


Eclipse

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Rencontre astrale [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, ts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 91,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de Mi Amore, soleil de mon âme. Résumé à l'intérieur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avant tout, Eclipse est la suite de Mi Amore, soleil de mon âme. Je ferai certainement des rappels concernant la première partie de l'histoire. Donc, ça va spoiler à mort sur Mi Amore, soleil de mon âme. Et ce, dès le résumé ! Si vous n'avez pas envie de lire la première partie, ce sera tout de même compréhensible (mais lisez la première partie et mettez des commentaires ;)).
> 
> Comme pour Mi Amore, soleil de mon âme, il existera deux versions : une ici et une sur AO3. Sur AO3, c'est plus épicé, comme d'habitude.
> 
> Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya (et je rendrai les personnages dans un état lamentable. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon.).
> 
> Avertissement aux plagieurs : Cette fanfiction est disponible gratuitement sur le net sur fanfictionpointnet (remplacer le point par un vrai .) et Archive Of Our Own (AO3). Si vous payez, c'est une arnaque.
> 
> Résumé : XXème siècle, Arthur ignore encore l'identité de l'amant de Francis durant l'époque napoléonienne. Les années passées lui ont permis de tester la fidélité de Francis et l'ont rendu assez serein pour qu'il n'enquête pas sur sa dernière aventure extra-conjugale. Alors que la barbarie menace de submerger l'Europe, Arthur se met à considérer Italie comme une nation digne de respect et se demande la raison du désaccord profond entre Francis et Feliciano.
> 
> Petit point sur l'écriture : Je vais essayer de vous faire une correction plus élaborée avant de poster. Je m'améliore lors de mes premiers jets, ce qui me donne l'opportunité d'éliminer les répétitions proches et de corriger des erreurs de syntaxe, en plus des erreurs d'orthographe. Petits chanceux, va ! Pour les répétitions éloignées, c'est énormément de travail (et vous souhaiteriez ma mort dans d'atroces tortures créées par les dictionnaires de synonymes).
> 
> Nombre de chapitres : Estimés à 20... Donc, on part sur un truc aussi énorme que la première partie...

**ECLIPSE**

**Epilogue :**

**Le côté sombre du soleil italien**

Angleterre affectionnait peu de nations sur Terre et il en estimait encore moins comme ses égales.

Cet élitisme réduisait la liste de ses rivaux de manière drastique ainsi que celle de ses proches.

Arthur considérait que la sympathie se renforçait avec le respect mutuel. Raison pour laquelle il aimait Francis et pas un autre. Seule la France affrontait dignement l'Angleterre… En des époques révolues… À présent, leurs pays s'étaient alliés, ce qui n'avait heureusement rien changé à leur relation. Angleterre découvrait la joie de se fier à une nation de confiance et de parole en des temps difficiles. Francis l'avait toujours séduit avec ses idées originales et ses plans improvisés à la dernière minute. L'homme derrière la nation se comportait également ainsi dans la vie de tous les jours, le surprenant et l'égayant de ses taquineries, de son amour et de ses désirs. La chaleur de leurs corps côte à côte, quand les combats faisaient rage, les apaisait. Chose inédite, ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre pour tenir face à leurs ennemis. Ils survivraient encore aux pulsions de haine de leur espèce meurtrière. Cette fois-ci, ce serait ensemble.

Dans cette terrible épreuve de guerre mondiale, leurs enfants les soutenaient de toutes leurs forces. Arthur les aimait comme un père. Ayant forgé leurs caractères, Arthur les considérait comme des nations accomplies. La fierté l'emplissait en pensant à Alfred, Matthew et Marianne.

Évidemment, sa famille proche ne constituait pas les seules nations qu'il respectait énormément.

Bien qu'il détestât Espagne de tout son être, Angleterre reconnaissait que cet idiot, incapable de dénombrer les tomates qu'il ingurgitait et ainsi de se réfréner, se révélait utile pour sa tendre moitié et demeurait une nation à surveiller en raison de sa gloire passée. Ceci n'empêchait pas qu'il le haïsse pour avoir dévergondé Francis peu de temps après leur mise en couple. Certains actes restaient en travers de la gorge pour une personne aussi jalouse qu'Arthur.

Japon lui apparaissait comme une nation sensible, calme et pleine de ressources. Ils conversaient souvent sur des sujets littéraires, parlaient d'environnement ou appréciaient un bon thé avec sagesse. Malheureusement, ils se retrouvaient dans des camps opposés.

Angleterre se méfiait des tendances expansionnistes et arrivistes de Russie. Une alarme clignotait dans son esprit constamment concernant cette nation, alors qu'elle avait toujours été réservée à France avant la conclusion de leur accord durable.

Angleterre avait fréquemment l'œil sur l'Empire ottoman ou Turquie, car il possédait énormément de terre comme Russie. Il pourrait se révéler dangereux.

Sa liste de rivaux et alliés de hautes voltiges s'arrêtait là jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où il découvrit la véritable nature de l'un de ses ennemis dans cette guerre.

Ludwig attaquait vite et par surprise, selon la même stratégie militaire que Gilbert, en son temps. Du réchauffé. Il s'agissait juste d'un grand bosseur avec la chance de son côté. Cette qualité indéniable n'impressionnait pas vraiment Arthur. Un bosseur, on le noyait en travaillant plus dur que lui.

Non. Arthur aimait les nations plus retorses ou inventives, celles capables de le divertir de son ennui de génie tactique. Même s'il était en mauvaise posture dans cette guerre, il connaissait déjà un moyen de s'en sortir sur le long terme et d'aider Francis par la même occasion. Son île n'avait pas été envahie par des ennemis depuis des millénaires grâce à son intelligence pratique. Il pouvait se passer de cette opportunité. Seulement, ce serait trop jouissif d'achever Ludwig par trahison de son plus proche allié.

« Il me semble que j'ai mal entendu ta proposition, Italie.

\- Je me range de votre côté contre un allègement de peine. La guerre s'éternise. C'est mauvais pour les affaires. »

Arthur savoura à nouveau ses mots. Tous ses plans se construisaient autrement dans son cerveau. La victoire se rapprochait de plusieurs années. Feliciano lui adressa un sourire de façade :

« Nous savons que votre camp sortira vainqueur.

\- Très bonne analyse de la situation, Italie.

\- J'aimerais qu'on croie que ce revers de situation provient de Romano.

\- Pour quelle raison ? »

Arthur s'impatientait à connaître la réponse. Lors de ses précédents accords avec Feliciano, il avait remarqué son adresse particulière dans la diplomatie et dans le commerce. Feliciano avait même réussi à le piéger sur des détails importants. Il arrivait qu'il manque d'attention, en particulier quand il rencontrait de jeunes nations. L'Italie lui avait déjà fait bonne impression. Rien ne l'enthousiasmait plus qu'un adversaire intelligent.

« Ludwig me fera encore confiance. »

Arthur adorait qu'on lui parle entre les lignes. La rumeur d'une autre guerre succédant à celle-ci commençait à se répandre. Arthur n'en doutait pas. L'Homme se complaisait à se battre.

« Ai-je vraiment intérêt à ce que vous vous entendiez toujours aussi bien ?

\- Voyons ! Je peux trahir deux fois. »

Voilà. Le cœur sombre du soleil italien se révélait enfin à lui. Tout sourire lumineux de sortie, Feliciano était habité par un dédale mental obscur, calculateur et froid. Les apparences sont toujours trompeuses.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Francis et Feliciano ne s'entendaient pas.*

Francis détestait ce genre de manipulation sentimentale. Trahir son meilleur ami et allié ne ressemblait pas à Francis. Feliciano ne possédait aucun état d'âme pour agir de la sorte.

« Tu as envie que le commerce reprenne ?

\- Je suis un marchand avant tout.

\- Marché conclu. Seulement, Romano devra venir séjourner ici pour que ce soit crédible.

\- Tu le rencontreras demain. Il est soi-disant venu incognito. »

Arthur se demanda jusqu'à quel point les jumeaux se ressemblaient. Romano avait obtenu son Indépendance en ruinant Espagne durant son absence. Un coup de maître. Angleterre estimait beaucoup les nations à plusieurs têtes. Arriver à composer avec sa famille dans un même pays relevait d'une grande agilité mentale. Ses propres frères se révélaient idiots, mais à plusieurs, ils lui pimentaient le quotidien.

« Si on passait au réel sujet de ta visite, proposa Arthur.

\- Je suis venu contracter un prêt…

\- … que je vais te refuser !

\- Exactement. Je pleurerai auprès de Ludwig mon incompréhension face à ta décision. Il me traitera d'imbécile et me jugera inoffensif.

\- Tu es diabolique, le taquina Arthur.

\- Je dirais pragmatique. J'ai vraiment envie que les combats cessent. »

Arthur lut de la détresse dans les yeux mordorés de Feliciano. Combien de masques portait cet Italien de malheur ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Feliciano hésita, puis décida de lui répondre honnêtement.

« J'ai de la fièvre… Espagne et Italie du Sud aussi. Je me doute que France aussi. C'est forcément passé par chez lui pour que ça m'atteigne. Il faut que la guerre se termine très vite, sinon Allemagne va s'emparer de tous nos territoires. »

Arthur frémit. La dernière fois qu'une telle propagation avait secoué l'Europe, il s'agissait de la peste. Pourtant, elle avait été éradiquée. Tout ceci contrariait ses plans. Pourquoi Francis ne l'avait-il pas averti ? Peut-être niait-il la situation ? Comme il était envahi, il avait ressenti sa fièvre comme un symptôme des combats.

« Tu pressens que ce sera grave.

\- Très grave.

\- Bien. Je vais établir une victoire aussi rapide que possible avec ton soutien. Nous n'avons aucun temps à perdre, alors on s'y met immédiatement. »

Arthur établit alors un plan d'attaque sur la partie italienne sans consulter ses autres alliés. Il ne donnait que des directives à Italie et profitait de ses renseignements pour construire une stratégie très offensive. Une fois Feliciano parti, il sonnerait les cloches à America pour qu'il intervienne. Alfred attendait le moment idéal pour apporter son soutien militaire, histoire de se rendre redevable. Si Arthur lui expliquait la situation dramatique, il volerait forcément à leur secours.

Il s'inquiétait évidemment pour Francis qui avait déjà perdu la jeunesse de sa population masculine durant cette guerre. Si les femmes étaient touchées lors d'une épidémie, Francis se retrouverait sans force vive sur son territoire. Espagne n'avait pas participé à la guerre. Italie avait été assez préservé en se positionnant comme attaquant.

En ne songeant qu'à Francis, Arthur ne prêta pas attention au malaise de Feliciano et encore moins à sa stature. S'il s'était plus intéressé à l'Italien, il aurait remarqué une griffure au niveau de sa gorge, un œil au beurre noir mal maquillé, une tendance à incliner le corps sur la droite et une difficulté à marcher.

Arthur aurait vraiment dû prendre garde à cette maltraitance préoccupante au lieu de se focaliser sur la victoire et la joie de rencontrer un égal.

Vraiment. Se coltiner un boulet, en plein maquis avec les S.S. aux trousses, ne s'appelait pas avoir du génie prédictif.


	2. La face cachée de la Lune

« Je te le jure. J’en ai vu un bouger, murmura Francis.  
\- Tu es sûr ?, râla Arthur.  
\- Mais oui !  
\- Il est armé ?  
\- Arthur, soupira Francis. Il respire encore…  
\- Justement, je me méfie des animaux acculés.  
\- On doit porter secours à cet humain en détresse et obtenir de lui des renseignements sur ce carnage. »  
Les élans altruistes de Francis causeraient leur perte dans cette guerre. Arthur avait préféré garder un œil sur son compagnon dans la Résistance plutôt que se faire un sang d’encre à Londres. Résultat, ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans des situations impossibles. Francis n’écoutait pas toujours son bon sens. Arthur ne désirait pas s’exposer au danger, même pour une information aussi capitale.  
« Je préfère ne pas savoir quel camp s’est retourné contre l’autre. Et toi non plus.  
\- Avoue que des Allemands et des Italiens qui s’entretuent amènent tout un tas de questionnements légitimes, avança Francis comme argument.  
\- C’est trop risqué.  
\- Allemagne envahit peut-être l’Italie pour répondre à notre offensive.  
\- Italie serait pris entre deux feux ennemis. Improbable. Ludwig ne mettrait pas la vie de Feliciano en danger.  
\- Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Couvre-moi. »  
Arthur ne réussit pas à le retenir à temps. Francis descendait donc la pente aussi discrètement que possible. Arthur mit son fusil sur l’épaule et observa attentivement les alentours pour protéger stupid frog. Ce surnom lui allait comme un gant. Son caractère intrépide et sa spontanéité leur avaient permis d’obtenir des renseignements essentiels, mais également de flirter fréquemment avec une arrestation par les forces ennemies. Arthur espérait qu’il le contenait assez dans ses élans héroïques. Un mauvais pressentiment l’étreignait à la vue d’un soldat qui avait survécu dans une mare de sang. Un ex aequo dans la mort entre deux factions armées ne lui inspirait guère confiance.  
Apparemment, ce militaire vivait encore. Misère ! Il fallait convaincre Francis de l’achever ou le faire soi-même à cette distance.  
« Il est inconscient ! »  
Arthur lui fit signe de remonter. Au moins, ils ne se disputeraient pas sur le sort de ce malheureux. Francis se pencha sur le blessé et poussa un hoquet horrifié.  
« C’est Feliciano ! »  
Son alarme interne se réveilla violemment. Les hostilités avaient forcément pour origine la nation dans les rangs. Francis ne laisserait jamais un Latin à terre ! Si un tireur se tenait en embuscade, il aurait déjà tenté de canarder Francis. Discussion enclenchée pour le dissuader de suivre son cœur ! Cinq minutes maximum !   
« Raison de plus pour se tirer d’ici, stupid frog ! Remonte ! On se casse !  
\- Pas question de le laisser !   
\- Il serait en état de marcher, ça se discuterait. C’est non !   
\- J’ai une dette envers lui.  
\- Il ne sera pas au courant que tu reportes le remboursement de ta dette. Je ne cafterai pas ! »  
Arthur savait qu’il se comportait comme un enfoiré, mais sa priorité demeurait leur sécurité. S’ils transportaient une personne blessée dans cette forêt, ils laisseraient forcément des traces de leur passage et seraient traqués. Mauvais plan en temps de guerre. S’il pleuvait après qu’ils aient gagné l’un des abris de la Résistance, ils auraient une chance de passer inaperçus. Pourtant, Arthur ne supporterait pas de prendre des risques aussi inconsidérés à deux pas de la victoire…  
« On l’emmène !, décida Francis. Le temps se met à l’orage. »  
Merde ! Francis l’avait remarqué. C’était fichu ! Arthur avancerait tous les arguments du monde, Francis avait porté le coup gagnant. Pourquoi avait-il autant de générosité et de principes !  
« Tu le portes !, tenta Arthur pour le décourager.  
\- D’accord !  
\- Tu ne me feras pas de chantage pour échanger !  
\- Bien sûr, mon lapin !  
\- Et tu assumeras si on doit l’abandonner en cours de route ou si l’on est capturé. Je t’aurais prévenu.  
\- Oui !, en rit Francis. Ça n’arrivera pas. »  
Arthur se concentra sur leur environnement. Francis dégagea Feliciano des corps sans vie, lui prodigua des premiers soins rapides et le cala sur son dos à l’aide de la couverture dans son sac et d’une ceinture. Francis installa ses affaires devant lui et revint jusqu’à Arthur en un rien de temps.  
« Détends-toi. Il n’y avait personne sur la route. Je n’ai entendu aucun bruit suspect.  
\- Il a l’air de saigner beaucoup », s’inquiéta Arthur.  
Les chiens des troupes allemandes remontaient facilement ce genre de piste.  
« Il fait une hémorragie. Il va pleuvoir ce soir, ce qui effacera nos traces. On doit regagner l’abri au plus vite pour le nettoyer et le recoudre. »  
Arthur remarqua le teint blafard de Feliciano à travers la boue qui maculait son visage et ses cheveux. Il respirait à peine, ce qui n’inaugurait rien de bon quant à son état de santé. S’il avait été un humain ordinaire, il n’aurait pas survécu. Une nation se remettait difficilement de blessures aussi graves. Au cours des siècles, Arthur avait vécu ce genre d’expérience désagréable, mais n’en était pas mort pour autant. Ça forgeait le caractère, mais pas de l’avis de Francis.  
« On se dépêche alors. Ça ira ?, demanda Arthur.  
\- Je préfèrerai qu’il soit plus lourd à porter. »  
Un tic traversa le visage d’Arthur. Quelque part dans son inconscient, une information sur l’italien sommeillait par rapport à cette perte de poids. Mauvais signe, tout ça. Là, par contre, son état méritait une prise en charge rapide…  
Il faudrait le nourrir. Leurs réserves ne seront pas suffisantes pour le remettre d’aplomb jusqu’à leur sortie du territoire. L’intuition de Francis le sidérait parfois. Ne pas intervenir aurait pu être très préjudiciable à son frère d’adoption Feliciano. Bien qu’ils soient en froid, il leur arrivait de veiller l’un sur l’autre. Un reste d’esprit de famille latine. Certainement, un truc comme ça. Arthur respectait cette solidarité étrange entre frères d’adoption, parce qu’il ne s’entendait pas avec sa fratrie génétique, même s’il ne la comprenait pas. Seul Francis avait droit à ce genre de considération de sa part.  
« Il faudra le confier à une ferme en cours de route.  
\- On ne le garde pas prisonnier ?  
\- On ne pourra pas l’aider plus. Il va dévorer nos provisions comme un ogre.  
\- J’adore ta compassion.  
\- J’accepte déjà que tu l’embarques.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu es de mauvais poil !  
\- Maintenant, tu te tais que je sécurise notre progression. On va mettre nos empreintes partout si on marche dans la boue. Surtout toi ! Alors, tu fais attention où tu mets les pieds.   
\- Oui, Arthur ! Je serai sage. »  
Ils progressèrent rapidement en couvrant au possible leurs traces. Arthur apprécia le grondement du tonnerre qui se rapprochait de leur position. Au moins, la météo compatissait à son malheur de chien de garde d’un français inconscient. Il reconnaissait qu’il agissait sévèrement envers son ennemi. Ils étaient engagés dans une guerre mondiale et terrible. Arthur sentait plus que jamais une grande responsabilité peser sur ses épaules. Il ne supporterait pas qu’ils perdent la guerre par imprudence.  
Si Feliciano reprenait ses esprits… Arthur préférait ne pas y penser. Obtenir de l’Italien des informations constituait un challenge intellectuel dont il se serait délecté en d’autres circonstances. Par contre, ils manquaient de temps pour rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous. L’Italien allait déjà les retarder dans leur progression. De plus, Francis ne voudrait certainement pas l’assommer pour trois jours environ, quand ils le confieront à des paysans ou des aubergistes, histoire d’avoir parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres avant d’être poursuivis. Arthur envisagea de négocier avec Feliciano son évasion.  
Arthur tourna la tête vers un mouvement dans les branches.  
Seulement un oiseau.  
Cette guerre le maintenait en état d’éveil. Il se sentait au bord de la paranoïa. Non. Il prenait juste des précautions élémentaires là où son partenaire les oubliait purement et simplement. Autant d’insouciance l’énervait. Heureusement, il aimait Francis au point de lui pardonner ses plus grands défauts. En temps de paix, il adorait cette facette de sa personnalité. Les affrontements réveillaient les aspects les plus sombres d’Arthur. Francis l’acceptait et comprenait que ce ne serait que passager et qu’il pensait avant tout à leur survie et à des enjeux plus importants que leur humanité.  
Cette tuerie entre Allemands et Italiens l’agitait. Feliciano serait capable de trahir une nouvelle fois Ludwig. Ou Ludwig de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l’Italien. Romano s’était déjà rangé de leur côté, ce qui avait retourné les lignes de combat. Une alliance serait peut-être envisageable. Feliciano ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. L’Italien se complaisait à titiller ses nerfs pour une raison obscure. En agissant de la sorte, il stimulait l’intelligence d’Arthur pour son plus grand bonheur.  
Les prochains jours s’annonçaient follement palpitants entre un Italien gémissant et un Français aux petits soins pour le blessé.  
Il ne manquerait plus qu’on les prenne en chasse.  
Arthur sourit de satisfaction quand les premières gouttes tombèrent à quelques mètres de leur arrivée au refuge.  
Cachée dans un renfoncement rocheux et dissimulée dans une fausse broussaille, cette cabane possédait plusieurs fenêtres de tirs, une issue de secours et une source à proximité. Arthur aimait bien cet endroit qui surplombait les environs. Il était confortable et sécurisé. De plus, ses faeries évoluaient facilement dans cette forêt clairsemée pour les avertir de toute approche ennemie. Le lieu idéal pour quelques jours à soigner l’Italien malchanceux.  
En sueur, Francis se déchargea de son sac et transporta le malheureux dans ses bras. Arthur craignait que Feliciano ne respire plus du tout et qu’il se retrouve avec un corps inanimé pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il écarta les broussailles pour permettre à Francis d’entrer. Il effaça leurs traces et rentra toutes leurs affaires à l’intérieur.  
Francis s’occupait déjà son frère mis à nu sur la table à manger.  
« Oh ! Il est encore vivant, s’étonna Arthur.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux remplir le bac d’eau, s’il te plaît ? Il est très amoché. Il faut le laver pour qu’il ne choppe pas d’infection.  
\- Je savais qu’il fallait garder ce rhum pour une occasion spéciale, ironisa Arthur.  
\- Ce serait trop te demander de réchauffer l’eau avec de la magie ?  
\- Non. La crasse partira plus vite. Et je ferai moins d’aller-retour à la source. »  
Arthur rêvait de se reposer au plus vite. Autant accélérer le mouvement. Il activa la protection de ses familiers magiques pour les abriter le temps de soigner Feliciano et de dormir suffisamment. Arthur préservait ses forces surnaturelles et physiques en ne les invoquant qu’après le coucher du soleil. Ainsi, ils récupéraient de la journée en toute sécurité et repartaient frais sur le terrain. Pas cette nuit, s’ils veillaient sur l’Italien.  
Arthur revint avec le premier bac et le réchauffa immédiatement.  
Francis se servit de l’eau à bon escient n’en perdant pas une goutte inutilement. Arthur adora qu’il se soucie de son bien-être en se préoccupant quand même d’une autre personne. Il décida de l’aider pour en terminer au plus vite. L’enveloppe charnelle de la nation n’avait pas été assez épargnée par son uniforme. En même temps, il s’était reçu plusieurs balles et était tombé parmi ses soldats sur un sol boueux. Il fallut trois seaux pour que son organisme soit débarrassé de ses impuretés.  
Arthur se dépêcha d’aller remplir la dernière bassine pour extraire les balles et le recoudre. Francis possédait des mains sûres. Tout se passerait bien. Arthur essayait d’occulter de son esprit les marques qui n’étaient pas dues au combat et qui parcouraient la peau de Feliciano. Elles lui rappelaient vraiment quelque chose qui le rendait très mal à l’aise et nerveux. Il secoua la tête. Tout ceci lui remémorait son emprisonnement par Gilbert. Arthur prit une grande inspiration sous cette pluie torrentielle.  
Un corps meurtri de cette manière lui évoquait les sévices qu’il avait endurés dans l’indifférence totale.  
Il éprouvait presque des remords à s’être opposé à son sauvetage.  
Il s’agissait d’une coïncidence ou de rixes plus anciennes. La guerre s’était éternisée. Lui-même possédait des cicatrices récentes. Tout de même, Feliciano en avait beaucoup trop. Son épiderme en était marbré.  
Arthur revint très vite et chauffa l’eau, clairement dérangé par l’état de Feliciano.  
Francis avait aseptisé la plaie la plus importante portée par un coup de couteau et terminait de la recoudre avec du fil chirurgical et une aiguille propre. Feliciano s’agitait légèrement. Son souffle s’accélérait sous la douleur. Il demeurait inconscient, mais sensible.  
« Je peux l’assommer pour éviter qu’il souffre, proposa Arthur.  
\- Il a pris un coup sur la tête. Évitons d’aggraver son cas. Tu me passes les instruments ? »  
Pris d’un élan de pitié inattendue, Arthur posa sa main sur la tête du blessé pour le plonger dans un sommeil très profond.  
« Arthur ?  
\- Il dort. Il risque de voir des licornes roses avec des crinières arc-en-ciel, mais ça le traumatisera moins qu’une douleur à la limite du conscient.  
\- Merci pour lui, sourit Francis.  
\- Ça ne durera pas une éternité.  
\- Oh ! Oui ! Je m’attelle à la tâche ! »  
Arthur laissa Francis sortir la première balle du flanc gauche de Feliciano. Il aseptisa les chairs ouvertes en espérant que l’esprit de Feliciano était plongé dans un champ de fleurs multicolore et la referma. Francis s’octroya ainsi une pause avant de s’occuper de l’épaule droite. Arthur renouvela l’opération. Ils s’intéressèrent ensuite à la tête. Les plaies avaient beaucoup saigné, mais n’étaient que superficielles. Ils bandèrent ses blessures restantes. Francis replaça la cheville de Feliciano, car ce devait être assez douloureux, et la stabilisa.  
À bout de force, ils installèrent Feliciano sur le matelas de fortune et l’enveloppèrent de leur dernière couverture chauffée au préalable.  
Ils se débarrassèrent du contenant souillé du seau d’eau, en remplirent un propre pour leur consommation, rangèrent tout leur matériel en cas de fuite prématurée, mangèrent en silence et rejoignirent Feliciano dans le lit pour le réchauffer. Le brun avait perdu bien trop de sang pour maintenir sa température toute la nuit. Sa peau demeurait blême. Feliciano respirait à un rythme lent qui s’apparentait plus au repos et à la récupération qu’à la survie immédiate. Son organisme ne répondait quasiment plus, ce qui les obligea à faire attention à lui.  
Arthur repensa aux bleus, griffures, tâches rondes et rosées, coupures et autres cicatrices anormales sur le corps de Feliciano. Son expérience terrible ne se prêtait pas à tout le monde. Feliciano aimait peut-être les relations sadomasochistes et le cachait derrière son sourire charmant. Pourtant, Arthur doutait que Feliciano soit adepte de ce genre de pratiques. Il réagissait mal à la douleur d’après tous ses proches.  
Arthur s’endormit, l’esprit tourmenté, en espérant obtenir des éclaircissements de la part de Feliciano.  
Francis avait forcément remarqué la même chose. À deux, ils sauraient.


	3. Le Soleil ne se lève pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos kudos ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir !

Feliciano ne s’était toujours pas réveillé.  
Arthur était aussi tracassé par la brume qui avait envahi les environs que par l’absence de réaction de leur prisonnier. Il aurait aimé changer de planque dans la journée pour brouiller définitivement toute piste de leur passage auprès de cette fusillade meurtrière. Malheureusement, le temps et le blessé lui compliquaient l’existence.   
De plus, Francis tournait en rond à l’intérieur, angoissé par l’état de Feliciano, et lui tapait sur les nerfs avec des hypothèses farfelues sur l’Italien. Arthur craignait davantage que Feliciano soit tombé dans un guet-apens organisé par Allemagne pour se débarrasser de lui jusqu’à la fin de la guerre. Cette pensée noircissait encore plus ses humeurs. La disparition du corps impliquait forcément des recherches menées par des maniaques nazis. Stupid frog et ses idées de génie !  
« Assis-toi, pendant au moins une heure. Et pense à autre chose, râla Arthur.  
\- Il aurait dû se réveiller.  
\- Hum…  
\- Avoue que ce n’est pas normal. »  
Apparemment, Francis engageait une discussion plus constructive que celle des heures précédentes. Tant mieux ! Arthur n’aurait pas supporté les égarements verbaux de Francis plus longtemps.  
« Je t’accorde que son état de santé est préoccupant pour une nation.  
\- Ses blessures, bien qu’importantes, ne justifient pas son incapacité à récupérer. J’ai jeté un œil sous les bandages. Ce devrait déjà être cicatrisé, l’informa Francis.  
\- Tout portait à croire que les soldats italiens ont été fusillés. Ils ont quand même eu la possibilité de riposter et d’entraîner les Allemands dans la tombe. Pas d’autres coups de couteaux, non ?  
\- D’après ce que j’ai vu, seul Feliciano avait été attaqué de cette manière, lui indiqua Francis.  
\- Personne n’aime voir sa nation se faire poignarder, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Tu expliquerais la fusillade malheureuse de cette manière.  
\- Ce serait l’hypothèse la plus logique, répondit Arthur.  
\- Et la moins favorable.  
\- Je t’avais dit de le laisser là. Les commanditaires de cette action vont le rechercher. Et nous avec.  
\- J’étais inquiet. À juste raison, semble-t-il.  
\- Si l’Allemagne l’envahit par le Nord, qu’on fasse de même par le Sud, et qu’en plus Romano se désolidarise de lui, sa faiblesse actuelle n’a rien de surprenant.  
\- Il reste notre prisonnier, trancha Francis. Ordonner de poignarder une nation plongée dans une telle situation géopolitique revient à l’assassiner. »   
Arthur préférait ne pas soulever le sujet ô combien épineux de la mort du Saint-Empire Romain Germanique à cause de l’attaque incontrôlée de Francis sur sa ville cœur. Si leur raisonnement reflétait la réalité, Feliciano se retrouvait dans la même configuration en étant assailli de tous les côtés par ses ennemis et ses alliés. Il suffirait de peu pour que l’une de ses cités maitresses soit rayée de la carte, ce qui entraînerait sa disparition. Malheureusement, Francis n’exagérait pas la situation.  
« On est plus solide que ça, tenta de le rassurer Arthur. J’imagine qu’il est hors de question qu’on l’abandonne au bord de la route.  
\- Exactement.  
\- On part cette après-midi quand la vue sera dégagée qu’il soit conscient ou non.  
\- Il ne devrait pas être déplacé dans cet état.  
\- Il a bien survécu jusqu’ici, statua Arthur. Si tu tiens à lui, il va falloir distancer nos poursuivants potentiels.  
\- Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de chemin pour rejoindre nos lignes, positiva Francis.  
\- On ne baisse pas la cadence tant que nous sommes en terrain ennemi. »  
Arthur entendit enfin Francis se bouger les fesses pour rassembler leurs affaires. Pendant ce temps, il surveillait la montée jusqu’à leur abri. Il avait sollicité ses faeries pour explorer les alentours, ce qui lui coûtait beaucoup d’énergie magique. La sécurité, avant tout. Francis veillerait sur eux cette nuit.  
Atteindre le prochain refuge avant le crépuscule leur demanderait beaucoup d’efforts avec un corps à transporter.  
Arthur envisagea de s’en charger une partie du chemin. Il s’était juré de ne pas aider Francis dans sa folie, mais préférait préserver et équilibrer leurs forces pour revenir sain et sauf en Angleterre.  
Cet Italien de malheur causerait leur perte.  
Comment Feliciano, pourtant assez intelligent et rusé pour duper tout son monde, en était arrivé à cette tentative d’assassinat sur sa personne ?  
Quelqu’un avait dû se rendre compte de ses talents d’acteur.   
Ceci ne justifiait pas une telle haine.   
Qui Feliciano avait-il mécontenté à ce point dans son propre camp ? Durant cette guerre, Arthur ne s’étonnait plus de rien. L’horreur et la barbarie s’étaient répandues à travers toute l’Europe pour décimer de nombreuses victimes. Arthur se demandait quand cette spirale infernale de guerre se tarirait enfin. Lui qui avait souhaité les affrontements plus d’une fois pendant sa jeunesse ne supportait plus la vision des champs de bataille et des charniers humains. Quand l’Homme retiendra-t-il la leçon ? Quand les nations chercheront-elles autre chose que leur profit égoïste et leur expansion démesurée ?  
Arthur observa la brume se dissiper peu à peu en guettant le moment propice pour quitter cet endroit.  
Francis tenta de réveiller Felicano. Peine perdue.  
Francis le porta le premier sur la descente et les vallons. Arthur prit le relais, quand il sentit que son compagnon n’en pouvait plus.  
« Ne va pas croire que j’ai pitié de toi, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Je sais que tu maximises nos chances de nous en sortir. Ton geste n’est pas gratuit.  
\- Je me trouve peut-être une excuse pour t’aider.  
\- Oh ! J’en suis persuadé ! »  
Effectivement, Feliciano ne pesait pas des masses pour une nation adulte. Seulement, sa perte de conscience ne facilitait pas son maintien. Arthur prêtait attention à ce qu’il ne tombe pas et marchait précautionneusement. Francis gardait son fusil prêt à tirer au cas où ils rencontreraient des forces ennemies.  
Ils arpentaient les bois dans le silence le plus complet, préférant entendre arriver les chiens et les soldats bruyants et éviter d’être pisté au son de leurs voix.  
Les rayons du soleil diminuaient drastiquement, alors qu’il leur restait encore deux kilomètres à parcourir.  
« On aurait dû rester au premier abri, chuchota Francis. On n’aura pas le temps de se familiariser avec le nouveau. »  
Arthur grogna, comprenant qu’il avait mal estimé leur progression, puis sursauta. Feliciano avait bougé de son propre chef. Il s’agissait juste de ses doigts au départ. Sa respiration s’amplifia doucement et son corps se raidit pour se stabiliser comme par réflexe.  
« La gourde, Francis.  
\- Tu as soif ?  
\- Ton protégé s’agite. »  
Feliciano bougea la tête. Arthur s’arrêta pour que Francis stabilise Feliciano le temps qu’il émerge. Francis lui parla doucement et le rassura, lui expliquant qu’il était avec eux et qu’ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit sûr. Feliciano but un moment, avant de replonger dans son état précédent.  
« On repart, décida Francis. Il est brûlant.  
\- Au moins, il a arrêté de se refroidir », plaisanta Arthur.  
Apparemment, Francis n’avait pas apprécié cette boutade. Il l’enjoignit à se déplacer plus vite. Arthur soupira. Au moins, Feliciano réchaufferait leur couverture cette fois-ci. Ils arrivèrent avant le coucher définitif du soleil devant un abri de berger constitué de quatre murs en pierre et d’une fontaine extérieure. Pas très discret comme refuge. Ses grands avantages résidaient dans sa vue imprenable et la disponibilité en eau. Dans cette configuration, ils pourraient se défendre efficacement d’une attaque.  
Arthur entra, laissant Francis repérer les points forts et faibles de l’endroit, pendant qu’il déchargeait Feliciano et aménageait l’intérieur pour la nuit. Pas de matelas. Il dormirait à même la terre. Arthur trouva une couverture supplémentaire, l’étala sur le sol et y transféra Feliciano. Il vérifia que ses plaies ne s’étaient pas ouvertes durant le voyage. Francis travaillait toujours de manière impeccable, mais déplacer l’un de ses patients ne rendait pas grâce à ses talents. Heureusement, l’organisme de Feliciano réagissait enfin et refermait les blessures.  
Arthur tenta de le réveiller à nouveau pour qu’il mange et qu’il boive. Feliciano grogna contre ce mauvais traitement. À force de persévérance, Arthur le ramena à la conscience. Feliciano se tendit de surprise en le reconnaissant et essaya de le repousser. Comme il ne lui restait que peu de force, il ne réussit qu’à lui toucher la main.  
« On vient de te sauver la vie, Francis et moi, alors reste tranquille. Tiens ! »  
Arthur lui avait donné des restes du midi et la gourde d’eau. Pendant que Feliciano se restaurait en silence, Arthur consolidait la porte de leur abri tout en leur octroyant des fenêtres pour canarder le premier venu. Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d’œil prudent à Feliciano. L’Italien pourrait tomber dans les pommes ou l’attaquer.  
« Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?, l’interrogea Arthur.  
\- J’ai été agressé par un soldat allemand. Puis des coups de feu.  
\- Tes soldats ont tenté de te protéger. »  
Arthur se demanda comment prendre des gants avec la nation blessée pour lui annoncer leur mort.  
« Aucun n’a survécu, devina Feliciano.  
\- Avec Francis, on a entendu les fusils décharger près de notre position, alors on s’est approché. Et il a tenu à ce que l’on s’occupe de toi. »  
Feliciano soupira bruyamment, en cherchant une position plus confortable contre le mur.  
« On a des antidouleurs, proposa Arthur, et quelque chose pour faire baisser ta fièvre.  
\- Arthur, ne me dis pas que tu crois aux coïncidences. Vous auriez dû me laisser et avancer plus vite. »  
Arthur fronça les sourcils. L’Italien possédait des renseignements précieux pour leur voyage jusqu’à la liberté. Alors, il se pencha vers lui pour les obtenir.  
« C’est bien pour cette raison que j’ai tenté de détourner Francis de toi. Mais c’est une vraie tête de mule. Tu as intérêt à me dire tout ce que tu sais, sinon je trouverai un moyen pour l’obliger à t’abandonner. »  
Feliciano déglutit, les larmes aux yeux. Arthur avait peut-être trop corsé son discours. Qu’il ne se referme pas à tout interrogatoire !  
« Ce serait peut-être mieux pour vous deux. »  
Autant de désespoir dans le regard de l’Italien le bouleversa. Arthur n’arrivait pas à déterminer si la douleur, la peine ou la situation géopolitique minait à ce point le moral de Feliciano ou si un autre élément capital lui échappait. Il se sentirait mal s’il était attaqué de tous les côtés.   
Bon… Douceur et fermeté.  
« J’essaie de sauver notre peau à tous les trois. Donc, tu ne penses pas que ce soit une coïncidence ?  
\- Absolument pas.  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
Feliciano ne lui facilitait jamais la tâche ! Francis allait revenir d’un instant à l’autre et le couverait comme une mère poule. Hors de question ! Il ne jouerait pas au contre-la-montre très longtemps. La patience d’Arthur possédait des limites.  
« Tu sais bien qu’il ne passerait jamais à côté de l’occasion de tuer l’un des “petits frères” de Francis, grimaça Feliciano. Surtout si Francis se trouve à proximité. J’ai eu de la chance de ne pas être venu seul à ce rendez-vous. »  
Feliciano papillonna des yeux et blêmit avant de murmurer.  
« Je t’en prie. Oblige-le à m’abandonner encore une fois. »  
Arthur rattrapa Feliciano avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse et l’allongea sur le lit. Ce « encore une fois » le hanta tout la nuit en compagnie d’autres souvenirs désagréables. Arthur tenait enfin une maigre réponse à la mésentente de ses compagnons de route. Francis culpabilisait pour un évènement éloigné, quelque chose de très important, en rapport avec Feliciano. Il tentait de se racheter en l’aidant du mieux que possible et ne faiblirait pas dans sa décision.  
Feliciano serait des leurs jusqu’au bout de leur voyage.  
Arthur se retourna pour trouver une position plus confortable et penser à autre chose qu’à son ancien tourmenteur.  
Le passé revenait au galop avec la violence d’un marteau sur une enclume.   
Arthur connaissait l’identité du commanditaire de l’assassinat de Feliciano.  
Gilbert, toujours aussi fou d’années de chagrin irrésolu, avait désiré prendre la vie de Feliciano à quelques mètres de Francis.  
Vengeance. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, frère pour frère.  
Arthur avait avalé une potion pour booster ses compétences magiques et les protéger sur un rayon d’action plus important cette nuit.  
Ils s’éloigneraient au plus vite du drame.  
Arthur haïssait Gilbert du plus profond de son être.   
Prusse s’était enfoncé dans la démence. Il avait coupé les ponts avec les nations. Sauf une. Sa seule famille. Son jeune frère Ludwig. Arthur ne comprenait pas comment une nation comme Ludwig avait réussi à s’épanouir avec un tel tuteur. Gilbert s’adoucissait à son contact, mais le mal couvait en lui et ressortait avec une violence extrême. Arthur ne préférait pas savoir si les heurts sur le corps de Feliciano provenaient de lui. Il avait peur de connaître la réponse. Il ne se sentait pas d’affronter à nouveau ses années de séquestration par un homme qui le battait et abusait de lui à travers une autre personne. Le traumatisme restait quelque part au fond de lui, prêt à se réveiller.  
Arthur n’avait pas osé informer Francis de l’implication de son ancien meilleur ami dans cette histoire. Il se serait inquiété. La culpabilité aurait ressurgi. Francis devait s’en douter, mais ne l’avait pas évoqué une seule fois.  
Arthur se demanda comment la situation pourrait être plus catastrophique.   
La main de Francis se posa doucement sur lui, le calmant par sa présence, dans cette ambiance de ciel bleu nuit. Rassuré, Arthur rejoignit enfin les bras de Morphée en compagnie de son allié et de son opposant dans cette guerre.  
A chaque jour suffit sa peine.


	4. Un ciel nuageux

Arthur se réveilla avec une impression désagréable. Tout d’abord, ses songes avaient été agités par des souvenirs terribles de sa séquestration. Ensuite, il aurait préféré être blotti dans les bras de Francis que ramassé contre Feliciano en émergeant de ses cauchemars. L’Italien respirait doucement, le corps recroquevillé dans la couverture, et partageait très peu son espace vital. Comme l’Italien était encore plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, Arthur sortit sans bruit de leur lit de fortune pour lui permettre de récupérer autant que possible avant leur départ.  
Pas question de rester un jour de plus.  
Francis préparait déjà un petit-déjeuner sommaire. Il avait anticipé son envie de prendre le large, ce qu’Arthur appréciait énormément.  
« Bonjour, lui souhaita Francis avec un sourire discret, mais aimant.  
\- Bonjour », marmonna Arthur.  
Francis lui mit une tasse d’eau sous le nez et quelques tartines.  
« Il faut qu’on reparte, râla Arthur après s’être rempli l’estomac.  
\- Si on le laisse reprendre des forces, nous n’aurions pas à le porter.  
\- Il a repris connaissance quand tu n’étais pas là.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?  
\- Valait mieux que je sois le seul à passer une mauvaise nuit. »  
Arthur lui expliqua les soupçons de Feliciano concernant leur proximité des lieux de la fusillade. Francis fut secoué de tics nerveux. Il pensait toujours que la folie de Gilbert était entièrement de sa faute. Il était rongé par la culpabilité à chaque fois que son meilleur ami dépassait les bornes ou cherchait à lui faire du mal. De plus, Francis était très attaché à Feliciano, même s’ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus depuis plusieurs dizaines d’années.  
Cette histoire d’abandon le rendait vraiment curieux. Pour l’instant, Arthur était tracassé par des préoccupations plus importantes que des conflits anciens. Il saurait plus tard.  
« On a tous tenté de ramener Gilbert à la raison. Je veux qu’on change d’abri aujourd’hui et qu’on en trouve un plus éloigné du massacre et mieux camouflé que celui-ci. Je suis en train de revoir notre itinéraire, l’informa Arthur.  
\- On doit arriver à temps à l’embarcadère. Si on reste bloqué du mauvais côté de la rivière une semaine de plus, nous nous ferons capturés, poursuivants ou non. Il faut qu’on prenne en compte les retards éventuels à cause du blessé ou de nos adversaires… »  
Arthur râla devant autant de bon sens. Quelque part, Francis avait raison. Seulement, la situation se révélait bien plus compliquée.  
« Tu n’as donné notre itinéraire à personne ?, l’interrogea Francis.  
\- Non. J’en suis d’autant plus inquiet. Ça voudrait dire qu’on a était suivi ou que notre itinéraire a été deviné…   
\- Et qu’on sache notre destination.  
\- On n’évitera pas un affrontement dans ses conditions, maugréa Arthur.  
\- Alors, on ne l’évitera pas… »  
Arthur détestait quand Francis acceptait aussi facilement un échec. Pour tout ce qui était de l’ordre de l’imprévu, Arthur se reposait principalement sur lui et n’aimait pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Francis proposait toujours des solutions de dernière minute qui énervait Arthur tellement elles paraissaient évidentes et farfelues en même temps.  
« On ne change pas notre itinéraire, décida Francis.  
\- Tu t’enfonces, l’avertit Arthur. Souviens-toi quand tu t’entêtais à m’affronter alors que j’avais planifié ta défaite. On est dans le même cas de figure.  
\- Si mes troupes avaient été plus obéissantes, le rapport de force aurait été différent. On doit bouger aujourd’hui. Je suis d’accord avec toi. »  
Arthur apprenait beaucoup de son rival en matière de réactivité et de créativité. Francis prenait de la graine en planifiant ses interventions et en respectant des consignes de base (comme protéger ses arrières quand il a une idée géniale, bon sang !).  
« On fera comment ?  
\- On improvisera.  
\- Je n’aime pas ce verbe.  
\- Fais-moi confiance. »  
Francis porta les mains sur ses joues et l’embrassa tendrement. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Il suffit à Arthur à se sentir plus confiant. Avant qu’il ne se retienne, il osa interroger Francis.  
« Feliciano a dit que tu l’avais abandonné. »  
Immédiatement, les épaules de Francis se tendirent. Ses yeux devinrent fuyants. L’embarras s’empara de lui à la vitesse de l’éclair. Arthur savait que le sujet de la discorde entre les deux nations demeurait assez grave pour les tenir éloignés l’un de l’autre. À ce point ? Arthur passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le réconforter. Francis lui parut incroyablement nerveux.  
« Il a dit quelque chose d’autre ?, l’interrogea Francis.  
\- Non. Rien de très significatif. Il divaguait un peu. »  
Arthur espérait lancer Francis sur ce qui le chagrinait avec Feliciano.  
« Tu me préviens la prochaine fois qu’il se réveille, l’évinça Francis.  
\- Je n’ai jamais compris votre relation. Il t’en veut pour quelque chose ? »  
Apparemment, il fallait insister pour obtenir un renseignement.  
« Je l’ai beaucoup déçu par le passé.   
\- En l’abandonnant ? »  
Les doigts de Francis s’agitèrent sur ses hanches. Apparemment, Francis cherchait quoi lui répondre sans en révéler trop sur son différend avec Feliciano. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait se reprocher ?  
« Je me suis vraiment mal comporté avec lui. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler.  
\- Tant que les marques sur son corps ne sont pas de toi, le provoqua Arthur.  
\- Quelles marques ?  
\- Je croyais que tu avais remarqué.  
\- Remarquer quoi ?  
\- Je pense qu’il a été maltraité pendant un temps. Mais c’est juste une supposition. »  
Arthur lut toute l’inquiétude de Francis dans ses yeux. La peine et la mélancolie se mêlaient à tout un tas d’émotions complexes qui faillirent le faire chavirer dans le bleu tourmenté de ses iris.   
« Je lui demanderai.  
\- Il te répondra ?  
\- Je reste son grand-frère. »  
Le sourire de Francis lui sembla crispé au possible. Arthur sentit qu’il devrait laisser sa curiosité déplacée de côté. Francis lui serrait le bras presque douloureusement. Si Feliciano lui parlait dans un accès de fièvre, il s’en laverait les mains.  
« Tu n’embêteras pas Feliciano avec tout ceci, lui imposa Francis.  
\- Francis… On doit savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.  
\- Je m’en charge. Mais toi, tu ne fouilles pas sur ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous deux. C’est entre lui et moi. De plus, ce n’est pas le moment de remuer tout ceci. Il est très vulnérable.  
\- Je n’aime pas que tu aies des secrets pour moi.  
\- Je suis certain de ne pas tout connaître de toi, moi aussi », le taquina Francis.  
Arthur voulut continuer leur joute verbale, mais Francis le fit taire d’un baiser plus enjoué que tout à l’heure.  
« J’ai hâte d’être rentré, soupira Francis après s’être amusé longtemps avec sa langue.  
\- Moi aussi, rétorqua Arthur en caressant le bas de son dos.  
\- On devrait y aller. Je réveille Feliciano, pendant que tu t’occupes des derniers préparatifs. »  
Au grand désespoir d’Arthur, Feliciano ne se tenait pas encore sur ses deux jambes. L’Italien récupérait bien plus vite qu’un humain ordinaire de son âge, mais bien trop lentement pour une nation en difficulté. Arthur n’osait imaginer les dégâts en Italie causés par toutes les forces ennemies et encore moins toutes celles possiblement engendrées par la folie de Gilbert. Francis le hissa sur son dos pour la première partie du voyage. Arthur donna un couteau de combat et un fusil à Feliciano pour qu’il se rende au moins utile en cas d’affrontement. Même si l’Italien n’était pas réputé pour se servir correctement une arme, il pourrait menacer leurs adversaires avec.  
« Vous devriez me laisser aux abords d’un village italien. Je me débrouillerai avec les habitants.  
\- Il n’en est pas question, répondirent de concert Arthur et Francis.  
\- Vous savez que c’est un piège.  
\- Bien sûr, dit Arthur. Ta vie est en jeu. On ne prend pas ce genre de risque à la légère. Maintenant, tu te tais. J’aimerais entendre nos ennemis approcher. »  
La première matinée de leur fuite n’avait pas été propice aux recherches les concernant. De plus, la pluie avait effacé leurs traces. Ils avaient tout de même bien avancé avec un blessé à charge. Heureusement, Arthur avait insisté pour le transporter dans cet état. Seulement, si leur itinéraire avait été deviné, leurs ennemis les attendaient près de l’un des refuges ou en embuscade sur leur chemin.  
« Feliciano, tu peux ressentir tes terres et savoir si on aura de la compagnie, murmura Arthur.  
\- Je ne ressens que les Italiens dans mon état. Les villages sont plutôt éloignés de notre position. Je ne peux pas entrer dans leurs esprits pour obtenir des renseignements.  
\- Arthur. Il n’a pas la force nécessaire pour sonder les alentours. Tu le sais pourtant. Nous ne devrions pas l’épuiser.  
\- J’aurais essayé. Ce sera pour aujourd’hui ou pour demain…  
\- Aujourd’hui, le rectifia Francis plus réaliste que lui pour une fois.  
\- Ce serait plus intelligent de la part de nos ennemis. Mes faeries n’ont rien détecté d’anormal durant la nuit.  
\- Gilbert a déjà réussi à passer à travers tes tours de magie. »  
L’humeur d’Arthur se dégrada rien qu’à ce souvenir. Le germanique s’était renseigné sur l’origine de ses pouvoirs et ses faiblesses. Arthur avait pris des précautions depuis cet incident regrettable. Malheureusement, les fées gardaient une nette tendance à se faire distraire par les tours de passe-passe de ce fou à lier de Gilbert. En utilisant des dragons protecteurs et des faeries locales, le risque s’amoindrissait drastiquement. Arthur se demandait si l’intensification des bombardements sur ses villes cœur et tête visaient à le déstabiliser pendant ce voyage. Quasiment toutes les nations s’imaginaient à raison que Londres constituait sa ville tête. On pouvait en dire de même d’une grande majorité des nations avec leurs capitales. Seulement, les attaques aériennes touchaient de nombreuses villes de l’Angleterre. Et son cœur n’était pas épargné.  
« Il est possible qu’il essaie encore. »  
La dernière fois, Gilbert avait empoisonné plusieurs de ses rivières avec de l’anti-magie. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se rendre en Angleterre en pleine guerre. Arthur avait laissé des instructions formelles sur les délégations allemandes et prussiennes. Pourrait-il larguer cette substance qui n’agissait que contre lui dans ses bombes ? Non… Il l’aurait déjà fait. Ou alors, sa protection pour ses régions vitales fonctionnait.  
« Mais je crois qu’il s’acharne pour rien, chantonna Arthur. Je ne me fais pas avoir deux fois de suite par la même stratégie. »  
Francis lui adressa un sourire rassuré.  
« Par contre, je suis limité la journée. »  
Ils prirent toutes les précautions nécessaires pour avancer jusqu’au prochain abri. Feliciano s’endormit sur le dos de Francis. Arthur se retrouvait seul à pouvoir riposter à une attaque-surprise. La journée, il ne pouvait solliciter ses aides magiques. Ils ne comptaient que sur eux-mêmes. Feliciano leur avait indiqué que les villages étaient éloignés de leur position. Le temps qu’on apprenne que les Italiens avaient réussi à protéger leur nation leur était profitable. Les troupes allemandes s’attendaient peut-être à les coincer à ce moment-là. Ou alors, quand ils longeraient une autre cité.  
Arthur se figea en apercevant une fumée noire et immense se déployer à l’est. L’odeur des cendres ne tarderait pas à les atteindre. Un village italien brûlait en proie aux flammes. Les Alliés ne s’adonneraient pas à pareille cruauté dans un pays prêt à tomber entre leurs mains.   
« Francis…  
\- Pourquoi saccagent-ils tout sur leur passage ? »  
Arthur s’approcha de Feliciano. Il n’était pas brûlant de fièvre. En fait, ses terres et ses habitants partaient en fumée, ce qui augmentait sa température corporelle.  
« J’espère qu’on va délivrer l’Italie de ces montres dans peu de temps.   
\- Réveille-le. Il sait sûrement ce qu’il se passe, lui demanda Francis.   
\- On est entre cinq et dix kilomètres maximum de ce massacre. On doit absolument poursuivre notre route.  
\- Je croyais que les villages étaient bien plus éloignés de nous.  
\- Il nous a menti, statua Arthur.  
\- Réveille-le ou je le fais. »  
En soupirant, Arthur secoua Feliciano comme un prunier. Cet Italien l’énervait de plus en plus.  
« Feli, tu vois ce nuage, ça vient d’où ? Et ne t’avise pas de me cacher des informations capitales ! »  
Feliciano hoqueta de surprise, avant de balbutier :  
« C’était un campement de résistants italiens. Je n’allais pas vous dire où ils se trouvaient !  
\- On se remet en route ! Et vite ! Ils sont sûrement trop nombreux pour nous.  
\- Pas par là, se manifesta Feliciano. Si on part vers le Nord-Est, on pourra se défendre dans l’escarpement rocheux à cinq minutes d’ici. »  
Arthur envoya ses faeries en reconnaissance, puis poursuivit dans cette direction. Francis le suivit sans discuter approuvant certainement cette décision. Arthur se demanda comment ses alliés magiques n’avaient pas repéré le danger. Les Allemands étaient sûrement arrivés en voiture dans la matinée pour détruire le camp et les prendre en chasse dans la foulée. Arthur espérait que les résistants avaient réussi à se battre un minimum.  
Un chemin serpentait dans l’aplomb rocheux, ce qui leur permit de grimper rapidement et de se trouver un point de tir défendable et protecteur.  
Feliciano respirait fortement, transpirait et suait à grosses gouttes.  
« Ne me dis pas que les Allemands incendient toutes tes villes !  
\- Toutes celles suspectées de trahison et de Résistance à la République sociale italienne. Je suis plongé en pleine guerre civile en plus d’avoir toutes les armées du monde sur mon territoire.  
\- Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de t’allier à l’Allemagne à partir de maintenant. »  
Feliciano se cala entre deux pierres pour pouvoir tirer sur leurs ennemis.  
« Ne gâche surtout pas de munitions, râla Arthur.  
\- Je vise très bien, quand je me sens en danger. »  
Arthur imaginait bien Feliciano rater ses tirs devant Allemagne pour éviter de se battre.  
« Il tire très bien, le rassura Francis.  
\- S’ils sont trop nombreux, je provoquerai un éboulement sur eux. Je vous préviendrai pour que vous vous mettiez à l’abri, les prévint Arthur. J’étudie la question.  
\- D’accord. On te prévient s’ils pointent le bout de leur nez. »  
Arthur se concentra sur la configuration des lieux et établit toutes les actions magiques qu’il pourrait provoquer. Malheureusement, ceci risquait de lui coûter beaucoup d’énergie. Feliciano somnolait à côté de lui.  
« Dors, lui ordonna Arthur.  
\- Ils sont proches. Un Italien les accompagne, se renseigna mentalement Feliciano.  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Je dirais cinq minutes de notre position. Mais ils ne savent pas où nous sommes.  
\- On les attire ici ?, proposa Francis. Ne force pas plus, Feli.  
\- J’aimerais éviter l’affrontement, soupira Arthur.  
\- Ce serait le reporter.  
\- On aurait au moins un compagnon de tir en pleine forme, argumenta Arthur.  
\- Mais on n’aurait pas forcément l’opportunité de provoquer un éboulement, rétorqua Francis.  
\- On va manquer d’eau, si on reste ici », compléta Feliciano.  
Arthur fit rouler plusieurs cailloux le long de la pente. Francis et Feliciano eurent un petit sourire amusé quand ils l’entendirent râler.  
Feliciano descendit le premier militaire allemand qui s’était approché de leur position.  
Effectivement, Feliciano s’appliquait quand il le souhaitait vraiment.  
Ils réussirent à en éliminer plusieurs avant de se retrouver encerclés par une vingtaine de combattants. À ce moment-là, Arthur provoqua le déchaînement des éléments, ce qui tua le plus gros des troupes. Feliciano et Francis terminèrent le travail. Arthur lança ses faeries dans les environs pour s’assurer qu’aucun fuyard ne transmettrait l’échec de cette mission.  
Apparemment, ils étaient hors de danger pour le moment.  
« On repart, après s’être assuré qu’ils sont tous morts. »  
Sur le dos d’Arthur, Feliciano détourna le regard devant son citoyen à terre. En silence, ils rejoignirent un abri plus sécurisé avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils avaient accès à une source dans un recoin et étaient efficacement dissimulés par des éléments naturels.  
Arthur ne se sentit pas particulièrement protégé par ce lieu aménagé par la Résistance. Il ne s’était pas imaginé que les affrontements en Italie se révélaient aussi violents. En plus des combats armés, les civils s’opposaient entre fidèles et rebelles au régime de Mussolini. Il ne devait subsister aucun territoire sûr dans toute l’Italie.  
Ils devraient repartir le lendemain à la première heure.  
Arthur se posa dans la chaise de la pièce à vivre pour conserver son énergie jusqu’au coucher du soleil. Provoquer l’éboulement avait entamé une partie de ses ressources. Heureusement, il prévoyait toujours de posséder assez de magie pour assurer leur sécurité la nuit. Il lui restait une potion pour renouveler ses forces magiques.  
Arthur préféra la garder pour une véritable urgence.  
Il leur faudrait moins d’une semaine de marche pour arriver à destination. Si les troupes franco-américaines avaient suffisamment avancé sur le sol italien, ils reviendraient dans leur camp en moins de temps.  
Seulement, l’intervention des militaires allemands contre un village rebelle près des lignes de combat n’annonçait rien de bon quant à la campagne d’Italie.  
Arthur espérait qu’America se servirait de la stratégie élaborée par la France pour déborder les défenses ennemies. Son fils avait encore du mal avec les tactiques tirées par les cheveux des Français. Heureusement, les Allemands aussi n’y pigeaient que dalle. Arthur accordait toute sa confiance aux plans de Francis en raison de siècles d’affrontement. Francis avait toujours réussi à le surprendre et à se battre à égalité avec lui. Malheureusement, l’Allemagne avait des facilités purement géographiques pour l’envahir et s’était emparé de son pays. Il n’empêchait que Francis avait un gouvernement dissident à Londres et luttait quand même à ses côtés. France retournait toujours la situation à son avantage. Il s’était rangé du côté des Alliés et utilisait toutes les ressources de ses colonies et de sa Résistance pour les soutenir.  
« J’ai refait ses bandages, soupira Francis en buvant un grand verre d’eau fraîche. Il s’est de nouveau endormi.  
\- Il a été plus bavard avec toi ?  
\- Il veut encore qu’on le laisse sur place.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi ? »  
Francis s’assit par terre, à côté de lui, et tritura ses cheveux bouclés.  
« Je pense qu’il a peur de mourir. Apparemment, les fascistes ont incendié plusieurs villes et tué leurs habitants. De plus, nos armées s’affrontent sur son sol. On a récupéré la partie de Romano, mais pas la sienne.  
\- Je savais que les jumeaux se partageaient le territoire italien, mais je pensais que c’était plus fusionnel.  
\- Ils sont coupés en deux républiques, expliqua Francis. La réalité politique a forcé la rupture entre eux.  
\- Et j’imagine bien que la Vénétie est sa région vitale…  
\- Hein ?  
\- Voyons. Il n’a pas besoin de Rome pour vivre, explicita Arthur.  
\- Tu penses à Venise ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Feliciano a longtemps vécu à Venise.  
\- Ils devront se lever tôt pour l’incendier, sourit Francis. Marcello doit leur rendre la vie impossible. Une cité aussi intelligente et retorse finira par les chasser de son territoire par la force ou par chantage politique. »  
Donc, la ville tête de Feliciano ne craignait pas grand-chose. Arthur supposait que Venise constituait cette entité. Arthur pouvait se tromper, car seule une nation connaissait ses points faibles avec exactitude.   
Marcello correspondait bien à l’esprit de Feliciano. Lumineux et attirant en apparence, tortueux et mystérieux sous la surface. La ville cœur n’avait peut-être pas autant d’atouts défensifs que la ville tête. Il suffisait que l’une des deux tombe pour entraîner sa nation avec elle. Feliciano devait vivre dans une angoisse permanente.  
« Si on le garde prisonnier, on obtiendra peut-être une reddition italienne. Ainsi, on protégera son territoire. Raisonne-le, proposa Arthur. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il nous file entre les pattes.  
\- Il est têtu comme une mule. J’ai peur que ce soit plus grave que ce que l’on pense.  
\- Hum… J’ai du mal à imaginer la chose.  
\- J’ai vu les marques sur son corps… Je ne lui ai pas posé de questions. Il tentait de les cacher. Je suis vraiment inquiet.  
\- Il n’a pas tenté de se débattre quand tu l’as soigné ?  
\- Il me fait confiance pour ce genre de chose.  
\- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais tous les deux, soupira Arthur. Vous vous faites la gueule, alors que vous vous adorez. »  
Francis rougit comme une tomate bien mûre à sa remarque. Arthur adorait taper juste, surtout quand il s’agissait de Francis.  
« Il s’est passé quoi avec ton frère, au juste ?  
\- Arthur. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’en parler maintenant.  
\- Je finirai par le savoir », le taquina Arthur.  
Francis fut secoué de tics nerveux à nouveau. Apparemment, sa curiosité et sa capacité à découvrir tout et n’importe quoi l’inquiétaient beaucoup. Arthur allait mettre ce caprice de côté autant que possible. Il était intenable quand son intellect était stimulé par un tel défi. Il ne voulait pas que Francis se sente menacé par ses questions, alors qu’ils luttaient pour retrouver leur camp.  
« Je ne t’ennuierai plus avec ça. Enfin, j’essaierai…  
\- Mais tu vas te renseigner à la première occasion, se méfia Francis.  
\- Tu me connais bien.  
\- On en parlera à la fin de la guerre, statua Francis. Tu ne poses plus de questions à ce sujet et tu n’embêtes pas Feliciano là-dessus.  
\- On a un deal. »  
Francis savait comment l’amener à patienter. Arthur se sentait nerveux, car Francis avait proposé cet accord entre eux beaucoup trop vite. Francis ne souhaitait pas lui confier ses problèmes avec Feliciano. En ce moment précis, encore moins. Ça ne devrait pas lui plaire tout ça.


	5. Eclat de soleil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre aussi a un titre ! Et le suivant en aura un aussi.

Le lendemain, Arthur se réveilla avec la sensation désagréable de partager son lit avec un intrus. Encore une fois.   
Cette situation le gênait beaucoup en raison du passé libertin de son couple. Leurs draps avaient accueilli toutes sortes de personnes entre eux. Ils s’étaient juré de ne plus recommencer cette spirale infernale de non-dits et de liberté sexuelle. Feliciano se couchait entre eux pour profiter de leur chaleur et de la couverture dans son état faiblesse. Pourtant, Arthur se sentait mal de dormir près de lui.   
Feliciano sursautait dès qu’Arthur amorçait un geste dans sa direction et réagissait plus favorablement quand Francis se rapprochait de lui.  
Arthur détestait l’illogisme, surtout quand il s’invitait dans un comportement inconscient. Il avait l’impression de passer à côté d’une évidence. Son esprit ne supportait pas ce genre de tourment. Comment deux personnes en froid acceptaient-elles et effectuaient-elles des gestes attentionnés aussi facilement ?  
Ce n’était pas normal.  
De mauvaise humeur, Arthur se désola du fait que Feliciano tient à peine debout. Il ne pourrait pas endurer une longue marche. Arthur se demandait ce qui l’empêchait de guérir à ce point. Heureusement, Feliciano arriva à rester éveillé pendant leur voyage. Deux fusilleurs prêts à l’action constituaient un avantage non négligeable. De plus, le troisième pourrait se rendre utile après avoir installé Feliciano dans un angle de tir intéressant.  
Toutefois, Feliciano insista pour qu’il soit abandonné en pleine forêt. Au bout de la cinquième fois, Arthur répondit sèchement qu’un prisonnier se la bouclait. Feliciano l’énervait à s’entêter de la sorte. Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi l’Italien ne profitait pas de cette formidable occasion de quitter le territoire, capituler et ainsi assurer la sécurité de son peuple. Arthur détestait l’illogisme à un point inimaginable.  
Lors du repas de midi, Arthur trouva étrange que Francis et Feliciano se collent autant. Il capta même un sourire en coin entre eux. Ils ont ri ensemble à une blague stupide de nation latine. Feliciano reprenait des forces et rayonnait faiblement. Pourtant, quelque chose le minait. Comme un secret trop lourd à porter, comme une menace imminente.   
Quand Feliciano se dégourdit légèrement les jambes, Arthur se rapprocha de Francis et murmura :  
« Je n’ai pas l’impression que vous êtes fâchés. »  
Francis parut surpris et mal à l’aise en même temps.  
« On arrive à mettre nos différends de côté quand c’est nécessaire.  
\- C’est hypocrite à souhait. Méfie-toi de lui. Il est très manipulateur.  
\- Manipulateur ?, s’en amusa Francis. Comme nous tous…  
\- Et intelligent et bon acteur.  
\- Quelle opinion tu as de lui !, se moqua de lui Francis.  
\- J’apprécie cet état de fait chez un adversaire.  
\- Je note que j’ai été manipulateur, intelligent et bon acteur par le passé, le taquina Francis.  
\- Non. Toi, tu es imprévisible, mais pas manipulateur.  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela de Feliciano ?  
\- Il m’a offert les négociations commerciales les plus corsées de toute ma vie. Et il a réussi à m’avoir plusieurs fois avec des entourloupes bien à lui. Il arrive à obtenir tout ce qu’il veut par la ruse et non par la force.  
\- Feliciano déteste les conflits armés. Il sait se battre, établir des stratégies militaires et remporter des victoires.  
\- Je ne le savais pas, le relança Arthur.  
\- Feliciano agit toujours dans l’intérêt du bien commun et pas forcément celui de son pays. Comment d’opérations allemandes a-t-il fait capoter avec sa soi-disant incompétence ? »  
Arthur ouvrit grands les yeux de stupeur, comprenant à quel point Feliciano trompait tout son monde avec son petit air innocent. En fait, il agissait selon ses convictions personnelles sans tenir compte de l’avis de son gouvernement. Un luxe, que peu de nations s’offraient, car il était périlleux de ne pas donner la priorité à sa propre survie.  
« Comment es-tu au courant ?, demanda Arthur.  
\- Je l’ai percé à jour très vite et je le connais bien.  
\- Je ne pense pas que mettre en péril Ludwig sous le nez de Gilbert soit particulièrement avisé. Je me suis trompé sur ses capacités cognitives.  
\- Hum… Feliciano en est certainement conscient. »  
Tout ceci ne plaisait pas à Arthur.  
« Il m’inquiète beaucoup, murmura Francis. Il devrait profiter de notre rencontre pour être emmené loin des conflits.  
\- Toi aussi, tu pressens quelque chose de louche.  
\- Tu ne fais pas des idées, le taquina Francis. Il agit de manière bizarre. J’imagine qu’il a un plan vraiment tordu derrière la tête ou qu’il agit selon ses convictions personnelles encore une fois.  
\- Mauvais, tout ça.  
\- J’adhère à ses idéaux. Seulement, ils conduisent souvent Feliciano à des extrémités bien dangereuses. »  
Arthur ne put s’empêcher de rire en entendant cette critique de Feliciano.  
« Ce n’est pas drôle, se rebella Francis.  
\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, s’en amusa Arthur. Monsieur, je suis capable d’entrer dans une maison en flammes pour sauver une famille.  
\- Oh ! ça va ! Tu ne vas pas me le ressortir à chaque fois.  
\- J’ai d’autres exemples en tête. »  
Francis était parti pour bouder une petite heure. Arthur ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui envoyer ce genre de piques. Francis ne se gênait pas également. Arthur adorait qu’ils se parlent franchement. Il savait que Francis ne lui en voulait pas vraiment.  
Arthur entoura la taille de Francis pour lui faire un câlin de réconciliation. Francis se statufia, ce qui l’étonna beaucoup. De loin, Feliciano leur lança un regard étrange et se redressa, menaçant et éclatant. Une tension incompréhensible comprima l’atmosphère de cette journée pourtant ensoleillée.  
Francis caressa le bas du dos d’Arthur pour le détendre et l’embrassa sur la joue. Arthur rougit sous l’attention. D’habitude, Francis s’emparait de ses lèvres. Même en public. Arthur secoua la tête et serra Francis plus fort dans ses bras, comme si on allait le lui voler.  
« Hé ! On devrait peut-être se remettre en route, dit Francis en passant sa main sur ses épaules.  
\- Tu as raison. Il nous reste encore du chemin. »  
Francis se leva et se dirigea en courant vers Feliciano.  
« Non ! Non ! Non ! Francis ! »  
Francis l’attrapa et l’installa sur son dos manu militari.   
« Tu aurais pu ouvrir mes blessures !, se plaint l’Italien.  
\- Ce n’est pas encore cicatrisé ?  
\- Pas complètement. »  
Arthur soupira, mit son sac à dos et amena celui de Francis. Il vit Feliciano chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille de Francis. Poussé par la curiosité, Arthur accéléra le pas vers eux.  
« Tu devras nous supporter jusqu’à la fin du voyage », trancha Francis.  
Apparemment, Feliciano n’aimait pas les démonstrations d’affection. Pourtant, il était le premier à prendre les autres dans ses bras.  
« Arrêter de vous disputer, s’en mêla Arthur. Ne le blesse surtout pas, stupid frog.  
\- Je t’ai fait mal ?, demanda Francis.  
\- Un peu. Mais ça va.  
\- Je dois refaire tes pansements ? »  
Il ne manquerait plus que ça, pensa Arthur.  
« Non. Ne t’inquiète pas. Ça m’a juste tiraillé.  
\- Je regarderai tes blessures quand on sera en sécurité.  
\- Allez ! On repart ! »  
Le reste du trajet se passa de manière silencieuse. Arthur ignora autant que possible toutes les questions débiles et incongrues qui se pressaient dans sa tête pour expliquer le comportement de Feliciano. Il n’avait pas rêvé tout à l’heure. Feliciano lui était apparu comme particulièrement dérangé par sa relation avec Francis. Sa jalousie lui paraissait complètement hors de propos. Il n’avait qu’à se réconcilier avec son frère. Cet Italien devenait un casse-tête qui l’aurait enthousiasmé en d’autres circonstances. Il devait se concentrer sur la route et sur des adversaires potentiels à chaque tournant, et non, sur les états d’âme et les plans sur la comète de son ennemi.  
Plus facile à penser qu’à faire.  
La curiosité d’Arthur le perdrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre de transition vous a plu.


	6. Coup de soleil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors... J'espère qu'on remarque mes efforts pour les titres des chapitres... Et je vais me planquer dans le bunker (je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que la foudre va s'abattre dans les commentaires). Ce chapitre est court, mais intense.  
> 

Arthur tendit la main et ne rencontra que le vide. Le froid l’avait saisi aux aurores. Seul sous la couverture, il luttait contre l’endormissement. Ses compagnons de route l’avaient abandonné au sommeil. Il se retourna et se mit sur le dos. Arthur se frotta les yeux et entendit la voix de Francis, ce qui le rassura. Apparemment, son amoureux se disputait avec son frère italien.  
Poussé par la curiosité, Arthur bascula sur le côté pour regarder dans leur direction. Francis tenait le visage de Feliciano en coupe et semblait en colère.  
« Feli ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’il te prend. Je comprends que tu sois fâché et que la situation t’embarrasse… »  
Aveuglé par l’improbable, Arthur sursauta et retint un hoquet de surprise. Dans la faible lueur du jour, Feliciano s’était jeté avidement sur les lèvres de Francis. L’étonnement céda le pas à l’incompréhension, la jalousie et la colère quand il s’aperçut que son compagnon ne se dérobait pas au baiser. Arthur se retrouva tétanisé par tout ce qu’il ressentait face à cette trahison amoureuse. Une déception intense l’envahit après toutes ses années de fidélité dans leur couple. Il avait toujours aimé Francis. Il avait cru que l’homme qu’il adorait avait changé de comportement et honorait ses sentiments.  
Mais ! Que dalle !  
Francis finit par rompre l’échange enflammé avec son « soi-disant » frère. Arthur le détestait de l’avoir manipulé avec une notion aussi complexe que la famille latine.  
« J’ai dit non, soupira Francis. Arthur n’est pas loin et je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec lui…  
\- Tais-toi. Je sais tout ça. »  
Depuis combien de temps ces deux-là se foutaient de sa gueule !  
Arthur se mit à écouter attentivement leur conversation, même s’il se faisait du mal. Une bonne crasse ne se réalisait qu’avec des informations solides à la clef.  
Francis tenait Feliciano dans ses bras et caressait ses cheveux pour le calmer. L’Italien, installé sur la seule table de l’abri, enserra le Français de ses jambes et se cala sensuellement contre lui. Ils agissaient avec tellement de naturel qu’Arthur en éprouva encore plus de colère.  
« On va t’emmener en Angleterre et tout va s’arranger pour toi.  
\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Feliciano avec des yeux de chien battu.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu m’embrasses, dit Francis avec autorité. On ne se remettra jamais ensemble.  
\- Tais-toi », sanglota Feliciano.  
Feliciano se réfugia contre l’épaule de Francis. Arthur se sentit rassuré que leur idylle adultère n’ait pas duré. Il n’empêchait que Francis avait failli à sa promesse et était tenté par une récidive. Ceci méritait une correction et une engueulade dans les règles de l’art.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?, murmura Francis.  
\- Je vais mourir. »  
Et dans d’atroces souffrances de préférence.  
« Tu traverses une mauvaise passe. Tout va rentrer dans l’ordre. Par contre, si tu te mets Arthur à dos, je ne pense pas que tu en réchapperas, plaisanta Francis. Il peut être très rancunier, même pour une histoire ancienne. »  
Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Arthur avait déjà échafaudé cinq plans pour les punir méchamment. Embarrassé par la situation, il ne se montrait pas particulièrement créatif, mais, avec le temps, il trouverait une idée brillante.  
« Je regrette… »  
Francis parut étonné par cette amorce de phrase.  
« Je regrette tellement notre vie ensemble, compléta Feliciano.  
\- On a été heureux très longtemps tous les deux, lui sourit Francis. J’en garderai toujours un bon souvenir. »  
Arthur voyait rouge. Un peu plus et il trouverait la force de se lever pour se bagarrer avec eux. Longtemps ? Longtemps comment ? Pour une nation, longtemps était une notion bien plus large que pour un être humain normal.  
« Je suis malheureux, maintenant. »  
Ce bourreau des cœurs français méritait une bonne correction. Donner de faux espoirs à Feliciano se révélait être d’une grande indélicatesse et, le tromper, n’en parlons pas. Feliciano subirait aussi sa vengeance. On ne séduisait pas son fiancé. Une fois revenus en Angleterre, ils allaient déguster. S’ils continuaient à se regarder de manière alanguie, il se montrerait impitoyable. Autant de complicité et d’amour l’énervaient à un point inimaginable.  
Arthur pensa aux prochains jours de fuite à travers un pays en guerre et se calma en se promettant qu’une vendetta reportée n’en était que plus élaborée et terrible. Ses problèmes personnels n’infléchiraient pas le déroulement de la guerre, même si ça le démangeait atrocement de leur crier dessus.  
« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose...  
\- Je regrette qu’on ne soit pas devenus amants, soupira Feliciano.  
\- C’est contre tes principes ! »  
Arthur devint complètement perdu dans ses spéculations et leurs sous-entendus foireux. Il n’y comprenait plus grand-chose maintenant. Ils avaient forcément été amants. Arthur formait un couple avec Francis depuis de nombreux siècles.  
« Je regrette quand même ! On n’aurait pas passé cent cinquante ans à s’éviter, se faire la gueule et se disputer pour la moindre petite chose ! Tu me manques ! Je n’en ai rien à foutre de mes principes qui m’ont éloigné de toi ! J’ai été un imbécile pour te laisser partir avec lui ! »  
Un siècle et demi ? Arthur fronça les sourcils en essayant de se remémorer cette période. Il frissonna d’inconfort. Tout ceci correspondait à la fin de l’époque napoléonienne et la consolidation de son couple avec Francis. Et donc… Et donc… Arthur n’osait mettre de mots sur ce qu’il s’était réellement passé entre Francis et Feliciano.  
« Calme-toi. Tu n’aurais pas supporté qu’on se voie dans le dos d’Arthur. Ça t’aurait bouffé l’existence. Je te rappelle que tu m’as rendu fidèle en amour et que tu y tenais particulièrement.  
\- Je me suis tiré une balle dans le pied, se plaignit Feliciano. De toute manière, c’est trop tard…  
\- Féli, je ne pense pas que tu vas t’éteindre à cause de la situation actuelle. Tu es juste angoissé. Tu subis une invasion terrible et une guerre civile impitoyable. Seulement, tu peux t’en relever.  
\- Pas cette fois-ci… Je voulais que tu saches que je t’aime encore.  
\- Je ne permettrai pas que ça arrive, lui affirma Francis en caressant tendrement sa joue.  
\- Tu ne peux rien y faire. Finalement, tu as choisi la bonne personne. Arthur arrivera toujours à s’en sortir. Je suis une nation si faible et si désespérante. »  
Depuis qu’il avait compris, Arthur avait l’impression qu’un ouragan dévastait son cœur. Feliciano lui apparut enfin comme l’amoureux secret de Francis durant son absence troublante. Autrefois, Francis lui avait certifié que cette relation sérieuse s’était naturellement terminée. Arthur aurait dû s’apercevoir que sa tristesse du moment provenait essentiellement d’une rupture sentimentale et pas seulement de la somme de tous ses problèmes. Arthur se souvenait de la situation géopolitique très défavorable pour l’Italien et plus qu’avantageuse pour lui-même. Il était transpercé de part en part par cette vérité qu’il ne pouvait occulter. Francis avait été contraint de le choisir pour assurer sa survie et celle de Feliciano. France n’avait pas eu d’autre alternative à l’époque.  
Des larmes traitresses dévalèrent ses joues.  
Arthur se mua dans le silence, alors que l’affliction le minait. Est-ce que Francis s’était senti obligé de revenir vers lui ?  
« Tu es l’une des nations les plus fortes que je connaisse, assura Francis à Feliciano. J’aurais aimé que tu tombes amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Moi aussi. Mais ce ne serait pas toi… Et ce ne serait pas comme avec toi. J’ai essayé de voir quelqu’un d’autre. Mais ce n’était pas pareil. Je n’ai jamais réussi à tourner la page. Je suis encore amoureux de toi, lui confia Feliciano.  
\- Je t’aime encore, mais tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas possible entre nous. »  
Feliciano déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Francis et cala sa tête contre son épaule. Arthur se sentit pleurer plus fortement. Il retenait sa respiration, tellement il était peiné et déboussolé. Il se demandait si Francis l’aimait, et plus terrible encore, s’il le forçait à rester avec lui. Par crainte, par obligation politique, par devoir. Arthur n’avait jamais été aussi malmené par ses sentiments pour Francis. Tout un tas de questions désagréables tournoyait dans son esprit et le tourmentait. Francis avait eu raison de lui cacher la vérité.  
« Feli…  
\- Chut ! Je sais. Laisse-moi être un peu égoïste pour une fois. »  
Arthur ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Un égarement d’un soir aurait provoqué une énorme dispute, se serait soldé par une saison de chambres à part et se serait terminé en réconciliation sauvage sur l’oreiller. Arthur craignait de perdre Francis s’il lui reprochait quoi que ce soit. Francis avait tenu sa promesse et s’était éloigné de Feliciano autant que possible.  
Le passé restait dans le passé. C’était ce qu’ils avaient décidé en repartant sur des bases saines.  
Arthur tenta de relativiser la scène qu’il venait d’apercevoir. Il ne s’agissait que de baisers légers suite à une situation dramatique. Feliciano lui volait quelques instants de Francis, mais, rien de plus, alors qu’Arthur se l’était approprié pour une longue période. Arthur se détestait de penser cela. Il devrait protéger son couple et virer Feliciano des bras de Francis. Seulement, il n’était pas certain de ressortir gagnant de cet affrontement. Il n’avait pas envie d’en apprendre plus sur eux. À quel point avaient-ils été heureux ensemble jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne ?  
Si Francis avait vraiment le choix de son compagnon, que déciderait-il ? Sa froideur, son humour grinçant et sa mauvaise humeur habituelle ou la joie, le sourire et la présence lumineuse de Feliciano. Un tel soleil convenait parfaitement mieux à Francis. Arthur se sentit malheureux de ne pas tenir la comparaison.  
« Tu as peur de ne pas survivre à la guerre, murmura Francis.  
\- J’en suis certain, affirma Feliciano. J’ai envie d’être seul. En Italie. Je suis quand même content de t’avoir revu.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.  
\- Tu ne peux rien y faire. Partez d’ici tous les deux. Et laissez-moi. C’est une véritable torture de vous voir ensemble. Je préfère me souvenir de toi autrement.  
\- Tu ne veux pas être seul. Je te connais et…  
\- Seul avec toi. Mais ce n’est pas possible.  
\- Alors, reste avec nous. Nous n’avons plus que quelques jours de marche. Par la suite, je pourrai faire en sorte qu’Arthur nous laisse tranquilles quelque temps. »  
Francis tentait de le garder à l’œil. En tout cas, Arthur espérait que sa proposition ne cachait rien d’autre qu’une inquiétude parfaitement légitime. Feliciano semblait accablé par sa situation politique au point d’angoisser quant à une mort probable. Francis se souciait de toutes les nations en difficultés. Sans préférence aucune.  
« Francis. Tu ne m’auras pas avec de belles paroles. Laissez-moi ici.  
\- Je t’emmènerai de force. Tu es mon prisonnier. Il n’y a pas à discuter. Je vais réveiller Arthur. On doit partir de cet endroit au plus vite. »  
Le cœur battant, Arthur se retourna dans sa couverture et essaya de sécher ses larmes discrètement.  
Comment allait-il faire pour se comporter normalement avec eux ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	7. Ciel voilé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais signaler que la FA a ouvert les jeux d'été (donc si certains veulent faire des drabbles comme dans les soirées drabbles sans contrainte de temps, c'est possible. Il suffit de passer sur le forum.)

Arthur avait décidé de bouder toute la journée. Quand Francis était venu le réveiller, Arthur l’avait fortement houspillé pour ne pas l’avoir fait plus tôt. Cette engueulade de bon matin possédait de nombreux avantages. Tout d’abord, Francis lui foutait la paix. Ensuite, Francis portait Feliciano. Enfin, cette petite crasse matinale amenait Francis à culpabiliser et lui remontait légèrement le moral.  
Bien que sa vengeance soit légère, elle arrivait à plomber l’ambiance. De ce fait, Arthur n’avait pas à faire semblant de quoi que ce soit et se renfermait sur lui-même.  
Il n’avait jamais vécu pareille situation avec Francis.  
Il ne s’agissait pas d’un désir animal et stupide, mais de sentiments réels et profonds pour quelqu’un d’autre que lui. Qui plus est l’affection était partagée. Saleté d’Italien de ses deux.  
Arthur essayait de se concentrer sur la route et les possibles ennemis en embuscade. Seulement, il n’arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur la solidité et la légitimité de son couple. Francis lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec sa sexualité débridée. Arthur avait déjà songé à rompre avec lui à de nombreuses reprises. Par contre, cette idée n’était plus venue le titiller depuis qu’ils avaient discuté de leurs problèmes et décidé de rester fidèles. Cette résolution avait apaisé leur relation. Arthur accordait plus facilement sa confiance à Francis et se sentait rassuré et aimé. Il avait eu l’impression que Francis revivait puisqu’il ne subissait plus sa jalousie maladive.  
Maintenant, Arthur savait que Francis avait été malheureux d’être séparé de Feliciano.  
Parfois, Francis regardait dans le vague avec mélancolie. Il pensait sûrement à Feliciano et sa vie avec lui. Arthur s’était toujours imaginé qu’il était confronté à des turbulencs nationales. Pour justifier ses moments d’absence, Francis avait déjà évoqué le fait qu’il s’entendait mal avec son « frère » Feliciano.  
Arthur n’en revenait pas de son aveuglement. Francis avait tout fait pour qu’il ne soit pas au courant et ne se fasse pas de soucis. Avait-il agi par amour ou par calcul politique ?  
Francis avait été suffisamment tenté de reprendre son histoire avec Feliciano pour le tenir éloigné de lui le plus possible.  
Romano avait été désigné pour représenter l’Italie en France et Feliciano, en Angleterre. L’Italien du Sud qui ne le supportait pas avait bien négocié avec son jumeau. Maintenant, Arthur comprenait le malin plaisir de Feliciano à l’arnaquer autant que possible.  
Arthur se renfrogna. Il devrait parler de cette ancienne relation à Francis et lui expliquer en quoi il la trouvait problématique et pire, lui exposer ses doutes quant à son affection réelle. Il n’avait pas envie de passer sa vie à fermer les yeux sur ce qu’il avait vu et entendu et mentir tous les jours à Francis.  
Francis avait toujours refusé de lui indiquer qui avait été son amant de l’époque. Il avait été clair sur la question. Il avait pensé que la vérité le blesserait.  
Tout simplement, parce que Francis et Feliciano s’adoraient encore, même s’il n’existait plus rien de physique entre eux et qu’ils se rencontraient le moins possible.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait faire contre ça ? À part rester l’éternel rival de la France, craint et honni, qu’il fallait ménager.  
Arthur n’avait jamais eu à lutter contre un amour aussi fort et son pire défaut en même temps.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment Francis avait pu le préférer en se basant sur ce qu’il ressentait.  
Vraiment pas.  
Arthur trébucha et fit attention à ne pas tirer en se rattrapant à un arbre.  
« Arthur ! Tu n’es pas très attentif à ce que tu fais, le gronda Francis. Tu veux qu’on fasse une pause ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- J’ai beaucoup utilisé mes forces magiques. Ça me monte parfois à la tête. »  
Francis déposa Feliciano, se dirigea vers lui, prit son fusil et lui donna une gourde d’eau et à manger.  
« Il me semble que tu n’as pas déjeuné ce matin. »  
Francis lui caressa tendrement le bras. Arthur ressentit le besoin de pleurer devant autant de gentillesse, mais se contint. Il se restaura tandis que ses compagnons de voyage s’étiraient et se dégourdissaient les jambes. Feliciano se déplaçait plus facilement, mais était encore gêné par ses blessures. Il montait la garde, un fusil à la main, pour lui permettre de se reposer.  
Francis vint s’asseoir près de lui.  
« Détends-toi. On est presque arrivé à destination. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »  
Arthur n’allait pas faire exploser leur petit groupe aussi près du but de leur voyage. Après, ça leur péterait à leur gueule. Et méchamment.  
« Rien. Je suis sur les nerfs. Pardon pour tout à l’heure.  
\- C’est déjà oublié. Je te connais bien, mon petit lapin.  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment agréable. »  
Arthur souffrait de la comparaison avec Feliciano, toujours souriant et enthousiaste.  
« Je me suis habitué à ton mauvais caractère. Et tu as tes bons côtés. Je ne m’en sortirai pas sans toi… »  
Arthur se sentit mal devant l’effroyable évidence énoncée par Francis.  
« … tu arrives à canaliser toute mon énergie. »  
Francis posa la tête sur son épaule et lui sourit. Ensuite, il murmura tout bas :  
« On est complémentaire, toi et moi. »  
Flatté, Arthur ignorait comment réagir à ce compliment. Francis caressait sa joue comme pour l’amadouer. Il se maudit d’avoir terriblement envie de l’embrasser. Finalement, il céda à son désir et captura les lèvres de Francis. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Feliciano se détourner d’eux. Arthur n’en éprouva aucune satisfaction. Ils souffraient tous les trois de la situation générée par ce stupid frog.  
Suite au baiser, Francis lui parut perturbé par son initiative. Stupid frog n’osa pas regarder en direction de Feliciano, posa juste son front contre le sien et évita une confrontation visuelle.  
« On devrait repartir, souffla-t-il d’une voix tremblante.  
\- Pour une fois, tu incarnes la voix de la raison. J’aime bien, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Allez ! C’est presque fini. »  
Francis l’aida à se relever et retourna auprès de Feliciano. Arthur reprit son arme en main et sursauta quand un coup de feu retentit.  
« À terre ! », cria Feliciano.  
Arthur s’exécuta immédiatement, se réfugia derrière un tronc d’arbre et guetta l’arrivée de leurs adversaires. Apparemment, Francis et Feliciano avaient été repérés et pas lui. Par contre, ils possédaient un seul fusil pour deux. Feliciano tirait en direction du Nord. Arthur n’avait aucune visibilité pour les secourir. Il évalua ses chances de les rejoindre et les jugea quasiment nulles. Il détesterait être capturé aussi facilement.  
Feliciano ne ratait pas ses cibles, d’après ce qu’Arthur entendait.  
Un bruit léger, un bref mouvement. Arthur appuya sur la gâchette et élimina un assaillant qui avait tenté de les surprendre par le côté.  
Finalement, il pouvait les couvrir.  
Arthur convoqua ses familiers pour compter leurs opposants et déterminer leur localisation. Il s’agissait d’un petit groupe de soldats. Il n’en restait que cinq. Arthur se rapprocha doucement de l’une de ses cibles pendant que Feliciano rechargeait sa carabine et l’abattit à distance, ce qui somma leurs adversaires à la prudence.  
Au bout d’une demi-heure de cache-cache et de coups de fusil dans les bois, Arthur réussit à descendre celui qu’il estimait être le dernier de leurs ennemis.  
Alors qu’il se relâchait, Arthur aperçut un canon se pointer dans sa direction. Il releva son arme en sachant pertinemment qu’il se prendrait une balle.  
Arthur se sentit tomber par terre. Un corps fin et léger lui envoya un choc dans l’estomac en mettant violemment son dos et son coude contre son ventre. Il ressentit la détonation de la carbine dans son organisme et vit l'ultime soldat mourir devant ses yeux.  
Tremblant, Arthur s’assit, prêt à tirer, et demanda un compte-rendu de la situation à ses familiers.  
Contre lui, Feliciano retrouvait difficilement sa respiration.  
Arthur n’aimait pas lui en devoir une. Il ne manquerait plus que l'information se répande parmi les nations. Feliciano était considéré comme faible. Apparemment, à tort. Seulement, la rumeur tuait facilement la vérité.  
« Il n’y a plus de soldats. J’ai du mal compter tout à l’heure.  
\- J’ai raté celui-là deux minutes plus tôt. Il allait trop vite pour moi.  
\- Où est Francis ?  
\- Je lui ai laissé le couteau. Il vérifie qu’aucun d’entre eux n’a survécu. »  
En temps normal, Arthur aurait saisi ce moment idéal pour menacer, couvrir de reproches, faire culpabiliser et promettre une vengeance impitoyable à ce rival en amour. Comme il manquait d’assurance, il préféra ne rien tenter d’irréversible.  
Feliciano se mit à tousser fortement en tenant son côté blessé.  
« Ça va ?  
\- Pas vraiment. »  
Arthur se tourna vers lui et écarta sa veste pour vérifier que Feliciano ne s’était pas reçu une balle.  
Son flanc avait pris une teinte rouge inquiétante.  
« Une balle ?  
\- Je ne crois pas. En me jetant sur toi, j’ai senti que ça s’ouvrait. Il y a eu un coup de feu… Je ne pense pas qu’il m’ait atteint. »  
Arthur décolla délicatement le tissu pour observer l’état de sa plaie.  
« Francis a la trousse de secours. Ça ne saigne pas énormément. Mais il faut te recoudre. Tu ne cicatrises vraiment pas. »  
Arthur leva la tête vers Feliciano et se figea en remarquant que deux larmes de sang avaient roulé sur ses joues. Ceci lui rappela la fois où Francis s’était écroulé devant ses yeux et avait failli mourir à cause de Gilbert. Le liquide vermeil s’était écoulé sur le visage du Français. Francis était tombé dans l’inconscience, avait perdu ses forces vitales et avait échappé à la mort grâce à un territoire caché à tous.  
Feliciano ne mentait pas quand il disait qu’il se sentait partir.  
Arthur n’arrivait plus à éprouver de la colère contre lui. Il comprit son envie de ce matin un peu mieux. À sa place, il aurait également aimé passer du temps avec Francis.  
Il prit un mouchoir dans sa veste et essuya sa peau précautionneusement.  
« J’ai de la boue, plaisanta faiblement Feliciano.  
\- Non. Je ne pensais pas que ta situation était grave à ce point. »  
Feliciano perdit son sourire et sembla encore plus pâle que ce matin.  
« Il ne me reste que quelques jours. Vous ne devriez pas vous embêter avec moi. Je veux rester sur mon territoire.  
\- Francis refusera de t’abandonner.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux le convaincre de me laisser, s’il te plaît ?  
\- J’ai déjà essayé. Je peux lui faire croire que les soldats t’ont emmené. Seulement…  
\- … il va tenter de me retrouver, soupira Feliciano.  
\- Ce n’est pas forcément une mauvaise chose d’être entouré à ce moment-là, tenta Arthur. Ta ville cœur ou ta ville tête est attaquée ?  
\- Exactement. Si ça se trouve, c’est l’affaire de quelques heures. »  
Feliciano ferma les yeux, comme si une douleur insupportable l’avait surpris. Il respira difficilement, avant de murmurer, la main sur le cœur.  
« Apparemment, c’est pas pour aujourd’hui. »  
Arthur fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment Feliciano arrivait à le deviner aussi précisément. Francis n’avait rien vu venir. Malheureusement, il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion sur ce que devenait la ville cœur de Feliciano quand Francis les rejoignit.  
« Tout va bien ?  
\- Il faut lui recoudre une plaie.  
\- Il a été touché ?  
\- Non. Il ne guérit pas. C’est tout ! Je vous couvre. »  
Francis se dépêcha de recoudre Feliciano. Arthur s’interrogeait sur les problèmes de Feliciano. Plusieurs éléments s’assemblaient dans ses pensées pour tenter de reconstituer tout ce qui amenait Feliciano au bord de la mort. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas assez Feliciano, et encore moins ses activités précises, au cours des dernières guerres. Le stratège italien avait réussi à dissimuler la majeure partie de ses actes et décisions individuelles, et quelques-unes de politiques, à son regard acéré. Feliciano ne se positionnait pas seulement en tant que nation. Officiellement, il se montrait fin diplomate, maladroit sur les bords et attachant. Par contre, il s’octroyait le droit de se comporter et d'intervenir selon ses convictions personnelles, en respectant son humanité, dans le plus grand des secrets.  
Gilbert s’en était certainement aperçu. Bien qu’il soit fou à lier, Gilbert possédait un esprit vif renforcé par une paranoïa problématique.  
Il tentait de tuer Feliciano. Il avait déjà essayé avec Francis. Ça s’était joué à une île dans le Pacifique.  
Quelque chose clochait tout de même. Arthur ne mettait pas encore le doigt dessus. Feliciano le sentait beaucoup trop arriver. Mais pourquoi ?  
« Vous devriez m’abandonner ici, tenta à nouveau Feliciano.  
\- Il n’en est pas question, râla Francis. Je ne changerai pas d’avis. De plus, on est poursuivi. Tu risques d’être retrouvé. C’est quand même bizarre qu’on tombe deux fois sur des soldats.  
\- À chaque fois, ils tentaient d’utiliser le terrain pour nous tendre un guet-appens. On a eu de la chance d’arriver avant eux la première fois, dit Arthur. Heureusement, Feliciano connaissait bien le terrain. Il est trop tard pour changer d’itinéraire maintenant.  
\- Je connais peut-être des refuges différents des vôtres qui sont à peu près sur notre itinéraire », proposa Feliciano.  
La nuque d’Arthur se hérissa. Si Feliciano venait à passer l’arme à gauche, ils se retrouveraient perdus en pleine cambrousse italienne. Arthur et Francis possédaient un bon sens de l’orientation, mais évitaient de trop compter dessus.  
« Je pourrai vous définir un itinéraire en chemin, si vous me donnez votre destination finale.  
\- On doit atteindre l’embarcadère de la vallée du Liri, divulgua Arthur.  
\- Le plus proche ?  
\- On a des troupes stationnées dans les environs.  
\- Plutôt malin pour vous attribuer Rome.  
\- Romano est furax envers les bâtards allemands, plaisanta Arthur.  
\- J’imagine bien. Si on remonte de ce côté, on arrivera à un ponton rocheux au-dessus de la vallée. Les Résistants italiens s’en servent régulièrement pour vérifier la présence ou non des troupes allemandes en contrebas. Il y a donc un poste d’observation.  
\- Ils y seront sûrement, se méfia Francis.  
\- Je peux vérifier. Ensuite, c’est assez simple de redescendre et de rejoindre l’embarcadère.  
\- De plus, on saura si la voix est libre avant de rejoindre le pont. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis, Arthur ?, demanda Francis.  
\- C’est une meilleure option que mon itinéraire, grommela Arthur.  
\- Je vous avertis. La montée est ardue.  
\- Et je dois te porter, soupira Francis.  
\- Tu n’as qu’à me laisser là.  
\- Mais pas question ! »  
Arthur sourit devant cette tentative habile pour être laissé en arrière. L’Italien était bien plus têtu qu’il ne le croyait. Malheureusement, il en ferait la terrible expérience le soir même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir du chapitre 8 (donc le prochain), les chapitres seront différents sur AO3 et fanfiction.net.  
> D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que le chapitre suivant contient un thème difficile. Je mettrai un avertissement en début de chapitre.  
> J'ai rajouté l'avertissement sur l'entête de l'histoire.


	8. Crépuscule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après de âpres négociations avec le Captain Kirkland et mon emploi du temps, je peux vous sortir ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous enlever les répétitions proches. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir si ça vous rends la lecture plus agréable... Sur ce chapitre qui n'en contient pas beaucoup -je m'améliore- ça vous fera peut-être une petite différence dans le confort de lecture... ou pas (T_T) avec les chapitres précédents.  
> Normalement, je reviens en fin de semaine pour le rendre tout beau, tout propre.  
> Et en fait (après le sabordage de ce chapitre par Thuthur), le thème sombre est développé dans le chapitre suivant.  
> Pour ma défense, c'est de sa faute !

Arthur se rapprocha du bord en rampant sur le sol pour éviter de se faire repérer dans le soleil couchant.  
« Il pourrait y aller directement, soupira Francis.  
\- Tu devrais t’inspirer de sa prudence ! Tu as tendance à prendre trop de risques », râla Feliciano.  
Arthur était énervé que Feliciano connaisse aussi bien Francis après autant d’années de séparation. Il posa la main sur la pierre et se redressa doucement pour regarder la vallée.  
Le vide vertigineux de la falaise au-dessus de la rivière serpentant dans la végétation le troubla. Un frisson désagréable se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale en contemplant les rochers trente mètres plus bas.  
Ignorant son mauvais pressentiment, Arthur examina les environs à la recherche d’une quelconque activité humaine ou d’une silhouette. Après plus d’une demi-heure d’observation et de questionnements existentiels, Arthur repartit en sens inverse pour rejoindre l’abri et les anciens amants.  
Ils se disputaient encore sur le même sujet.  
« Feli, tu es notre prisonnier, râla Francis.  
\- Feliciano, arrête de nous embêter avec tes angoisses. Tu repars avec nous que ça te plaise ou non », statua Arthur.  
L’Italien commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Dès qu’ils seraient en sécurité dans leur campement, il le mettrait au fer et l’éloignerait de Francis. Au lieu de faire l’amour sauvagement, Arthur se taperait une discussion houleuse avec son compagnon. Rien que pour ce désagrément, Feliciano méritait le pain sec. Ou peut-être pas. Il serait capable de se plaindre, d’attendrir ses geôliers et de se barrer. Putain de bataillon français et de pleurnicheur italien !  
Arthur se retourna vers Francis qui caressait l’épaule de Feliciano et grogna, prêt à défendre son territoire par intimidation involontaire.  
Francis retira la main comme s’il s’était brûlé. Feliciano parut extrêmement mal à l’aise. Bons points pour eux. Arthur n’était pas d’humeur à supporter ce genre de gentillesse. Demain, il serait débarrassé de Feliciano. Francis n’avait jamais saisi une seule des occasions politiques de revenir vers Feliciano. Ceci signifiait forcément qu’il le préférait. Francis avait toujours été une personne indépendante et libre. Il n’avait pas peur de le quitter. Il ne craignait pas qu’il se venge sur lui ou sur Feliciano. Il l’espérait tellement qu’il en devenait amer.  
« Arthur. Tu devrais te détendre. On arrive à destination demain.  
\- Apparemment, on n’a pas été suivi. Je suis énervé qu’on ait deviné mon itinéraire.  
\- Les Allemands avaient peut-être les mêmes informations que nous.  
\- Ou l’un de nous a un mouchard.  
\- Effectuons la dernière partie du voyage en mode nudiste, plaisanta Francis.  
\- Pour que tu te rinces l’œil, tous les deux mètres, non merci », râla Arthur.  
De plus, Arthur doutait que le regard de Francis ne se pose que sur lui. Arthur s’attarda sur Feliciano. Non. Ils l’avaient débarrassé de ses vêtements tachés de sang et lui avaient donné un rechange. Il ne portait rien sur lui et ne s’était éloigné d’eux qu’aujourd’hui pour traquer leurs poursuivants.  
Tout de même, l’idée que Feliciano indique involontairement leur position l’intriguait et lui déplaisait fortement. Il existait un moyen magique de pister une nation. Ceci expliquerait bien des choses. Gilbert en serait capable. Arthur n’aimerait pas indiquer à l’ennemi la position exacte de ses troupes cachées. Et il ne pourrait pas fermer les yeux pour Feliciano, s’il avait raison. Malheureusement, il devait réserver ses forces magiques pour assurer leur protection cette nuit...  
Maintenant, le doute s’était insinué en lui et ne le quitterait pas jusqu’à ce qu’il vérifie son idée.  
Tout s’assemblait de manière plus logique dans son esprit et l’effrayait. Il espérait se tromper. Il devait savoir. Il lui faudrait du temps, car Feliciano n’avouerait pas sa situation, même sous la torture. Seule la magie lui permettrait d’enquêter en douce et de confronter Feliciano à la vérité.  
« Il me semble que notre rendez-vous pour rejoindre les alentours de Rome n’est que dans deux jours. »  
Feliciano ouvrit grand les yeux, s’étonnant qu’Arthur prenne cette hypothèse au sérieux. Leur rendez-vous restait sur place trois jours. Arthur prenait un risque nécessaire.  
« Oh… Je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux avec les jours, rit Francis, malgré que son inquiétude transparaisse. Je suis tellement tête en l’air. »  
Il était indispensable qu’il fasse croire à Francis qu’il ne s’agît que d’un vulgaire micro ou traceur.  
Si ce qu’il supposait était vrai, Feliciano était au courant. Son insistance pour être abandonné n’aurait plus seulement un sens purement égoïste.  
Arthur tapota ses doigts contre le mur pour calmer sa nervosité. Francis s’approcha de lui, contrarié par la tournure des évènements, et lui prit la main pour la caresser. Il connaissait les enjeux de cette guerre et se souciait des détails alarmants tout comme lui. Cette douceur, cette confiance et ce calme face aux imprévus le rassuraient.  
Dès que Francis eut le dos tourné pour préparer leur repas, Arthur fit signe à Feliciano qu’il le tenait à l’œil.  
Feliciano blêmit immédiatement. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Il présenta des signes de nervosité évidente.  
Arthur ne savait pas encore si Feliciano avait peur qu’il ait découvert son ancienne liaison avec Francis ou la source de ses problèmes actuels. Arthur se sentit mal à l’aise de le tourmenter de la sorte, malgré qu’il soit en colère contre lui. Feliciano se trouvait peut-être dans une situation impossible à gérer, dangereuse et angoissante.  
Arthur avait envie que Gilbert lui serve de pushing-ball dans les prochaines secondes. Tout était de sa faute !  
« Arthur. À force de broyer du noir, la nuit va tomber plus vite, se moqua de lui Francis.  
\- J’avais hâte qu’on retrouve la sécurité de nos troupes. »  
Mince. Loin d’être bête, Feliciano avait compris le sous-entendu sexuel. Arthur décida de ne plus parler de toute la soirée. La situation lui paraissait déjà bien assez pourrie pour ne pas rajouter de l’huile sur le feu. Celui qui se mangera le coussin, ce sera Francis. Francis détourna les yeux en percevant ses intentions. C’était beau, toutes ses années de concubinage, l’autre savait quand il se ferait défoncer au plumard d’un simple regard. Francis lui adressa un sourire goguenard. Pff… Comme s’il était dominé par ses pulsions sexuelles. Arthur posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main, rougit et se concentra sur autre chose que son petit ami en train de se foutre de sa gueule.  
À sa grande surprise, leur abri se révélait assez spacieux et plutôt bien aménagé. Il possédait une salle à vivre qui pouvait contenir quatre à cinq personnes et un couchage pour trois personnes. Ils allaient enfin dormir plus confortablement que serrés ensemble tous les trois. Arthur en était soulagé. Se coltiner l’ex de Francis en plein milieu, encore une nuit, l’aurait énervé.  
« C’est dommage que notre rendez-vous soit plus tard. »  
Amusé par son comportement, Francis n’avait pas réussi à s’empêcher à temps de le taquiner sur la question. Feliciano parut atrocement déprimé.  
« Que tu le veuilles ou non, c’est ainsi, trancha Arthur.  
\- On peut toujours se balader nu dans les bois. »  
Pourquoi Francis lui mettait-il toujours des bâtons dans les roues ?  
« Je n’ai pas envie », gronda Arthur.  
Et voilà. Stupid frog avait capté que c’était plus complexe qu’un micro. Arthur avait gagné une mauvaise nuit entre un Francis tourmenté par son ignorance et un Feliciano angoissé au possible. Jackpot. Pour éviter toute balade nocturne futile, Arthur somma ses aides magiques de surveiller les deux nations.  
Une silhouette derrière une pleine lune immense les localiserait à coup sûr.  
Il aimerait tellement que tout soit plus simple.  
À cause de la présence de Francis, Arthur ne pourrait pas coincer Feliciano entre quatre yeux pour l’interroger plus ou moins subtilement sur ses problèmes et négocier le prix de son intervention dans cette histoire. Si Francis apprenait qu’il s’était tourné les pouces face à ce genre de détresse en toute connaissance de cause, Arthur n’osait même pas imaginer ce qu’il inventerait pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Qu’il en profite était encore justifiable.  
Demain, Arthur chargerait Francis de surveiller les environs et s’en donnerait à cœur joie pour arracher les vers du nez à Feliciano. L’Italien possédait l’avantage de le distraire et de corser leurs échanges diplomatiques avec son esprit vif et son bon sens. Seulement, ces qualités freineraient leur discussion sur ce sujet sensible et leur mangeraient un temps précieux. Arthur devrait peut-être utiliser la magie pour s’assurer que l’Italien ne lui mente pas. Arthur passa en revue tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables pour vérifier sa théorie et se mettre à dos l’Italien par la même occasion. En plus, si Francis apprenait qu’il avait utilisé la même technique sur lui, Arthur s’en prendrait plein dans la gueule. Stupid frog !  
Les nations détestaient qu’on se renseigne sur un sujet aussi intime.  
« À force de réfléchir, tu vas nous servir de chauffage d’appoint toute la nuit », se moqua de lui Francis.  
Feliciano ne s’était pas confié à Francis à ce sujet, sinon Francis l’aurait sommé d’intervenir. Arthur doutait qu’il ait plus de chances que Francis à lui extorquer la vérité. Fucking shit !  
« … Ne me parle plus jamais de micro à cent mètres de l’arrivée, grommela Arthur.  
\- Dis-moi que tes doutes ne sont pas fondés, le supplia Francis.  
\- Malheureusement, stupid frog, j’ai rarement tort.  
\- Ah !  
\- Demain, tu monteras la garde. Je m’entretiendrai avec le prisonnier. »  
Autant poser les bases dès la soirée. Feliciano se fit tout petit dans son coin.  
« Feli ne nous a pas quittés de tout le voyage, se rebella Francis.  
\- Justement, sourit Arthur.  
\- Là, ton raisonnement est trop tordu pour que je te suive dans cette folie.  
\- Alors, fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi faire. Feliciano, si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, c’est le moment. »  
Qui ne tente rien n’a rien. Feliciano le fusilla méchamment du regard.  
« J’ai rien à vous dire. T’es complètement parano. »  
Réaction de défense de base. Évocation du défaut anglais qui énerve le plus Francis en ce moment. Et donc, attendrissement français. Joli combo. Arthur adorait se battre contre Feliciano.  
« C’est vrai, Arthur. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu fais certainement fausse route, réagit comme prévu Francis.  
\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, dit Arthur de manière énigmatique. Et Feli chéri m’en devra une. »  
Comme s’il allait se laisser faire ! Promesse sentimentale, culpabilisation subtile avec le mot chéri et remise en place de l’Italien.  
« N’importe quoi ! Allons nous coucher ! Le soleil a sûrement tapé sur la pauvre tête d’Arthur. Il aura les idées plus claires, demain ! Et on pourra rentrer ! »  
Le fumier ! Cet Italien de malheur avait coupé court à la conversation en invoquant la fatigue de la journée et en allant dans le sens de Francis pour le tourner en ridicule. En promettant une discussion à tête reposée sur leurs options de route le lendemain, il gagnait en bonus du temps pour échapper à son interrogatoire. Feliciano pouvait remballer son petit clin d’œil en se levant de table pour se coucher. Il l’énervait quand il gagnait. Mais ce n’était que le premier round de leur affrontement, demain, il prendrait cher.  
Francis avait suivi l’échange avec amusement et se retenait de rire. Bien qu’il parle souvent sans détour dans une négociation, il était capable de comprendre ce genre de sous-entendus et de les ignorer la plupart du temps.  
« Ce n’est pas drôle, râla Arthur.  
\- Il est sur la défensive, murmura Francis à son oreille. J’ignore ce que tu as en tête. Je te fais confiance sur ce coup-là. Tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras demain, mon petit lapin… Ne le bouscule pas trop. Il broie des idées noires, alors qu’il est de nature joyeuse. »  
Arthur lut toute son inquiétude.  
« Je n’aime pas rester dans cet endroit qu’il nous a indiqué, soupira Francis. Ce n’est pas très prudent. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Moi aussi, je me trompe rarement.  
\- Pas le choix. On doit garder la position exacte de nos troupes secrètes », lui indiqua Arthur.  
Francis hocha la tête, se dirigea vers son lit et s’affala dessus. Arthur effectua les dernières précautions, demanda un dernier rapport de ses faeries sur les environs et rejoignit sa couche. Il était agréable d’avoir toute la place pour lui tout seul.


	9. Pleine lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aborde le thème de la TS dans ce chapitre. La version fanfiction.net est plus light sur ce thème. C'est à partir de maintenant que les deux versions divergent vraiment. J'ai vu plus hard, mais je préfère vous prévenir que le thème est abordé tout le long du chapitre.

Arthur fut pris d’agitation dans son sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il sentit quelque chose le bousculer et ouvrit les yeux sur une lueur dorée qui volait dans tous les sens dans un état d’affolement assez intense.  
Arthur se redressa en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambrée. Seul Francis dormait tranquillement sous sa couverture.  
Il avait assigné une fée bleue à la surveillance de Francis. Elle semblait particulièrement s’ennuyer à écouter sa respiration paisible. Par contre, la fée dorée n’arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour et de le presser de se lever.  
L’Italien s’était dégourdi les jambes. Ou s’était enfui. Misère.  
Arthur sortit discrètement pour suivre la fée. La lumière dorée se dirigea tout droit vers la falaise. La respiration bloquée, Arthur vit Feliciano penché sur le rebord, prêt à sauter et à s’écraser sur les rochers, sa silhouette hésitante parfaitement découpée par une pleine lune éclatante.  
Troublé, Arthur se rapprocha de lui doucement. Il évoqua même un sort pour demeurer silencieux. Il était très difficile d’amener quelqu’un à renoncer à une pulsion mortifère seulement par la parole. Il fallait le distraire, le ceinturer et l’éloigner du vide.   
Arthur l’entendait pleurer, divaguer et tenter de prendre son élan.  
Ses mains tremblaient affreusement.  
« C’est pas difficile. Un pas et c’est terminé… Je dois le faire… »  
Un sanglot le secoua. Arthur se demanda s’il était judicieux de prendre la parole. Si Feliciano ne trouvait que cette solution pour échapper à ses problèmes, il n’arriverait pas à le raisonner. Et il risquait de le décider à chuter.  
Il se rapprocha plus rapidement, conscient qu’il suffisait de peu pour que Feliciano tombe. Ils ne pourraient pas le récupérer sans rater leur rendez-vous. De plus, dans sa situation de nation, la chute pourrait se révéler fatale.  
Feliciano les avait emmenés ici pour sauter dans la nuit et les quitter.  
« Je dois le faire… »  
Feliciano tourna son visage en larmes vers l’abri et l’aperçut. Proche de lui, Arthur réagit très vite, le prit dans ses bras et l’éloigna du bord.  
« Lâche-moi !, hurla Feliciano en gigotant.  
\- Pas question ! S’il le faut, je t’attacherai. Si tu cries encore, tu vas réveiller Francis et je lui expliquerai ce que tu comptais faire.  
\- Espèce de salop ! », grogna Feliciano, moins fort.  
Heureusement, stupid frog avait le sommeil lourd ces temps-ci.  
« Et arrête de t’agiter dans tous les sens. »  
Comme Feliciano possédait la même stature que lui, il lui était difficile de le maîtriser. Arthur réussit à le bloquer par terre, assez loin du vide. L’Italien n’avait pas entièrement récupéré de ses blessures et se trouvait dans un état émotionnel beaucoup trop instable pour arriver à se défendre. Feliciano réussit à le mordre. Arthur bloqua ses épaules plus fortement contre la terre, le sonnant suffisamment pour qu’il arrête de se débattre. Toujours se méfier d’une personne désespérée. Sa main le lançait horriblement.  
Feliciano semblait calmé par son coup sur la tête.  
« J’espère que tu as les idées plus claires.  
\- J’étais parfaitement lucide.  
\- Bien sûr... Au point de te jeter dans le vide. »  
Les yeux de Feliciano s’embuèrent de larmes. Arthur ne sut pas quoi faire quand Feliciano se mit à pleurer, trembler et sangloter. Finalement, il relâcha sa prise, le prit dans ses bras et le laissa évacuer sa peine contre son épaule. Même s’il était touché par sa détresse, il pensait sans cesse à cette occasion en or de découvrir la vérité. Troublé, Feliciano lui paraissait très vulnérable et influençable.  
« Quel que soit le problème, il y a toujours une solution.  
\- Merci de ta sollicitude, mais j’en avais trouvé une radicale. »  
Même sonné, Feliciano ne perdait pas de son piquant. Arthur resserra son étreinte, histoire qu’il ne lui échappe pas et ne se mette pas à piquer un sprint vers la mort.  
« J’en connais quelques-unes de magiques qui ne me semble pas à ta portée, tenta Arthur.  
\- Tu ne peux rien faire. Retourne te coucher, laisse-moi en finir ici et oublie tout. Tu m’énerves !  
\- Tu n’as pas envie de faire ça. »  
Feliciano cacha son visage dans son cou et mit ses mains autour de sa taille. Arthur fut étonné qu’il recherche un peu de tendresse dans ses bras.  
« C’est la seule solution envisageable. En tant que nation, laisse-moi accomplir mon devoir. J’ai failli à mes obligations. Je ne vaux plus rien… Je dois le faire… »  
Arthur lui permit de s’installer plus confortablement contre lui et chercha un moyen de le dissuader. Il pouvait plus facilement contrer une décision qu’une pulsion. Il se demandait à quel point les deux se mélangeaient.  
« Il y a des choses négociables, tenta Arthur.  
\- Et il y a des choses impossibles…  
\- Il y a des choses négociables quand on s’adresse aux bonnes personnes. Je sais très bien dans quel état psychologique on ressort de la cruauté de Gilbert. Une fois qu’on est sauvé de son emprise, tout s’arrange. Doucement, lentement, mais sûrement.  
\- Tu n’as pas eu la même sorte de prison et tu as eu de la chance, statua Feliciano. Je dois…  
\- Je pense qu’il a la main mise sur l’un de tes points vitaux. Et ne t’avise pas de me mentir.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?, tenta Feliciano. Comme si je laisse une information pareille parvenir à une autre nation… Tu me prends pour un débutant ? »  
Une nouvelle crise de larmes incontrôlable le secoua. Elle dura longtemps. Arthur attendit patiemment que Feliciano se ressaisisse. Il touchait à un point très sensible pour une nation, sa plus grande vulnérabilité. Il osa tout de même l’interroger à nouveau.   
« Ta ville cœur, je suppose ?  
\- Être à la merci d’une seule nation, ça me suffit amplement, s’énerva Feliciano. Lâche-moi que j’en finisse avec cette situation intolérable pour mon pays et pour moi !   
\- Comment a-t-il eu cette information ?, grogna Arthur, en colère contre Gilbert.  
\- J’ai été trahi à la fin de la première guerre mondiale. La ville tête et la ville cœur ne sont pas des secrets aussi bien dissimulés qu’on aimerait le croire dans son propre pays. »  
Arthur hocha la tête. Les villes têtes étaient souvent devinées par les autres. Comme il s’agissait souvent de capitales réputées et autonomes, il était bien difficile de les kidnapper ou de leur faire du mal, même en temps de guerre. Il n’en était pas de même des villes cœurs. Plus vulnérables, elles étaient difficilement identifiables. Arthur avait déjà été menacé par des villes, contrées opportunistes et ses propres frères qui pensaient avoir deviné, à juste titre ou non, ses points faibles. Vendre sa nation à l’ennemi était particulièrement culotté et irresponsable. Les villes italiennes s’étaient toujours tirées dans les pattes. Alors pourquoi pas ? Arthur espérait pour Feliciano que Romano n’était pas à l’origine de cette trahison.   
« Qu’est-ce que Gilbert t’a fait ? »  
Feliciano trembla comme une feuille et sa respiration se coupa entre ses phrases.  
« Il m’a obligé à trahir mes convictions, lui apporter des documents secrets-défense, à espionner mes dirigeants… J’ai tellement honte… Je suis une mauvaise nation. Je ne protège pas mon peuple… Et il m’a fait certaines choses… J’ai dû le laisser faire... J’ai pas envie d’en parler… Laisse-moi en finir. »  
Arthur le garda contre lui et évita des gestes de réconfort que Feliciano prendrait mal. Ces autres choses, il les imaginait bien puisqu’il les avait vécues. Gilbert s’était certainement servi de son pouvoir sur Feliciano pour en faire son objet politique et sexuel.  
« Pourquoi ?  
\- Gilbert pense que je mets en danger son frère avec mes manigances. J’ai saboté leurs envies expansionnistes et je les ai vendus durant la première guerre. Gilbert a préféré me tenir en laisse pour cette guerre… Mon jumeau a quand même fait cavalier seul pour détruire leurs rêves de conquêtes et de destructions.  
\- Et tu es libre de tes mouvements ?  
\- Dès qu’il a besoin de moi, je suis obligé de revenir vers lui comme un toutou obéissant. C’est avilissant. »  
Arthur imagina ce supplice terrible. Feliciano se forçait à faire bonne figure devant les autres nations, alors qu’il endurait tous les caprices de Gilbert. Il vivait dans une illusion de liberté et d’indépendance. Il évoluait parmi ses pairs sans pouvoir compter sur leur aide, se confier ou même agir par sa propre volonté. Il trahissait ses propres idéaux, son être profond et subissait toutes les pulsions perverses de Gilbert. Arthur comprenait qu’il veuille en finir et protéger son pays de sa déchéance.  
Seulement, Gilbert ne pouvait pas infliger de telles horreurs à une autre nation sans en payer les conséquences. Arthur avait réussi à obtenir des dommages et réparations et la survie de Francis, quand il s’en était pris à lui. Ce n’était pas suffisant.  
« Je peux vraiment t’aider, insista Arthur.  
\- Je ne crois pas. Et ça aura un prix que je ne pourrai pas accepter. Lâche-moi…  
\- J’ai une revanche à prendre sur ce salopard. Je t’apprécie bien plus que Romano. Et Francis ne me pardonnera jamais que je n’aie rien fait pour te sortir de là. »  
Feliciano releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Intensément.  
« Tu n’es pas arrivé à temps, c’est tout… Il comprendra. Et il t’aime très fort. »  
Arthur vit de nouvelles larmes s’écouler sur ses joues. Différentes. Feliciano ne lui mentait pas sur l’affection de Francis. Il en était sincèrement blessé. Arthur se retrouvait simplement avec un homme brisé par la vie, l’amour, la trahison et les aléas de la politique dans les bras. Il se devait d’agir.  
« Je crois que je vais t’assommer et me passer de ton avis.  
\- Pas question ! Tu ne peux rien faire !  
\- Je peux envoyer un protecteur magique vers ta ville cœur et même la faire évader de sa prison. Et ce, à distance, lui proposa Arthur.  
\- Gilbert saura toujours qui c’est. Ça ne résout pas le problème.  
\- Je le coincerai et lui extirperai cette information de la mémoire. Ce sera très douloureux, se réjouit Arthur.  
\- Je n’ai pas ton goût pour la souffrance d’autrui. Même pour mon tortionnaire, lui signifia Feliciano.  
\- C’est inévitable, malheureusement.  
\- Je sens que ce ne sera pas gratuit.  
\- Je connaîtrai l’identité de ta ville cœur. Je ne me servirai pas de cette information contre toi, l’informa Arthur.  
\- Des promesses, des promesses. Tu n’en sais rien.  
\- En contrepartie, j’aimerais que tu témoignes contre Gilbert à la fin de la guerre. Tu risques de te fâcher avec Ludwig en agissant de la sorte. »  
Arthur préféra lui cacher que la disparition de la Prusse était abondamment discutée entre les Alliés et que son témoignage scandaleux pourrait faire pencher la balance dans le sens préférentiel d’Arthur. Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir.  
« Elle n’est pas gagnée, râla Feliciano.  
\- C’est tout comme.  
\- Je n’aurai pas à parler des détails ?  
\- Comme ta ville cœur, non. On trouvera une autre explication. Tu n’auras pas à en dire plus que tu ne pourras le supporter. Et je te soutiendrai dans ton témoignage.  
\- Tu ne me demanderas pas autre chose après coup », négocia Feliciano.  
Arthur fronça les sourcils, pesant le pour et le contre. Il y avait un risque assez minime que Feliciano établisse le contact dans le sens inverse et découvre ses points faibles.  
« Tu pourrais de manière totalement accidentelle découvrir l’identité de ma ville tête et de ma ville cœur et, moi, de tes deux villes. Si ça arrive, j’aimerai bien que tu n’utilises pas ce genre d’informations contre moi. Et si tu le dis à mes frères, je serai très vite au courant et tu regretteras de ne pas être tombé de la falaise.  
\- Ah. Il faudra qu’on se mette ça par écrit, lui sourit Feliciano.  
\- On pourrait même faire un pacte magique pour être certain de ne pas trahir la confiance de l’autre à ce sujet.  
\- Ça m’intéresse. Tu peux vraiment le faire ?  
\- Aucun problème. Demain, on le fait avant de rentrer au campement.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas de promesse en l’air !   
\- Je ne suis pas du genre à donner de faux espoirs. »  
Arthur sursauta quand Feliciano le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il ne s’y attendait pas du tout.  
« Merci du fond du cœur. »  
Cette douceur si caractéristique, chaude et lumineuse, de Feliciano l’enveloppa comme un petit soleil de réconfort.  
Troublé par ce contact agréable, Arthur se sentit assez fier de l’avoir apaisé à ce point.  
Arthur referma ses bras sur le corps de Feliciano pour lui rendre son étreinte. Le fait d’avoir vécu le même genre de tourment à cause de Gilbert avait chassé sa colère et l’avait rendu compatissant. Personne ne devrait vivre ce genre d’humiliation et de maltraitance.  
Sans qu’il ne s’y attende, Feliciano se mit à trembler. Arthur le redressa. Des larmes de sang coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues pour signifier son état critique.  
« Je crois qu’on ne peut pas attendre demain, Arthur, gémit Feliciano. Je me sens partir. »  
Le cœur battant la chamade, Arthur commença les préparatifs de ce sort complexe et somma ses fées de réveiller Francis.


	10. Nuit noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Je voulais vous remercier pour les kudos et les commentaires. Et voilà, la suite.

De mémoire, Arthur traçait son cercle d’incantation sur la pierre, avec une craie particulière, autour de Feliciano, alors que Francis se précipitait vers eux.  
« Ne me déconcentre pas », grogna Arthur.  
Il ne devait pas se tromper dans ce sort complexe.   
Arthur espérait que Gilbert n’avait pas prévu l’éventualité qu’il vienne en aide à Feliciano. Par précaution, il rajouta des sorts de protection qu’il connaissait par cœur. Il s’arrêta pour lister ses défenseurs magiques disponibles, comparer leurs qualités et leurs défauts et choisir le plus approprié au cœur d’une nation telle que Feliciano.  
Comme il s’agissait de Gilbert, une nation qui l’avait contré auparavant, Arthur favorisa la puissance et l’intelligence au réconfort que nécessitait généralement un cœur. Un défenseur en temps de guerre, rapide et proche de leur localisation. Un dragon blanc femelle. Le cœur de Feliciano contenterait probablement un esprit aussi retors et mère poule. Arthur prenait le risque que son sort soit inefficace dans quelques jours pour cause d’incompatibilité de caractère. Le plus important était d’éviter le pire et de mettre à l’abri Feliciano. Recommencer ultérieurement ne constituerait pas un problème… En plus, il n’avait pas d’autre esprit de disponible, suffisamment puissant pour affronter Gilbert.  
Arthur choisit un emplacement net pour lier cet esprit à son sort.  
Feliciano respirait fortement en étant habité par une angoisse importante. Les larmes de sang continuaient de dévaler ses joues pour rappeler son état de détresse. Ce tortionnaire de Gilbert aimait faire souffrir les autres. Il le regrettera.  
« Francis, tu veilles sur nous. Je dois le sortir de là.  
\- Fais attention, Arthur… Tu peux faire un tel sort dans ton état ?  
\- Tu m’énerves à penser aux choses élémentaires. »  
Arthur sortit un flacon de la poche de sa veste et avala son contenu. D’ici quelques minutes, il serait au top de sa forme magique.  
« Il te faudra combien de temps ?  
\- Toute la nuit, si tout se passe bien. La journée en plus, s’il y a des complications. »  
Francis se pencha à son oreille.  
« Ce sera suffisant ? »  
Arthur lui serra la main.  
« Je fais ce que je peux… Veille sur nous. »  
Arthur se détourna de Francis. Il préférait fuir son inquiétude pour son ancien amant. Il s’allongea à côté de Feliciano sans effacer les runes. Il récita mentalement son incantation, prit les mains de son patient et plongea son regard dans ses yeux d’or.  
« Répète-bien après moi. C’est du latin, ça devrait être facile pour toi. »   
Feliciano lui sourit, malgré la douleur.  
Quand Feliciano prononça le dernier mot de l’incantation, les ténèbres les engloutirent pour leur voyage vers le cœur de la nation en détresse.  
Quelques secondes suffirent à amorcer le sortilège, ce qui rassura Arthur. La dragonne blanche déploya ses ailes autour de leurs corps éthériques.  
« Bonsoir ! Voici une manière bien cavalière de m’invoquer, vieux magicien sénile.  
\- Bonsoir ! Il s’agit d’une urgence, ô magnifique dragonne blanche, protectrice des Alpes. Je sollicite humblement votre aide pour sauver la vie d’une nation bienveillante en partie dépendante de votre territoire. Je n’aurais jamais osé vous déranger ainsi pour une affaire de moindre importance. »  
Arthur n’aimait pas toutes les courbettes obligatoires avec ce genre d’esprit protecteur. Seulement, il était nécessaire que Feliciano bénéficie du meilleur dans ces conditions. La dragonne pencha la tête vers Feliciano et posa son museau sur son front.  
« Effectivement, il est l’une de mes nations. Je consens à intervenir. Ceci ne créera pas un précédent. Je ne veux pas être réveillé à n’importe quelle heure de la nuit pour des idioties.   
\- Évidemment, ô magnifique dragonne blanche, protectrice des Alpes. »  
Arthur s’approcha de Feliciano pour lui parler.  
« Tu dois nous mener à destination. Pense très fort à ta ville cœur. »   
Feliciano hocha la tête et se concentra.  
Arthur fut stupéfait par sa vitesse de pensée qui les transporta rapidement vers le lieu-dit.  
La dragonne arrêta leur course effrénée en les enveloppant de ses ailes et râla immédiatement.  
« Kirkland, la prochaine fois, tu diriges les opérations !  
\- C’est une urgence, ô magnifique dragonne blanche, protectrice des Alpes. Je n’avais pas le temps de complexifier ce sort.  
\- Vous avez failli vous prendre une porte d’acier dopée aux contre sorts. J’aurais été enfermée là-dedans pour une éternité.  
\- Nous aussi, ô magnifique dragonne blanche, protectrice des Alpes.  
\- Je déteste quand tu improvises, Kirkland !  
\- Moi aussi. »  
La dragonne les déposa devant la porte pour l’examiner.  
« Tu as eu raison de faire appel à moi, Kirkland.  
\- J’étais convaincu que vous nous seriez d’une aide précieuse, ô magnifique dragonne blanche…  
\- Tu peux m’appeler par mon petit nom. »  
Arthur avait oublié à quel point Cristal de Neige était lunatique. Jusque-là, il avait gardé en réserve la dragonne en cas d’extrême urgence concernant Francis. Il avait prévu tout un tas de protecteurs pour son compagnon pour cette deuxième guerre mondiale. La dragonne était la seule assez puissante pour sortir Feliciano de cette situation difficile.  
« Magie germanique. »  
La dragonne siffla de colère.  
« Mauvaises intentions. »  
Au moins, les vilenies de Gilbert avaient réveillé l’esprit maternel de la dragonne. Arthur sursauta quand Cristal de Neige invoqua toute sa puissance pour détruire la porte. Elle était furieuse qu’on s’en prenne ainsi à l’une de ses nations. Arthur se félicita pour son choix approprié de protecteur.  
Ils entrèrent à la suite de la dragonne dans une coursive à peine éclairée.  
Feliciano s’était blotti contre lui, alors qu’ils avançaient. Feliciano savait ce qui les attendait au bout du couloir, puisqu’il s’agissait de sa ville cœur. Arthur entendait des exclamations de voix et des cris d’enfant.  
Feliciano avait également une ville cœur très jeune.   
« Cristal de neige, y-a-t-il des pièges aux alentours ? »  
Il préférait s’assurer que le protecteur ne soit pas aveuglé par sa colère.  
« Tout était relié à la porte, comme la tradition germanique l’exige. J’ai sondé les alentours. Rien à signaler... Il y a trois personnes derrière cette porte-là. »  
La dragonne s’avança pour effectuer toutes les vérifications d’usage.  
« Feliciano. Il y a ta ville cœur… Certainement, Gilbert… Et qui d’autres ?  
\- Je pensais qu’il n’avait qu’une seule de mes villes cœurs.  
\- Quoi ?, s’affola Arthur.  
\- Gilbert a trompé mes sens. Je croyais que la deuxième était sous la protection de Venise.  
\- Il a créé un leurre. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu en avais deux !  
\- C’est déjà difficile de te faire confiance pour l’une d’entre elles, Arthur ! »  
La dragonne revint vers eux en sifflant d’exaspération.  
« Je peux me battre avec la nation, mais je ne peux pas protéger tout ce monde en même temps. C’était déjà risqué. Là, ça en devient impossible.  
\- Je sais bien.  
\- Kirkland, tu es aussi imprudent que d’habitude. Et toi, l’Italien, tu aurais dû être plus bavard.  
\- Ô magnifique dragonne blanche, protectrice…  
\- J’aiderai quand même, le coupa la dragonne. Je n’ai pas envie de vivre une nouvelle période d’instabilité à cause de la chute d’une nation. Invoque un protecteur supplémentaire et vite… »  
Malheureusement, en plein sort, Arthur ne pouvait invoquer que les protecteurs directement affiliés à lui-même. Ses familiers habituels étaient trop faibles pour se battre contre Gilbert ou protéger une ville cœur. Fucking shit ! Il devait invoquer le protecteur qui veillait sur sa propre ville cœur. Il suffisait d’un bombardement au mauvais endroit pour qu’il soit en mauvaise posture. Arthur prit une grande inspiration.  
Un cri vrilla ses tympans. Il sentit Feliciano se blottir contre lui.  
Arthur avertit par la pensée ses deux villes du risque et les somma de se débrouiller pour combler ce vide dans leur défense magique au plus vite. Son cœur était un grand magicien, contrairement à sa tête. Peter pourrait amadouer un esprit local sans aucun problème pour qu’il soit dorloté. Mais comme il s’agissait d’un enfant de trois ans, il dormait comme un bébé à cette heure-ci. Il n’entendit donc pas l’appel. Il faudrait au moins une heure et demie à sa ville tête pour rejoindre Peter et le réveiller. Arthur n’avait pas ce temps devant lui pour venir en aide à Feliciano.  
« Cristal de Neige, est-ce que tu pourras veiller sur les deux villes, une fois l’attaque terminée ?  
\- Invoquer un protecteur peu disponible serait une erreur. Il faudra soigner les représentants pour permettre à Italie de reprendre des forces. Je n’ai pas envie de me dépenser pour rien.  
\- Je n’ai pas le choix.  
\- Je t’avais dit de tenir ton book à jour.  
\- Je n’avais pas prévu un tel problème !  
\- Il fallait réfléchir avant d’aider son prochain.  
\- Feliciano, tes deux cœurs sont des enfants ?  
\- Préadolescents. »  
Arthur hésita à se mettre en danger pour Feliciano. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus reculer.   
Bien sûr, Francis comprendrait qu’Arthur n’avait pas eu les ressources nécessaires pour sauver Feliciano. Il serait inconsolable pendant de nombreuses années. Arthur éliminerait ainsi son plus grand rival en amour. Gilbert serait traîné en justice et écroué pour le meurtre d’une nation.   
C’était extrêmement tentant.  
Par fierté et par esprit de vengeance, Arthur ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau contre Gilbert. Cette nation n’avait pas à tourmenter une autre nation. C’était intolérable. Il avait enfin une occasion de contrer son tortionnaire et de surmonter ses années terribles d’emprisonnement. Et surtout, Feliciano ne méritait pas de mourir dans toute cette souffrance. Arthur la connaissait bien, car il l’avait éprouvé durant de nombreuses années.  
Non. Il ne laisserait pas Feliciano se souvenir de la vie ainsi avant de la perdre.  
Arthur demanda à ses faeries habituelles de protéger son cœur, avant d’invoquer lion qui veillait sur celui-ci. Il pria pour que les nazis ne bombardent pas Norwich. Ses faeries ne seraient que d’une aide insuffisante pour Peter dans ce cas précis.  
Le lion mit du temps à apparaître. Nerveux, il tourna autour d’eux quelques instants avant de s’enquérir de la situation. Il venait de laisser son protégé à la merci d’attaques hypothétiques, ce qui l’angoissait.  
Quand il comprit le caractère urgent et provisoire de la situation, il parlementa avec la dragonne avant de lancer leur opération de sauvetage.  
Quand la porte s’ouvrit, Arthur serra fortement Feliciano contre lui. Les deux enfants avaient été battus avec une violence extrême par Gilbert. Enchaînés, ils ne pouvaient se soustraire à ses attaques. Complètement perdu dans sa folie, Gilbert s’en fichait qu’il finirait par les tuer sous ses coups impitoyables.  
« Votre nation est un sale traître !, cria Gilbert, alors que les esprits invisibles brisaient les chaînes des deux villes cœurs. Il a survécu ! S’il était mort, vous n’auriez pas à subir ma colère. Il va mourir pour avoir mis en danger mon frère ! Vos terres vont brûler ! »  
La dragonne posa les villes cœurs sur le dos du lion qui s’était matérialisé dans la salle et attaqua Gilbert pour le sonner, lui voler ses souvenirs concernant les villes cœurs et leur permettre de s’enfuir.  
Arthur et Feliciano suivirent le lion jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent mettre les deux villes cœurs en sécurité, hors du bâtiment. Le lion avait réussi à se débarrasser d’une grande partie des gardes, avant d’être soutenu par la dragonne.  
Les deux villes cœurs s’étaient ainsi retrouvées dans une auberge abandonnée, chacune couvée par un protecteur magique pour récupérer de leurs blessures. La dragonne laissa les deux représentants sous la protection du lion et se rendit dans les villes pour les protéger du feu ordonné par Gilbert.  
Arthur se sentit rassuré pour Feliciano. De plus, il n’avait pas pu deviner l’identité de ses villes-cœurs à cause de leur état critique. L’Italien reprenait déjà des forces sous cette enveloppe éthérique. Il était temps pour eux de revenir dans leurs corps. Arthur détourna Feliciano de ses villes-cœurs qu’il aurait aimé consoler et soigner.  
« Nous devrions rentrer. Les protecteurs les emmèneront en lieu sûr, leur trouveront à manger, à boire et des vêtements, et les garderont sains et saufs… »  
Une souffrance immense s’empara de sa poitrine. Arthur rechercha instinctivement de l’air. Il évitait de céder à la panique et à la douleur. Gilbert avait certainement repris ses esprits et ordonné des bombardements sur l’Angleterre. Même s’il agissait au hasard, Norwich se trouvait parmi les villes qu’il attaquait souvent. Il avait été idiot de croire que cette nuit serait calme.  
« Reste avec moi, Feliciano… On a quelques problèmes… »  
La présence de Feliciano pourrait lui permettre de revenir une fois que Peter serait sauvé des décombres de sa maison. Ils devaient attendre les secours pour Peter. Si Arthur remettait le lion à sa place, les villes cœurs de Feliciano pourraient s’éteindre faute de soins.   
La ville tête d’Arthur n’était pas si éloignée de sa ville cœur. Londres arriverait à temps. Les faeries étaient capables de l’orienter vers le jeune représentant de la ville. Peter lui ferait une scène interminable, s’ils s’en sortaient vivants. Sa ville cœur était un sale gosse capricieux qui n’appréciait plus du tout Feliciano. Misère. Il en aurait pour trois journées entières à le consoler, une fois qu’il serait rentré.  
La douleur se fit plus forte.  
Peter avait les jambes cassées et venait de tomber dans l’inconscience.  
Arthur pourrait toujours renvoyer Feliciano à temps dans son corps, s’il ne devait pas en réchapper.  
Francis ne lui pardonnerait jamais d’avoir été aussi imprudent avec la magie.  
Quand la protection magique de derniers recours s’activa pour préserver Londres, les deux nations sombrèrent dans le mental d’Arthur.  
Fucking shit.  
Leurs esprits et leurs cœurs s’étaient reliés ensemble, ce qui allait entraîner des discussions et des remarques des plus pénibles, sans compter le partage aléatoire de certains souvenirs.  
Et non, Arthur ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’il s’était passé à Venise durant l’époque napoléonienne.  
Arthur pria pour que sa tête trouve rapidement son cœur et le sauve dans les plus brefs délais.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Kirkland : Norwich, ville cœur d’Angleterre  
> Sherlock Bridges : Londres, ville tête d’Angleterre  
> Oui, il y a des références à des personnages de fiction. Et j’ai pris Bridges pour les ponts de Londres.
> 
> Marcello Vargas : Venise, ville tête d’Italie du Nord  
> Donato Vargas : San Dona Di Piave, ville cœur d’Italie du Nord  
> Venus Vargas : San Dona Di Piave (Musile Di Piave), ville cœur d’Italie du Nord  
> Les deux Di Piave se sont jumelées quand le cours d’eau Di Piave a changé la forme de son lit, séparant San Dona Di Piave de son Eglise. Même si elles étaient proches géographiquement, elles ne dépendaient pas du même territoire religieux. Musile a donné le droit de passage aux habitants de San Dona à leur Eglise en échange de deux chapons tous les 7 août et a pris le nom de San Dona Di Piave. Ils le fêtent toujours.

« Francis ! »  
Francis se retourna vers Feliciano, avec un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.  
« Feli ! Je ne t’ai pas vu depuis des siècles ! »  
Feliciano courut vers son ex avec un espoir un peu fou et déraisonnable. Francis lui avait énormément manqué. Tenu par la main de fer de Roderich, Feliciano s’était battu pour devenir une grande nation, retrouver l’homme qu’il aime et en être digne. Il le rencontrerait enfin, quand bon lui semblerait, et lui demanderait de revenir vers lui.  
Il n’avait jamais pu l’oublier.  
Feliciano imaginait qu’il en était de même pour Francis, malgré son attachement pour Arthur.  
Francis enveloppa ses épaules avec ses bras chaleureux.   
Par contre, il maintint une certaine distance entre le reste de leurs deux corps.   
Surpris par l’évidence, Feliciano refoula sa peine pour bien paraître.  
Un obstacle les séparait encore.  
Arthur Kirkland, Angleterre.  
Feliciano perdit totalement sa naïveté ce jour-là. France trahissait toutes ses espérances et venait de perdre son amitié et sa confiance. Il ne quitterait jamais Arthur pour lui, car l’amour s’emmêlerait toujours avec la politique dans son couple. Autrefois, il lui avait promis d’envisager à nouveau leur avenir ensemble. Seulement, la réponse restait exactement la même. La politique et l’amour faisaient bon ménage.  
Ce rejet piquait autant sa fierté de puissance mondiale que ses sentiments.  
Sans le savoir, Francis venait de le prendre pour ennemi, alors qu’il l’avait jusqu’ici à sa botte.   
Italie pourrait être aussi dangereux qu’Angleterre, si ce genre de frisson excitait tant Francis.  
Feliciano se contraignit à suivre sa résolution dans tous ses échanges internationaux. Mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la France et de l’Angleterre lui plaisait énormément, surtout quand ils ne s’apercevaient pas de ses manigances. Les concurrencer dans certains domaines l’exaltait. Comme l’agriculture, la culture, le commerce de luxe, la cuisine, le vin, la construction, l’artisanat et le tourisme. Son loisir préféré consistait à réclamer devant témoins et avec insistance la Joconde à Francis.   
En se développant, Feliciano contractait des alliances durables avec des nations bien plus fiables que France et pesait dans la balance mondiale.   
Malgré sa volonté ferme de déstabiliser son ex, des moments gênants s’étaient présentés lors de leurs rencontres diplomatiques. Leurs mains se retrouvaient facilement, leurs regards s’accrochaient, un geste innocent prenait une tout autre signification, leurs lèvres s’étaient jointes lors d’un moment d’égarement, des caresses légères avaient été données à cette occasion. Feliciano était toujours repoussé avec un temps de retard et se maudissait pour sa faiblesse. Il en souffrait à chaque fois et retournait de plus belle affronter France sur le chéquier international. Il avait l’impression de réclamer sans cesse son attention, plutôt que de lui vouloir réellement du mal. Il avait envie qu’il ne voie plus que lui, même s’il demeurait une menace essentiellement économique.  
Finalement, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se voir. Francis craignait de faillir à sa promesse envers Arthur, celle de rester fidèle, et Feliciano ne souhaitait pas être seulement son amant.  
Feliciano avait arrêté d’appeler Francis. Le téléphone lui paraissait insuffisant. Il lui manquait encore plus. Il n’avait droit qu’à sa voix, alors qu’Arthur avait tout le reste. Il tenta de l’oublier et de tomber amoureux d’une autre nation. En vain. Sa rancune contre Arthur et Francis grandissait. Ludwig avait fini par le comprendre et l’exploiter pour faire de lui son allié, lors de la Première Guerre mondiale.  
Feliciano regrettait encore de s’être tourné vers le Nord-Est et non vers l’Ouest. Par amertume, par méfiance, par jalousie et par esprit de revanche.   
L’amour s’était mêlé à la politique de manière destructrice.  
Feliciano détestait se battre avec des armes. Sentir son peuple tomber sous les balles ou viser celui des autres l’avaient toujours dégoutté de son statut de nation. Il avait tellement souffert de sa division nationale qu’il avait rarement connu la paix sur son propre territoire. Il devait encore se méfier de tous ses représentants territoriaux, de la grande ville au plus petit village, pour garder son intégrité. Très peu des siens avaient obtenu sa réelle confiance. Les vieilles rancunes couvaient en temps de paix chez lui et ressortaient à la première difficulté.   
Pour mettre un terme à la guerre, il n’avait pas hésité à retourner sa veste.  
Il préférait nettement bâtir des alliances avec les autres, négocier des traités commerciaux et développer son pays plutôt qu’armer son peuple et l’envoyer au front.  
Durant la Deuxième Guerre, il n’avait pas eu le choix de son camp. À cause des alliances passées et de son gouvernement, il se battait à côté de meurtriers de masse. Il avait un flingue sur la tempe, constamment. Il était obligé d’agir en totale contradiction avec ses principes et mettait son peuple en danger.  
Il mourrait à petit feu.  
Feliciano ne regrettait plus d’avoir aimé Francis.  
Cette période de son passé l’aidait à tenir. Il ne pouvait s’en vouloir qu’à lui-même de s’être accroché à un amour impossible. Un jour, il connaîtrait ce bonheur avec quelqu’un d’autre… L’espoir s’était amenuisé peu à peu, jusqu’à ce que la seule solution soit de mettre fin à ses jours. Au moins, son unique amour serait sauvé et délivrerait son peuple des nazis.  
Feliciano n’en revenait toujours pas qu’Arthur le sauve de ses erreurs impulsives et de son égarement. Pourquoi avoir pitié de lui ? Les nations incapables de protéger leurs peuples devaient disparaître.  
Envahi par les émotions et les souvenirs de Feliciano, Arthur prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.  
« J’ai mal !, hurla un petit garçon. J’ai mal ! J’ai mal ! »  
La suite se perdit en onomatopées infantiles. Arthur prit dans ses bras la forme spirituelle de son cœur Peter pour le rassurer. Son cœur souffrait de la fracture de ses deux jambes, se sentait seul et abandonné. Il était tellement petit et fragile dans ses bras. Cette copie de lui-même, avec de grands yeux vert émeraude et des cheveux couleur sable, ne s’était pas développée au-delà de trois ans. Tous les magiciens possédaient un cœur très jeune qu’ils devaient protéger des villes adultes et des nations.  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il est vilain ! », pleurnicha Peter.  
Peter leva ses yeux larmoyants vers la stature fine et élancée de Londres, Sherlock de son petit nom. La capitale anglaise, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs, possédait le charme des gentlemen avec son costume impeccable. De petites mèches colorées dépassaient tout de même de son chapeau, sa canne était décorée d’inscriptions celtiques et certaines cicatrices discrètes laissaient à penser qu’il portait des piercings à l’occasion. Sa peau était également tatouée, ce qu’il ne laissait pas facilement voir aux autres représentants territoriaux.  
« Tu sais très bien pourquoi, râla Sherlock. Tu avais peur que Francis soit mécontent. Francis, Francis, toujours Francis. Tu ferais n’importe quoi pour lui. C’est de ta faute ! »  
Arthur ne put refouler le souvenir déplaisant de sa première déception avec Francis. Peu de temps après leur mise en couple, cet idiot de France s’était entiché des fesses d’Espagne.   
Arthur s’était renseigné sur le prochain port d’escale de Francis pour le rejoindre incognito. En fin d’adolescence, il se languissait de son amoureux. Il s’était glissé sur le Jeanne d’Arc pour atteindre la cabine du Capitaine et le surprendre… avec Antonio.  
Feliciano grimaça devant une image aussi précise de la position des deux amants.  
Oh ! Ça le piquait autant que lui.  
Sous le coup de la jalousie, Arthur était entré dans une colère noire. Antonio avait encore une cicatrice visible de cette altercation malheureuse et se souvenait de cette baignade prolongée et canonnée.  
Francis voulait profiter de la vie et s’amuser avec son meilleur ami. Le pire des rivaux en amour portait forcément ce titre sentimental. Jusqu’à ce foutu Italien…  
Arthur s’était battu contre Antonio à de maintes reprises, pour garder Francis auprès de lui. Espagne en avait bavé autant politiquement que personnellement. Lui aussi réagissait de manière excessive en impliquant toutes les nations du monde entier.  
Heureusement, Francis n’était pas amoureux d’Antonio, mais d’Arthur. Antonio avait compris qu’il ne supporterait pas longtemps un Anglais furieux et toujours en embuscade pour lui rendre la vie impossible.   
Arthur s’était défendu. Pas comme il faut. Comme un adolescent blessé par son premier amour, prêt à tout accepter pour le ramener auprès de lui. Il avait laissé à Francis la liberté de voir ailleurs, tant que son cœur lui revenait.  
Il avait ensuite souffert de toutes ses tromperies.  
Arthur l’aimait beaucoup trop. Il lui avait tout pardonné. Il avait même participé à ses orgies à plusieurs, sans réel enthousiasme, ses sentiments blessés par le libertinage de son compagnon. Leurs enfants avaient sauvé leur couple une première fois. Une fois que les garçons étaient devenus adultes, Arthur se sentit à nouveau malheureux. S’occuper des garçons lui avait permis de fermer les yeux et de croire à une vie de famille. Illusoire. Après la nuit de folie bien malsaine avec le couple austro-prussien, Arthur avait pris petit à petit ses distances en espérant que Francis le retiendrait. Finalement, il avait entamé une relation sentimentale avec Inde, sans que Francis ne s’en offusque. En fait, Arthur ne recevait pas ses lettres et tombait peu à peu dans le piège tissé par Gilbert.  
Et Francis s’était entiché de Feliciano pendant ce temps. Même s’il lui était revenu, il avait bien profité de son absence.  
Comment il le savait ?  
Le souvenir de cette matinée où ils avaient surpris la conversation entre Francis et Feliciano vint le hanter, ainsi que toute sa peine et sa colère.  
Et embrasser, c’est tromper !  
« Wancis m’a trompé avec ce vilain !  
\- On ne peut pas dire que la réflexion soit ton point fort. Arthur n’aurait pas dû t’écouter.  
\- Sherlock, ce n’est pas le moment de lui faire des remontrances, intervint Arthur. Il ne va pas bien.  
\- On aurait dû laisser Italie crever. Arrête de geindre, Peter. J’ai envoyé un très bon ami te sortir de là.  
\- Tu n’y es pas allé toi-même !, s’insurgea Arthur.  
\- Je ne lui aurais été d’aucune aide dans le coma ! Réfléchis un peu. Heureusement, je suis plus insensible que toi à la douleur de Peter. Et à la détresse des autres. »  
Arthur se tourna vers les représentants italiens. Il découvrit sans grande surprise la présence de Marcello, la ville de Venise, et de deux enfants blessés autour de Feliciano. Une fille et un garçon dans les douze ans environ. Arthur ne les connaissait pas.  
« Londres et Norwich, se délecta Marcello. Je n’aurais jamais cru que tu aurais un gamin capricieux comme cœur. »  
Sherlock sentit toute l’acidité de son ironie et rétorqua :  
« Franchement, ta maladresse m’étonne. Il faut être sacrément idiot pour laisser échapper le nom de ces deux-là.  
\- C’est Illario, Vicence, qui nous a trahis pour les beaux de Flora, Florence, râla Marcello. Il l’a deviné… J’ai toujours été très protecteur envers les villes jumelles. Je n’ai pas fait ce genre de confession sur l’oreiller, Sherlock, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis sûr que certaines personnes connaissent ta faiblesse.  
\- Mais je connais la leur, également, se défendit Sherlock. Je viens de te sauver les fesses. Un peu de reconnaissance. Déclinez vos identités. Il n’est pas question que vous sachiez pour nous, sans rien en retour.  
\- Tu n’as qu’à regarder le trombinoscope de l’Italie, s’en amusa Marcello.  
\- Donato et Venus de la ville San Dona Di Piave, chacun représente un quartier séparé par une rivière, révéla Feliciano. J’ai tenu ma promesse, Arthur Kirkland. On est à égalité, maintenant.  
\- Si j’avais su que tu avais deux villes cœurs, je ne serais pas en train de souffrir le martyre, se plaint Arthur.  
\- J’ai mal, vilain ! »  
Peter tira la langue à Feliciano, conformément à son âge.  
« Tellement mâture.  
\- Le gamin est à l’origine du pouvoir qui vient de te sauver la mise et s’est pris je ne sais pas combien de kilos de gravats sur les jambes, alors qu’il dormait. Un peu de respect, Marcello. Pour une fois, il a une raison de geindre.  
\- C’est méchant, Londres. »  
Peter n’arrivait pas à dire le prénom de Londres correctement. Sherlock adorait l’embêter avec ça.  
« Et lui, c’est un vilain. Il a essayé de me prendre, Fwancis.  
\- Je suis au courant, clarifia Arthur à l’intention de Marcello, Donato et Venus.  
\- Mais depuis combien de temps ?, demanda Venus.  
\- Depuis très longtemps, tenta Sherlock avant d’être coupé par Peter.  
\- Depuis que tu l’as embrassé à deux pas d’Arthur, vilain monsieur ! Tu vas le regretter ! Je vais envoyer des fées te tirer les cheveux !  
\- Peter !, s’en offusqua Sherlock. Ce n’est pas une menace sérieuse. Je vais te torturer pendant des heures pour avoir mis en état de crise Peter. »  
Arthur sentit une vague de panique traverser Feliciano. Il lui faisait peur. En tant qu’Angleterre, il apprécia terriblement cet état de fait. Arthur fut surpris que Feliciano soit encore plus terrifié et que sa mémoire parte sur ce qu’il lui était arrivé avec Gilbert.  
Une nation sous l’emprise d’une autre nation craignait forcément toutes les autres. Surtout celles qui avaient un grief contre lui.  
« Gilbert. Je te prierai de ne pas me convoquer dans ton bureau sans raison valable. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je n’allais pas le dire à mes soldats. C’est un sujet personnel. »  
Feliciano se méfiait beaucoup de Gilbert, après ce qu’il avait fait à Arthur durant l’époque napoléonienne. De plus, certaines rumeurs sur son comportement avec des prisonniers de guerre lui glaçaient le sang. Feliciano ne reconnaissait plus la nation qui avait participé à son éducation.  
« Lors de la Première Guerre mondiale, tu as passé un accord avec Angleterre pour nous livrer aux Alliés.  
\- Gilbert, je ne pensais pas que tu me confondais avec Romano, plaisanta Feliciano.  
\- Je sais faire la différence entre ton sourire de pute et son regard assassin.  
\- C’est méchant ce que tu dis. Vee !  
\- Feliciano… Arthur a la terrible manie de tout notifier dans un carnet. Qui sait qui a mis la main dessus pendant un moment d’inattention de sa part !  
\- Arthur n’est pas aussi idiot.  
\- Il pense que la magie protège ses écrits. Il lui arrive de faire des erreurs…  
\- Arthur a sûrement compris que tu mettrais la main sur ce carnet. Il a fait ça pour nous diviser !  
\- J’ai tout de même enquêté. »  
Avec entrain, Gilbert se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers lui.  
« Qu’as-tu à dire pour ta défense, sale traître !  
\- Arthur essaie de nous diviser. Vee !   
\- Faux ! »  
Surpris par l’éclat de voix de Gilbert, Feliciano ne vit pas le coup de poing arriver. Gilbert l’attrapa par le col de son uniforme militaire et le coinça contre le mur. Sonné, Feliciano ne pouvait pas se délivrer de son emprise et encore moins du couteau posé contre sa gorge.  
« Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer ! Je ne supporterai pas que mon frère meure à cause de toi !  
\- Gilbert, pose ce couteau. Je suis disposé à oublier cet incident.  
\- Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu nous trahisses à nouveau.  
\- Je ne vous ai pas trahi.  
\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! J’ai des preuves ! Nier l’évidence encore plus longtemps ne jouera pas en ta faveur.  
\- Mon peuple était malade. J’ai été l’un des premiers à sentir l’épidémie mondiale arriver. La guerre devait s’arrêter très vite. Des nations auraient pu en mourir… J’ai fait ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour nous tous !  
\- On aurait pu gagner, surtout. On n’a pas été grandement touché par l’épidémie, mon frère et moi.  
\- Sûrement parce que les combats ont cessé et que les frontières ont été fermées. C’est surtout le Sud et l’ouest de l’Europe qui ont été touchés.  
\- Ta famille latine, gronda Gilbert. Dis-toi que je protège la mienne de la tienne. On passe des alliances entre nous, mais finalement, ce qui compte, c’est notre appartenance. Les Germaniques et les Latins. On en revient aux vieilles querelles antiques.  
\- Je suis votre allié. J’ai pensé à protéger tout le monde.  
\- Veux-tu que je fasse la liste de tous tes sabotages actuels et passés ? Je t’ai percé à jour, traître. Tu fais partie de la Résistance. Ne nie pas. Ça nous évitera un interrogatoire forcé. De toute manière, j’ai des preuves. Tu as quand même ton utilité, quand tu arrêtes de pleurnicher. Alors, petite traînée, j’ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu nous restes fidèle.   
\- Me menacer avec un couteau ?, le provoqua Feliciano en colère.  
\- J’ai capturé ta ville cœur : Donato. La beauté de l’Italie réside dans ses nombreuses traîtrises historiques. Maintenant, tu vas m’obéir, sinon je le tuerai de la plus cruelle des manières. Je veux que tu me donnes le plus de noms de résistants possible.  
\- Ce n’est pas vrai. Tu n’as pas fait ça…  
\- J’ai son nom. C’est mon prisonnier. Interroge ton cœur, voyons. »  
Feliciano sentit avec horreur que son cœur avait été effectivement capturé par Gilbert. Ce salop avait mis un somnifère dans son verre la veille. Il s’était endormi si vite et n’avait pas pu réagir face au danger. Il aurait pu envoyer l’une de ses villes les plus fidèles protéger son cœur. Il avait encore été trahi par les siens. Quand le considèreront-ils comme leur nation ? Il se sentait mal face à cette constatation et la violence dont faisait preuve Gilbert.  
« Alors, ces résistants ?  
\- On fonctionne par paquet de trois. Je ne peux t’en donner que deux. Renseigne-toi avant de demander l’impossible.  
\- Ne va pas me dire que ton gouvernement ne mène pas des enquêtes approfondies à ce sujet. Je veux tout ce que tu as. »  
Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Gilbert relâcha son emprise sur lui.  
« Allez ! Vas-y ! Et reviens vite. »  
L’âme en peine, Feliciano prit les informations qui seraient le moins préjudiciables aux résistants et à son pays et les ramena à Gilbert. Il trouverait une solution pour délivrer son cœur et contrer Gilbert. Feliciano avait de la ressource à revendre. Il savait que la capture de l’une de ses régions vitales sonnait généralement la disparition d’une nation. Il était plus malin que ce salopard. Quand il revint avec les dossiers demandés, Gilbert lui adressa un sourire pervers qui le terrifia.  
« Pose ça ici. Je vais étudier la question, pendant que tu passes sous le bureau.  
\- Pardon ? »  
Étonné par ce genre de demande, Feliciano laissa Gilbert s’approcher de lui sans réagir. Quand Gilbert tira sur sa cravate, presque à l’étrangler, Feliciano comprit qu’il ne pourrait pas s’échapper de la pièce.  
« J’aime ton esprit naïf et rebelle. C’est charmant.  
\- Gilbert, tu ne peux pas m’obliger à faire ce genre de choses.  
\- Feli, Feli, Feli… Je peux t’obliger à me livrer tes résistants, donc je peux aussi me permettre d’abuser de ton corps autant que je le souhaite.  
\- Arrête ! »  
Gilbert tira plus fort sur la cravate, ce qui l’empêcha de se débattre.  
« Sous le bureau, petite traînée.  
\- Non. Si tu fais ça, je n’aurais plus jamais confiance en toi.  
\- Je m’en fous, sale traître.  
\- Je t’en voudrais éternellement. Et toute ma famille, aussi.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu survives à cette guerre.   
\- Espèce de… »  
Feliciano se sentit étouffer sous son emprise et rechercha de l’air.  
« Personne d’autre ne sait que j’ai ton cœur entre les mains. Que pourrait-il arriver si tu me désobéis ? Tu es sûr qu’une nouvelle guerre civile en Italie soit judicieuse ? Ton peuple et ton frère se feront submerger par des nations étrangères en très peu de temps. Adieu l’Italie ! Tu as envie de détruire tout ce pour quoi tu t’es battu pendant des siècles ? Réfléchis bien.  
\- Espèce de monstre.   
\- Pense à ton pays. Tu ne dois qu’à toi-même ton déshonneur. Les faibles se soumettent aux plus forts. Tu as voulu jouer dans la cour des grands de ce monde ? Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à ta place. Les nations qui donnent des coups de couteau dans le dos ne survivent pas longtemps.  
\- Lâche-moi, Gilbert. Tu commets une terrible erreur !  
\- J’ai pas demandé ton avis, sale chienne. »  
Gilbert le retourna contre le mur. La joue de Feliciano heurta violemment la surface. Il était écrasé par la masse de Gilbert. Feliciano avait une silhouette assez fine et délicate, contrairement au Prussien. Au corps à corps, il serait toujours perdant. Il tenta de se dégager de l’étreinte terrible de Gilbert et paniqua quand ses mains baissèrent son pantalon.  
« Première leçon, t’as pas intérêt à discuter.  
\- Gil…  
\- Ou à pleurnicher. Sinon, ce sera pire. Tu mérites tout ça, sale traître. »  
Feliciano cria sous la douleur.  
Le pire n’était pas de subir tous ses sévices, c’était d’évoluer parmi ses pairs sans qu’aucun ne s’en rendre compte, de faiblir tout doucement dans sa volonté de résister et de perdre définitivement toute estime de soi. Il devenait peu à peu une marionnette entre ses mains dans l’indifférence la plus totale.  
À bout de force, Feliciano avait encouragé Romano à rejoindre les Alliés. Son dernier acte politique le condamnait à s’éteindre dans l’année. Son jumeau ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. L’Italie serait sauve avec un représentant aussi fort que Romano. C’était le plus important aux yeux de Feliciano.  
Feliciano avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre l’Allemagne, après avoir rencontré Romano. Il n’avait plus rien à perdre. Gilbert l’affaiblirait et enverrait des assassins à ses trousses. Peu importe. Plus rien ne le retenait en ce monde. Avec un peu de chance, il le gênerait suffisamment et choisirait sa mort.   
Il avait passé les dernières semaines à renseigner la Résistance. Chaque jour, il rédigeait de mémoire des documents qu’il avait tenus dans les mains et les distribuait à ses villes les plus fidèles.  
Évidemment, cette action avait déplu à Gilbert qui s’en était pris physiquement à son cœur et l’avait activement recherché pour en finir avec lui. Gilbert avait détesté que Feliciano lui échappe. Il en allait de son honneur de le traquer pour l’abattre définitivement.   
Tous les jours, Feliciano souffrait. Il n’échapperait pas très longtemps à Gilbert. Il l’avait tellement énervé qu’il allait incendier sa ville cœur et l’assassiner de sang-froid.  
Heureusement, Francis et Arthur l’avaient retrouvé et aidé à temps.  
Il n’arrivait pas à s’imaginer l’avenir. Il n’y en avait plus du tout un peu auparavant. Il était complètement perdu. Il aimerait se perdre dans le soulagement. Seulement, il avait peur qu’Angleterre ait profité de sa faiblesse. Il n’aurait pas dû lui faire confiance. Il était misérable et indigne de son statut…  
Arthur arriva à couper net ce genre de pensée. Gilbert dévalorisait totalement ses prisonniers et les mettait plus bas que terre. La douleur tétanisait. Ses paroles s’insinuaient dans l’esprit de sa victime comme du poison. D’après lui, sa victime méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Ceci permettait à Gilbert de déculpabiliser et de soumettre sa proie. Il trouvait tous les points faibles, appuyait dessus, en créait d’autres pour faire encore plus de dégâts.   
Arthur chassa aussi fort que possible ses souvenirs de cette période terrible. Il ne souhaitait pas que Feliciano en soit témoin et encore moins que ceci entraîne une cascade d’images désagréables pour eux deux.  
Gilbert était le monstre qui détruisait tout sur son passage.  
Feliciano devait le voir comme un tortionnaire sans pitié et se revaloriser.  
Arthur l’exhorta à se rappeler qu’il ne s’était pas totalement soumis à Gilbert et qu’il s’était battu tout de même pour ses idéaux. Il avait eu d’énormes contraintes pour aider la Résistance italienne. Il avait minimisé les dégâts autant que possible. Ce n’était pas de sa faute si son cœur était tombé entre les mains de Gilbert. Et maintenant, il avait retrouvé sa liberté et possédait assez de connaissances pour se retourner contre Gilbert.  
Arthur connaissait les tourments causés par Gilbert. Non. Il ne ferait pas de mal à Feliciano. Même s’il avait eu une histoire avec Francis. On ne frappait pas un homme à terre. On ne détruisait pas une nation aussi belle et combattive que la sienne. Non. Ça ne se faisait pas. Il valait mieux le compter parmi ses alliés que le détruire.  
Bien que son cœur lui fasse mal, Arthur tenta de renforcer les souvenirs les plus heureux de Feliciano. Francis avait été là pour lui, quand il avait été dans cette situation-là. Il avait été patient et l’avait comblé d’attention, même s’il était triste de sa séparation avec Feliciano. Arthur n’était certainement pas la personne la plus à même de lui remonter le moral. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce dont il manquait le plus cruellement.  
L’amour de Francis.  
Le souvenir d’un baiser volé à Venise, rempli de tendresse et de joie, l’énerva.  
Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n’était pas comme les hommes et les femmes qui étaient passés auparavant dans leurs draps. Arthur savait reconnaître quand Francis était amoureux.  
Alors que Francis tenait en coupe le visage de Feliciano, il avait cette expression si particulière qui lui était habituellement réservée.  
Arthur sentit la peur de Feliciano revenir, sans savoir comment la conjurer.  
Il se prit dans les dents le jour de leur séparation. Francis avait profité du fait qu’il dormait comme un bébé pour retrouver Feliciano avec la complicité d’Antonio. Espagne était au courant, ce salop ! Un jour, cet Espagnol regrettera à nouveau d’être né et de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.  
« Arthur a le pouvoir de te détruire. Les négociations ne sont pas terminées tant qu’elles ne sont pas signées... Tu serais le parfait bouc émissaire pour qu’il retrouve toute sa superbe... Tu es vulnérable, dit Francis.  
\- Il a voulu te quitter, s’exclama Feliciano. Pourquoi ne te laisse-t-il pas partir ?  
\- Il m’aime.  
\- Moi aussi. C’est à toi de décider. »  
Le silence dura longtemps pour une dispute d’amoureux.  
« Je dois accomplir mon devoir et te protéger. Je reste avec Arthur. C’est ce que j’ai décidé… Je t’aime. Et je suis désolé. »  
Arthur n’apprécia pas toute cette tristesse et cette déception terrible. Le sort de Feliciano était véritablement incertain à cette époque. Arthur se savait dans un état d’esprit assez particulier. Proche de la paranoïa, il n’accordait sa confiance qu’à Francis et leurs enfants. Apprendre cette liaison l’aurait empli de fureur. Feliciano aurait certainement subi un mauvais retour de bâton. Arthur s’y connaissait en vengeance, depuis qu’il s’était occupé du cas d’Antonio.   
Oh ! Non ! Une discussion avec ce cher Romano sur cette chochotte d’Espagne.  
« Je te jure. Tonio m’a dit qu’Arthur l’avait pendu la tête en bas pendant plus d’un mois sans lui donner à manger et en l’arrosant comme une plante de temps en temps pour éviter qu’il dessèche sur son navire. »  
\- Non !, s’en offusqua Feliciano entre deux crises de larmes.  
\- Oublie cet enfoiré de Francis. Ce connard savait que vous devriez rompre. Depuis le début, Feli ! Depuis le début, Francis s’est foutu de ta gueule ! Ouvre les yeux, bordel !  
\- On le savait, tous les deux. On a eu un coup de foudre lors de notre première rencontre. On a essayé de s’éviter et de tenir nos distances… On n’a pas pu s’empêcher de tomber amoureux. Et ensuite, j’ai cru qu’on resterait ensemble. Arthur semblait être en train de comploter dans son coin en s’en foutant complètement de Francis… Mais non !   
\- Tu le savais, bordel, que ça se finirait mal ! Viens pas te plaindre ! Et pleurer sur mon épaule ! J’ai les yeux qui transpirent après. Pleure pas, Féli ! Putain, et dire que je me fais avoir à mon tour par bastardo ! L’amour, c’est chiant !  
\- Lui au moins, il n’est pas marié à son pire ennemi !  
\- Fiancés. Arthur et Francis sont fiancés. Pourquoi Francis, bordel ? Il y a plein d’autres mecs qui n’ont pas un fiancé psychopathe qui les surveille à longueur de journée et qui se venge à grands coups d’idées tordues ! Et qui ne sont pas des puissances mondiales qui se foutent constamment dans la merde à travers toute la planète. Francis est le seul Européen à s’être mis tout le continent à dos, plusieurs fois ! Ah ! J’oubliais, toi aussi, maintenant. Putain, tu commences fort en politique internationale ! Heureusement, je te sortirai de là, jumeau indigne. Ne suis jamais tes sentiments en politique ! Putain ! Papa nous bercé avec cette maxime tous les soirs ! T’as pas retenu la leçon !  
\- Comme si tu seras intraitable avec bastardo… Je le garderai à l’œil, vee !  
\- J’aime bien l’emmerder. Il va casquer ! Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même. Tu as réfléchi avec ton cœur. Ça ne te réussit pas, bordel ! Je suis toujours obligé de réparer tes erreurs.  
\- Tu devais me remonter le moral !  
\- Il te faut un coup de pied au cul, bordel ! Oublie Francis ! Passe à autre chose ! Il ne lâchera jamais Arthur pour la simple et bonne raison qu’Angleterre le tient en laisse. C’est chasse gardée ! France ne voudra jamais mécontenter à ce point son ennemi ancestral ! C’est triste pour vous deux qu’Arthur soit un enfoiré. Mais c’est aussi con que Francis l’ait laissé lui mettre le grappin dessus ! Je suis sûr que tu vas rencontrer plein de gens sympa dans l’Empire austro-hongrois. Tu vas pouvoir t’amuser un peu !  
\- Je n’ai pas envie de m’amuser avec des inconnus.  
\- Vous êtes restés combien de temps ensemble ?  
\- Quinze ans. Et nous sommes restés fidèles l’un à l’autre.  
\- Ah ! Ouais, pas mal quand même.  
\- Arthur ne peut pas en dire autant.  
\- Je prends note. L’amour tient mieux en laisse que la jalousie du petit teigneux.  
\- Romano ! Je ne pourrai pas vivre la même chose avec quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Ça fait toujours ça, le premier amour.  
\- Dis celui qui entame sa première relation sérieuse avec une autre nation.  
\- Je prends Antonio comme exemple. Finalement, il a bien fait de lâcher Francis. Alors, oublie-le et trouve-toi quelqu’un de bien. »  
Il n’y était jamais arrivé.  
Arthur espérait que son cœur serait sauvé très rapidement. Il ne supporterait pas très longtemps les états d’âme et les souvenirs de Feliciano. Dans l’histoire, on voulait lui piquer son Francis. Feliciano l’avait courtisé… Ah ! Non… Francis l’avait courtisé et Feliciano y avait favorablement répondu… Il n’empêche que Feliciano cherchait à attirer l’attention de Francis constamment, à retrouver son affection et à le séparer de lui. Ça l’énervait. Lui aussi était amoureux de ce stupid frog qui n’en faisait qu’à sa tête et qui enchaînait les bêtises amoureuses. Cela n’aurait jamais dû arriver qu’il ait une liaison avec Feliciano.  
Jamais !  
Le retour dans l’espace peuplé par toutes les entités le secoua énormément.  
« Tu as voulu faire ton plus malin encore une fois, Sherlock, alors que tu ne le sais que depuis deux jours, le titilla Marcello.  
\- Il n’empêche qu’il est resté avec Arthur, dit Sherlock en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
\- Francis n’a pas vraiment eu le choix, attaqua direct Marcello. Tu le sais très bien…  
\- J’ai mal ! », pleurnicha Peter.  
Arthur câlina un peu plus son cœur. Il ne supportait pas seulement une douleur physique. Cette sensation de ne pas réellement plaire à Francis l’étreignait. D’ailleurs, Sherlock ne savait pas quoi répondre à Marcello pour les défendre. France avait besoin de son soutien à ce moment-là de l’Histoire. Francis savait qu’il aurait très mal réagi face à une telle déception et s’en serait pris à Feliciano. L’Italie du Nord n’était même plus un pays à cette époque-là, ce qui le rendait très vulnérable. Gilbert aurait pu avoir la main mise sur Feliciano et le maltraiter très facilement.  
Effectivement, Francis ne pouvait pas choisir Feliciano.  
Vénus vint se blottir contre Feliciano. Elle pleurait beaucoup.  
« Moi aussi, j’ai mal.  
\- On ne devrait pas discuter de ceci dans cet espace mental, les avertit Arthur. Nous sommes bien plus francs qu’en temps ordinaire. Certaines paroles deviendraient facilement blessantes.  
\- Je suis parfaitement au courant, lui signala Sherlock.  
\- Ce serait éprouvant pour nos cœurs malmenés, idiot de Londres, le piqua Marcello.  
\- Peter va s’en remettre. Norfolk ne va pas tarder à le sortir des décombres et à lui ressouder les jambes.  
\- J’ai peur, dit Peter. Je suis sous terre !  
\- Ne panique pas. Tu respires, soupira Sherlock.   
\- Au moins, tu n’as pas appelé l’un de mes frères à la rescousse, se réjouit Arthur.  
\- J’ai menacé Norfolk de le priver de sexe, répondit Sherlock. Quelque part, si je suis dans le coma pendant quelque temps, mon amant éprouvera une grande frustration. Il est très motivé à aider Peter.  
\- Il ne m’aime pas, râla Peter.  
\- Je pense qu’il aurait préféré un autre centre administratif que toi. Petite teigne. Tu pleurniches tout le temps et tu n’apposes pas facilement ta signature. C’est quoi déjà, ce gribouillis ?  
\- Une fée.  
\- Une mouche.  
\- C’est une fée, gros méchant !  
\- Une mouche toute petite, avec des énormes pattes.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé dans le coma chez lui, intervint Arthur pour changer de sujet de conversation.  
\- Une fée !, dit Peter pour avoir le plaisir du dernier mot face à Sherlock.  
\- Chez moi, soupira Sherlock. Je ne me déplace pas en province. J’ai d’abord simulé, ce qui l’a enjoint à prendre la voiture vers Norwich.  
\- Je savais qu’Allan était trop bête pour toi.  
\- C’est amusant de le mener en bateau. C’est une perle qui me pardonne tout. Je peux continuer très longtemps sur ses qualités d’imbécile heureux. Certaines choqueraient les oreilles les plus innocentes.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie d’entendre ça à nouveau, soupira Arthur. Il est donc en chemin.  
\- Il aime mes fesses. Nous sommes sauvés. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que coucher avec lui aurait une importance aussi stratégique. Il sait où est Norwich !  
\- Je ne suis pas un trou perdu au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, se rebella Peter. Je suis important ! Je suis là depuis le début des temps avec Arthur, contrairement à toi, Londonium. Vendu de Romain.  
\- On ne va pas reprendre cette vieille querelle, petit barbare. Est-ce que tu as pris un centimètre depuis le siècle dernier ? Je ne crois pas. »  
Peter se mit à crier et à s’accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces.  
« J’aurais peut-être dû envoyer quelqu’un de plus délicat et intelligent.  
\- Norfolk sait utiliser la magie », lui rappela Arthur.  
Arthur paniqua en sentant Peter perdre tout son tonus musculaire dans ses bras. La magie scintilla autour de lui pour lui réparer les jambes et le maintenir en vie. Peter était juste tombé dans un état profond d’inconscience sous la douleur provoquée par son dégagement des décombres.  
« Alors, on est mort ?  
\- Non. Sherlock. Ne fais pas peur aux Italiens. Peter est entre de bonnes mains. On devrait se réveiller en même temps que lui. J’espère qu’Allan va penser à lui donner des antidouleurs.  
\- Il n’a pas intérêt à oublier, sourit Sherlock.  
\- Ne sois pas radin, cette fois, et offre-lui un cadeau pour sa bonne action  
\- J’espère que je m’en souviendrai au réveil.  
\- Je reviens bien assez tôt pour te le rappeler.  
\- Mince, alors !  
\- C’est vrai que tu es un gros radin. Et en plus, tu n’es pas partageur, s’immisça Marcello dans la conversation.  
\- On va parler du lion spirituel qui veille sur Donato au lieu de Peter. Pour partager Francis, mais tu te mets le doigt bien profond.  
\- Il vaut mieux, puisque Francis est au-dessus.  
\- Marcello, est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas sortir des détails aussi intimes ?, râla Feliciano.  
\- Tu aimes te faire mettre par lui, c’est la vérité, répondit Marcello.  
\- Si on pouvait éviter ce genre de souvenir ! Trop tard ! »  
Arthur supporta comme il put la vision des deux amants enlacés dans différentes positions, en train de jouir, leurs mains jointes, s’embrassant ou endormis l’un contre l’autre pendant de nombreuses années. Il se connaissait un penchant voyeuriste qui lui déplaisait au point de ne pas l’assumer. Il éprouvait autant d’excitation que de dégoût, ce qui coupa heureusement assez vite ce genre de scènes déplaisantes et sensuelles.  
« J’y crois pas, se plaint Feliciano.  
\- Francis me plaît, noya le poisson dans l’eau Arthur. Tu veux aussi des images érotiques de nous deux ou tu passes ton chemin ?  
\- Ça ne m’intéresse pas. Je suis déjà assez frustré de t’imaginer avec lui et non avec moi. En colère, aussi.  
\- Nous sommes deux.  
\- Je te déteste.  
\- Moi aussi. C’est mon compagnon depuis des siècles.   
\- Tu comptes aussi les mauvaises années, réagit avec virulence Marcello. Et vos débuts chaotiques ?  
\- Ils sont heureux ensemble, Marcello, réagit Sherlock. Un couple est solide dans le malheur et le bonheur. Francis n’est pas au-delà de ses peurs pour Feliciano.  
\- Francis a peur de son compagnon. Tu appelles ça être heureux ensemble ?  
\- Si on pouvait arrêter de parler de ce sujet, ce serait une bonne idée. Vous mettez mal à l’aise, ma sœur. De toute manière, il s’agit d’une relation ancienne. Est-ce que nous allons t’embêter sur ton aventure avec Inde ?  
\- Bien, Donato. Tu trouves toujours les meilleurs sujets de dispute, le félicita Marcello. Mes cœurs ne sont pas des idiots.  
\- Arrête de te conduire comme un gamin. Je disais ça pour calmer la situation, pas pour l’empirer. Nous sommes encore blessés par tout ce qu’a pu nous faire Prusse. On n’a pas envie de se quereller avec Angleterre et remuer le couteau dans la plaie, réagit Donato.  
\- Gilbert va regretter ses actes et ses paroles, promit Marcello. Maintenant, la toute puissante Venise a les mains libres pour agir et lui pourrir la vie.  
\- Un procès est prévu à la fin de la guerre. Vous venez d’épaissir le dossier sur Gilbert et de vous sauver la mise, sourit Sherlock.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m’aides autant, dit Feliciano.  
\- Tout d’abord, Francis m’en aurait voulu à mort si tu avais clamsé entre mes mains, alors que j’étais capable de te sauver. Ensuite, j’en veux assez à Gilbert pour te maintenir en vie et le couler avec ton témoignage lors du procès. J’ai aussi vécu ce genre de sévices. Il est temps de l’arrêter dans sa folie, expliqua Arthur.  
\- Vous allez le tuer, l’accusa Feliciano.  
\- Le diminuer, minimisa Sherlock. En deux siècles, plusieurs nations ont tenté de le ramener à la raison. En vain.   
\- On va faire comment ensuite ?  
\- J’aurai une petite discussion avec Francis une fois qu’on sera à l’abri. Il s’agit de mon couple. Tu n’as rien à faire là-dedans !  
\- Je te déteste.  
\- On est deux à ne pas pouvoir s’encadrer.  
\- Je ne veux plus te parler jusqu’à notre réveil », siffla Donato avant de se réfugier contre Feliciano.  
Marcello se mit à râler en tournant autour des trois autres Italiens puis se rebella.  
« J’ai bien envie de continuer à discuter avec Sherlock.  
\- Non, se plaignirent les cœurs italiens.  
\- Pourquoi nos intellects s’entendent aussi bien ?, soupira Feliciano.  
\- Comment as-tu osé dire une énormité pareille ?, se plaint Marcello.  
\- On se dispute subtilement, mais on se dispute quand même, confirma Sherlock.  
\- Ce n’est pas aussi subtil que vous le croyez, râla Donato.   
\- Je ne parle qu’aux capitales. Je peux comprendre que le frisson de l’international te manque dans ton marécage, s’en amusa Sherlock. Tu te fais submerger par les flots dans combien d’années ?  
\- Si tu penses que la Méditerranée me fait peur, tu te trompes. J’ai un plan pour me protéger des eaux.  
\- Tant mieux pour toi. Espérons que la guerre se termine avant que tu coules.  
\- Nous savons tous les deux que ton pays va encore gagner. Si nous n’avions pas suggéré à Romano de vous aider, vous ne seriez pas aussi avancé.  
\- On se demande toujours quel est ton camp, tortueuse Venise. Feliciano est comme toi, toujours à manigancer dans son coin…  
\- Si on pouvait éviter de parler de notre perfidie supposée qui a amené Gilbert à nous maltraiter, ce serait appréciable. Gilbert n’aime pas les traîtres. S’il avait réfléchi deux minutes au fait qu’on a protégé autant que possible les populations de la grippe espagnole, il… Je ne sais pas. Il est complètement fou à lier.  
\- Il faut quand même avouer que la trahison resterait en travers de la gorge de n’importe qui.  
\- Je mets mon intelligence au service de mes deux cœurs. Je m’en fous de votre fierté de nation à vouloir remporter la victoire et j’écrase la mienne par la même occasion. Le plus important, c’est le peuple.  
\- J’aime parler philosophie conceptuelle avec toi. Dans la pratique, le petit bout de choux déteste perdre, dit Sherlock en montrant Peter. J’aimerai te voir avec un tel boulet au pied.   
\- Le boulet te permet d’utiliser la magie.   
\- Ouais. On a l’air complètement barges à parler à des créatures imaginaires. Et personne ne peut le blairer en réunion. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il ait autant d’ambition que l’autre morveux de la plateforme pétrolière. Ça doit venir du prénom, cet instinct de sale gosse.  
\- Quand tu auras réglé ton syndrome de Peter Pan, tu me feras signe, se moqua de lui Marcello.  
\- C’est à Peter qu’il faut dire ça. Je suis un adulte sexuellement actif.  
\- Et amoureux du comté le plus rétrograde d’Angleterre. Vous n’avez pas une insulte ou un truc de ce genre…  
\- Normal for Norfolk. Ça va comme un gant à son représentant qui oublie la moitié des choses en réunion. J’adore l’embêter avec ça. Il y a plein d’autres choses que je fais avec lui… Seulement, tes cœurs n’ont pas l’air de vouloir faire dodo. Dommage. Peter aurait pu les assommer avec une formule. On aurait parlé sexe toute la soirée.  
\- Frustré, Sherlock ?  
\- Immensément. Si Arthur ne s’était pas décidé à sauver Italie, je serai dans les bras de mon petit ami, idiot, mais doué au lit.  
\- Je vois maintenant pourquoi tu l’apprécies.  
\- Ouais. Il n’est pas aussi prise de tête que ton ex. Illario, c’est ça ? Tu prévois quoi comme punition, cœur tendre ?   
\- Je vais le destituer de ses fonctions et le cantonner à un quartier. Ensuite, je lui interdirai de voir Florence.   
\- Magnanime.  
\- Je ne sais pas quand je l’autoriserai à la revoir. Je convaincrai peut-être Florence de lui lâcher la grappe. On ferait mieux de les séparer. Ils agissent comme deux adolescents complètement inconscients. Un peu comme Francis et Feliciano.  
\- Marcello, grogna Feliciano.  
\- Je t’avais prévenu que ton histoire finirait mal avec cette nation. Mais on ne m’écoute jamais ! On est coincé dans l’espace mental de notre rival en amour et en politique. Notre pays est divisé en deux et notre partie est à feu et à sang. On vient de frôler la catastrophe. Et je vais éviter de parler des dernières années pour nos pauvres cœurs malmenés. »  
Ravi au possible, Sherlock applaudit à pleines mains.  
« Je me sens supérieurement intelligent. J’adore ça. Finalement, j’ai pu jouir ce soir. Oh ! C’est trop bon !  
\- Je te déteste », crièrent tous les Italiens.  
Pourquoi son mental avait dit une chose pareille ? Même si c’était juste par provocation. Peter gigota dans sa profonde inconscience. Arthur le berça à nouveau. Peter ne supportait pas qu’on le déteste et encore pire qu’on le rejette. Il recherchait toujours de l’amour et de l’attention. Principalement, chez Francis, mais dans toutes ses relations.   
Arthur se rendit compte que ce ne serait plus jamais pareil entre Francis et lui, mais également entre Feliciano et lui.  
Arthur adorait l’attention politique que lui portait Feliciano et le challenge diplomatique qu’il représentait.  
Peu de nations s’offraient le luxe de le concurrencer et ainsi de le distraire de son ennui mortel.  
Arthur rougit en sentant que Feliciano avait capté sa pensée, certainement le souvenir de l’absence d’amour durant ses premières années de vie et son besoin extrême de reconnaissance.  
Heureusement, Peter commençait à se réveiller. C’était un sujet dont il n’avait pas envie de discuter avec l’Italien. Il ne parlait de cette partie de sa personnalité qu’à Francis dans ses bons jours. Feliciano le détestait, tout simplement parce qu’il existait. Comme toute sa fratrie. Comme beaucoup d’autres nations.  
Avec Francis, il s’était senti aimé. Avec Feliciano, il s’était senti respecté.  
Arthur avait peur de perdre ces deux aspects importants de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. J'étais partie sur deux idées différentes et finalement j'ai réussi à les mettre ensemble. Séparément, le résultat n'était vraiment pas top.


	12. Aube

En reprenant connaissance, Arthur tomba dans les yeux de Feliciano.  
Arthur n’avait jamais fait vraiment attention à cet éclat doré dans les yeux verts de l’Italien qui brillait comme une étoile dans l’obscurité. L’Italien paraissait immensément soulagé par le sauvetage de ses cœurs.  
Sa bouche près de la sienne, Feliciano murmura :  
« Grazie, Arthur. »  
Arthur sentit un violent frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comment son corps pouvait-il trouver la situation particulièrement sensuelle ? Mal à l’aise, Arthur ferma les yeux et remua pour s’éloigner de Feliciano. Heureusement, l’Italien n’avait plus du tout accès à ses pensées intimes. Arthur mit cette réaction sur le compte du partage des souvenirs coquins de Feliciano, d’un reste d’adrénaline et de son abstinence forcée des derniers jours.  
Une branche lui tomba dessus.  
« Vous êtes vivants là-dessous ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as foutu stupid frog ? », s’énerva immédiatement Arthur.  
Pendant quelques jours, tout serait de la faute de Francis. Arthur en avait décidé ainsi pour obtenir une vengeance passagère et pour évacuer sa colère contre lui.  
« Pour que vous ne cramiez pas votre jolie peau sous le soleil, je vous ai construit un abri de fortune au-dessus du pentacle…  
\- C’était très dangereux !  
\- Je sais. J’ai fait très attention, mon lapin.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! Et sors-nous de là !  
\- Autant d’agressivité au réveil, tu es de mauvais poil, mon lapin.  
\- Elle n’est plus drôle depuis des siècles cette blague.   
\- Est-ce que Feliciano va bien ?  
\- Tout est OK pour nous deux », ronchonna Arthur.  
Petit à petit, ils retrouvèrent le bleu du ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Arthur se rendit compte que Feliciano lui tenait fortement la main. Les endroits exigus l’angoissaient peut-être suite à ce que Gilbert lui avait maintes fois ordonné dans son bureau. Feliciano respira plus sereinement, quand il fut délivré de l’abri, et se sépara de lui.  
Quand ils se redressèrent, ils furent surpris de se retrouver tous les deux dans les bras de Francis.  
« Vous êtes vivants ! »  
Arthur remarqua ensuite que Francis avait les yeux rougis et cernés, comme s’il s’était énormément inquiété et qu’il avait pleuré.  
« J’ai eu tellement peur pour vous deux... Vous étiez tellement pâles. Vous respiriez à peine. Je ne pouvais pas vous approcher pour vérifier que vous alliez bien. Je ne pouvais pas vous donner de l’eau… Je ne pouvais rien faire.  
\- On est restés inconscients combien de jours ?  
\- Deux. »  
La voix de Francis se brisa. Arthur ne pensait pas qu’ils étaient restés dans cet état autant de temps. Malheureusement, le temps ne se déroulait pas de la même manière dans un espace mental et dans la réalité. Ses villes avaient mis énormément de temps à se reprendre.  
« Ne me refaites plus jamais ça ! Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre. »   
Un pincement au cœur s’installa en Arthur. Leur état aurait inquiété n’importe quelle nation. Seulement, pour Francis, les perdre tous les deux en même temps signifiait tellement plus.  
« Vous regarder vous affaiblir d’heure en heure était insupportable. J’étais complètement impuissant…  
\- Je viens de sauver la vie de Feliciano en prenant des risques nécessaires. Je n’avais pas le temps de te demander ton avis. Si tu reprenais ton arme pour nous permettre de rejoindre l’abri, ce serait appréciable. Et tu te rendrais utile pour une fois, stupid frog, le taquina Arthur.  
\- J’ai une gourde pleine d’eau. Et à manger, aussi.   
\- Merci, Francis, lui sourit Feliciano.  
\- Thanks. »  
Pendant qu’ils buvaient tour à tour et croquaient chacun dans le pain, un malaise s’installa. Feliciano savait à présent qu’Arthur était au courant pour son ancienne liaison avec Francis. Arthur lui fit discrètement signe de se taire. Cette discussion, il l’aurait avec Francis, une fois qu’ils seraient en sécurité derrière leurs lignes.  
« Notre rendez-vous nous attend jusqu’à demain soir. Ce serait plus prudent de partir maintenant, leur rappela Francis.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire aujourd’hui, l’informa Arthur. Et Feliciano doit récupérer également. Tu ne peux pas nous porter. »  
Francis lui lança un regard mauvais. Genre, tu as pris des risques inconsidérés et je me suis fait un sang d’encre pour vous deux et tu ne te sens pas de prendre une descente jusqu’à la liberté et la sécurité et qu’est-ce que tu as foutu, bordel, pour te mettre dans un état pareil et j’ai eu raison de m’inquiéter autant.  
« Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu serais autant hors circuit, puisque tu ne m’as rien dit, le gronda Francis.  
\- On ferait mieux d’en discuter au calme quand on ne se retrouvera que tous les deux, négocia Arthur. J’ai agi dans l’urgence. Nous nous en sommes sortis. C’est le plus important.  
\- Je dois vous porter ? »  
Feliciano tenta de se mettre debout sans succès. Les jambes d’Arthur tremblaient tellement qu’il n’essaya même pas. Son cœur malmené lui apportait quelques douleurs sourdes. Ses réserves de magie avaient atteint le ras des pâquerettes.  
« Demain, on part aux premières lueurs de l’aube, leur rappela Francis. Alors, vous allez boire et manger nos réserves… Je sais que ce n’est pas prudent, Arthur. Tu n’as pas intérêt à râler, après ton urgence magique. Je veux que l’un de vous soit capable de se déplacer.  
\- Francis, on ne peut pas vraiment décider de ce genre de choses, se défendit Feliciano.  
\- Sinon, je vous laisse tous les deux avec un fusil…  
\- Mauvaise idée, stupid frog, se moqua de lui Arthur.  
\- Et je vais dire au passeur de nous attendre plus longtemps et je remonte vous retrouver. On risque de se faire repérer. Seulement, je ne laisserai aucun de vous deux, ici.  
\- Tu as intérêt, stupid frog, puisque Feliciano est notre prisonnier. N’oublie pas que tu m’en dois une, Feliciano. »  
Maintenant que Feliciano n’avait plus rien à craindre de Gilbert, il pourrait être tenté de se faire la malle et d’aider ses Résistants à vaincre les Allemands.  
« Je pense vous être plus utile en tant que prisonnier qu’en tant que résistant sur le terrain. En tout cas, pour le moment.  
\- Surveille-le bien, dit Arthur, maintenant qu’il n’est plus à l’article de la mort.  
\- Tu étais en train…  
\- … de mourir, avoua Feliciano à Francis. Arthur m’a sauvé la vie, grâce à des protecteurs magiques. Je ne pouvais pas t’en parler. Arthur a tout découvert… »  
Francis paraissait autant scandalisé qu’aucun d’eux ne le lui ait signalé qu’inquiet.  
« Et je suis intervenu à temps. Tout va bien, stupid frog. Ramène-nous à l’intérieur qu’on se remette d’aplomb. Lui d’abord.   
\- Hé ! Je ne simule pas mon état de santé déplorable, se justifia Feliciano.   
\- Sait-on jamais !  
\- Tu veux te garder l’eau et la nourriture plus longtemps. Je ne me ferai pas avoir !  
\- Effectivement. Tu captes plus vite que Francis. C’est appréciable, d’habitude.   
\- J’ai faim !, se plaint Feliciano.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Oh ! Stop ! Je vous prends le pain de la bouche.  
\- Non !  
\- Je vous ramène et je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec. Vous êtes pire que des gosses. »  
Le reste de la journée se passa entre eau, nourriture et sommeil, sous la surveillance bienveillante de Francis. Le lendemain, ils purent descendre tous les trois, trouver leur passeur et rejoindre leurs lignes sans encombre.  
Comme le gouvernement de l’Italie du Nord s’était officiellement rendu aux Alliés, Feliciano échappa à la prison. Il leur promit de leur donner toutes les informations qu’il détenait sur ses précédents partenaires de guerre et de rester au campement contre un allègement de peine et des avantages non négligeables pour son pays.  
Après des heures de négociation corsée avec Feliciano, Arthur apprécia de se retrouver enfin seul avec Francis, le soir venu.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé exactement ? »  
Stupid frog ne savait décidément pas se la fermer au bon moment et encore moins oublier d’insister.


	13. Clair de lune

Clair de lune

Arthur commençait à peine à s’endormir, confortablement installé contre son compagnon de toujours, quand ce stupid frog lui posa la question fatidique. Jusque-là, Arthur avait espéré passer une nuit de tranquillité absolue. Après cette fuite épuisante à travers la campagne italienne, il méritait le repos. Il avait même escompté qu’au petit matin il aurait suffisamment oublié l’aventure de Francis avec un certain italien pour le laisser lui faire l’amour.  
C’était mal parti.  
Arthur grogna dans son demi-sommeil.  
« Tu peux attendre demain ?, tenta-t-il.  
\- Pas vraiment. Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis. Je sais qu’il s’est passé quelque chose de très grave. J’ai le droit de savoir.  
\- Nous sommes hors de danger. J’ai promis à Feliciano de ne rien dire.  
\- J’ai du mal à le croire, chantonna Francis. Tu peux forcément me dire certaines choses.  
\- Tu vas mal dormir après, essaya Arthur.  
\- Je vais mal dormir de toute façon. Je bougerai dans tous les sens. »  
Arthur lâcha un grand soupir de dépit. Malheureusement, Francis avait vraiment tendance à gigoter quand quelque chose le tracassait beaucoup. Sa nuit de sommeil était de toute manière vouée à l’échec.  
« Tu as remarqué que Feliciano avait des difficultés à récupérer de ses blessures ?  
\- Oui. Ce n’était pas normal, affirma Francis.  
\- Gilbert a donné l’ordre d’incendier quasiment toutes les villes de son territoire. »  
Francis blêmit en comprenant les intentions de Gilbert concernant Feliciano. Il s’en doutait déjà, mais ne pensait pas que Gilbert s’y attelait aussi fortement.  
« Il voulait l’assassiner à tout prix, balbutia Francis.  
\- Ses troupes se rapprochaient des villes cœurs de Feliciano. Quand il est sorti dehors, j’ai réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau. Je lui suis venu en aide en posant des protecteurs magiques sur ses faiblesses.  
\- Donc, tu connais ses points faibles.  
\- Et il connaît les miens. Ne crois pas que Feliciano aurait passé une alliance de ce genre aussi facilement. »  
Francis passa les mains dans le creux de son dos en le regardant avec inquiétude. Arthur mentait pour lui cacher toute l’ampleur du problème et protéger Feliciano. Arthur savait que Francis ne voudrait jamais de mal à son ex. Seulement, il avait promis à Feliciano que certains détails ne franchiraient pas ses lèvres. Pour le rassurer, Arthur n’en parlerait à personne. Absolument personne.  
« C’est un pari très risqué, Arthur, hésita Francis. Tu ne connais pas bien Feliciano. Il pourrait se servir de cette information contre toi. »  
Arthur sentit son sourire retors s’épanouir. Francis s’inquiétait des conséquences possibles, sans oser lui parler du fond du problème avec Feliciano. C’était à la fois touchant et énervant. Arthur sentait qu’il aurait des difficultés à éviter la dispute qui couvait entre eux ce soir.  
« Aucun risque, stupid frog.  
\- Arthur…  
\- On a passé un pacte magique qui nous empêche de révéler l’information à un tiers. De plus, nos points faibles ont des protecteurs très puissants. Aucune attaque de ce genre ne peut nous atteindre…   
\- Vous êtes restés deux jours complètement inconscients.  
\- Il y a eu une complication d’ordre magique… Rien de grave, Francis.  
\- Je sais tout de même que tu n’en avais que pour la nuit et…  
\- Tout va bien. J’ai dû faire face à un imprévu de dernière minute. Les protecteurs ne s’entendent pas toujours avec leurs protégés. Ça prend parfois du temps…  
\- D’accord. Je ne savais pas.  
\- Rassuré ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je sais quand tu me mens. »  
Arthur se renfrogna. Évidemment, il ne mentait pas aussi bien que stupid frog. Prête à sortir, cette phrase démangeait fortement sa langue. Ça picotait même méchamment. Francis lui avait caché l’identité de son dernier amant pendant plus d’un siècle. S’énerver ne servirait qu’à enclencher les hostilités. Arthur se contraignit au calme et changea de sujet.  
« Feliciano a accepté de témoigner contre Gilbert lors du procès.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as promis à Feliciano en échange ?, râla Francis.  
\- Une partie de ce qu’il a négocié cette après-midi avec nous.  
\- Je me disais bien que tu cédais facilement à ses exigences et qu’il ne demandait pas toujours la lune. Il va donc l’accuser de tentative de meurtre… »  
Un silence gênant s’installa entre eux.   
Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant à déstabiliser l’autre.   
Stupid frog n’était pas aussi stupide qu’on aimerait le croire et attendait qu’il complète l’accusation.  
Arthur ignorait s’il devait laisser Feliciano en parler à Francis ou s’il pouvait le devancer.   
Feliciano aurait certainement besoin de leur soutien dans cette épreuve. Arthur s’en énervait d’avance. Ce serait particulièrement pénible de réunir des éléments tangibles pour appuyer les dires de Feliciano à la fin de la guerre. Il était bien difficile d’accuser une autre nation de viols répétés, de chantages politiques et de tentative de meurtre avec préméditation lors d’un congrès international.  
Arthur en avait fait l’amère expérience pour le procès qu’il avait engagé pour viols et séquestration. Gilbert était protégé comme la plupart des nations par l’immunité diplomatique. Il fallait donc fournir des preuves et des témoignages très solides pour obtenir réparation. Le compte-rendu des médecins et les témoignages de sa disparition avaient été balayés par des pots de vin et un accord financier, ce qui avait permis à Gilbert de s’en sortir sans peine d’ordre personnelle.  
Arthur en enrageait encore.  
« Il y aura d’autres chefs d’accusation. Aussi graves que le premier », gronda-t-il.  
Le souffle de Francis se coupa.  
« Non… Il n’a pas pu faire ça !  
\- On s’en doutait tous les deux. Il faudra l’aider à réunir des preuves. Et témoigner de son état de santé. »  
Arthur vit la culpabilité gagner le visage de Francis. Son compagnon pensait que les tourments de Feliciano avaient été provoqués par la rancune de Gilbert à son encontre. Francis craignait également que son affection pour Feliciano soit dévoilée au grand jour. Arthur le connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour ignorer ses états d’âme. Francis pensait encore à lui cacher la vérité coûte que coûte !   
La colère grondait dans son ventre et menaçait de leur sauter à la figure.  
Arthur n’arriverait pas à faire semblant très longtemps.  
« Gilbert n’a pas apprécié le fait que Feliciano le trahisse et lui mette des bâtons dans les roues.  
\- Je ne savais pas… On devrait le ramener auprès de Romano aussi vite que possible. Il ne doit pas se sentir en sécurité dans le campement. »  
Une telle sollicitude lui tapait sur les nerfs.  
« Il a promis de nous donner des informations, râla Arthur.  
\- Arthur. Dois-je te rappeler l’état dans lequel tu te trouvais quand on s’est revu ?   
\- Pas la peine. »  
Arthur sentit que Francis était prêt à rejoindre Feliciano pour lui parler et le rassurer.  
« Tu restes là, avec moi », grogna Arthur au bord de l’implosion.  
Arthur serra dans son poing un bout du pyjama de Francis pour le retenir près de lui.  
Il retenait ses reproches et sa rage depuis trop de jours. Il ne supporterait pas que son compagnon rejoigne son ex, alors qu’ils pourraient profiter de se retrouver enfin tous les deux. À la base, Arthur rêvait de dormir dans les bras de Francis, de passer du câlin sage nocturne à quelque chose de plus érotique au lever du jour.  
« Hé ! Tu es bien à cran, Arthur. Je suis désolé si tout ceci te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. »  
Arthur n’était pas vraiment enchanté du sujet, mais ce qui l’énervait le plus était que Francis continuait à noyer son secret dans la discussion ! En lui souriant !  
« Je suis au courant, lâcha finalement Arthur.  
\- Au courant de quoi ?  
\- Pour toi et Feliciano, gronda Arthur.  
\- Heu… »  
Francis paraissait à la fois étonné, embarrassé et confus.  
« J’étais réveillé.  
\- Ah… Et tu n’as rien dit pendant tout ce temps, dit Francis en s’asseyant.  
\- Comment as-tu pu me le cacher ?, cria Arthur en se relevant également.  
\- Ne t’énerve pas ! C’était le mieux pour nous trois.  
\- Monsieur sait toujours ce qui est le mieux, se moqua de lui Arthur. J’ai l’impression que tu t’es payé ma tête pendant plus d’un siècle. Et je suis fâché avec mon frère ! Et je ne lui parle quasiment plus ! Et je suis en froid avec mon frère ! Et je me suis disputé avec lui ! T’as bien réfléchi ton coup !  
\- Tu te serais forcément douté de quelque chose, si je t’avais parlé de lui autrement ! Tu aurais été jaloux tout le temps !  
\- J’ai de quoi éprouver de la jalousie ! Auparavant, tu m’étais infidèle ! Alors, oui, j’aurais été jaloux que tu le rencontres !  
\- Tu imagines le nombre de disputes qu’on s’est évité, tenta d’en plaisanter Francis.  
\- Ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à celle-ci, stupid frog !, haussa le ton Arthur. Je n’aurais pas dû l’apprendre comme ça ! Tu aurais dû me le dire !  
\- Je pensais que ce serait mieux que tu restes dans l’ignorance du passé…  
\- Dans l’ignorance que tu es encore amoureux de lui ! N’essaie pas de me sortir une justification quelconque par rapport à ce que tu lui as dit ! Tu l’aimes encore ! »  
Arthur regarda intensément Francis qui restait sans voix, le teint blême, et sans réaction.  
« Réponds, Francis ! »  
Francis prit une grande respiration, les yeux au bord des larmes.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu le sais maintenant. Et ça ne changera rien entre nous… »  
Arthur sentit sa gorge se serrer sur sa prochaine question. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il devait aller jusqu’au bout de ses doutes et mettre son couple en danger. Il ne supporterait pas que Francis reste avec lui par obligation.  
« Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Je ne te suis pas, Arthur. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
\- Vous auriez pu rester ensemble. Tu aurais pu rompre avec moi, et pas avec lui…  
\- Je t’aime. »  
La réponse, bien trop facile, énerva Arthur.  
« Francis, dis-moi la vérité ! On sait tous les deux que tu n’avais pas le choix à cette époque-là ! D’un côté, tu avais la toute puissante Angleterre capable de t’écraser et de l’autre une nation vulnérable aux desirata des autres nations. Je ne suis pas un imbécile ! J’ai des sentiments pour toi ! À chaque fois, tu me fais du mal ! Je ne sais pas si tu es toujours avec moi par amour ou par calcul politique ! Je ne sais pas ! J’ai besoin de le savoir ! Pourquoi tu as voulu parler ce soir ! »  
Arthur s’effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Francis. Il se détestait de l’aimer encore et d’arriver à tout lui pardonner, alors que son cœur saignait entre ses doigts.  
« Là, tu blesses aussi mes sentiments. Comme si je pouvais faire semblant de t’aimer pendant autant de temps, Arthur. »  
Un baiser fut déposé tendrement sur ses cheveux.  
« Je ne sais plus trop.  
\- Je savais que la vérité te ferait du mal. C’est pour cette raison que je te l’ai caché aussi longtemps. Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui… Pourtant, tu as fait un choix », insista Arthur.  
Francis se statufia en comprenant qu’il devrait se justifier.  
« Je préfère garder mes raisons pour moi. Tu pourrais les utiliser contre Feliciano…  
\- N’essaie pas de te défiler. »  
À travers ses larmes, Arthur le fusilla du regard avant que le ton monte dangereusement entre eux.  
« Je dois savoir ! Tu m’as tout caché pendant tout ce temps ! J’ai besoin de la vérité pour avoir confiance en toi.  
\- Tu ne peux pas simplement me faire confiance ?, râla Francis. Depuis le temps qu’on se connaît…  
\- Tu as embrassé Feliciano !  
\- J’ai été surpris ! D’habitude, il n’est pas aussi entreprenant !  
\- Tu l’aimes encore !, cria Arthur. Dis-moi ce que tu me caches ! Dis-le-moi ! Dis-le-moi ! Je dois savoir !  
\- Arthur…  
\- Dis-le-moi ! Tu l’aimes encore ! Je dois savoir !  
\- Ça m’arrangeait de ne pas avoir le choix !, lui hurla dessus Francis. Je vous aime ! Tu veux la vérité ! La voilà ! Je vous aime ! Je n’avais pas envie de choisir ! Mais je l’ai fait ! Eh oui, les circonstances t’étaient favorables ! Je pouvais le justifier auprès de Feliciano. Je vous aime et je ne voulais pas choisir ! Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment le savoir ? »  
Francis éclata en sanglots, comme si le poids énorme de ce secret intime le quittait. Arthur ne savait pas comment réagir face à la détresse de Francis et encore moins par rapport à son propre ressenti. Il était complètement perdu. Il ignorait quoi dire, quoi faire et encore moins quoi décider pour eux.  
« Je t’aime, gémit Francis, le visage entre ses mains. Crois-moi. Je t’aime.  
\- Et tu l’aimes aussi, pleurnicha Arthur.  
\- Je suis désolé. Les années n’y changent rien… Tu ne peux pas savoir combien on s’en veut d’être tombés amoureux pendant ton absence. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches.  
\- Je préfère savoir, affirma Arthur. Parfois, tu n’es pas vraiment avec moi. Maintenant, je sais que tu penses à lui.  
\- J’ai honte. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu l’aies appris comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu l’apprennes…  
\- On fait chambre à part ce soir. J’ai besoin d’être seul pour réfléchir à tout ça, grogna Arthur.  
\- Moi aussi. »  
Arthur remarqua toute la douleur émotionnelle de Francis. Son cœur était partagé entre deux amours, l’un qu’il vivait pleinement et l’autre qu’il regardait se nourrir de la moindre étincelle. Francis semblait exténué, empli de craintes et malheureux. Arthur avait toujours senti durant ses nombreuses années que Francis n’éprouvait pas le même bonheur que lui. Il était tiraillé entre ce qu’il vivait avec lui et ce qu’il aurait pu vivre avec Feliciano.  
Il avait laissé des préoccupations politiques décider à sa place.  
Si son choix avait été différent, Francis aurait été inconsolable de perdre Arthur et aurait réagi de la même manière avec Feliciano.  
Car il les aimait tous les deux.   
Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire d’une telle information. Il ignorait comment réagir, que dire à son compagnon et comment se comporter. Il n’avait jamais été confronté à un tel cas de figure. Francis aimait un autre homme et avait pris ses responsabilités. Il avait quitté l’un d’eux, tenté de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs et s’y était tenu malgré la tentation.   
Comment lui reprocher son égarement passé ?  
Arthur le voulait entièrement pour lui depuis toujours. Il pensait y être enfin arrivé. Seulement, cette sensation n’avait été qu’une illusion. Il en voulait terriblement à Feliciano. Il lui en voulait encore plus, parce que Francis était devenu fidèle suite à son aventure avec lui.  
Il leur en voulait à tous les deux.  
Il ne savait pas comment l’exprimer. Il ignorait encore moins comment se débarrasser de ses questionnements, doutes et terribles ressentiments. Il se demandait si s’énerver ou se plaindre servirait vraiment à quelque chose, puisque sa situation amoureuse resterait stable.  
Comment pouvait-il obliger son fiancé à ressentir autre chose pour son ex ?  
Impossible.  
On ne pouvait contrôler ses sentiments.  
Francis quitta le lit et alla s’installer dans la tente des négociations pour la nuit.  
À ce moment-là, Arthur se sentit terriblement seul et perdu, comme lorsqu’il était enfant.  
Francis était son seul véritable confident.  
Il aurait tout fait pour pleurer sur l’épaule d’un ami, lui dire à quel point il était déboussolé et se plaindre sans conséquence des bêtises de son fiancé.  
Pour que ça sorte. Pour qu’il s’en débarrasse. Pour qu’il tourne la page. Pour qu’il pardonne une dernière fois à Francis ses égarements.  
Francis avait raison.  
Arthur détestait avoir connaissance de cet amour impossible.


	14. Passage nuageux

Le temps n’était pas au beau fixe pour Angleterre.  
Tout d’abord, la météo alternait entre pluie, lâchée de bombes et simultané de pluie et lâchée de bombes. Stupid frog ne manquait jamais une occasion de plaisanter lourdement à ce sujet pour tenter de le dérider. Arthur avait fini par rétorquer méchamment qu’il ne squattait pas chez son voisin contrairement à d’autres.  
La cohabitation des gouvernements franco-anglais à Londres passait par une phase d’observation prudente, avec minimum syndical de prise de bec, depuis que Francis et Arthur se faisaient ostensiblement la gueule.  
Apparemment, leur mauvaise entente conjugale remplissait de doutes et de terreurs leurs dirigeants au point d’enterrer un grand nombre de disputes en cours.  
Leur période : « Je t’aime, moi non plus ! » possédait tout de même des avantages politiques.  
Cette tranquillité d’esprit après tous les scandales et la méfiance de part et d’autre réconfortait France et Angleterre et soudait leurs forces alliées.  
Certaines mauvaises langues diraient que la présence d’Italie du Nord à Londres n’arrangeait pas les affaires du couple.  
Feliciano avait décidé de les accompagner en Angleterre pour délivrer les informations en sa possession directement au quartier général.  
La sale petite peste italienne commençait à lui échauffer les oreilles.  
Feliciano ne souhaitait pas retrouver immédiatement son jumeau et lui expliquer l’horreur de ses dernières années. Il craignait que Romano agisse impulsivement, alors que la prise de Rome leur tendait les bras. Tactiquement, ce n’était pas complètement idiot. Arthur ne pouvait pas contrer ce genre d’argument en connaissant le caractère passionné de Romano et sa mésentente séculaire avec Gilbert, sac à patate et ventre à bière.   
Arthur soupçonnait fortement Feliciano de compter sur la compassion de Francis pour l’agiter devant lui et prendre une revanche sur la vie, sans qu’il puisse se rebeller contre cette prise de pouvoir. Le pauvre, il a vécu des choses malheureuses ! Et c’était vrai ! Lui aussi avait de la compassion. Arthur apprenait que ce genre de sentiments connaissait des limites et qu’un Italien savait les manier avec brio.  
Feliciano lui demandait souvent des conseils pour se reconstruire, le mettant dans l’embarras, et recherchait sans cesse la présence réconfortante de son ex et ses bons petits plats.  
Maigre comme un clou suite à ses déboires, Feliciano se comportait comme un adolescent affamé.  
Arthur se posait des questions existentielles sur le réel âge physique de Feliciano à l’époque napoléonienne. Les jumeaux italiens n’étaient pas très épais, assez longilignes, comme s’ils terminaient à peine leur croissance. D’un point de vue de nation, l’Italie n’existait que depuis très peu de temps et avait atteint les sommets que très récemment. Il était toujours malaisé de déterminer exactement l’âge physique d’une nation une fois qu’elle avait bien entamé son adolescence et son ascension économique. Les jumeaux avaient conservé une forme enfantine très longtemps par rapport aux autres nations et détenaient certainement le record mondial. À l’époque napoléonienne, les jumeaux commençaient leur montée vers la reconnaissance mondiale et étaient devenus des hommes.  
Jeunes hommes.  
Parfois, stupid frog se faisait donc fusiller du regard sans raison apparente.  
Même si Arthur et Francis avaient consommé leur première union vers leurs seize ans, le contexte différait grandement avec un supplément de différence d’âge.  
Une nation expérimentée et conquérante qui se tape une jeune nation sous son aile, lui prend certainement sa virginité au passage et l’entraîne dans une catastrophe politique et sentimentale ne lui imposait pas le respect.  
En plus d’avoir été volage, libertin et menteur, Francis s’octroyait les qualificatifs d’inconscient irresponsable.  
Tout ceci bouillonnait en Arthur prêt à sortir à la première incartade.  
La proximité de Francis et Feliciano le plongeait dans de désagréables suspicions de tromperie. La tentation tournoyait autour de Francis, alors qu’ils se retrouvaient en froid. Arthur avait donc chargé ses familiers magiques de surveiller Francis, sans l’en avertir. Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé à cette perte de confiance et ce besoin de se sentir rassuré.  
S’ils dormaient dans la même chambre, Arthur n’aurait pas autant de doutes injustifiés.  
Tous ses anciens démons de son début de relation avec Francis ressortaient.  
Et pas seulement.  
Certains souvenirs avec Gilbert se rappelaient à lui. À force d’entendre les difficultés de Feliciano, il ressassait cette période où il avait été enchaîné dans une cave sombre à espérer que son bourreau le laisserait en paix et à souffrir de faim et de soif quand il l’oubliait trop longtemps.  
Arthur avait sauté une réunion importante et était parti aux USA pour se changer les idées.  
Évidemment, voir son pays en ruine et sa relation amoureuse battre de l’aile attaquait son moral.  
Retrouver ses enfants à l’abri du danger l’avait enthousiasmé. Même si leur existence provenait des incartades de leur couple, Arthur les adorait et se sentait bien avec eux. Il avait prétexté une urgence diplomatique, quand Francis avait râlé au téléphone.  
À cause de la distance, Arthur avait renforcé sa surveillance de Francis par ses familiers magiques. Il craignait les circonstances favorables au cocufiage.   
À sa décharge, Arthur avait eu droit à un échantillonnage sexuel des ébats de Francis et Feliciano durant son merveilleux sauvetage magique. Il regrettait déjà d’avoir sauvé les fesses de l’Italien. Il n’avait aucune difficulté à s’imaginer les anciens amants en train de copuler sauvagement dans ses draps aux couleurs du drapeau britannique.   
Fucking shit !   
C’était très perturbant de se réveiller avec la gaule et de sentir arriver ce genre d’images alors qu’il se masturbait.  
Arthur envisageait de ne parler à personne de ses perversions intimes.  
Quelque chose de très problématique le travaillait pour qu’il trouve les ébats imaginaires de son compagnon avec quelqu’un d’autre excitant. Même si c’était juste par flashes intempestifs non désirés.   
L’inconscient était une horreur qui devait rester indéchiffrable.  
Alors qu’Arthur stressait à des milliers de kilomètres, son Français était sage comme une image.   
Arthur se demanda s’il mettait Francis à l’épreuve une dernière fois ou s’il fuyait pour mieux revenir comme à chaque fois.  
Sherlock avait signifié à Feliciano qu’il serait temps de retourner dans son pays. À de nombreuses reprises. Plus ou moins subtiles.  
Arthur revint en Angleterre quand l’Italien décida pour le bien de tous d’informer son jumeau de ses mésaventures et de séjourner dans la partie libérée et démocratique de son pays.  
Enfin…  
Quand Arthur sortit à toute vitesse de l’avion sur le sol londonien, il aperçut Francis en train de l’attendre.  
Son cœur battit très fort.  
Francis avait tenu ses engagements. Même s’ils passaient un moment difficile, Francis ne l’abandonnait pas. Feliciano était aussi amoureux qu’au premier jour. Il serait très simple de le ramener dans ses bras avec des mots doux. Tellement simple…  
Arthur ralentit en s’approchant de Francis.  
Francis l’entoura de ses bras et lui souhaita un bon retour.  
Pris par l’émotion, Arthur l’embrassa timidement et croisa son regard amoureux.  
« J’avais besoin de prendre l’air.  
\- Je sais, Arthur. »  
Après un silence paisible, Francis profita de l’ambiance de leurs retrouvailles pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, trouver sa langue et l’enrouler autour de la sienne. Le plaisir afflua dans ses veines, alors que ses sentiments le chamboulaient. Arthur sentit son corps réagir. Il avait terriblement envie de lui et de ses mains sur son corps. Le passé restait le passé. À présent, Francis avait gagné en maturité et tenait encore à lui. Arthur devait lui faire confiance et profiter de la chance de l’avoir pour lui. Ses rêves étranges s’éteindraient sous la passion d’une étreinte. Arthur en était persuadé.  
« Nos enfants vont bien ?  
\- Très bien, répondit Arthur. Ils vont certainement venir motiver leurs troupes en Europe.  
\- Je serai plus rassuré s’ils restaient sur leur continent…  
\- Papa poule, se moqua de lui Arthur.  
\- Je ne veux pas que l’un d’eux se fasse capturer par l’ennemi… Je suis inquiet…  
\- À deux, on arrivera à les protéger du danger. On rentre ? »  
Francis s’occupa de ses bagages et lui prit la main tout au long du trajet. Il se retournait parfois pour lui sourire. Finalement, il osa lui dire.  
« J’ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas.  
\- Je reviens toujours, stupid frog. »  
Arthur sentit les doigts de son compagnon se crisper autour des siens. À une époque, Francis avait souffert de son absence au point de chercher quelqu’un d’autre.  
« Je suis désolé d’avoir donné cette impression.  
\- D’habitude, ça éclate entre nous.  
\- Il ne fallait pas que ça éclate. J’aurais dit des choses que je ne me serai jamais pardonnées.  
\- Si tu veux en parler, je t’écouterai. Tout est de ma faute. Je comprends que cette histoire t’ait blessé.  
\- C’est de l’histoire ancienne », statua Arthur.  
Arthur sentit que ce n’était pas la phrase véritablement appropriée à la situation, puisque des sentiments perduraient entre les anciens amants. Aucun d’eux ne releva cet aspect problématique sur le moment, préférant passer outre.  
Leur couple tenait.  
Ils surmontaient toutes les crises.  
Une fois, la valise posée dans leur appartement souterrain de Londres, ils fondirent l’un sur l’autre.  
En l’embrassant, Francis le débarrassa directement de son manteau et l’emporta vers le mur le plus proche. Certainement histoire d’éviter qu’il s’échappe à l’autre bout de la planète. En répondant à la fougue de son compagnon, Arthur se délecta de cette envie explosive. Tout son corps tremblait d’attente, collé contre le sien, et présentait les premiers signes de l’excitation sexuelle.  
Arthur caressa sa joue, descendit ses doigts le long de son cou et déboutonna sa veste.  
Un gémissement lui échappa quand la langue de son partenaire caressa agréablement la sienne.  
« Francis… »  
Son amoureux revint rapidement à l’assaut de sa bouche. Ses mains parcoururent tout son corps pour le dénuder entièrement. Il faisait rarement preuve d’une telle dextérité.  
« Tu es pressé, se moqua de lui Arthur.  
\- Tu m’as beaucoup manqué, mon lapin. »  
Arthur apprécia la vision du torse nu de Francis alors qu’il se dégageait de son pantalon et de ses chaussettes. Le Français entretenait son corps depuis des siècles. Entre les cinq activités du soldat français en temps de paix et les différents combats en temps de guerre, Francis rivalisait avec des athlètes. Par esprit de compétition et instinct de survie, Arthur tentait de ne pas se laisser distancer.  
Il aurait perdu bien des batailles contre stupid frog, s’il n’avait dû compter que sur ses compétences intellectuelles.  
D’ailleurs, il devrait mettre son cerveau en mode off et apprécier la vue des abdominaux et des pectoraux bien dessinés de son compagnon.  
Avec un petit sourire, Francis revint vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras musclés et rapprocher leurs bassins excités.  
Leurs sexes glissèrent l’un contre l’autre, leur apportant des sensations plaisantes, et les enjoignirent à mouvoir leurs hanches.   
Arthur embrassa Francis et caressa le bas de son dos qu’il sentait se tendre sous ses mouvements et son plaisir.  
La main de Francis remonta le long de sa cuisse jusqu’à ses fesses alors que la sienne flattait sa verge.  
Arthur sentit ses jambes trembler quand Francis s’empara de son sexe.  
Il posa son front contre le sien pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.  
Ce bleu ciel aux nuages de plaisir et de tendresse le faisait toujours autant chavirer.  
Il ne pourrait jamais s’en passer.  
Arthur gémit quand Francis caressa la veine sous son pénis et d’autres points sensibles de son anatomie. Avec un sourire mutin, il modifia le rythme de ses va-et-vient pour rendre Francis complètement fou à son tour.  
Sentant leur étreinte s’emballer, Arthur se décala sur le côté et entraîna Francis sur le sol.  
« Prends-moi, souffla Arthur, électrisé par le corps de son compagnon sur le sien.  
\- Attends un peu. »  
Arthur se cambra sur le sol quand la chaleur de son compagnon le quitta quelques instants.  
« Ce n’était pas forcément nécessaire, râla Arthur quand Francis commença à le préparer.  
\- Un peu de frustration ne fait pas de mal.  
\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Tu es doué pour la provoquer. »  
Francis rit plaisamment. Pour son grand bonheur, il en termina rapidement. Arthur écarta plus largement les cuisses pour l’inviter à s’y loger. Il n’éprouvait aucune honte à tenter Francis de la sorte. Ils étaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que la pudeur s’était envolée. Francis joua avec ses lèvres avant de se décider à le pénétrer.  
Son sexe dur progressa lentement, pour l’habituer à la sensation.  
Arthur respira plus aisément quand Francis ne put aller plus loin en lui. Francis caressa l’intérieur de ses jambes, titillant le creux du genou, la sensibilité des cuisses et remonta vers son torse en se penchant légèrement. Arthur se releva pour capturer sa bouche. Sa tête retomba accompagnée dans leur mouvement par les mains de Francis.  
Son compagnon recula son bassin et entama leur danse sensuelle.  
Francis n’était pas particulièrement pressé d’atteindre la jouissance, imposait un rythme lent et l’embrassait à la moindre occasion. Connaissant parfaitement les faiblesses de son corps, il percutait sa prostate quand il le souhaitait. Il arrivait à le faire languir et à le surcharger de plaisir en cherchant à le surprendre. De son côté, Arthur cherchait toujours le moment approprié pour resserrer son étreinte intime autour de sa verge et rendre son souffle haletant. Il s’accrochait parfois à ses épaules et ses fesses et caressait le reste du temps la courbure de son dos. Francis ne relevait son buste que très rarement. À ce moment-là, Arthur s’amusait à toucher le haut de son torse qu’il savait particulièrement sensible. S’il le pouvait, il agaçait ses coudes.  
Se connaître aussi bien rendait les relations sexuelles aussi intenses que particulièrement difficiles. Ils essayaient toujours de maintenir la passion, surprendre l’autre ou répondre à l’ambiance et aux attentes.  
Ils avaient eu envie de faire l’amour tendrement et lentement ce jour-là.  
Francis continuait à réfréner ses ardeurs pour conserver ce tempo lent et laisser la jouissance les ravir à n’importe quel moment.  
Arthur gémissait fortement à chaque fois que sa prostate était effleurée, touchée ou percutée. Il râlait quand le plaisir n’était seulement que celui du phallus en érection contre ses parois internes et sensibles. Il se courbait. Sa tête se posait en arrière, son cou accueillait la bouche de Francis, ses épaules se retrouvaient à la merci de ses suçons. Son bassin allait à l’encontre du sien. Francis produisait des sons délicieux à son oreille dès que sa verge se retrouvait plus à l’étroit. Le plaisir s’accumulait dans leurs corps en sueur et se propageait jusqu’à leurs extrémités. Leurs hanches commençaient à se mouvoir toutes seules et leurs esprits à les lâcher.  
Tout ce qui comptait à présent était tout ce qu’ils partageaient au quotidien.  
Leurs corps, leurs amours, leurs Histoires.  
Francis serait toujours là. Dans son lit, dans sa maison, dans sa famille, de l’autre côté de la table des négociations, au siège voisin en international, sur le même champ de bataille, dans son esprit et dans son cœur.  
Son cœur battait fort. D’émotions et de plaisir.  
Arthur entoura Francis de ses bras, alors que son organisme se contractait tout au bord de la jouissance.  
Il rencontra son regard amoureux, s’en délecta et gémit quand sa prostate fut fortement touchée. Son corps remua en proie à la recherche du plaisir ultime, son bassin se rapprocha de celui de Francis. Les sensations fouettaient ses veines et menaçaient de l’emporter, sous les assauts répétés de son compagnon.  
Francis stimula son sexe et accéléra ses mouvements. Il toucha plusieurs fois sa prostate dans ses allées et venues fortes et rapides. Arthur se sentit proche de décoller quand il rencontra une nouvelle fois le ciel de ses yeux.  
Il se contracta autour de lui, alors qu’il venait encore provoquer des sensations en lui.  
Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de ses hanches.  
Ils plongèrent à quelques secondes près dans l’orgasme.  
Ce bien-être intense s’était emparé de tous leurs êtres dans un sourire de complicité.  
Son compagnon se mit sur le côté pour ne pas l’écraser. Arthur roula pour poser sa tête sur son torse, écouter sa respiration se calmer et se réjouir de ses battements de cœur désordonné.  
Francis l’avait attendu.  
Une joie immense s’empara de lui.  
À ce moment-là, il ne savait pas encore que son couple serait à nouveau mis à rude épreuve.


	15. Avis de tempête

Avis de tempête

Dans les bras chaleureux de Francis, Arthur tentait de se calmer. Aujourd’hui aurait lieu le procès des membres de l’Axe. À force de rechercher des preuves pour appuyer les dires de Feliciano, Arthur avait beaucoup trop ressassé le passé. Des cauchemars étaient réapparus. Avec patience, Francis l’aidait à reprendre ses esprits avec des caresses légères et des mots apaisants à chaque crise nocturne.  
Arthur évitait autant que possible de penser à Feliciano qui devait traverser bien pire.  
L’Italien affichait des cernes inquiétants et un grand état de fatigue, plus lié au stress post-traumatique qu’à l’état de son pays. Apparemment, le soutien de son jumeau se révélait moins efficace que le leur pour apaiser ses angoisses.  
« Gilbert va payer pour ses crimes, grogna Francis.  
\- Avec Chine et Russie, je me méfie.  
\- Aucun intérêt pour eux.  
\- Justement, aucun intérêt. Et ils adorent embêter America et toute sa famille…  
\- Russie pourrait se retrouver sur les bancs des accusés pour son engagement au début de la guerre. Comme Chine va mener le procès, America est déjà bien embêté de devoir se la fermer. On est tous d’accord pour l’empêcher de nuire à nouveau, quitte à accepter de se faire juger à l’avenir.  
\- J’aurais préféré que l’un de nous mène le procès.  
\- On est trop impliqué. »  
Francis embrassa le cou d’Arthur et promena ses mains sur son ventre pour réveiller ses ardeurs.  
« Tu veux que je te détende ?  
\- C’est une agréable proposition.  
\- J’ai toujours de bonnes idées. »  
Arthur regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit, alors que Francis devenait plus entreprenant.  
« On n’a pas le temps de s’amuser, soupira Arthur.  
\- Toi et ta ponctualité, le taquina Francis.  
\- Aujourd’hui, c’est important.   
\- Oui, bien sûr…  
\- J’ai envie que la réputation internationale de Gilbert soit détruite à jamais.  
\- Quand même, la punition est sévère…  
\- Il recommencera sinon.  
\- Je sais. J’avais espoir qu’il retrouve la raison. Maintenant, c’est trop tard.  
\- Bien trop tard. »  
Ils se préparèrent rapidement, préoccupés par le déroulement du procès. Ils avaient normalement tout prévu dans les moindres détails pour que chaque représentant de nation soit jugé équitablement et que tout se passe sans anicroche.   
À la fin de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, les dirigeants des membres de l’Axe allaient tous être jugés pour des crimes de grande importance. Les représentants personnifiés des nations n’y échapperaient pas cette fois-ci.  
Lors d’un procès antérieur, Francis avait dû fournir des preuves solides de son implication dans la Résistance pour être lavé de tout soupçon et pouvoir intégrer le jury des nations en tant que consultant. Cette étape avait fait grincer des dents toutes les nations alliées, bien qu’elle soit nécessaire. Les nations détestaient passer devant la justice et n’en comprenaient pas l’intérêt. Elles agissaient forcément dans l’intérêt de leur peuple. C’était une évidence qu’après autant de siècles d’existence qu’elles aient tous quelque chose à se reprocher. Seulement, pour mettre en accusation Gilbert, il fallait juger tous les membres de l’Axe.  
Ce serait une première dans l’Histoire.  
Beaucoup de nations protestaient contre ce procès.  
Sur le banc des consultants du jury, Arthur prit place à côté de Francis en se rappelant ce qu’il pouvait dire ou ne pas dire. Francis glissa sa main sur la sienne pour l’apaiser. Sur le banc supérieur, Alfred affichait un air plus sérieux que d’habitude, comprenant l’importance de ce moment historique. Ivan semblait assez énervé que ce procès prenne place, même si mettre Gilbert hors circuit lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Quant à Yao, il se concentrait pour mener correctement l’affaire.  
De nombreuses nations étaient venues assister à l’audience, en tant que simples spectateurs. Ce n’était pas la curiosité, mais l’instinct de survie qui les avait réunies en ce jour. Arthur espérait qu’il n’y aurait pas de grand mouvement de protestation. Gilbert était capable de mettre suffisamment la pagaille pour annuler le procès. Les accusés avaient été prévenus pour qu’ils puissent fournir des preuves de leur innocence. Malheureusement, ce laps de temps leur permettait amplement de réunir des contestataires à ce processus de justice. Ils avaient dû louer une ancienne salle de la Société des Nations pour caser tout le monde.  
D’après les rapports parvenus jusqu’à eux, les nations mises sur le banc en compagnie de Gilbert n’avaient rien à se reprocher de manière personnelle. Ludwig avait constitué un dossier irréprochable sur ses tentatives d’alerte des autres peuples européens et tout ce qu’il avait pu faire en étant surveillé de très près par son gouvernement. Il avait même réussi à leur procurer un témoignage solide de son implication dans la tentative de coup d’État militaire allemand contre Hitler. Quant à Roderich et Elizabeta, ils avaient remué ciel et terre pour trouver des preuves de leur implication dans des actes de sabotage militaire et de sauvetage d’œuvre d’art. Kiku avait déclaré avoir été fait prisonnier dans sa propre demeure et obligé à faire de la figuration, suite à une fuite d’information de sa part dans une déclaration publique sur des pratiques ignobles sur le peuple chinois. Kiku avait réussi à changer petit à petit l’effectif de sa garde pour bien s’entourer et mener à bien des actions contre son gouvernement en toute impunité.   
Seul Gilbert n’avait pas réuni de preuves dans les temps. Il avait proclamé qu’il avait été tellement awesome et discret qu’il n’avait pas laissé de traces et qu’il était déloyal de l’accuser de la sorte dans un contexte aussi difficile.  
Les Alliés n’arriveraient peut-être pas à tout prouver concernant Gilbert, mais le feraient tomber grâce à Feliciano.  
« Faîtes entrer les accusés. »  
Des murmures de protestations parcoururent l’assistance quand les membres de l’Axe les plus influents entrèrent dans la salle.  
Roderich, Elizabeta et Kiku se dépêchèrent de s’asseoir, envahis par la honte. Ludwig les suivit, en se faisant le plus petit possible. Gilbert s’avança à sa suite d’un pas conquérant. Il donnait le change, mais n’en menait pas large. Romano s’installa entre Gilbert et son jumeau. Romano tentait de rassurer autant que possible Feliciano, en grand état de stress à cause de sa proximité soudaine avec son bourreau.  
Arthur et Francis jetèrent un regard entendu avec Chine.  
« Avant toute réclamation d’ouverture, nous tenons à vous informer que les jumeaux italiens, du fait de leur reddition, sont déjà passés devant ce tribunal… »  
Une huée parcourut l’assistance.  
« Comment avez-vous pu les y autoriser ?   
\- Vendus !  
\- Nous n’avons pas à être jugés !  
\- À bas, les métropoles ! », crièrent les colonies en soulevant énergiquement leurs drapeaux.  
Arthur et Francis se tendirent d’un coup, en sentant que certaines nations profitaient du scandale politique pour les remettre en question. Ils n’avaient pas prévu ce bordel-là ! Il y avait beaucoup trop d’agitation de drapeaux indépendantistes dans cette salle. Même certaines régions de France et les frères d’Arthur s’étaient invités.  
« Silence, cria Chine sans succès.  
\- La ferme », hurla America.  
Comme la voix de l’indépendantiste qui avait réussi portait loin, son intervention permit à Chine de continuer sur sa lancée.  
Arthur trouva que composer le jury final d’Amérique, Chine et Russie était finalement une très bonne idée.  
« En tant que personnes, ils ont été acquittés et peuvent donc quitter le banc des accusés. »  
Il y eut un soupir de soulagement intense et un abaissement quasi général de drapeaux dans l’assistance.   
Apparemment, ce procès foutait la trouille aux nations du monde entier.  
« Ça ne m’étonne pas, espèce de sales traîtres !, les choqua Gilbert en se levant. Les petites traînées italiennes, vous vendez votre âme au plus offrant ! Lequel d’entre vous est passé sous la table de ces salopards ! Qu’est-ce que vous leur avez offert, les salopes ! »  
Feliciano s’enfuit en courant du banc des accusés avant que Gilbert ne le tape devant toute l’assistance. Romano avait suivi le mouvement. Il écœura ensuite tout le monde avec la menace ultime :  
« La ferme, le ventre à bière ! Sans ce procès, je te tailladerai les entrailles pour en faire du carpaccio et j’utiliserai ton sang pour du gaspacho ! Pendant des années ! Et j’épandrai ces merdes sur toutes tes terres pour les rendre stériles ! Je ferai attention que les animaux et les accrocs idiota aux tomates ne viennent pas laper cette immondice par erreur ! Ils pourraient en crever ! Et là, je t’achèverai dans d’atroces souffrances.  
\- Romano, ce n’était pas nécessaire de mentionner ce genre de choses, dit Chine qui avait perdu des couleurs comme le reste de l’assistance.  
\- C’était à titre préventif. Et pour rappeler qu’on ne met pas en colère un Italien, sous peine de vendetta… Quand la justice n’existe pas ! »  
À la grande surprise de l’assistance, les jumeaux italiens prirent place à côté de Francis et Arthur. Leurs intentions devinrent ainsi beaucoup plus claires. Ce qui était arrivé à Feliciano n’était connu que des membres du jury et de Gilbert.   
Même Antonio n’en avait pas entendu parler.   
Un service de sécurité avait même été mis en place pour contenir la colère des Latins présents dans l’assistance.  
Par contre, il n’était pas garanti que Gilbert échappe aux parents de substitution et aux meilleurs amis de Feliciano assis à côté de lui.   
Les miracles n’existaient pas avec les ninjas et les maniaques de la propreté.  
« Les traîtres, cria Gilbert. Maintenant, on retiendra qu’on ne peut pas vous avoir comme alliés, les ritals !  
\- Gilbert, tu aggraves ton cas, se délecta Arthur. Je ne suis pas certain qu’insulter Romano, un membre consultatif du jury, soit une bonne idée. Il n’aura peut-être plus envie de défendre ton frère. »  
Francis lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu’il se contienne un peu. Discret, mais efficace. Il avait quand même le droit d’éprouver du plaisir à écraser Gilbert et à effrayer Ludwig. Même pas un petit peu ? Apparemment, non.  
« Au vu des éléments réunis, le jury abandonne les charges contre Roderich, Elizabeta, Ludwig et Kiku. Il est à présent clair que ces quatre personnes ont effectué des actes résistants. Ce serait donc une perte de temps de les obliger à se justifier plus amplement. La liste des preuves est disponible pour ceux que ça intéresserait dans l’assistance. Ils peuvent quitter le banc des accusés, s’ils le souhaitent.  
\- En ce qui concerne Gilbert ?, demanda Ludwig un peu déboussolé par la tournure des évènements.  
\- Tu ne vois pas qu’ils ont organisé ce procès dans le seul but de me piéger !, s’insurgea Gilbert. Je ne serai pas venu tout seul !  
\- Effectivement, c’était notre but, avoua Yao. Tu n’as pas fourni de preuves suffisantes. De plus, nous avons appris ce matin… »  
Yao se tourna vers Feliciano pour l’encourager.  
« Je souhaite porter des accusations supplémentaires à l’encontre de Gilbert avec preuves et témoignages à l’appui.  
\- Comme par hasard, ironisa Gilbert. Tu ne devais pas être sûr de toi jusqu’à aujourd’hui. J’espère que tu as un dossier en béton. Je suis certain que tout le monde a envie d’entendre tes mensonges pour te traîner dans l’opprobre.  
\- Gilbert, tu n’es pas autorisé à parler et encore moins à intimider la victime, statua Yao, avant qu’Arthur et Francis ne s’énervent. Tu auras le droit de demander un délai pour préparer ta défense. Feliciano ? »  
Feliciano se leva et prit une grande inspiration. Il était déjà difficile de porter les accusations devant un jury. Devant les nations du monde entier, n’en parlons pas. Feliciano papillonna des yeux, certainement en proie à un vertige. Arthur était prêt à se lever pour le rattraper, s’il s’évanouissait.  
« Alors, tu te dégonfles ?, s’en délecta Gilbert.  
\- Gilbert, souviens-toi de ce qui pourrait arriver si la justice ne fait pas son œuvre », rappela Romano.  
Apparemment, la menace de Romano réussit à secouer suffisamment Feliciano pour qu’il se lance.  
« J’accuse Gilbert de menaces portant à mon intégrité physique, de chantages, d’abus diplomatiques, militaires et économiques, de violences, de harcèlement moral et sexuel, de séquestrations… de viols…, de manière répétée, sur une période de plus de trois ans, et d’incendies volontaires de villes stratégiques d’Italie du Nord et donc de tentatives d’assassinat sur ma personne en pleine guerre civile italienne et conquête par les alliés. J’ai porté les preuves au jury ici présent.  
\- Merci, Feliciano. Nous avons également reçu un dossier complet concernant un antécédent historique. Gilbert, tu peux en prendre connaissance pour te défendre.  
\- Évidemment, je vais en prendre connaissance. Je rappelle que j’ai été acquitté lors du premier procès, clama haut et fort Gilbert. Cet Italien est capable d’avoir bâti tout un tissu de mensonges basé sur des évènements extérieurs à ma volonté ! Tout le monde sait que j’ai un différend avec Arthur et Francis ! Ils ont peut-être acheté la parole de ce pauvre petit Feliciano sans défense… »  
Arthur donna subrepticement une petite claque sur la cuisse de Feliciano pour l’obliger à réagir.  
« Je ne suis pas sans défense !, s’énerva Feliciano. J’ai bien conscience de ce dont je t’accuse. J’ai tout fait pour que tu ne te débines pas face à tes actes ! Tu ne serais pas venu seul. Tu l’as bien dit, tout à l’heure ! »  
Arthur sourit en retrouvant tout le piquant de l’Italie du Nord.  
« Comme si c’était arrivé !, le provoqua Gilbert.  
\- L’accusé et la victime supposés sont priés de se taire. De nouveaux éléments par rapport au précédent procès sont apparus. Nous enjoignons toute personne susceptible de compléter les dossiers mentionnés à se faire connaître. Vous avez une semaine pour étayer votre défense.  
\- C’est tellement généreux, se moqua d’eux, Gilbert. Il faudrait des mois pour réfuter toutes ces accusations infondées !  
\- Le procès durera le temps qu’il faudra. La séance est levée. Je demande à la sécurité de faire sortir Gilbert immédiatement. », statua Yao.  
L’assistance, hébétée par ce revirement de situation, regarda Gilbert être évacué sans réaction. Yao avait réussi à mener les échanges sans qu’il n’y ait effusion de sang, en gardant un bon rythme. Il semblait soulagé d’en avoir terminé pour aujourd’hui.  
Feliciano était entouré par les bras de son jumeau, pâle comme tout. Il n’était pas évident d’avouer au monde entier d’avoir été la victime d’une autre nation pour autant de chefs d’accusation. On paraissait faible. Arthur savait que certaines nations avaient tenté de profiter de son état de choc pour le déstabiliser complètement. En fait, il avait été encore plus impitoyable en affaire et s’était retrouvé agréablement distrait de ses problèmes.  
« Tu dois encore témoigner, Feliciano, mais tu as fait le plus dur », dit Arthur, alors que la salle se faisait plus bruyante.  
Feliciano releva ses yeux embués vers lui.  
« Il va tout faire pour me faire douter de moi. Il a encore de l’ascendant…  
\- C’est faux. Et tu vas te battre contre lui. On sera avec toi, le rassura Francis.  
\- Il s’embrouille tout seul. Il ne gagnera pas, cette fois-ci », lui sourit Arthur.  
Peu de temps après, Roderich et Elizabeta les rejoignirent. Ils firent lever Feliciano pour le prendre dans leurs bras en sanglotant.  
« Mon petit garçon !  
\- C’est pas trop tôt de reconnaître que c’est un mec !, tenta Romano pour détendre l’atmosphère.  
\- Toi et moi, on va avoir une discussion, mi-corazon !  
\- Idiota, tu m’as fait peur avec ta grosse voix !  
\- On cache des trucs importants au big boss !  
\- Idiota, tu l’aurais dit à tout le monde ! T’aurais tout fait capoter ! Mais si, idiota ! »  
Distrait, Romano se retrouva alors encerclé par Héraklès, Paolo et Horus.  
« Pourquoi on n’était pas au courant ?  
\- Si on pouvait garder notre accusé en vie, le temps du procès…, tenta Francis.  
\- Une malédiction égyptienne ne fait jamais de mal !  
\- Horus ! On a déjà la vendetta italienne en œuvre. Je pense que c’est amplement suffisant. Pas de taureau espagnol lancé à toute vitesse, d’ensorcèlement grec ou d’emmurement portugais ! Non !, s’insurgea Francis.  
\- Je ne sais pas si j’arriverai à retenir Sardaigne et Sicile, avoua Romano. Ils ont l’air dans une phase très créative pour aider leur nation. C’est tellement rare pour des indépendantistes. Il ne faut pas briser leur élan de solidarité. J’ai pris des photos pour immortaliser l’évènement et leur rappeler à l’occasion qu’ils aiment bien Feliciano.  
\- Ah ! La politique… », soupirèrent les Latins.  
Après un temps de silence, Romano en profita pour se mettre définitivement à l’abri des reproches des latins :  
« Francis était au courant avant moi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Faux frère, s’exclama Francis.   
\- Mais c’est la stricte vérité, l’embêta Romano.  
\- Feliciano n’avait pas vraiment envie d’en parler, se justifia Francis. Et surtout, on a réussi à mettre Gilbert au tribunal.  
\- Tu te débrouilles mieux que moi avec les explications, se réjouit Romano. On a réussi à piéger ce salopard. Admirez le tour de force !  
\- Il n’empêche que ça a duré trois ans sans qu’on s’en rende compte », s’en attrista Antonio.  
Feliciano était encore en train de pleurer avec Roderich et Elizabeta. Ludwig se tenait à leurs côtés sans arriver à dire quoi que ce soit ou à s’approcher de Feliciano. Kiku ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il oscillait entre la colère et la honte. Tout cet étalage de sentiments était très rare chez le Japonais. Finalement, Ludwig osa prendre Feliciano dans ses bras et Kiku posa la main sur son épaule. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Feliciano n’arrivait à supporter que les embrassades de ses tuteurs sans se sentir oppressé. Il y avait déjà trop de monde autour de lui.  
« Je crois que certains s’en veulent bien plus que toi de n’avoir rien remarqué, dit Francis. Tu étais loin de lui. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Arthur et moi, on est arrivé à temps pour le sauver. »  
Les Latins prirent une expression horrifiée en comprenant qu’ils avaient failli perdre Feliciano.  
« On témoignera en sa faveur. »


	16. Eclipse partielle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparemment, ça a l'air de fonctionner sur AO3 aujourd'hui, donc je poste !

« Feli ! Ouvre cette porte ! »  
À cause de la disparition de Feliciano dans son horizon immédiat, Francis commençait à s’énerver. Très sérieusement. Il tambourinait de plus en plus fort à la porte et se mettait à crier.  
« Tu m’inquiètes là ! Réponds au moins ! »  
Immobile, Arthur tapait du pied sur le sol depuis que Francis l’avait empêché d’intervenir. Il avait quand même demandé un double des clefs à l’accueil. Seulement, l’Italien n’avait pas oublié de bloquer l’accès de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, tellement il avait la frousse.  
« Gilbert a été emmené en détention ! Tu ne risques rien ! Ouvre, bon sang ! Je me fais du souci ! »  
Suite à la course-poursuite italiano-prussienne, Arthur avait chassé toute personne trop curieuse et gardé Romano sous la main devant le bastion provisoire de l’Italien.  
« Laisse-moi essayer, Francis », râla Romano.  
Arthur n’était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.  
« Feli ! Il ne t’a rien fait de mal ! Il t’a juste foutu la trouille ! Sors de là ! »  
Le silence répondit à l’injonction de Romano.  
« Je te ferai un câlin fraternel ! Et on pleurera ensemble ! Tu dois avoir soif après ce sprint du tonnerre. Ventre à bière était incapable de te suivre ! Tu pètes la forme ! Ouvre à ton frère ! »  
Arthur laissa les deux idiots continuer à invectiver Feliciano un certain temps pour ne pas blesser leur susceptibilité et la sienne. Au bout d’un quart d’heure supplémentaire complètement infructueux, Arthur osa se mettre en avant :  
« Je pourrais essayer ?  
\- Ce n’est pas pour te vexer, Arthur, mais…  
\- T’es pas de sa famille, putain !  
\- Ou son ex, j’en ai conscience, les piqua Arthur.  
\- Il est au courant ?, en fut choqué Romano.  
\- Il est au courant, grinça des dents Francis. Feliciano, ne te l’a pas dit ?  
\- Tu étais au courant, râla Arthur. Laisse-moi essayer avant que je m’énerve contre toi.  
\- Vas-y ! Fais-toi ignorer à ton tour ! »  
Arthur leur fit signe de se taire et frappa doucement à la porte. Il était autant motivé par le bon déroulement du procès que par sa compassion.  
« Feliciano, c’est Arthur... Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Laisse-moi entrer. Tu as besoin de parler à quelqu’un qui comprend ce que tu traverses. »  
Arthur laissa passer un peu de temps et continua d’argumenter sur ce point avec une voix douce et compréhensive.  
Finalement, du bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte. Arthur prit le panier avec de l’eau, un peu de nourriture, des compresses et des médicaments sous le bras.  
« Je vais à l’intérieur. Je le sortirai de là-dedans. D’accord ?  
\- Garde ton téléphone ouvert. On peut ajourner la séance de cette après-midi, mais pas celle de demain matin. »  
Arthur hocha la tête, bien conscient des enjeux.   
La porte s’entrouvrit prudemment. Arthur pénétra à l’intérieur de la salle et referma derrière lui. Dans l’obscurité, il sentit Feliciano le frôler précipitamment pour remettre en place la table et les chaises qui barraient l’entrée. Il avait toujours ressenti Feliciano comme quelqu’un de particulièrement solaire. Il adorait la vie à l’extérieur et les pièces éclairées et ventilées. Il n’était pas rare de le voir dans un champ, dans des places immenses ou à la plage. Il souriait très souvent et apportait le réconfort autour de lui. Il n’était pas du genre à se planquer dans un coin et à se replier sur lui-même.  
Arthur était parfaitement à l’aise dans l’obscurité. Il s’agissait de son domaine. Avec son peau pâle, il brillait d’autant plus que le ciel était voilé ou que les pièces étaient sombres. Seulement, la présence de Feliciano y était particulièrement inhabituelle. Feliciano était complètement happé par le noir, alors qu’un léger faisceau de lumière le mettait en valeur.  
« Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Je ne veux pas sortir.  
\- On va s’asseoir quelque part. »  
Arthur descendit vers le sol, en même temps que Feliciano. Il ignorait où se trouvait exactement Feliciano pour l’instant. Il n’était pas encore habitué à la faible luminosité et ses autres sens ne s’étaient pas encore décuplés.  
« Il a… Il a osé…  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, après la séance de ce matin ?  
\- Je suis retourné seul à ma chambre… Il m’y attendait… Et… »  
Feliciano sanglotait. Arthur espérait qu’il n’était rien arrivé de grave à Feliciano. Sa chemise était ouverte quand il courrait comme un dément dans les couloirs, poursuivi par Gilbert.  
« Il a réussi à me coincer contre le mur… Il a commencé à m’enlever la chemise… Mais j’ai réussi à lui donner un coup et à m’enfuir…  
\- Il n’est pas aussi fort que tu le penses, Feli. Auparavant, tu étais obligé de lui obéir pour assurer ta survie. Maintenant, tu es capable de l’arrêter. C’est difficile. Tu vas réussir à l’empêcher de nuire à nouveau…  
\- Il réfute tout ce que je dis pour me tourner en ridicule. Il m’insulte. Il tente de me perdre dans mon argumentaire. Il essaie de monter les autres contre moi ! Il me harcèle maintenant ! »  
Feliciano n’avait pas été informé des multiples conséquences du procès et de l’accord passé entre les cinq alliés pour mettre hors de touche Gilbert. Il doutait à cause de l’acharnement de Gilbert à se défendre et à le déstabiliser. Arthur ne pouvait pas lui signaler que tout était déjà décidé.  
« Les nations ne sont pas dupes sur ses actes. Il faut que tu tiennes bon. Il est ton tortionnaire. Tu as le droit d’obtenir justice. Tu dois aller jusqu’au bout.  
\- Les autres pensent que je suis facile et tout ce genre de trucs ignobles.  
\- Ils n’ont pas intérêt à dire ça devant les latins, tenta de le dérider Arthur.  
\- Mais ils doivent le penser. Je parais faible. J’ai peur que tout ceci ait des conséquences.  
\- Ça en aura pour Gilbert. On te l’a dit, ce genre de choses ?  
\- Tu sais comment sont les colonies envers leur métropole, soupira Feliciano.  
\- Et tu n’as rien dit ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que sa volonté d’indépendance ne devait pas déborder sur notre vie privée. Et j’ai évoqué deux-trois dossiers. Apparemment, ma colonie en a aussi. Cessez le feu accordé !  
\- Il est normal qu’on tente de te déstabiliser dans ce moment difficile. Mes adversaires choisissent toujours de me provoquer quand ils aperçoivent une faille. Pareil pour toi. Tu es l’une des puissances mondiales membres du G8.  
\- Depuis peu de temps…  
\- Tu n’es pas encore habitué à ton statut. Les autres nations chercheront toujours à te concurrencer ou à te déstabiliser pour te faire chuter. N’oublie jamais que tu es plus fort et que tu as plus de ressources. C’est politique, même s’il s’attaque directement à ta personne.  
\- Roderich ne m’a rien dit concernant tes problèmes à l’époque », tenta Feliciano.  
Arthur lui expliqua alors le déroulement de son propre procès, le fait que Gilbert avait acheté la plupart des témoins, que ses dires avaient été contestés et que tout s’était terminé sur un accord diplomatique entre l’Angleterre et la Prusse pour éviter une guerre inutile.  
« Tu vas réussir ce que je n’ai pas pu faire à l’époque. En une semaine, Gilbert n’a pas eu le temps d’acheter les témoignages en ta faveur. Les Alliés te soutiennent. J’ai réussi à pousser ma colonie Inde à apporter son témoignage sur le précédent procès.  
\- Tu l’as menacé ?  
\- J’ai réussi à le convaincre que je fermerai les yeux sur certains détails de mon kidnapping. J’ai obtenu des excuses satisfaisantes et des explications sur son comportement. Il faut toujours se méfier de ses colonies quand elles ont des tendances indépendantistes.  
\- Comment as-tu fait pour tenir ? Entre les ragots des nations et la pression médiatique, je me sens particulièrement exposé.  
\- À l’époque, il y avait moins de nations au courant de ma mésaventure et la presse ne faisait pas le tour du monde… »  
Et il y avait eu Francis. Son compagnon l’avait soutenu à chaque étape et lui avait apporté son aide dès que possible. De plus, leur relation avait pris une tournure bien différente de leur début. Arthur s’était senti particulièrement aimé et respecté par son compagnon de toujours.  
Sans lui, il aurait sombré.  
« … J’avais aussi le soutien d’une personne très proche. »  
Alors qu’Arthur commençait à distinguer les contours de la silhouette de Feliciano, il l’entendit prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer.  
« Mon jumeau n’est pas très doué pour réconforter les gens. Même si sa maladresse est assez adorable, il n’arrive pas à m’apaiser, lui confia Feliciano. Il met toujours les pieds dans le plat. Il pense que m’invectiver me fera rebondir. J’ai pas besoin de ça…  
\- Tu es resté un temps avec nous. J’imagine que tu recherchais la présence de Francis. »  
Profitant de ce climat de douceur, Arthur préférait lui signaler immédiatement sa tendance à tourner autour de son compagnon, avant qu’il ne prenne trop ses aises.  
« Pas vraiment… ça me fait du mal de le côtoyer. Il vaut mieux qu’on s’éloigne autant que possible l’un de l’autre… »  
Arthur adora l’entendre. Enfin, il obtenait gain de cause. On laisserait enfin son couple tranquille. Il contempla le fin halo de lumière autour de Feliciano avec sérénité. Il fut ensuite très surpris par son interlocuteur.  
« J’avais besoin de toi. »  
Son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir très fort dans sa poitrine. Arthur aimait particulièrement qu’on l’apprécie à ce point. Venant de son rival en amour, cette situation lui parut étrange, mais pas illogique. Ils partageaient depuis longtemps une certaine complicité diplomatique, faite de coups bas et de challenges intellectuels dignes d’intérêt. Ils avaient vécu des situations très similaires, sans compter qu’Arthur lui avait sauvé la vie récemment. Ce besoin d’avoir son sauveur auprès de soi était compréhensible.  
Arthur pensait que leur bonne entente se déliterait, suite à sa connaissance de cette ancienne liaison avec son compagnon. Apparemment, Feliciano comptait encore sur lui. Arthur avait été prêt à s’éloigner de Feliciano pour éviter des situations gênantes. Il était immensément soulagé.  
« Je ne l’avais pas compris comme ça.  
\- Je n’arrivais pas à te le dire. Tu es parti longtemps. Sherlock m’a foutu dehors.  
\- Ça ne me plaisait pas que tu tournes autour de Francis. J’étais fâché avec lui, en plus.  
\- Je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments, mais je ne te le volerai pas.  
\- Je sais bien, râla Arthur.  
\- J’avais besoin de tes conseils.  
\- Je suis désolé. »  
Arthur détestait présenter des excuses. Seulement, il avait été forcé de constater que Francis et Feliciano n’avaient rien tenté pendant son absence. Maintenant, il connaissait la raison de la présence envahissante de Feliciano à Londres. Effectivement, Feliciano l’avait collé à lui, maintenant qu’il y repensait.  
« Je suis là, maintenant. Je t’écouterai. »  
Arthur s’arma de patience et de gentillesse pour chasser les angoisses de Feliciano suite à cette agression. Il réussit à le convaincre de porter plainte auprès du tribunal pour appuyer ses précédents dires et de tourner en ridicule Gilbert. Feliciano était rapide à la course, d’autant plus que son adversaire s’était pris un vilain coup dans les burnes pour calmer ses ardeurs. Feliciano n’avait qu’à arguer qu’il ne s’était pas senti bien dans l’après-midi et qu’il s’était entretenu avec son avocat pour la plainte supplémentaire, raison de l’ajournement.  
Lui présenter l’affaire sous un autre angle avait permis de rassurer Feliciano. En tant que victime, il avait énormément de mal à se défendre d’attaques personnelles et injustifiées de Gilbert. Bien que Yao rappelle à l’ordre fréquemment Gilbert, le Prussien ne ratait jamais une occasion de parler pour déstabiliser Feliciano. Avec sa mise en détention provisoire, Yao arriverait certainement à contraindre Gilbert au silence.  
Tout irait mieux.  
Feliciano partit sur des soucis plus personnels, liés aux sévices qu’il avait endurés. Il n’arrivait pas à trouver une personne à l’écoute, autre qu’Arthur, et encore moins à retrouver une vie normale. Les cauchemars s’intensifiaient de jour en jour. Il avait fait un effort pour supporter les gestes d’affection au début du procès. Il supportait très peu le contact physique. Ceci était limité à un cercle restreint de personnes.  
Arthur se doutait bien que Feliciano acceptait ceux de son jumeau, Francis, Roderich et Elizabeta plus facilement. Et les siens aussi, apparemment. Pourtant, Arthur n’était pas quelqu’un de très tactile. Le fait qu’ils aient dormi ensemble tous les trois durant la convalescence de Feliciano avait certainement permis l’acceptation de cette proximité.  
« Le plus simple serait peut-être de renouer avec Ludwig, tenta Arthur. Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?  
\- Mauvaise idée, soupira Feliciano.   
\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est le frère de Gilbert que…  
\- Notre relation était essentiellement platonique. Il n’avait aucun désir pour moi, s’énerva Feliciano. J’en ai marre des relations platoniques ! Enfin, je veux dire que…  
\- J’ai compris, râla Arthur qui avait compris la nature exacte de la relation de Francis et Feliciano. Enfin, bref, trouve-toi quelqu’un sur lequel tu peux vraiment compter.  
\- Et pas fiancé, de préférence, le taquina Feliciano.  
\- Absolument pas fiancé. »  
Arthur apprécia d’entendre le rire de Feliciano, comme un petit éclat de soleil dans l’obscurité.  
Ils restèrent ensemble toute l’après-midi. Arthur avait été obligé d’envoyer un texto à Francis pour le rassurer sur l’état émotionnel de Feliciano. Évidemment, le fait que Feliciano se planquait dans une salle plongée dans le noir l’inquiétait.  
« Ne faites pas de bêtises dans le noir ».  
Stupid frog avait un humour douteux dans ses SMS. Il le lui ferait remarquer.  
Arthur ne réussit pas à convaincre Feliciano de passer la nuit dans sa chambre d’hôtel, même si tout danger était à présent écarté. Il dut se résoudre à s’allonger à même le sol, à côté de l’Italien.  
Le lendemain matin, ils avaient étonnamment mieux dormi que les jours précédents. Être séparés de Gilbert par une pièce barricadée et une cellule de prison avait calmé leurs appréhensions. Le sol avait pourtant été dur et leur amitié fragilisée par les récentes révélations. Pourtant, ils s’étaient assoupis sans crainte.  
Quand ils se relevèrent dans la faible lumière du jour, ils se frôlèrent à cause de leur proximité de la nuit.  
Accidentellement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, provoquant autant la surprise que le désir.  
« Je n’ai pas fait exprès !, s’insurgea immédiatement Arthur.  
\- Je suis désolé !  
\- On va prendre le petit-déjeuner, s’habiller et oublier cet incident.  
\- Tout ceci reste entre nous, proposa Feliciano.  
\- Je suis parfaitement d’accord.   
\- Il ne s’est rien passé.  
\- Il ne s’est rien passé. »  
Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, ils trouvèrent Francis endormi près de la porte. Gênés au possible, ils l’observèrent en n’arrivant pas à se décider à le sortir de ses songes. Arthur jeta un regard entendu à Feliciano. Ceci resterait entre eux. Feliciano hocha la tête.  
Arthur secoua Francis énergiquement :  
« Réveille-toi, stupid frog ! »


	17. Fin du procès

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que le chapitre est court ;).  
> Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en a un autre de prévu dans la semaine.

La côte de popularité de Gilbert n’avait jamais été aussi basse.  
Quand Gilbert s’en était pris à Arthur et Francis, les nations, loin des évènements, avaient pensé à un vilain règlement de compte entre ennemis et à de possibles mensonges. Certains apprécièrent même qu’on rabatte le caquet du grand Empire britannique et celui de son adversaire militaire, économique et stratégique à tous les coins de la planète. Il y avait un ras-le-bol général que les deux se battent à la moindre occasion à plusieurs endroits différents.  
Il y avait forcément eu des exagérations.  
Une nation serait bien bête d’infliger des sévices aux nations les plus puissantes de la planète.  
Invraisemblable.  
De plus, il n’y avait eu aucune preuve qu’Arthur avait été séquestré par Gilbert. Le filou s’était peut-être planqué quelque part. Il profitait certainement de l’occasion pour se débarrasser d’un ennemi fort militairement parlant.  
Ainsi avaient vécu les rumeurs concernant la précédente affaire.  
Par contre, les nations du monde entier étaient présentes au procès de la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale et appréciaient particulièrement Feliciano.   
Grâce à son caractère joyeux et avenant, l’Italien était particulièrement apprécié par ses pairs. Bien qu’il fasse à présent partie des puissants, il avait longtemps été considéré comme une nation faiblarde, incapable de se réunifier, coincé dans l’enfance et martyrisé par toutes les nations européennes. Seul Francis avait réussi à le sortir pendant un laps de temps très court de ses problèmes internes. Feliciano avait brillé à cette époque-là, inquiétant beaucoup ses anciens tuteurs. A juste raison. Il était maintenant une grande nation qui apprenait maladroitement à maintenir son statut, respectait ses valeurs individuelles avant ses valeurs nationales et avait contribué à faire basculer les deux dernières guerres en faveur des alliés.  
Il inspirait donc la compassion.  
De plus, la garde personnelle de Gilbert avait été retrouvée et témoignait en faveur de Feliciano.  
De surcroît, Inde avait affirmé qu’Arthur avait été fait capturer par Gilbert sur son territoire à l’époque napoléonienne.  
A présent, on ne doutait plus des affirmations d’Arthur et encore moins de celles de Feliciano.  
Gilbert devenait un gros salopard, un violeur récidiviste, un tueur potentiel et un grand manipulateur.  
Les nations se connaissaient depuis longtemps. On savait qu’il ne fallait pas s’approcher de Suisse avec une arme, voler la bouffe d’America, critiquer la cuisine de Francis, piquer les cigares d’Ecosse, accepter des propositions d’Ivan, etc…  
S’en prendre à un membre de la famille latine sous peine de représailles douloureuses et mécontenter Angleterre faisaient partie de la liste.  
Gilbert avait oublié tout bon sens.  
Quand Francis et Arthur relatèrent l’état dans lequel ils avaient trouvé Feliciano, leurs difficultés à rejoindre leur campement, car ils étaient poursuivis par des tueurs envoyés par Gilbert, et également l’impossibilité de Feliciano à récupérer de ses blessures, Gilbert osa se lever et crier :  
« Tous les trois sous la même couverture ! Faîtes-moi rire ! On connait votre réputation de partouzeurs. Putain ! Le jury consultatif est corrompu ! C’était bien, Arthur ? Hier, t’as passé toute la nuit dans la pièce où s’était planqué Feli ! Il était bon, son cul ? »  
Le visage d’Arthur avait pris une teinte rouge vif, alors que la colère s’emparait de lui.   
Mauvais présage pour le Prussien.  
« La ferme !, s’énerva Arthur. Feliciano est un ami. Tu sais très bien que mon couple est stable depuis un bout de temps. Il avait besoin d’une oreille attentive. Il lui fallait quelqu’un qui comprenne à quel point tu es une ordure ! Tu es une ordure !  
\- L’accusé et le jury consultatif sont priés de se taire, soupira Yao.  
\- Je ne me tairai pas, quand on m’accuse de telles choses. C’est complètement absurde. Ils ont acheté tous ces types ! Ce sont des salopards ! »  
Sous le coup de la colère, ce fut Ludwig qui intervint à la surprise de tous :  
« Gilbert ! On est tous conscient que tu as dépassé les bornes ! J’ai honte que tu sois mon frère ! Avoue tes fautes et accepte de suivre une thérapie !  
\- Je ne suis pas malade ! Ces putes méritaient ce qui leur est arrivé. Ce connard d’Angleterre était incapable de vaincre Francis et se l’accaparait ! Feli était un sale traître ! T’aurais aimé qu’il te plante un couteau dans le dos pendant ton sommeil ! Il était inoffensif, la bride au cou…  
\- Je ne te considère plus comme mon frère. »  
Gilbert resta la bouche grande ouverte, comme sonné par un électrochoc.  
« Nous considérons ceci comme des aveux, statua Yao. La sentence ne va pas tarder. »  
Gilbert se rassit, pâle comme un linge.   
Il n’y avait pas pire punition à ses yeux que perdre l’estime de son frère.  
Arthur apprécia que Gilbert reprenne enfin pied avec la réalité, même si cela ne durait que quelques minutes, et qu’il réalise l’horreur et les conséquences de ses actes.  
« Nous considérons l’accusé comme ayant perdu la raison depuis l’époque napoléonienne. Il est bien trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté. Nous ne souhaitons pas qu’une autre nation soit la victime de ses agissements. La Prusse a été dissoute lors du traité de fin de guerre, énonça Yao. Une partie a été rattachée à l’Allemagne de l’Est, nouveau territoire de Gilbert. Par contre, il est côté Est. Il est donc sous la responsabilité d’Ivan pour son emprisonnement et sa thérapie. La peine de prison ne sera levée qu’en raison d’une guérison complète.  
\- Da ! On va bien s’amuser Gilbert. Tu n’es pas autorisé à revoir ton frère ou tes anciens amis, tant que tu ne montreras pas signe d’amélioration. Kol, kol, kol. »  
La sentence glaça l’assistance. Les établissements pénitentiaires et psychiatriques de Russie possédaient une sale réputation. En apparence, le jury souhaitait le bien de Gilbert, mais le condamnait à une certaine souffrance.  
Gilbert ne semblait pas en revenir.  
Il fut emmené par des russes vers sa nouvelle prison, avant qu’il ne puisse parler de tout ceci avec Ludwig.  
Ils ne se reverraient pas avant très longtemps.  
Envahi par le soulagement, Feliciano semblait fatigué par toutes ses années de sévices et tous ses efforts pour mettre hors-jeu Gilbert.  
Il papillonna des yeux.  
Arthur lui offrit un verre d’eau et posa sa main dans son dos.  
Il avait peur qu’il s’évanouisse ou qu’il éclate en sanglot.  
Le brun était à deux doigts de le faire.  
« C’est fini, Feliciano. Il ne te menacera plus. Tout va bien. »  
Feliciano se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de soulagement. Gêné par leur proximité, Arthur le berça de manière discrète et lui murmura des mots réconfortants à l’oreille. Sous le regard des nations du monde entier, Arthur dût attendre que Feliciano se remette de ses émotions et accepte de sortir de la salle du procès.  
Il le ramena jusqu’à sa chambre d’hôtel, le déposa dans son lit, lui apporta de quoi boire et se restaurer à son réveil et le borda pour qu’il ne prenne pas froid.  
Après un instant d’hésitation, il se décida à le veiller dans son sommeil jusqu’au retour de Romano.  
Arthur ignorait ce qui le poussait à s’occuper de Feliciano ainsi.  
Il préférait tout mettre sur le compte de leur amitié retrouvée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, je dirai qu'on va aller vers du lemon de manière un peu plus régulière ;). Et que sur fanfiction.net, le post des chapitres va devenir bien bizarre, si je m'y prends mal.  
> A plus !


	18. La communauté des étoiles

Arthur n’aimait vraiment pas la CEE.  
Tout d’abord, le principe lui semblait particulièrement étrange. Se rendre économiquement dépendant les uns des autres pour éviter une nouvelle guerre ne le branchait pas des masses. Il adorait son indépendance dans tous les domaines.  
Ensuite, stupid frog et son ex dérangeant en faisaient partie.  
Apparemment, Romano n’avait pas assez de tact pour traiter avec le bâtard allemand. De plus, les convictions de Feliciano correspondaient exactement à celles de la CEE. On ne pouvait trouver meilleur ambassadeur pour l’Italie.  
Donc, Francis et Feliciano se côtoyaient beaucoup plus régulièrement que le siècle passé et se téléphonaient bien plus souvent. Pour des raisons politiques. Évidemment, le personnel débordait sur leurs obligations.   
Fucking shit !  
Le fait que Feliciano appelle Francis pendant son week-end en amoureux avec Arthur et le sourire du Français à cette occasion devraient être interdits par la constitution du Royaume-Uni.  
Arthur passait donc par une phase de jalousie assez problématique.  
Francis était bien trop heureux de renouer avec Feliciano et de partager à nouveau leurs convictions.  
La CEE demandait beaucoup d’efforts de construction.   
Elle accaparait bien plus Francis que l’entente cordiale.  
Le pire avait été le :  
« Non ! Mon lapin ! Tu n’entreras jamais dans la CEE. Je mettrai mon veto. Tu es capable de tout faire capoter. »  
Stupid frog finirait par céder.  
Il était plus motivé pour obtenir le droit de surveiller son compagnon et son ex que par les avantages commerciaux et économiques.  
Deux ex dans un petit hôtel à Bruxelles. Et ce, de manière régulière.  
Arthur brûlait de jalousie quand les discussions téléphoniques de Francis et Feliciano duraient plus d’une heure.  
Une heure de son précieux temps avec Francis. Ils auraient pu faire l’amour. Mais non ! L’Italien se mettait en travers de sa route.  
Et ne parlons pas de toutes les réunions de la CEE qui duraient plus d’une journée.  
Un jour, Arthur proposa à Francis de l’accompagner à Bruxelles le vendredi et le samedi.  
« Pour que tu nous espionnes ? »  
Même Francis n’avait pas le privilège de le mécontenter à ce point.  
« Tu passes ton temps avec Feliciano !, explosa Arthur. Et je devrai me taire ! Je ne vais pas rester sagement en place !  
\- Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance !  
\- Je vous faisais confiance pour rester éloigné l’un de l’autre ! Ce n’est pas le cas ! Vous vous aimez encore ! Et les occasions de vous voir se multiplient !  
\- Nos obligations politiques…  
\- Elles vous arrangent bien !  
\- Il n’y aura rien de ce genre, Arthur, soupira Francis. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec toi. Et je ne veux pas non plus entraîner Feliciano là-dedans...  
\- Tu l’aimes encore !, lui reprocha Arthur.  
\- Je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments ! Je t’ai choisi. Arrête d’être jaloux pour rien. »  
Seulement, il était jaloux que Francis aime une autre personne depuis longtemps. Il pensait avoir été au-delà de cette constatation pour apprécier le fait d’être en couple avec Francis. Le problème avec le déni, c’était que ça pétait à la figure à un moment ou à un autre.  
S’il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il s’avouerait que la rareté des échanges diplomatiques avec Feliciano de ces derniers temps lui pesait également. Bientôt, il ne pourrait négocier qu’avec le représentant des six idiots de la communauté. Francis serait certainement nommé pour correspondre avec lui, en raison de leur relation de couple et de l’entente cordiale. Ça l’énervait de perdre sa principale source d’excitation intellectuelle.  
Et ce putain de baiser accidentel dans le noir et des souvenirs érotiques de Feliciano le tourmentaient également.  
Il accumulait énormément de frustrations et de dénis.  
Évidemment, stupid frog en faisait les frais.  
« I’m unhappy ! »  
Arthur se détestait d’avoir laissé parler son cœur de trois ans d’âge mental. Je ne suis pas content. Je suis malheureux. Que c’était risible ! Tout de même, Francis prit cette phrase très au sérieux et s’approcha de lui, alors qu’il était encore très en colère.  
« Je suis désolé, si j’ai moins de temps à t’accorder. Cette union politique est très importante pour moi. Il n’y a rien d’autre. Je te le jure.  
\- Je veux que Feliciano ne t’appelle pas durant nos week-ends, négocia Arthur.  
\- Je le lui ferai savoir, lui accorda Francis en serrant les dents.  
\- Et s’il le fait, tu ne lui réponds pas.  
\- J’aimerai quand même entretenir de bonnes relations diplomatiques avec l’un de mes principaux alliés… »  
Arthur le fusilla du regard.  
« …il doit pouvoir me joindre en cas d’urgence. C’est prévu dans la CEE, argumenta Francis.  
\- Seulement, en cas d’urgence.  
\- Bien. Tu veux autre chose ?  
\- Je ne peux pas t’empêcher de le voir, râla Arthur.  
\- Effectivement.  
\- J’aimerai qu’il soit mon interlocuteur à la CEE.  
\- Quoi ?, s’en étonna Francis. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le sentir.  
\- Pendant ce temps, il ne sera pas tourné vers toi…  
\- Arthur, en rit Francis.  
\- De plus, il me donnera du fil à retordre. Si je dois détester quelqu’un de votre secte, je veux que ce soit lui.  
\- Il fallait le dire qu’il te manque, le taquina Francis.  
\- Ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois, stupid frog !  
\- Mais bien sûr, mon lapin…  
\- Il ne me manque pas. Je veux l’avoir à l’œil.  
\- Évidemment, mon lapin. Tu fais ça pour me protéger du vilain italien.  
\- Je protège tes fesses. Elles sont à moi.  
\- Mais oui, s’en amusa Francis. Ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt le contraire… »  
Dans un mouvement lascif, Francis entreprit de lui faire oublier leur dispute. Ses mains explorèrent son corps avec une efficacité redoutable. Ses hanches se rapprochèrent des siennes. Francis affichait son petit sourire coquin.  
« Je pense que je n’aurai plus de coup de fil intempestif de la journée…, même du week-end…  
\- Grrr…  
\- Montre les dents, mon lapin. J’adore ça.   
\- Je vais te mordre. Comme ça, tout le monde se souviendra que tu es en couple…  
\- … avec un anglais tyrannique. Aïe ! »   
Francis se tendit alors qu’Arthur aspirait consciencieusement la peau de son cou pour que le suçon soit mémorable pour ses alliés.  
« Tu l’as cherché, mon amour.   
\- Je mettrai un foulard. »  
Il n’y avait que Francis pour mettre ce genre d’accessoire de mode et que ce soit classe.  
« T’as pas intérêt. »  
Arthur l’embrassa voracement et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il échangea un regard intense avec lui qui annonçait le programme de l’après-midi et déboucla son pantalon. Arthur s’attaqua à sa chemise et l’entraîna vers la chambre.  
« Tu es traditionnel, le piqua Francis.  
\- Vu qu’on est parti pour des heures, ce serait bête de s’essouffler pour rien. Débranche le téléphone…  
\- En cas d’urgence…  
\- Ludwig sera là pour cette fois-ci. Je présenterais des excuses à ta place. »  
À ce moment-là, Arthur prit son sexe en main et se réjouit de le sentir durcir sous ses attentions.  
« Juste, cette fois-ci », lui accorda Francis.  
Arthur fut soulagé de cette tranquillité d’esprit et se déshabilla sous le regard attentif de son compagnon. Il adorait autant provoquer le désir chez lui qu’au premier jour.  
« Enlève ce qu’il te reste ! Tout de suite !  
\- À vos ordres, Capitaine !  
\- Ne me provoque pas. J’aurais peut-être envie de t’attacher.  
\- Et si j’en ai envie, moi aussi ? »  
Après un gémissement de plaisir, Arthur attrapa une cravate qui traînait. Il leur arrivait de pousser leurs ébats sexuels un peu plus loin. Arthur le voulait bien trop pour jouer très longtemps. Il observa le corps agréablement proportionné de son compagnon debout près du lit et se délecta de son entrejambe réveillé dans sa toison d’or.  
« Allonge-toi. »  
Avec un sourire, Francis se plaça dans la position requise. Arthur vint le rejoindre à quatre pattes pour attacher ses mains ensemble à la tête de lit.  
« Je ne vais pas pouvoir te toucher, se plaint Francis.  
\- Stupid frog frustré », s’en amusa Arthur.  
Francis ne pensait pas toujours aux conséquences de ses propositions, ce qu’adorait Arthur.  
L’Anglais positionna ses jambes de part et d’autre des cuisses de son compagnon. Leurs sexes se touchèrent dans la manœuvre leur arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Arthur s’éloigna un peu. Il flatta le pénis de son compagnon de ses doigts fins et l’observa se tendre pour augmenter les sensations. Il referma ses doigts dans un étau agréable et pompa quelques instants. Il caressa la veine gonflée et le frein tour à tour et revint effectuer quelques va-et-vient. Il hésita à le prendre en bouche pour le surprendre. Seulement, Francis serait bien trop excité par ce genre d’attention. Il ne tiendrait pas le temps qu’il se prépare à le chevaucher.  
Arthur abandonna la verge pour se concentrer sur lui-même.  
Il étala le lubrifiant dans ses mains, le chauffa et commença à se préparer sous l’œil attentif de son compagnon.  
Arthur ne put s’empêcher de sourire, quand Francis tira sur ses liens, avide de caresses supplémentaires.  
Comme il évitait de mettre en contact leurs sexes, Francis avait perdu toute trace de stimulation externe.  
Pris de pitié, Arthur tendit sa main libre vers les abdominaux de son compagnon. Il s’amusa à en retracer le contour et à le frustrer. Parfois, il s’appuyait plus franchement sur lui quand il perdait l’équilibre. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement se mettre des doigts. Ceci rendait tout de même le reste des réjouissances plus agréables.  
Quand il se sentit suffisamment étiré, il se pencha en avant. Il lécha le sexe devant lui avant de le glisser dans sa bouche. Francis ne retint pas ses gémissements de plaisir. La main d’Arthur remonta le long de l’aine de son compagnon puis redescendit agacer le creux du genou. Le pénis dans sa bouche était doux, dur et humide à souhait.  
« Arthur ! »  
Arthur remonta sa langue le long de la verge et retira sa bouche.  
« Oui, darling ?  
\- Continue.  
\- J’ai d’autres choses de prévues. »  
Arthur remonta vers lui pour partager un baiser et le goût du sexe.  
Leurs verges glissèrent l’une contre l’autre, alors que leurs langues bataillaient. Arthur sentit la chaleur qui était née dans son bassin prendre de l’ampleur. Le plaisir l’enjoignait à continuer ses déhanchements délicieux jusqu’à la délivrance. Il savait que ce serait encore meilleur autrement. Pourtant, il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits et à quitter les délices de la bouche de son compagnon.  
Fébrilement, il se positionna au-dessus de lui, amorça la pénétration et s’abaissa sur toute sa longueur. La sensation lui coupa autant le souffle que le plaisir dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il se sentait traversé par le sexe de Francis et uni à lui dans la caresse la plus intime qui existe. Sans attendre, il le chevaucha sensuellement en ne quittant pas ses yeux embués par le désir et le plaisir. Arthur avait envie que leur étreinte dure une éternité. Grâce à l’expérience, il trouva rapidement le bon angle pour que sa prostate soit touchée à chacune de ses descentes vers le bassin de Francis.  
Après une œillade taquine, Arthur caressa son torse et ses jambes pour rappeler à Francis à quel point ses mains étaient sagement accaparées par sa cravate. Il osa même effectuer quelques mouvements sur son sexe en lui tirant la langue.  
Avec satisfaction, Arthur le vit se contorsionner en vain. Ses épaules se mirent en arrière, son bassin se cambra quand il accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements. Arthur contrôlait tout de leur ébat. Il en avait terriblement besoin. Sa vie semblait lui échapper depuis quelque temps. Il avait besoin de reprendre le dessus.  
Le sexe tapait sa prostate quand il le décidait. Il en décidait ainsi bien souvent. Des cris de plaisir s’échappaient de ses lèvres. En de rares occasions, Francis arrivait à échapper à sa prise et roulait son bassin à la rencontre du sien, accentuant la force de la pénétration. Il adorait ça. Il abaissait et levait son corps en sueur sur son compagnon gémissant du plaisir qu’il lui accordait. Il recherchait la jouissance sans aucune contrainte. Il échangeait par le regard tout l’amour qu’il partageait. Il était à lui, tout entier.  
Arthur se tendit quand Francis s’enfonça plus loin et ne fit qu’effleurer ce point délicieux en lui. Arthur aurait voulu plus. Évidemment, Francis avait gémi fortement d’avoir été happé dans cet antre resserré. Arthur prit une grande inspiration et effectua des mouvements moins amples. Francis était simplement enserré dans son étroitesse peu mobile. Quant à lui, les pointes de plaisir prostatiques s’étaient agréablement rapprochées. Son souffle s’en retrouvait coupé. Une goutte de sueur dévala le long de son dos. Ses gémissements témoignaient de son état proche de l’orgasme.  
« Arthur… Plus… »  
Arthur croisa son regard au bord de la rupture. Il amplifia ses mouvements, les rendant plus rapides et profonds pour son compagnon. Les abdominaux de Francis se contractaient sous ses doigts, témoins de sa jouissance proche. Ses cuisses le tiraient de cet effort prolongé. Il souhaitait aller jusqu’au bout de ses sensations.  
Le plaisir accumulé dans son bassin menaçait de l’emporter à chaque progression profonde et exacte de son compagnon dans son intimité.   
En sentant venir les signes avant-coureurs de la jouissance de son compagnon, Arthur porta la main à son sexe délaissé. Cette nouvelle source de plaisir couplé à la précédente ne tarda pas à l’amener aux portes de l’orgasme.  
Dans un cri, il jouit violemment quand sa prostate fut fortement touchée par un mouvement erratique de sa part.  
Francis grogna de plaisir en éjaculant en lui.  
Après quelques mouvements de bassin incontrôlé, Francis s’immobilisa complètement rassasié par leur ébat.  
Arthur se retira et s’allongea pour écouter ce cœur qui ne devrait battre que pour lui.  
Même dans son état post-orgasmique, la situation qu’ils vivaient le minait.  
Dès qu’il retrouva des forces, il excita à nouveau Francis et le délivra pour qu’il se jette sur lui.  
Il avait terriblement besoin d’oublier que l’existence d’un troisième homme menacerait toujours leur relation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai une pensée toute particulière pour mon moi du début de cette série de fanfictions.  
> Comment ai-je pu penser que cette partie serait fingers in the nose après tout le reste ?   
> Ah, c'est beau l'insouciance.   
> Je pense que ce chapitre était le passage le plus difficile (mais je sens que je vais changer d'avis sur la question dans deux chapitres...)  
> Bref... Sinon, je me suis dit qu'une fanfiction bien WTF serait la bienvenue avant de repartir sur une fic sombre. Donc, si vous avez envie de lire le début de Parfum de Lys (il y a le Captain Kirkland dedans... oh, l'argument de vente), il est pour l'instant en exclusivité sur AO3.

Arthur ignorait que Feliciano pouvait se révéler hargneux.   
Maintenant, il le savait.  
L’Italien n’avait pas apprécié qu’il le choisisse comme ambassadeur de la communauté des étoiles.  
Il aurait certainement préféré que Francis se charge d’Arthur et profite de ses sentiments pour le mener en bateau.  
Comme si stupid frog arrivait à l’attendrir dans les négociations… N’importe quoi !  
Arthur éprouvait la joie de pousser l’intellectuel de Feliciano. L’Italien déployait toute sa panoplie de tactiques élaborées pour le faire fléchir dans les négociations commerciales avec le continent. Arthur arrivait à contrer la plupart de ses attaques savamment réfléchies. Seulement, il fut stupéfait de constater qu’il avait concédé beaucoup trop sous l’influence du raisonnement italien et de son bouton de chemise défait.  
Feliciano était redoutable avec les mots et les sentiments. De plus, il exhalait une certaine sensualité qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.  
« Faisons une petite pause », proposa Arthur.  
Il lui ferait ravaler son sourire victorieux.   
Arthur prépara son thé en réfléchissant à la manière la plus diplomatique d’annuler les négociations précédentes. Il détesterait reprendre chaque point de litige un par un et encore se faire rouler dans la farine à coup de sourires enjôleurs et d’intelligence vive.   
Arthur détestait perdre.   
D’habitude, Feliciano ne se montrait pas aussi gourmand en affaire. Il avait le don de préserver les susceptibilités. Aujourd’hui, il sortait les crocs.  
« Est-ce que tu en veux ?  
\- Je préfère le café. »  
Arthur ouvrit la porte et demanda à un serviteur du palais un cappuccino pour son invité de marque. Depuis le temps, il connaissait les goûts de l’Italien en matière de collation de l’après-midi. Au cas où, il lui demandait toujours s’il désirait goûter à sa précieuse collection de thé.   
Arthur se versa l’eau chaude dans sa tasse avec une attention toute particulière et posa des sablés confectionnés par Francis sur la table.  
Le serviteur entra et sortit sans un bruit.  
Normalement, Arthur devrait profiter de la première gorgée de café pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Feliciano. Il préféra attendre qu’il se soit plus restauré. Briser tous ses efforts allait le mécontenter encore plus.  
Le silence prit ses droits.  
Arthur tentait d’apprécier son thé blanc venu des Indes parfumé à la vanille.  
Il aurait intimidé n’importe quelle autre nation au monde, avec une menace de vengeance sous-entendue ou une pique méchante pour les intimes.  
Seulement, il s’agissait de Feliciano.  
Il l’avait vu souffrir des mêmes maux que lui. Il le savait encore fragile.  
Finalement, il avait eu une très mauvaise idée de le prendre comme correspondant de la CEE.  
Tact et diplomatie.   
« Feliciano…   
\- Oui ?  
\- Après mûre réflexion, il me semblerait plus adéquat que nous reprenions depuis le début.  
\- Arthur, on ne va pas revoir tout ce que nous avons mis en place. Si un ou deux points t’ont échappé par inattention, nous pouvons revenir dessus. »  
Arthur contint sa colère. Feliciano se servait de son égo pour garder son avantage. Avec un autre, il aurait dit des choses déplacées et inquiétantes. Dans le cas de stupid frog, une gueulante aurait entraîné une dispute, un roulé-boulé sur le tapis et des échanges moins conventionnels.  
« Il me semble que j’étais très distrait aujourd’hui. »  
Il espérait que Feliciano se rende compte de ses efforts pour rester aimable. Il était allé au-delà de son déni. Ça le picotait méchamment.  
« Nous sommes sur ce traité depuis huit heures du matin !, s’énerva Feliciano. Tu aurais pu me le signaler plus tôt !  
\- Je viens de me rendre compte où tu essaies de me mener ! Je ne suis pas d’accord !  
\- Dans l’intitulé, il est bien écrit qu’on négocie nos traités commerciaux communs avec toi !  
\- Je ne veux pas rentrer dans votre CEE ou être l’un de vos satellites.  
\- Je reviendrai te voir quand tu auras les idées plus claires sur ce que tu souhaites. Souviens-toi ! C’est nous ou c’est America !  
\- Ça peut être les deux !  
\- Tu ne comprends rien. Tu te rends compte qu’on est en pleine guerre froide. On essaie de garder une certaine indépendance par rapport à America tout en continuant d’être son allié. Bien sûr, tu peux établir des traités avec lui…  
\- Et manigancer dans son dos ?  
\- On ne manigance pas dans son dos. C’est une stratégie de défense.  
\- Une idée de stupid frog ?  
\- On approuve l’idée. On doit pouvoir garder notre pouvoir de décision.  
\- Stupid frog…  
\- Tu n’auras qu’à en discuter avec lui, si je ne te conviens pas. »  
Arthur écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin les intentions réelles de Feliciano. C’était finement joué cette affaire. Tellement finement joué que sa colère explosa.  
Il fit le tour de la table et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs.  
Feliciano se tassa dans son siège à cause de la vitesse de la manœuvre.  
« Je déteste qu’on se paie ma tête ! Tu veux que Francis prenne les commandes des négociations. Tu n’as pas été clair dès le début également ! »  
En remarquant que Feliciano tremblait de la tête au pied, Arthur culpabilisa, blêmit et retrouva son calme. L’Italien avait porté ses bras et ses jambes devant lui pour se protéger d’un coup éventuel.  
« Je suis désolé, Feli… Je me suis énervé.  
\- Je pensais que tu étais d’accord avec mes propositions.  
\- Je vais relire mes notes au calme.  
\- Si tu as un problème avec moi, il vaudrait mieux que tu choisisses un autre représentant. Pas forcément, Francis. »  
Arthur caressa les bras de Feliciano pour qu’ils s’ouvrent et qu’il puisse croiser son regard. Il s’en voulait de le mettre dans des situations aussi pénibles. Arthur en voulait à Feliciano de rivaliser avec lui tant sur le plan intellectuel que sentimental, d’arriver à toucher sa compassion et à faire naître des pensées déplacées.  
Il aimerait le détester, mais il n’y arrivait pas.  
« Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux s’en tenir aux négociations habituelles entre nos deux pays. Je n’aurais pas dû me mettre en colère. Tu n’y es pour rien. Tu n’as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne t’aurai rien fait de mal.  
\- Tu avais l’air parti pour…  
\- C’était de l’intimidation.  
\- T’es un peu parano.   
\- Ça doit être avec toi, répliqua Arthur.   
\- Je ne vais pas te voler ton mec, à nouveau, rétorqua Feliciano.  
\- Tu aimes vraiment jouer avec le feu. Je pourrai me mettre à nouveau en colère.   
\- Je cafterai à ton cher et tendre. Je te pardonne pour la première fois. »  
Refoulant son exaspération, Arthur jeta un coup d’œil à Feliciano. Ils pouvaient continuer longtemps à jouer à qui aurait le dernier mot. Feliciano présentait encore des signes d’anxiété et tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ses doigts s’agrippaient au fauteuil, son pied tapait sur le sol, son regard devenait fuyant.  
« Apparemment, nous n’arrivons à rien aujourd’hui. Je te propose d’aller faire un tour.  
\- J’aimerai revenir au moins avec quelques promesses de ta part.  
\- Il est prévu que tu restes demain. Allons-y ! »  
Arthur lui apporta son manteau et son parapluie. Sa main attrapa la sienne dans un geste de réconfort.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l’heure. »  
Feliciano accepta ses excuses avec un sourire crispé.  
Arthur signala aux serviteurs du Palais qu’il emmenait Italie en promenade diplomatique et qu’ils rentreraient à l’heure qu’ils leur conviendraient.  
La première partie de leur voyage à pied vers les bords de la Tamise se passa dans le silence absolu.  
Arthur s’en voulait de ne pas arriver à contenir ses émotions contradictoires en présence de Feliciano. Il n’aurait pas dû se montrer aussi violent envers lui pour une histoire d’ego mal placé. Il pouvait arriver que l’Italien soit plus malin que lui. Feliciano avait réussi à lui cacher son ancienne liaison avec Francis, alors que son jumeau et Antonio étaient parfaitement au courant de celle-ci. Ceci demandait beaucoup d’efforts de dissimulation. Feliciano pouvait le battre, même s’il détestait se l’avouer à lui-même.  
Quant à l’Italien, il se tenait à distance respectable de lui pour reprendre ses moyens. La marche et l’air frais semblaient lui faire le plus grand bien. Son anxiété disparaissait peu à peu. Arthur espérait qu’il n’avait pas peur de lui.  
« J’aime bien ton pays. Il est assez original, dit Feliciano pour détendre l’atmosphère.  
\- Il y a une ambiance particulière à chaque pays. Le tien est tellement chargé d’Histoire qu’on le sent à chaque rue que l’on foule. Il y a de la joie et de la classe chez tes habitants.  
\- J’ai plus l’impression que tu es anticonformiste jusqu’au bout des ongles.  
\- J’ai un sale caractère, plaisanta Arthur. Je m’emporte parfois.  
\- Je t’ai dit que c’était déjà pardonné. Je ne m’y attendais pas.  
\- Moi non plus. »  
Le silence reprit ses droits encore quelques pas.  
« C’est à cause de ce qu’il s’est passé avec Francis ?, le relança Feliciano.  
\- En grande partie. J’ai de la méfiance vis-à-vis de toi.  
\- Tu voulais me garder à l’œil en me prenant comme négociateur.  
\- J’avoue mon dessein. J’apprécie généralement d’avoir un interlocuteur intelligent qui essaie de me mener en bateau.  
\- Je pensais que tu étais d’accord. Je te proposai des choses raisonnables, sans passer par de grands détours. Ça te manquait ?  
\- Je relirai tout ça au calme. J’ai l’habitude que tu cherches à m’arnaquer dans les alinéas.  
\- Les négociations que je mène avec toi sont issues de délibération avec les autres pays. Je ne peux pas me permettre n’importe quoi en tant que représentant de plusieurs pays. France n’apprécierait pas que je prenne quelques libertés. Et encore moins Allemagne.  
\- Je vois… J’ai sûrement été perturbé par les circonstances des négociations. »  
Arthur l’invita à s’asseoir au bord de la Tamise pour se détendre. Il venait souvent ici quand il se sentait débordé par les évènements politiques. Il se souvenait de Londres dans les temps anciens et éprouvait une énorme fierté en constatant son état actuel.  
« Tu m’en voudras encore longtemps ?, lui demanda Feliciano.  
\- Je n’en sais rien. J’ai la rancune tenace. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un qui évacue ses problèmes facilement.  
\- Tout va bien avec Francis pourtant.  
\- Tout va bien. »  
Arthur surprenait encore les sentiments de Francis pour Feliciano sur son visage. Tout aurait pu tourner autrement entre les deux anciens amants. Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment était que cet amour perdurait malgré leur séparation. C’était trop fort pour pouvoir lutter contre. Arthur n’aurait jamais la pleine attention de Francis. Ceci le chagrinait quelque part.  
Pourtant, Arthur était heureux avec Francis. Seulement, il sentait que Feliciano manquait à Francis et inversement. Beaucoup trop souvent.  
Il se retenait de le reprocher à Francis.  
Francis l’avait choisi lui. Il n’avait rien à dire. Il n’avait pas à lui en vouloir pour ses pensées intimes. Il n’avait aucun droit de l’embêter avec ça.   
De plus, son esprit n’était pas très clair non plus, car sa colère y prenait également sa source. Il avait toujours trouvé Feliciano agréable et intéressant. À force de chercher pourquoi Francis l’aimait, il le trouvait de plus en plus séduisant. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qui les avait attirés l’un vers l’autre. Son compagnon et son ex se ressemblaient tellement.  
Et cette ressemblance le troublait jusque dans son comportement.  
Il n’y avait aucune solution à ce problème.   
Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans une impasse.


	20. Fond nuageux

Au cours d’une rencontre mondiale de l’ONU, la mauvaise humeur d’Arthur s’aggravait d’heure en heure.  
Toujours à cause de la même personne.  
Feliciano Vargas, représentant officiel de l’Italie.  
Se coltiner Ludwig au lieu de Feliciano comme négociateur de la CEE se révélait particulièrement ennuyeux. L’esprit d’initiative de Feliciano lui manquait terriblement, quand il était obligé de parlementer avec un mur de convictions solides et inébranlables. Seulement, Arthur ne pouvait pas changer une nouvelle fois de négociateur. Il se mettrait à dos toutes les nations de la CEE en faisant son difficile.  
En arriver là pour des histoires de cul l’énervait au plus haut point.  
De ce fait, Arthur était déjà remonté contre Feliciano avant d’arriver à New York.  
Passer la nuit avec Francis, alors que l’Italien dormait tout seul dans son coin, l’avait apaisé quelque peu.  
Tout était de la faute de stupid frog, de toute façon.   
En vouloir à Feliciano jusqu’à la mort était complètement idiot.  
Seulement, stupid frog décida que ce serait un matin câlin sous la couette avant de se grouiller le cul pour arriver à l’heure en réunion. À peine réveillé, Arthur subit les ardeurs de son compagnon. Il accueillait généralement ce genre d’initiative avec grand plaisir. Se farcir les discours d’America ou ceux d’Allemagne se révélait beaucoup plus facile après une chevauchée passionnée. Ce genre de souvenirs fraîchement acquis détournait suffisamment leur attention de l’ennui mortel d’une réunion internationale.   
Mais, parce qu’il y avait un mais, Arthur avait certainement rêvé qu’il reverrait l’Italien de ses cauchemars éveillés. Comme l’inconscient n’est pas si éloigné lors du réveil et qu’en plus c’est un tourmenteur né, cette partie de lui fit l’analogie entre ce qu’il vivait avec Francis entre ses cuisses et ce que ce stupid frog avait vécu avec Feliciano un siècle auparavant. Malheureusement, Arthur avait eu droit à un échantillon excitant de leurs ébats passés. Comme ce foutu inconscient avait tapé à la porte de sa conscience un peu avant la jouissance, Arthur atteignit facilement l’orgasme avec un italien gémissant entre les bras de son compagnon en tête.  
Gêné au possible, Arthur se détacha de Francis dans un grognement d’ours mal léché. Habitué à ses sautes d’humeur, son compagnon se porta quand même contre son dos pour un câlin sage. Arthur se retint à temps de lui mettre un coup non mérité dans les côtes. Il valait mieux laisser stupid frog sur son petit nuage et éviter une dispute stérile.   
Les dents serrées, Arthur essayait de classer cet incident dans la case : « sans importance, des bugs du cerveau, ça arrive, et le corps peut réagir bizarrement. ». Si. Fucking orgasm. Avant qu’Arthur ne puisse remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées, stupid frog lui rappela qu’ils avaient une demi-heure pour se préparer avant les élucubrations de son fils.  
Pour une fois, Arthur trouva les propos d’America extrêmement intéressants. Ils n’étaient pas passionnants évidemment, mais présentaient le grand avantage de détourner ses pensées de tout ce qui avait un rapport plus ou moins lointain avec l’Italie.  
Lors de la pause « café », Feliciano trouva le moyen d’aborder Francis.  
Maintenant que Francis et Feliciano se parlaient plus régulièrement, il était véritablement facile pour l’Italien d’engager la conversation et d’en arriver à parler de cuisine à la fin de la pause.   
Arthur se sentait véritablement exclu dès qu’il était question de légumes frais et d’épices. Il avait pu prendre un thé, mais n’avait pas profité de la présence de son compagnon. Il avait fusillé méchamment du regard Feliciano pour qu’il s’éloigne de son compagnon, mais l’Italien avait été insensible à son message subliminal.  
Ce message subliminal, l’Italien ne semblait pas encore le capter à la fin de cette journée éprouvante.  
Quand Ludwig monopolise la parole pendant toute une après-midi, il est facile de ressortir d’une salle de conférence complètement déprimé. De plus, si vous avez des pensées bizarres pour un Vargas alors que vous ne devriez pas, votre seule envie sera de vous éclipser après le repas.  
« Je t’avoue que je préfère le gruyère râpé. En de grandes occasions, je suis tout à fait d’accord pour sortir le parmesan.  
\- Le parmesan, c’est la vie. Vee ! Et la mimolette.   
\- Oh ! La mimolette !   
\- Mais ça ne convient pas à toutes les pâtes.   
\- Il faudrait que tu me fasses la liste. Je suis vraiment intéressé de connaître les associations italiennes sur ce genre de plat.   
\- Je peux te donner quelques exemples. Vee ! »  
Non ! C’était parti pour trois heures ! Qu’avait-il fait au Bon Dieu !  
De plus, son compagnon et Feliciano étaient beaucoup trop tactiles à son goût et se regardaient avec des yeux énamourés, sans faire attention à lui.  
Qu’est-ce qu’un plat de pâtes avait de sexy ? Oublieraient-ils qu’ils étaient en public ? Et devant lui, en plus !  
Dans un moment d’égarement, Francis prit la main de Feliciano.  
Arthur devint rouge de colère et se contint de faire un scandale devant toutes les nations du monde pour dix doigts entremêlés. Au lieu de crier, Arthur mit la main sur l’épaule de Francis.  
« Sweetie, j’ai deux-trois mots à te dire », susurra Arthur avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
Arthur utilisait rarement ce surnom affectueux pour Francis. En fait, il avait surtout servi lors de sa période pirate amoureusement chaotique. Ce mot sifflait entre les dents, alors qu’il évoquait la douceur, et résumait parfaitement leur situation désastreuse de l’époque.  
Francis sentit le danger suinter de son compagnon. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il relâcha la main de Feliciano et éprouva de la gêne.  
« Je te laisse, Feli… »  
Arthur pinça son ventre discrètement.  
« …ciano. Au plaisir de te revoir !  
\- Bon vent », cingla Arthur.  
La peine et la souffrance dans les yeux de Feliciano firent naître de la culpabilité en lui.   
Arthur regrettait déjà d’avoir été aussi sec avec lui. Seulement, il connaissait par cœur les charmes de stupid frog. Leur efficacité charnelle et les faiblesses émotionnelles de son compagnon l’inquiétaient énormément. Il ne laisserait pas une occasion idéale de le tromper s’installer.  
Feliciano se détourna d’eux, la gorge serrée, et partit se prendre un verre au comptoir.  
« Tu n’étais pas obligé…  
\- Je me suis senti obligé de te rappeler les limites de ce que je tolère ou non.  
\- Je n’ai pas fait attention.   
\- Justement. »  
Arthur continuait de l’enlacer, histoire de bien montrer qu’ils étaient en couple.  
« Je ne pensais pas réveiller tes penchants sadiques et paranoïaques, mon chéri. Tu es vraiment de mauvais poil aujourd’hui. Je pensais pourtant t’avoir mis dans de bonnes dispositions.  
\- J’ai envie de retourner à notre chambre.  
\- Je dois parler à Antonio d’un truc important.  
\- Antonio », grogna Arthur.  
Francis se retourna dans les bras d’Arthur pour lui murmurer à l’oreille.  
« Il me semble qu’un Italien attend qu’on le demande en mariage et qu’un Espagnol n’y pense même pas. C’est problématique.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Lovino n’arrête pas de m’appeler.  
\- C’est pour ça que j’ai du mal à te joindre ! Je croyais que Feliciano t’appelait tout le temps.  
\- C’était Lovino, en fait. Tu surveilles ma ligne ?, s’offusqua Francis.  
\- Mais non... J’ai juste pensé que ce serait lui. Je n’ai pas du tout vu sur un rapport que ça venait d’Italie. Comme si j’espionnais l’Élysée… J’en ai rien à faire de l’Élysée. Les froggies sont pas intéressants…   
\- Bien sûr, Arthur. Tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux. J’aimerai libérer ma ligne téléphonique au plus vite… Comme ça, tu auras des rapports d’espionnage plus intéressants.  
\- You stupid frog !  
\- Je comprends mieux cet élan de possessivité chez toi. Je risque d’en avoir pour un moment… »  
Il allait lui coller une fée au cul ! Il savait seulement d’où provenaient les appels. Rien ne prouvait que c’était bien Lovino à l’appareil.  
« Mon lapin ?  
\- Tu rentres avant minuit.  
\- OK, mon lapin !  
\- Si tu rentres bien avant, je serai d’humeur coquine. »  
Francis rit de son accès de jalousie mal placée. Arthur avait tout un tas de raisons valables d’être suspicieux et en colère. Francis l’embrassa du bout des lèvres :  
« J’essaierai de rentrer tôt, mon lapin. »  
Quand Francis se dirigea vers Antonio avec entrain, il n’était pas seulement suivi par le regard suspicieux d’Arthur, mais aussi par celui de Feliciano.  
Quand Feliciano se resservit un verre, Arthur décida de sortir du hall de réception pour se changer les idées.  
Les nations n’avaient pas à supporter sa mauvaise humeur.  
Pour une fois dans sa vie, Arthur éprouva le besoin d’avoir un autre confident que Francis. Il n’avait pas réellement d’ami fiable. Il détesterait mêler un professionnel humain à ses problèmes de couple et encore moins laisser des informations filtrer à ce sujet. Francis et Feliciano avaient été suffisamment discrets pour que personne ne se doute de leur liaison à l’époque napoléonienne. Ce serait bête de gâcher de tels efforts.  
Il fallait qu’il règle son problème avec Feliciano.  
Ce n’était pas en tournant en rond autour de lui-même et en cultivant le déni qu’il arriverait à passer au-delà de sa colère.  
De plus, la fidélité de Francis lui semblait de plus en plus fragile à force de côtoyer Feliciano.  
S’ils les empêchaient de se voir, il passerait pour le sale type jaloux qui n’a pas confiance en son homme.  
Il devrait peut-être les empêcher de se voir. Il serait plus vivable pour son entourage.  
On poserait des questions dérangeantes.  
On commençait à oublier le passé de son couple. Ce n’était certainement pas le moment de raviver leur réputation de libertins. Stupid frog lui assurait une vie terriblement trépidante.  
Alors qu’il allait se coucher, il vit de loin Héraklès et Sadiq en train de se disputer avec Kiku. Il était rare que le japonais hausse la voix. Arthur aurait pu passer de l’autre côté de sa porte comme un connard, mais Kiku s’approchait le plus de ce qu’il pourrait considérer comme un ami proche.  
Ils se téléphonaient assez souvent pour se donner des nouvelles. Il arrivait que la discussion dure plus d’une heure, quand ils abordaient leur passion du thé. S’il avait des ennuis avec les deux idiots, Arthur serait prêt à intervenir. Kiku ne s’était pas encore remis de la bombe atomique et avait parfois besoin d’aide.  
Arthur aurait préféré ne pas entendre cette conversation étrange.  
« Je veux rester tout seul ce soir ! Et tous les autres !  
\- Kiku !  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu vas le regretter, essaya Héraklès.  
\- Ne te ferme pas comme une huître, tenta Sadiq.  
\- Je suis malade ! Je n’ai pas envie de fêter nos retrouvailles !   
\- On voulait juste dormir avec toi !   
\- Mon œil ! Je vous connais. Je n’ai pas la force de vous supporter !  
\- C’est pas gentil, ça, râla Sadiq.   
\- On se voit tellement peu, commença Héraklès.  
\- Monsieur accroc au sexe, arrête d’essayer de le séduire, ça ne marchera pas. Tu bousilles toutes nos chances de lui apporter du réconfort.   
\- Tais-toi, Sadiq. Tu gâches tous mes efforts. Et j’avais pas ça en tête ! »  
La porte claqua fortement.  
« Et merde ! Maintenant, on est dans la merde. Il va déprimer tout seul.  
\- Je vais l’appeler, décida Héraklès.  
\- Il faudrait peut-être le laisser se reposer et revenir à la charge demain.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Ouais. Il s’est fermé comme une huître.  
\- Je lui mets : « bisous » puis un smiley coquin.  
\- Héraklès, tu es doué pour séduire n’importe qui, mais pas pour communiquer avec lui. Laisse-moi faire !   
\- Pourquoi ça foire toujours quand je m’occupe des choses ?   
\- Tu ne changes pas de disque. C’est adorable. »  
Sadiq embrassa passionnément Héraklès, avant de l’entraîner dans une chambre.  
Aux dernières nouvelles, Kiku sortait avec Sadiq.   
Fucking shit !  
Arthur se tapa la tête contre la porte. Il ne comprenait pas du tout comment trois personnes pouvaient se tromper et se mettre ensemble tour à tour sur plusieurs siècles.  
Il allait retourner au bar.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester tout seul.  
En marchant, il se fit la réflexion que les trois nations avaient parlé de dormir ensemble sans aucune gêne, ce qui fit tilt dans son cerveau.  
Non !  
Et Kiku ne lui avait jamais rien dit !  
Perturbé par cette soudaine révélation, Arthur se dirigea comme un zombie vers le bar. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il se bourrerait la gueule et que Francis resterait sur le carreau. Après une telle journée, Arthur en avait sacrément besoin.  
Seulement, cette journée était merdique jusqu’au bout !  
Feliciano était déjà accoudé au bar. L’Italien ne respirait pas la fraîcheur. Au moins, il ne parlait pas à une nation rapace en information. Le pire était évité. L’Italien contemplait le fond de son verre d’un air mélancolique. Il ne desserrait pas les dents, malgré qu’Écosse l’accompagne dans sa descente aux enfers de la gueule de bois.  
« Arty ! Mon petit frère chéri !  
\- Ne m’approche pas ! »  
Écosse se souvenait qu’il était un grand frère qu’avec plus de six grammes dans le sang. Les verres étaient certainement descendus à grande vitesse. Il fallait s’en débarrasser au plus vite.  
« Cymru est terrorisé par Ivan. Je l’ai vu au quatrième étage.  
\- Non !  
\- Si.  
\- J’y vais, j’y cours, je vole à son secours ! »  
Sans aucune compassion, Arthur le regarda se vautrer par terre, se remettre debout et tituber vers les ascenseurs. Pour la petite anecdote, Cymru était resté à Londres. Alba n’avait pas l’air de s’en souvenir, tant mieux.  
« Un gin, s’il vous plaît.  
\- Va-t’en, lui ordonna Feliciano.  
\- Feliciano, j’ai passé une journée exécrable. Tu ne vas pas m’empêcher de prendre un verre.  
\- Moi aussi, j’ai passé une journée pourrie. J’ai le droit de me siffler des verres sans te supporter une minute de plus. »  
Feliciano avait l’air de savoir encore aligner deux mots, donc il était conscient de la portée de ses paroles. Son regard ambré se portait dans le vague et brillait plus que de raison. Il but encore un verre et demanda qu’on le resserve.  
« Il en est à combien ?, demanda Arthur au barman.  
\- Je ne compte pas. Vous êtes des nations. Vous supportez plutôt bien l’alcool.  
\- À combien de bouteilles ? À peu près.  
\- Je dirai qu’il entame la troisième. Il ne fait pas de mélange. C’est déjà ça. Il va être amusant, son discours de demain. »  
Feliciano tenait mieux l’alcool que lui. Première nouvelle. Deuxième nouvelle, un Italien à peine décuvé allait leur présenter sa vision de l’économie demain. Quelle horreur ! En temps normal, Feliciano avait du mal à expliciter sa pensée en conférence. Tout était top secret défense, avec lui, ce qui énervait tout le monde et particulièrement Ludwig. Feliciano avait de très bonnes idées, mais ne leur donnait que des pistes de réflexion. Qu’est-ce que son intervention donnerait en étant complètement éméché ?  
« Feli, je crois que tu as un peu abusé de la bouteille.  
\- Ne viens pas me faire la leçon. Tu es venu pour t’en enfiler aussi ! On boit de toute façon pour la même raison. Tchin ! »  
En fait, l’Italien était bien plus affecté par l’alcool qu’il le croyait. Il s’exprimait plutôt bien, mais passait du coq à l’âne. Gêné de le voir dans cet état inhabituel, Arthur ne savait pas comment réagir.  
« Heu… tchin ! »  
Feliciano toqua son verre contre le sien et en renversa la moitié par terre. Il contempla son œuvre pendant quelques instants.  
« C’est dommage de gâcher de la grappa. J’aurais pu faire un bon gâteau avec… À stupid frog.  
\- À stupid frog, dit Arthur en prenant une gorgée.  
\- C’est lui qui a…  
\- Je sais. Je m’excuse pour tout à l’heure.  
\- Tu crois que si je bois assez, je vais l’oublier pour de bon. »  
Le regard de Feliciano exprimait toute sa détresse, lui serrant le cœur dans une étreinte glacée.   
« Et si tu bois assez, tu vas me laisser tranquille ?, continua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je suis complètement paumé. J’ai pas envie de te voir, et pourtant, tu es le seul à qui je peux en parler. J’arrive pas à te détester. »  
Arthur regarda aux alentours si on faisait attention à leur discussion. Apparemment, non. Seulement, Feliciano serait capable de hausser le ton et de se mettre en colère.  
« Moi aussi, je n’arrive pas à te détester, avoua Arthur. Tu devrais retourner à ta chambre et te reposer, Feli. Tu as un discours important demain.  
\- Et maintenant, c’est Feli et pas Feliciano. Tu veux me virer de là pour te saouler en toute tranquillité. À ta place, je profiterai de l’avoir rien que pour moi tout seul. »  
OK. Il fallait établir une stratégie de repli efficace avec un italien bourré et plein d’informations compromettantes sur le bout de la langue.  
« Je prenais juste un verre. Et je m’inquiète pour toi… »  
Malheureusement, c’était vrai. Il se maudissait pour cela.  
« …je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses tenir debout tout seul.  
\- Je veux mon jumeau. C’est la seule personne d’à peu près fiable sur cette putain de planète. »  
La vulgarité ne faisant pas partie du vocabulaire usuel de cet Italien, il fallait l’exfiltrer du bar avant qu’il ne termine la troisième bouteille.  
« J’essaie de l’appeler. »  
Feliciano le fixa avec un air curieux, attendant que son jumeau vienne à la rescousse. Malheureusement, le téléphone sonnait occupé.  
« C’est Arthur Kirkland. Apparemment, tu ne juges pas bon de laisser ton portable à portée de main. Ton jumeau ne va pas bien. Je le ramène dans sa chambre… Mais je sens qu’il a besoin d’une épaule pour pleurer et je tiens à mes chemises. Dépêche-toi de rappliquer. »  
Sans laisser le temps à Feliciano de se plaindre, Arthur lui passa un bras sous les épaules et l’emmena avec lui.  
« Je vais te mettre au lit. Ton jumeau ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
\- Lovi a dit ça.  
\- En quelque sorte.  
\- Francis va pas être content...  
\- C’est certain. »  
Adieu chevauchée nocturne !  
« Bien fait pour sa belle gueule et la tienne, chantonna Feliciano.   
\- Mouais. J’ai de moins en moins de scrupules à t’abandonner à l’accueil.  
\- Me laisse pas seul. »  
Heureusement, Feliciano lova sa tête contre son épaule dans l’ascenseur et se décida à se taire pendant quelques minutes. Les Nordiques les avaient malheureusement rejoints à bord au premier étage.  
« Pfff… Il refoule. On va souffrir demain matin, se plaint Norge.  
\- T’es sa nounou attitrée ?, demanda Matthias.  
\- Si vous trouvez Lovino, dites-lui que son jumeau a besoin de lui.  
\- Il s’en fiche de moi, pleurnicha Feliciano. Tout le monde n’en a rien à faire !  
\- Il est pas beau à voir, dit Arthur en le traînant en dehors de l’ascenseur au troisième.  
\- On boira à sa santé !  
\- Bande de poivrots !  
\- Toi aussi, tu sentais l’alcool ! »  
Maintenant, la rumeur allait circuler dans le hall avant de monter progressivement dans les étages et avertir Francis de leur mésaventure. Arthur ignorait totalement comment Francis réagirait.  
« Où est ton pass, Feli ?  
\- Dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon », minauda Feliciano en s’accrochant à ses épaules.  
Son souffle chaud et alcoolisé frôla délicieusement ses lèvres. Arthur soupira de désespoir et attrapa la carte magnétique sur le rebondi des fesses italiennes. En oubliant à quel point l’Italien était bien foutu et attirant, Arthur introduisit le pass dans la serrure électronique.  
Son mouvement pour l’amener dans la chambre fut un peu brusque. Arthur avait très envie de se débarrasser de son fardeau et de retrouver son compagnon. Un peu trop.  
« Je crois que… w.c. »  
Arthur se dépêcha d’amener l’Italien à la cuvette des toilettes. Évidemment, tenir les cheveux d’un Italien bourré à la grappa au-dessus de ce genre de récipient ne faisait vraiment pas partie de son plan de la soirée.  
Après plus qu’un quart d’heure embarrassant, Arthur ouvrit son portable pour découvrir des messages inquiets de Francis. Il tapa un SMS pour lui résumer la situation. Il n’avait pas envie que Feliciano découvre qu’il discutait avec Francis. L’Italien était maintenant couché dans son lit sur le côté.  
« Comment ça ? Tu ne m’avertis même pas. Et tu es avec LUI. Tu m’as fait une scène tout à l’heure, en plus. »  
Arthur contracta sa mâchoire. Francis était jaloux qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans la même chambre. Son compagnon présentait rarement des signes de jalousie ou de possessivité. Francis se doutait peut-être qu’Arthur était complètement perdu dans ce qu’il ressentait envers Feliciano. L’Italien était un ami dérangeant, rien de plus. Ils ne devraient plus l’être avec ce qu’ils s’étaient passé et tout ce pour quoi ils s’en voulaient. Pourtant, quelque chose de perturbant persistait entre eux.  
« Il va mieux ? »  
Arthur tapota une brève réponse avant de lui signaler qu’il attendait l’arrivée de Romano.  
« Il a bu tant que ça ?  
\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu râles quand je reviens éméché, tapa Arthur.  
\- Je viens ?  
\- Surtout pas. »  
Son cœur battit fort à cette proposition, sûrement parce qu’il avait vu deux hommes taper à la porte d’un troisième.   
Il avait vraiment besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Heureusement, Romano avait reçu son message. Il s’était pointé aux alentours de minuit et l’avait chassé manu militari du canapé.  
Arthur fut extrêmement heureux de retrouver les bras de Francis. Son amoureux était endormi, mais, tant pis, il avait réussi à se glisser tout contre lui.  
Enfin, cette terrible journée se terminait sur une note positive.  
« Je t’aime, stupid frog. »


	21. Tornade sentimentale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurea, j'espère que ton petit coeur va tenir. Assis-toi avant de lire ce chapitre ;).  
> Je pense que le titre parle de lui-même.

Hébété par sa nuit trop courte, Arthur s’était réveillé auprès d’un Francis boudeur. Son compagnon avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ce qui l’avait obligé à caler sa tête sur son ventre.  
« Je suis désolé, marmonna Arthur, encore endormi.  
\- Tu me fais toute une scène parce que je lui prends la main et je n’ai pas le droit de me demander ce que tu foutais dans sa chambre ?  
\- C’est à moi d’être jaloux. Tu n’as aucune raison de t’inquiéter.  
\- Tu ne réagis pas de la même manière qu’avec Antonio…  
\- J’aime pas Antonio.  
\- Ouais, grogna Francis avec des yeux étrécis. T’aimes bien, Feli.  
\- Mais pas du tout, se défendit Arthur. Je n’allais pas le laisser se saouler au bar et raconter des trucs sur nous à mon frère indépendantiste. Je sentais qu’il ne pouvait pas rester seul. J’ai attendu que Romano revienne.  
\- T’es pas quelqu’un d’altruiste. À part pour tes proches ! », lui reprocha Francis.  
Sur ce, Francis se leva brutalement, le laissant s’écraser contre le matelas. Stupid frog pouvait se révéler particulièrement désagréable quand il était de mauvaise humeur. De plus, sa jalousie s’était réveillée. Ce fait rarissime inquiétait Arthur. Francis s’était toujours comporté de cette manière, quand, à bout de patience durant leur époque maudite, Arthur s’intéressait à d’autres personnes de manière tout à fait inconsciente et terminait dans leurs lits. Stupid frog sentait sa fidélité défaillir bien avant lui. Encore ensommeillé, Arthur ne comprenait pas cette brusque flambée de jalousie.  
Tout allait bien avec Francis. Ils n’étaient plus dans une relation libre. Ils resteraient fidèles l’un à l’autre.  
Arthur grogna dans son demi-sommeil en pensant à une vilaine main française enlaçant sa copine italienne.  
Stupid frog se le reprochait encore et lui faisait la gueule.  
Stupide stupid frog !  
Après tout ce qu’il avait vécu la veille, il ne manquait plus que stupid frog fasse son mauvais caractère. Ses fantasmes bizarres, sa crise de jalousie, le genre de relation qu’entretenait l’un de ses amis avec deux autres hommes et la descente alcoolique de Feliciano le minaient. Tout ceci lui donnait l’impression d’être complètement paumé.  
Le réveil sonna, l’obligeant à se préparer pour la réunion.  
Arthur aurait aimé dormir un peu plus et mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.  
Francis boudait encore pendant le petit-déjeuner. Pour clarifier la situation, Arthur osa lui rappeler :  
« Il ne se passera jamais rien de ce genre avec Feliciano.  
\- C’était ce que je m’étais dit à l’époque, râla Francis en s’intéressant fortement à son bol.  
\- Ça n’arrivera pas.  
\- Feliciano peut séduire n’importe qui. Il dégage quelque chose d’unique de manière totalement naturelle. Même s’il ne recherche pas particulièrement l’affection de ses semblables, il est très aimé.  
\- Évite de me dire ce genre de chose, s’énerva Arthur.  
\- Je te mets en garde. Tu agis étrangement avec lui.  
\- Je le considérai comme un ami, avant que j’apprenne ce qu’il s’était passé entre vous. Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser, lui avoua Arthur. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, stupid frog. J’ai pas envie de le perdre… Ne te fais pas des idées stupides, stupid frog. »  
Francis ne lui adressa plus la parole de toute la matinée. Il surveilla tout de même tous ses faits et gestes. De son côté, Arthur observait le trio amoureux que formaient Héraklès, Sadiq et Kiku. Apparemment, le japonais était toujours aussi peu disposé à ce que ses amants l’entourent d’affection durant son état convalescent. Héraklès lui avait apporté une tasse de son thé préféré. Sadiq avait réussi à lui prodiguer un massage des épaules. Les deux Méditerranéens se montraient particulièrement discrets dans leurs attentions, en opposition totale avec leurs caractères passionnés dans leurs relations amoureuses.  
Arthur comprit alors comment il était passé à côté de l’évidence.  
Ils n’avaient pas envie que ça se sache.  
Il était déjà difficile d’accepter qu’une personne puisse en aimer deux autres. Arthur était bien placé pour le savoir. Francis était amoureux de lui et de Feliciano. Que trois personnes se mettent ensemble était encore plus mal vu.  
Arthur se demanda ce que tout ceci pourrait donner entre Francis, Feliciano et lui. Il piqua un fard en pleine réunion qui inquiéta énormément Francis. Son compagnon lui passa sa bouteille d’eau et lui massa le dos en croyant qu’il avait avalé quelque chose de travers.  
Arthur tremblait qu’il ait pu penser à une chose pareille. Quelque part, Francis ne lui appartenait pas totalement. Son cœur était également épris d’un autre. Francis et Feliciano souffraient de la situation actuelle. Particulièrement, Feliciano. Quant à lui, il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Francis avait été obligé de le choisir, ce qui le mettait encore très mal à l’aise.  
Non. Ce serait une mauvaise idée. Feliciano était bien plus intéressant pour Francis que lui. L’Italien avait tout pour lui. Un caractère agréable, un physique séduisant, des intérêts communs avec Francis, un intellect vif, une ancienne vie de couple, une éthique et une droiture exemplaires, une attirance sexuelle… Mauvaise idée.  
Tout de même, Arthur continua à s’intéresser au trio amoureux dont il connaissait à présent l’existence. Juste par curiosité. Histoire de passer à autre chose et de bien se convaincre de la connerie monumentale du triolisme amoureux.  
Malheureusement, plus il s’intéressait à eux, plus il se rendait compte que leur relation tenait, même si l’un d’eux était gravement malade.  
Francis commençait à remarquer son intérêt soudain pour d’autres hommes, ce qui renfrogna son humeur. Finalement, il finit par lui adresser la parole en dehors de la réunion :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu prépares comme mauvais coup ?  
\- Je m’inquiète pour un autre de mes amis. C’est tout.  
\- Kiku ?  
\- Exactement. Tu pourrais arrêter d’être jaloux pour rien.  
\- Je ne suis jamais jaloux pour rien », se défendit Francis.  
Arthur l’embrassa en plein couloir de l’ONU. Il prenait rarement ce genre d’initiative. D’habitude, le Français décidait tout seul d’amorcer ce genre de geste.  
« Ton inquiétude me touche. Je suis juste un peu perturbé en ce moment.  
\- Je le vois bien, se méfia Francis.  
\- Sauf que depuis qu’on est exclusivement ensemble, je ne vais pas dans les bras d’un autre. Tu le sais bien.  
\- Mon intuition ne se trompe jamais.  
\- Il y a juste quelque chose qui me tracasse. Ça va passer. »  
Les mains de Francis passèrent agréablement dans le bas de son dos.  
« D’accord. Je te fais confiance. »  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut Francis qui l’embrassa. Arthur se sentit étrangement satisfait qu’il n’y ait pas d’Italien dans les parages immédiats. Il devait mettre cette idée dérangeante au placard au plus vite.  
Le soir même, il se retrouva ainsi entre quatre yeux avec Sadiq dans un salon privé.  
Pourquoi Sadiq parmi les trois ?  
Très simple.  
Héraklès aurait forcément répété la conversation à son frère de cœur, Francis, et peut-être même à Feliciano. Kiku se révélait bien trop proche de Feliciano et connaissait certainement son secret de l’époque napoléonienne. Il aurait facilement fait deux plus deux égal trois. Si Sadiq le lui répétait, il comprendrait certainement le nœud du problème et viendrait lui en parler. Arthur s’assurerait que leur conversation reste confidentielle avec une menace sous-jacente, parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de justifier sa curiosité à Francis et encore moins à Feliciano.  
« J’ai appris au détour d’un couloir que tu couchais avec Héraklès, alors que tu es avec mon ami Kiku.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois !  
\- Je vous soupçonne d’entretenir une relation particulière, tous les trois. Dis-m’en plus ! »  
Sadiq adopta la réaction défensive de toutes les nations du monde, quand Arthur demandait des conseils relationnels de manière détournée. La circonspection. De plus, il s’agissait d’un sujet très sensible.  
Ses yeux criaient : « Pourquoi moi ? »  
« On va dire qu’on se tournait autour depuis un sacré bout de temps, commença prudemment Sadiq. On a décidé d’arrêter de se prendre la tête. On se mettait avec l’un et on se séparait de l’autre, selon notre humeur du moment. On s’en voulait beaucoup trop souvent. Il s’agissait d’apaiser nos tensions relationnelles de manière pratique et durable, lui révéla Sadiq.  
\- Hum… Et ça se passe comment ? »  
Sadiq ferma les yeux dans l’espoir d’échapper à cet interrogatoire. Peine perdue. Arthur était toujours assis devant lui, attendant fébrilement des réponses.  
« Je ne vais pas te cacher que c’est difficile. Kiku est très malade en ce moment et nous repousse constamment. Ceci n’empêche pas qu’on garde des sentiments amoureux pour lui et qu’on s’inquiète énormément pour sa santé. On le voit encore moins que d’habitude. C’est un équilibre très fragile.  
\- Je vois… Mais en temps normal ?  
\- Arthur. Une relation à trois est bien plus complexe qu’une relation à deux. Il faut bien réfléchir avant de s’engager dans cette voie. Il faut peser le pour et le contre, ce qu’on risque de perdre et ce que l’on pourrait obtenir.  
\- Je suis simplement curieux, clarifia Arthur, les lèvres pincées.  
\- Je n’en doute pas, Arthur, dit avec prudence Sadiq. Il y a ma relation avec Héraklès, celle avec Kiku, celle qu’ils ont ensemble et celle qu’on a tous les trois. C’est quatre fois plus de problèmes. Ça a été particulièrement difficile au début. Kiku est très éloigné géographiquement parlant. Heureusement, les nouvelles technologies nous permettent de rester en contact plus facilement.  
\- Les disputes…  
\- Quatre fois pire. Je conseille particulièrement de mettre les choses à plat à trois. Ça fait gagner du temps.  
\- Je n’ai aucune intention de passer à trois.  
\- Je sais, Arthur. Quand on s’engage à trois, il faut s’imaginer un triangle.  
\- Mouais… »  
Sadiq commençait à comprendre que ses questions provenaient d’une situation personnelle et difficile. Arthur se demandait encore pourquoi il se renseignait à ce sujet. Il voulait passer à autre chose, oublier cette idée idiote et se concentrer sur sa relation amoureuse de manière sereine. Il n’avait aucune envie d’inviter Feliciano dans son couple. Non, non et non !  
« Si l’un des côtés est plus fort que les deux autres, tout se casse la gueule. Ce n’est plus un triangle. Il s’agit juste d’une transition bizarre entre deux couples. »  
Arthur le fusilla du regard, en comprenant ce qu’il sous-entendait. Il n’était pas amoureux de Feliciano. Il ne désirait pas quitter Francis. Jamais, il ne laisserait une opportunité à Feliciano de lui piquer son homme. Arthur se conforta dans son idée de rejeter en bloc cette idée, une fois cette conversation terminée. Sadiq se rapetissa sur son siège, mais continua à développer son propos.  
« Les relations à trois sont casse-gueule. Il n’y a pas de recette magique. On communique beaucoup entre nous. On essaie de passer assez de temps à deux et à trois, de manière équilibrée. On en est même venu à planifier nos relations sexuelles et nos instants en tête à tête pour qu’aucun de nous ne se sente délaissé.  
\- Planifier ?, s’inquiéta Arthur devant cette perte de spontanéité.  
\- Il faut bien gérer son emploi du temps. Il arrive qu’on improvise de temps à autre. On peut se permettre un peu de flexibilité, mais pas trop. N’oublie pas l’image du triangle qui peut se casser à tout moment.  
\- C’est arrivé entre vous trois ?  
\- On a toujours réagi à temps. Seulement, Kiku ne nous facilite pas la vie en ce moment. Je ne peux pas prévoir l’avenir dans ces conditions-là…  
\- Kiku finit toujours par revenir à la raison. Il a juste besoin de temps.  
\- Je le répète bien assez souvent à Héraklès. Il est très impatient et demandeur en matière d’affection. Il faut que les caractères des trois personnes s’accordent bien également.  
\- Et qu’elles s’aiment.  
\- C’est la condition première.  
\- Et si c’est pas encore le cas… C’est juste à titre d’exemple, rien à voir avec une situation réelle.  
\- Bien sûr, Arthur, sourit Sadiq.  
\- Il y a une affection réelle entre les trois personnes. Seulement… »  
Sadiq n’était pas idiot. Il allait comprendre, sans savoir l’identité du troisième homme, mais tant pis, il avait besoin de passer à autre chose.  
« Deux d’entre elles sont déjà un couple solide. Quant à la troisième personne, elle a déjà une relation purement platonique avec l’une des personnes en couple…  
\- Et la deuxième personne en couple, elle en pense quoi ? C’est le plus important.  
\- Un peu perdue, avoua Arthur. Elle éprouve de l’amitié pour cette troisième personne.  
\- Et rien d’autre ?  
\- C’est compliqué. »  
Arthur n’irait pas jusqu’à révéler ses fantasmes, une manifestation inconsciente de ses désirs pour Feliciano.  
« Une attirance sexuelle ?  
\- C’est compliqué.  
\- Mouais… »  
Sadiq appuya son menton sur la paume de sa main, cherchant comment développer sa pensée, sans heurter sa sensibilité.  
« Héraklès dit toujours que l’amitié est une forme d’amour. Si le désir pointe son nez, l’amour est à un baiser échangé. »  
Arthur s’en voulut de rougir comme une jouvencelle. Il avait déjà embrassé Feliciano par inadvertance et aimé l’échange. Il frissonna, quand son cœur battit plus vite. Il se sentit ensuite pâlir en réalisant qu’il fantasmait beaucoup trop sur l’Italien.  
« Cette configuration présente un gros problème, lui expliqua Sadiq. Tous les côtés du triangle n’ont pas été explorés. Il se peut que le lien supplémentaire soit plus fort que les deux autres.  
\- Impossible. »  
Arthur aimait Francis comme un fou. Il n’arrivait pas à s’imaginer encore plus amoureux. De Feliciano, en plus.  
« J’imagine qu’il y a eu adultère et de grandes déceptions dans cette configuration, tenta Sadiq.  
\- Effectivement, répondit Arthur, prêt à aller jusqu’au bout de son exemple.  
\- La deuxième personne en couple doit être prête au changement. Il se pourrait qu’elle préfère la troisième personne, en raison du passé de son couple. Ce pourrait être réciproque pour les mêmes raisons.  
\- Il n’y a rien entre ces deux personnes. »  
Il n’y avait rien entre lui et Feliciano. Arthur ne le préfèrerait pas de toute manière. Il n’arrivait même pas à s’imaginer en train de développer ce genre de relation avec lui. Feliciano le repousserait. Et lui, il aimait trop Francis. Pourtant, il avait la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes et ses envies perverses en tête. Ce devait cesser. Absolument.  
« Pour le moment, il n’y a rien, répondit Sadiq. Se mettre à trois ou y penser n’est pas anodin.  
\- On peut permettre aux deux relations existantes de s’épanouir…  
\- Ce serait se voiler la face, mais ça ferait une bonne transition. Quand on éprouve de la jalousie, on n’accepte que rarement une troisième personne dans son couple.  
\- Il devait y avoir des problèmes de jalousie entre vous trois ?  
\- Ça nous bouffait la vie. Nous nous sommes mis ensemble pour cette raison. Et aussi, parce que le troisième souffrait d’être laissé de côté.  
\- Je comprends pour la souffrance. »  
Arthur se rendit compte que la jalousie était de mise aussi. Arthur était jaloux dès que Francis s’approchait de Feliciano. Feliciano les jalousait. Et maintenant, Francis se méfiait lors de leurs rencontres. Et ils en souffraient tous les trois.  
« J’espère t’avoir été utile, tenta Sadiq pour pouvoir s’esquiver.  
\- C’est une impasse, se plaint Arthur.  
\- C’est pour raison qu’il faut prendre en compte les risques et les conséquences. Le triangle peut tenir, un nouveau couple peut se former en laissant la troisième personne sur le carreau et pire, ça peut détruire les trois relations. »  
Arthur trembla à la dernière possibilité. Il ne voulait perdre aucune des deux personnes dans sa vie, peu importe la place qu’ils occupaient.  
« C’est mieux maintenant, pour toi ?, le questionna Arthur.  
\- Ça en valait le coup. Mais je savais que nous étions tous les trois amoureux à la base. Ça a été difficile à mettre en place. Rien n’est acquis. Dans ton exemple complètement fictif, c’est autoriser un adultère et voir si la situation évolue entre les trois. C’est difficile à vivre. C’est un pari sur le long terme.  
\- Ils sont amoureux. Ça ne changera jamais.  
\- Je pensais le couple solide.  
\- Le choix du couple ne s’est pas fait de manière naturelle », signifia Arthur.  
Sadiq tapa du pied sur le sol et présenta des signes de nervosité. Il devait penser : « Pitié ! Je ne veux pas déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale avec ma réponse ! Qui est la troisième personne ! Est-ce qu’il est du côté soviétique ? Est-ce que France et Angleterre vont de nouveau se taper sur la gueule ! Je veux retrouver mes hommes ! Mais faut répondre quelque chose ! Merde ! ».  
« Il ne faut pas prendre ce genre de décision de manière hâtive. Il faut déjà se faire à l’idée d’accueillir cette troisième personne. C’est un long chemin. Ensuite, ça pourrait remettre les choses à plat entre les trois personnes.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? », demanda Arthur de manière agressive.  
Sadiq suait à grosses gouttes.  
« Si un couple doit se dégager, ça se fera naturellement et désamorcera la situation. Et ça pourrait marcher entre les trois, qui sait ?  
\- Ou tout détruire.  
\- Le risque existera toujours, comme dans tous les couples.  
\- Cette discussion est strictement confidentielle. Si jamais, j’en entends parler…  
\- Je ne me risquerai pas à en parler en dehors de ces murs. Je connais ton goût pour la vengeance.  
\- Héraklès et Kiku n’en sauront rien.  
\- Je peux quand même leur dire que tu nous as percés à jour ?  
\- Oui, mais tu ne parles pas de la teneur de notre conversation.  
\- Parce qu’ils sont proches des deux autres personnes ? »  
Arthur le fusilla du regard. Sadiq comprit qu’il devait se la jouer « profil bas », pendant quelque temps, mais lui souhaita tout de même bonne chance.  
Une fois Sadiq libéré de ce fardeau, Arthur sentit qu’il était complètement dépassé par les évènements. Il n’aurait jamais dû demander ce genre de chose. Il était complètement paumé. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait interrogé Sadiq. Au lieu de rejeter l’idée en bloc, il la trouvait aussi séduisante qu’une sirène prête à le noyer dans des profondeurs abyssales.  
C’était peut-être ça le charme italien dont parlait Francis.  
Arthur se dirigea vers le hall de l’hôtel pour rejoindre Francis. Son compagnon était parti discuter avec Antonio à la fin de la réunion, pour organiser l’opération : « demander la main de Romano ». Il serait étonnant que Romano n’en entende pas parler, s’ils continuaient à se montrer aussi discrets.  
Avant de pouvoir atteindre les bras réconfortants de son cher et tendre, il tomba malheureusement sur Feliciano.  
« Salut ! Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir. Tu n’étais pas obligé de m’aider. Merci.  
\- De rien, Feliciano », dit Arthur en se retrouvant dans les bras chaleureux de l’Italien.  
Feliciano se comportait ainsi avec tout le monde, se répéta Arthur en boucle, jusqu’à ce qu’il le relâche. Francis se tourna vers eux, apparemment mécontent de les voir ensemble. À ce moment-là, Arthur pensa fortement aux avantages d’une île déserte. Il aurait dû se réfugier dans sa chambre, réfléchir quelques minutes à tout abandonner, prendre le premier avion pour Londres, louer une voiture pour la campagne anglaise et disparaître pendant quelques semaines.  
« Je m’excuse d’avoir été aussi sec, hier.  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu’il me prendrait la main. Je suis désolé.  
\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute. J’ai dit à stupid frog de mieux se comporter… Et je ne pourrai plus t’aider à nouveau de cette façon, lui signifia Arthur.  
\- Pourquoi ?, s’en étonna Feliciano.  
\- Francis l’a mal pris. »  
Avec une expression bizarre, Feliciano observa l’attitude de Francis.  
« J’y crois pas. Il est jaloux !  
\- Un petit peu… beaucoup, lui révéla Arthur, pâle comme un linge.  
\- Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs », s’énerva Feliciano.  
Étonné, Arthur apprécia que l’Italien ressente la même chose que lui.  
« Depuis hier, il est très désagréable.  
\- Il m’a fait le même coup quand une ville espagnole me faisait des avances indiscrètes, se plaint Feliciano.  
\- Il est rarement jaloux…  
\- Seulement, quand il fait une crise, il est insupportable. Je sais…  
\- Et puis, il n’a pas à te donner de faux espoirs.  
\- Ça doit lui plaire qu’il y ait encore des sentiments entre nous… Il n’y aura rien, Arthur. C’est juste…  
\- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance là-dessus. »  
Il y eut un léger blanc entre eux. En fait, ils ne comptaient pas sur Francis pour éviter les dérapages. Ils le connaissaient trop bien. Francis était incapable de contrôler ses allants amoureux. Feliciano et Arthur savaient maintenant lui imposer des limites raisonnables et s’y tenir.  
Quelque chose d’imperceptible se dénoua alors entre Arthur et Feliciano. Et c’était très agréable. Arthur lui adressa un sourire timide, alors qu’il était complètement chamboulé de l’intérieur. Il ne savait pas s’il avait besoin de solitude ou de la présence de Feliciano.  
Arthur évita de croiser son regard mordoré doux et séduisant.  
Dans son état de faiblesse émotionnelle, il pourrait prendre des décisions impulsives ou agir de manière regrettable, parce que son compagnon le décevait encore et que son rival en amour l’attirait.  
Stupid frog n’était jamais jaloux pour rien. Il les connaissait tellement bien, lui aussi.  
Stressé par cette situation impossible, Arthur chercha de l’aide dans la salle.  
Du coin de l’œil, il vit Sadiq l’observer et identifier leur troisième homme.  
Encore plus mal à l’aise, Arthur s’en voulut terriblement de les avoir mis dans cette situation inconfortable. Du calme ! Sadiq ne le crierait pas sur tous les toits. Au pire, ils se provoqueraient en duel de chantage affectif. Le plus problématique restait la tornade sentimentale qui ravageait son cœur sans aucune pitié. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il n’arrivait plus à identifier les questions qui le tourmentaient, tellement elles se révélaient nombreuses, complexes et effrayantes.  
Francis capta son regard paniqué et se dirigea vers lui.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, Arthur ?, demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.  
\- J’ai besoin de prendre l’air.  
\- On va dehors.  
\- Très loin. Tout seul.  
\- Quoi ?, s’exclamèrent Francis et Feliciano.  
\- Je prends le premier avion pour l’Angleterre.  
\- Viens t’oxygéner un peu avant. C’est à cause de ce matin ?  
\- De plein de trucs.  
\- Je m’occupe de lui, Feliciano. »  
Francis l’emmena sur un banc, dans la rue adjacente. L’air frais lui fit bien, mais ne l’apaisa pas. Arthur passa les mains autour de la taille de Francis et se coucha à moitié sur lui, comme s’il allait lui filer entre les doigts.  
« Il faut savoir, rit Francis en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu veux partir ou rester ? Il se passe quelque chose en Angleterre ?  
\- Je ne vais pas bien, ronchonna Arthur.  
\- S’isoler n’est pas la bonne solution.  
\- Je crois que c’est la seule solution.  
\- Je vais téléphoner à ton ambassade. Il s’est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave en Angleterre. Tu ne réagis jamais comme ça, s’inquiéta Francis.  
\- Ce n’est pas lié à mon pays.  
\- Ah…  
\- Je veux rentrer chez moi.  
\- Je suis désolé d’avoir réagi comme ça pour hier. Je te fais confiance. Je réagis toujours bizarrement quand il s’agit de Feliciano. C’est à cause de moi ?  
\- En partie, lui avoua Arthur. En fait, c’est une accumulation de choses. Je vais exploser si je reste. Je tiens à ma réputation de gentleman, bien comme il faut.  
\- D’accord. Je vais te prendre un billet et t’aider à faire tes valises. »  
Entouré par l’amour de stupid frog, Arthur se demanda comment il pourrait un jour s’en passer. La réponse était évidemment : « non ». Malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient enduré, ils étaient très attachés l’un à l’autre. Ils avaient tous les deux des mauvais côtés et s’en accommodaient depuis plusieurs siècles. Ce ne serait qu’une crise supplémentaire dans leur vie de couple. Ou peut-être la dernière de leur vie rien qu’à deux. Arthur ignorait ce qu’il devait faire ou penser avec tous les éléments en sa possession.  
Pour une fois, il était la seule personne consciente de tous les enjeux relationnels de sa situation.  
Ce serait à lui d’en parler ou de décider de se taire.  
Arthur ne put s’endormir qu’une fois arrivé dans son refuge secret en Angleterre.  
Aucune nation ne viendrait le déranger là-bas. Même pas ses frères, même pas Francis. Personne.  
Il espérait retrouver la raison au milieu de ses magnifiques roseraies avec une tasse de thé à la main. Il priait pour que le soleil et le ciel bleu ne s’invitent pas dans son jardin pour lui faire penser au sourire de Feliciano et aux yeux tendres de Francis.  
Arthur resta trois semaines dans son refuge, sans donner de nouvelles à qui que ce soit.  
La première nation qu’il contacta fut Feliciano et la deuxième, Francis, pour leur donner fébrilement rendez-vous à Londres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez survécu ;). Il reste encore quelques chapitres ;). Tenez bon !


	22. Rayon de soleil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages m'ont donné du fil à retordre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas se laisser faire xD.

Arthur présentait des signes de nervosité évidente.  
Évidemment, Arthur avait échafaudé un plan pour parler d’abord à Feliciano et ensuite à Francis. Deux rendez-vous, tout simples, en gare de Londres à des horaires différents. Seulement, stupid frog trouvait toujours le moyen de foutre en l’air ses projets. Son compagnon arrivait toujours à le surprendre, même après des siècles de vie commune.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas suivre de simples instructions ?  
En même temps, Francis possédait une intuition remarquable en matière d’entourloupe d’origine britannique. Arthur était resté indisponible pendant trois semaines. Il aurait dû se douter que stupid frog ferait des siennes.  
Comment avait-il grillé Francis ? Très simple. Stupid frog parlait trop.  
Contre toute attente, Cymru avait réussi à le trouver en gare de Londres pour lui faire des reproches sur son absence. Arthur attendait l’arrivée du train de Feliciano et tentait de calmer Pays de Galles, son remplaçant officiel. En tournant la conversation à sa convenance, Arthur comprit que stupid frog savait que Feliciano arrivait ce matin. En observant les voyageurs, Arthur finit par remarquer la silhouette de son compagnon.  
Francis arrivait facilement à se fondre dans la masse.  
Seulement, Arthur le connaissait tellement bien qu’il était capable de le reconnaître à de petits détails insignifiants. Il regardait sa montre et replaçait son chapeau, quand il était angoissé.  
« Cymru, l’heure est grave !  
\- Évidemment, l’heure est grave ! Je me suis occupé des affaires du Royaume pendant trois semaines. J’espère un minimum de reconnaissance.  
\- Bien entendu. Tu vois l’homme en costume sombre, avec un chapeau, adossé au magasin de journaux.  
\- Je le vois.  
\- C’est Francis.  
\- Vraiment ?, s’en étonna Cymru.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux l’occuper le temps de ma rencontre diplomatique avec Feliciano, s’il te plaît ? J’ai retrouvé tout un tas de grimoires magiques dans un vieux manoir du nord de l’Angleterre. Je vais t’accorder un accès illimité à cette ressource.  
\- J’espère que ces vieux bouquins sont intéressants.  
\- Ils le sont.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe vraiment ? Francis était très inquiet au téléphone.  
\- C’est personnel, Cymru.  
\- Je m’en doute. Ton couple traverse une mauvaise passe ?, s’inquiéta son frère.  
\- En quelque sorte. Cela n’aura aucune répercussion politique. Je m’en assurerai.  
\- D’accord, blêmit Cymru. Je vais le distraire.  
\- Dis-lui qu’on se parlera ce soir. Et uniquement ce soir.  
\- Bien. »  
Arthur s’avança fébrilement vers le quai, quand le train arriva, et rejoignit Feliciano. Ils se prirent dans les bras et échangèrent des banalités. Chamboulé, Arthur évita de trop penser à cet échange agréable et au parfum attrayant de l’Italien. Par précaution, ils empruntèrent une sortie méconnue de la gare. Même si Cymru faisait tout son possible, stupid frog était assez rusé pour lui filer entre les pattes. Arthur ne lui simplifierait pas la tâche pour les retrouver.  
Ils prirent donc le métro pour s’éloigner autant que possible de la gare, de ses instances officielles, de ses lieux de prédilection et de son domicile.  
Arthur avait réfléchi pendant trois semaines à ce qu’il aimerait faire. Il n’avait contacté personne. Francis ignorait la teneur de la conversation qu’il aurait avec Feliciano. Sa présence à la gare l’avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Arthur était décidé à aller jusqu’au bout, même si l’appréhension lui tordait les entrailles. Il ne savait pas comment Feliciano réagirait à sa proposition. Il pouvait le deviner pour stupid frog. Mais pour Feliciano, il plongeait dans l’inconnu et dans ses beaux yeux mordorés.  
« Tu peux me dire ce que tu as en tête ?, demanda Feliciano en se tenant à la barre métallique entre eux. On ne va pas vers l’ambassade et encore moins vers le HMG.  
\- Notre rencontre est d’ordre personnel, répondit Arthur en déplaçant ses mains pour toucher légèrement les siennes.  
\- Tu m’as menti, râla Feliciano. Avec Francis, on se demandait ce qui t’avait poussé à partir de la rencontre internationale.  
\- Il t’a dérangé au téléphone ?  
\- Oui. Et ne sois pas jaloux… »  
Arthur ne put s’empêcher un petit sourire en coin, devant l’embarras de Feliciano.  
« … comme tu ne lui répondais pas, il m’a posé des questions. J’étais l’une des dernières personnes à t’avoir parlé, dit Feliciano en tournant la tête sur le côté.  
\- Il a interrogé d’autres personnes ?  
\- Pas que je sache… Tu as un comportement étrange, Arthur, l’informa Feliciano en scrutant son visage. Pourquoi tu veux me voir avant lui ?  
\- Pas dans le métro.  
\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »  
Feliciano s’était aperçu de son changement d’attitude à son égard. Leur conversation ressemblait à celles qu’ils avaient avant que la vérité n’éclate. Arthur mettait plus de douceur dans sa voix et lui souriait à nouveau.  
Il existait toujours des tensions entre eux qu’Arthur espérait dénouer une à une. Arthur pensait que sa jalousie se déliterait dans une relation à trois. Il n’aurait pas à en vouloir à Francis et Feliciano de passer du temps ensemble, puisqu’il les y autoriserait. Feliciano arrêterait de rechercher la présence de Francis sans rien obtenir en retour.  
Le seul souci demeurait son attirance de plus en plus forte pour Feliciano. Arthur était pleinement conscient qu’il le désirait. Pendant ces trois semaines de solitude, il avait pu remettre ses idées en place et réfléchir à l’avenir de son couple. Ce qui l’avait surpris durant son abstinence forcée était qu’il fantasmait autant sur Francis que sur Feliciano. Il avait eu besoin de ce temps pour arrêter de nier l’évidence. Il avait terriblement envie de chambouler ses habitudes séculaires et de saisir l’opportunité de réparer la décision unilatérale de Francis.  
Arthur était prêt à mettre son couple en danger et à en assumer les conséquences.  
Francis avait joué avec le feu.  
Malheureusement, Arthur était du genre à attiser les flammes plutôt qu’à les étouffer.  
Ce sourire flamboyant serait également pour lui.  
« On descend. »  
Feliciano lui sourit timidement.  
« On va où ?  
\- Stupid frog était à la gare. Je voulais t’emmener dans un café… On va marcher et voir ce que l’on trouve, répondit Arthur en sortant de la rame.  
\- Francis était là ?  
\- Qui lui a donné son horaire de train ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu’il ferait ça. On s’inquiétait pour toi. »  
Arthur sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer d’un sentiment dangereux. Ils se tournaient autour depuis trop longtemps. Il ignorait encore quels sentiments ils éprouvaient pour Feliciano. De l’amour ou de l’amitié, il n’en savait rien. En tout cas, Feliciano était le seul homme qu’il pourrait autoriser dans les bras de Francis et dans les siens.  
Ils s’éloignèrent de la foule et prirent une rue marchande.  
« Arthur, j’ai toujours ma valise. On pourrait se poser quelque part…  
\- Il y a trop de monde.  
\- On entendrait notre conversation dans un endroit silencieux, lui fit remarquer Feliciano. On aurait pu l’avoir au téléphone…  
\- Non. Il fallait que l’on se voie.  
\- À quel sujet ? »  
Arthur se retourna vers lui, attarda son regard sur ses lèvres et se maudit d’avoir envie de l’embrasser.  
« Personnel.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu parti on ne sait où pendant trois semaines ?  
\- J’avais besoin de solitude, lui avoua Arthur, alors que son envie le démangeait atrocement.  
\- Sors de la solitude et parle-moi. Tu serais un homme ordinaire, je penserais que tu es mal intentionné à mon égard.  
\- Les nations ne sont pas toujours bien intentionnées », se moqua de lui Arthur.  
Arthur avait encore fait l’erreur de croiser ses yeux dorés et son sourire éblouissant.  
« Je te connais bien. Tu ne me voudrais pas de mal... »  
Envahi par un désir trop longtemps refoulé, Arthur avisa une ruelle déserte sur le côté. Il attrapa le coude de Feliciano et l’attira dans l’ombre du bâtiment.  
« Arthur ! »  
Arthur le coinça contre le mur, avec autant de douceur que de fermeté. Son corps pesait de tout son poids contre le sien et créait une douce friction. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur les joues de Feliciano. Hébété, le brun avait les yeux écarquillés. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient agréablement. Arthur s’attarda sur les traits de son visage, les quelques cheveux qui barraient son front et l’arrondi de sa mâchoire.  
Il allait craquer. Il allait céder.  
Arthur fondit sur ses lèvres. Surpris par cette attaque, Feliciano avait ouvert la bouche. Leurs langues se découvrirent pour la première fois. Arthur sentit un frisson de désir traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Feliciano avait répondu à son étreinte, dans la confusion de l’instant. Arthur caressa son visage et joua avec sa langue. Retrouvant ses esprits, Feliciano posa une main sur son épaule et le repoussa.  
« Arthur. Arrête immédiatement.  
\- Pardon. Excuse-moi, dit Arthur en posant son front contre le sien.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?, se plaint Feliciano en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le tenir à distance.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je ne ferai jamais ça à Francis. Laisse-moi partir…  
\- J’ai une proposition à te faire.  
\- C’est non, Arthur. »  
Arthur sentit qu’il n’aurait pas dû se laisser aller à son envie du moment. Il aurait dû garder la tête froide. Rien n’était perdu. Il pouvait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il devait tout lui dire. Maintenant.  
« J’ai beaucoup réfléchi.  
\- Je crois que tu as perdu la tête, râla Feliciano en tentant de lui échapper.  
\- Je te propose qu’on se partage Francis.  
\- Hein ? »  
Surpris, Feliciano arrêta de s’agiter entre ses bras. Ils échangèrent un long regard plein de sous-entendus. Feliciano était loin d’être bête et comprenait toutes les conséquences d’un tel arrangement. Quand il réalisa qu’Arthur ne plaisantait pas, sa première question fusa :  
« Pourquoi m’avoir embrassé ?  
\- Francis est plein de ressources et… je le connais bien… il vaut mieux qu’on sache à l’avance si nous sommes attirés l’un par l’autre, lui mentit Arthur.  
\- Il serait capable de nous mettre dans le même lit ?  
\- Tout à fait. J’ai vécu ce genre de situation avec lui. Il est capable de nous faire faire n’importe quoi.  
\- Comme maintenant.  
\- Francis n’est pas au courant… Il n’aurait pas cherché à m’espionner dans le cas contraire. Je préférai t’en parler avant.  
\- Tu aurais dû en parler à Francis avant.  
\- Pour une fois, ce n’est pas à lui de décider à notre place.  
\- Oh… »  
Maintenant qu’il était assuré que Feliciano ne s’enfuirait pas en courant, Arthur s’éloigna légèrement de lui. Il resta à un pas, histoire de rester dans une ambiance assez intime. Il avait réussi à faire passer son égarement pour un plan bien tordu. Feliciano n’était pas prêt à entendre qu’il lui plaisait.  
« Tu lui en veux encore ?, demanda Feliciano.  
\- J’étais complètement ignorant de ce qu’il se passait. Il ne t’a pas demandé ton avis également.  
\- Francis était dans une situation politique difficile.  
\- Je ne saurais jamais s’il aurait préféré rester avec toi.  
\- Moi non plus. Ce que tu me proposes n’arrangera pas les choses.  
\- Je pense qu’on devrait arrêter de se faire du mal tous les trois. Vous êtes amoureux l’un de l’autre. J’en suis parfaitement conscient. Les années n’y changeront rien. Et vous en souffrez.  
\- Tu ne gagnes rien à partager ton compagnon avec moi. »  
Feliciano l’avait percé à jour. Arthur hésitait à lui parler sincèrement de ses tourments le concernant.  
« Ma tranquillité d’esprit, tout d’abord. Je suis jaloux à chaque fois que vous vous rencontrez.  
\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu arrêteras d’être jaloux…  
\- J’en serai capable te concernant. Je détestais que Francis couche avec d’autres personnes, juste pour s’amuser. J’ai peur pour mon couple à chaque fois que vous vous voyez…  
\- Et tu auras peur que Francis t’abandonne pour être seulement avec moi. Je suis très tenté par ta proposition. Je l’aime. Seulement, je sens que tu n’es pas toi-même et que tu prends cette décision beaucoup trop à la légère. Tu as tout à perdre… »  
Arthur adorait quand Feliciano lui parlait comme ça.  
« On ne sait pas comment ça évoluera entre nous deux, tenta Arthur.  
\- Entre nous deux ? »  
Arthur s’approcha doucement de ses lèvres et lui vola un baiser.  
« On doit se donner une chance à tous les trois. »  
Les joues de Feliciano rougirent terriblement en comprenant enfin ses intentions. Arthur pensait que Feliciano accepterait facilement de partager Francis et en resterait là. Il aurait préféré l’amener plus doucement à cette configuration à trois. Il n’aurait pas dû lui demander ce genre de chose aussi vite. Il était encore confus dans ce qu’il ressentait lui-même. Il aurait dû attendre.  
« Nous trois ?, redemanda Feliciano, gêné par la proposition.  
\- Tu me plais. Je ne serais pas en couple, j’irais naturellement vers toi. Je suis perdu dans ce que je ressens. Je pense vraiment que la seule issue est ce que je te propose…  
\- Maintenant, tu m’as perdu avec toi, se plaint Feliciano.  
\- Je suis désolé. C’est à toi de décider…  
\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.  
\- Tu auras tout le temps qu’il te semblera nécessaire. Je n’en parlerai pas à Francis, ce soir. D’ailleurs, si c’est “non”, on gardera ça pour nous.  
\- Arthur, je ne peux pas te garantir qu’il y aura quelque chose entre nous.  
\- Je le sais bien, répondit Arthur. Le tout est de savoir, si on peut au moins s’entendre pour se partager Francis. Pour moi, c’est oui.  
\- Je l’ai déjà partagé avec toi. Il n’était pas entièrement à moi, durant l’époque napoléonienne.  
\- On ne se voyait pas tous les deux, rétorqua Arthur. Je compte bien lui faire l’amour et passer du temps avec lui.  
\- Il se faisait tout le temps du souci pour toi.  
\- Comme s’il ne s’intéressait pas à toi en ce moment. On doit désamorcer cette situation.  
\- À trois, râla Feliciano. Je veux bien le partager, mais je n’arrive pas à me voir dans une relation amoureuse avec toi.  
\- C’est optionnel.  
\- L’amour n’est jamais optionnel, Arthur.  
\- Dis encore des choses comme ça et je tombe amoureux. »  
Feliciano se mit à rire, ce qui réchauffa l’atmosphère.  
« C’est l’ultimatum le plus effrayant que tu aies jamais dit, se moqua de lui Feliciano.  
\- Prends-le très au sérieux. Ma patience a des limites, plaisanta Arthur.  
\- J’ai très envie d’être avec Francis, mais je ne veux pas que tu me harcèles sexuellement », l’informa Feliciano.  
Arthur prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Après sa terrible expérience avec Gilbert, Feliciano se méfiait énormément de sa proposition. Non. Il s’agissait d’une réaction normale qu’Arthur n’avait pas anticipée.  
« J’aimerais qu’on passe du temps ensemble. Il est possible que ça arrive naturellement entre nous. Je le sens, c’est tout. Et tant pis, sinon.  
\- Je m’en doutais.  
\- Tu pourras toujours me dire d’arrêter ce que je fais ou me repousser. Je t’écouterai. Je te le promets.  
\- Éloigne-toi de trois pas. »  
Arthur fronça les sourcils, mais s’exécuta. Feliciano eut l’air étonné, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’Arthur râle au moins pour la forme.  
« Je suis désolé de t’avoir embrassé. Je ne pouvais plus garder ça rien que pour moi », lui révéla Arthur.  
Feliciano lui sourit timidement, perdu dans ses pensées. Un léger rayon de lumière se faufila dans la ruelle sombre pour l’éclairer de manière fugace.  
« C’est d’accord. »  
Évidemment, Feliciano posa des conditions. Ils devaient en parler aussi rapidement que possible à Francis et obtenir son accord. En ce qui les concernait tous les deux, Feliciano préférait ne rien lui promettre et lui demandait d’attendre qu’il s’habitue à ce grand changement dans sa vie. Arthur n’était pas dupe. Feliciano avait tellement envie de retrouver Francis qu’il cédait à sa proposition et tentait de l’éloigner de lui autant que possible. Ceci créerait forcément des tensions au sein de leur trio. Pourtant, Arthur sentait qu’ils avaient tous les deux un lien particulier. Il était soulagé que Feliciano connaisse son état d’esprit. Il n’aurait pas pu lui cacher très longtemps qu’il le désirait autant. La vérité aurait pu leur éclater à la figure de manière bien plus violente et dramatique.  
Francis fut étonné de les retrouver tous les deux à la maison. Évidemment, stupid frog avait fait le plancton dans leur appartement pour lui passer un savon. Sa colère retomba très vite, quand Arthur le prit à part pour lui expliquer ce qu’il se passait.  
« Tu es sûr ?  
\- Absolument sûr.  
\- Arthur, on avait réussi à créer un équilibre entre nous. Notre couple est stable. Tu es en train de tout remettre en question, sans m’en avoir parlé auparavant.  
\- Dis-toi que je me venge de ta décision unilatérale du siècle dernier, se moqua de lui Arthur.  
\- Et maintenant, Feliciano est d’accord. Et si je dis : “non”.  
\- Tu ne diras pas : “non”. Je te connais. J’ai préféré en parler d’abord à Feliciano, parce que je ne savais pas si ça l’intéresserait.  
\- Je vais lui en parler, aussi, avant de prendre une décision. »  
Stupid frog pouvait se révéler vraiment compliqué et frustrant.  
« On est d’accord. Qu’est-ce que tu veux de plus ?  
\- Tu ne seras pas jaloux.  
\- Je ne serai pas jaloux, puisque je suis consentant. Mais tu as intérêt à ne pas m’oublier !  
\- Oui, bien sûr, mon lapin. Comment t’oublier ? »  
Francis l’embrassa tendrement et le prit dans ses bras.  
« Je ne m’y attendais pas, dit Francis en tremblant de tout son être. Je vous aime. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.  
\- Il n’y a plus aucun risque que ça arrive maintenant. J’ai tout arrangé.  
\- Arthur, tu n’es pas obligé de faire tout ça pour me plaire. Tu le sais ?  
\- Je le sais. Mais ça ira, c’est Feli. Je ne peux plus te voir aussi malheureux et lui aussi.  
\- Je vais lui parler. »  
Francis se détacha de lui et partit vers le salon.  
« Encore une chose, Francis… »  
Francis se retourna vers lui. Arthur se força à être sincère avec lui.  
« Feli et moi, on passera aussi du temps ensemble pour qu’on ait une bonne relation.  
\- Ah…  
\- Je ne sais pas où ça nous mènera.  
\- Je vois. Il est d’accord ?  
\- Assez réticent.  
\- Ne l’oblige pas à faire ce qu’il ne veut pas.  
\- Je ferai attention.  
\- J’espère bien. J’aimerais éviter des tensions inutiles entre nous trois. Feliciano est très amoureux de moi. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour être avec moi...  
\- Fais-moi confiance. Me connaissant, j’aurais déjà du mal à lui proposer une sortie, tout seul comme un grand. »  
Francis rit devant son autodérision.  
« Effectivement, je n’ai pas de soucis à me faire.  
\- You stupid frog ! »  
Après une discussion sérieuse avec Feliciano, Francis donna son accord.  
À leur grand étonnement, Francis leur imposa de passer leur première soirée tous les trois ensemble. Le français réussit à détendre l’atmosphère en cuisinant et en mettant de la musique. Il faisait vraiment tout pour qu’ils sentent bien dans l’appartement qu’ils partageraient dorénavant. Il engagea la conversation sur des sujets neutres ou agréables pour les mettre à l’aise. Il leur proposa même de se regarder tranquillement un film avant d’aller se coucher.  
Francis dormit avec Feliciano et Arthur dans la chambre d’amis.  
Arthur n’entendit pas de bruits suspects durant la nuit et finit par s’endormir de manière sereine.  
Stupid frog n’abusait pas non plus de la situation.  
Tout irait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit bonus : C'est un drabble écrit en 2014 lors d'une soirée FA en rapport avec ce chapitre. Vous pourrez constater les différences et les similitudes avec ce que je m'imaginais :
> 
> Méfiant, Feliciano serrait la main d’Arthur pour ne pas le perdre.  
> Sous son parapluie, l’Italien ne se souciait pas du regard étrange des passants, contrairement à lui.  
> Arthur avait prétexté vouloir lui changer les idées en se promenant dans la capitale londonienne. En fait, il ne s’agissait que d’un règlement de compte entre concubin cocufié et amant délaissé.  
> Feliciano ne se sentait pas assez solide pour affronter les remarques acerbes et les menaces d’Arthur. En présence de Francis, Arthur avait été mielleux à souhait et avait tout fait pour le mettre à l’aise. Ce matin, Francis et Arthur avaient fait l’amour. Feliciano les avait entendus. Il voulait partir par le premier train vers l’Italie, en se jurant d’oublier Francis.  
> Sans surprise, Arthur l’entraîna dans une petite ruelle. Par contre, que le blond l’embrasse avec énormément de douceur le stupéfia.  
> « Il nous aime tous les deux », murmura Arthur à son oreille.  
> Troublé, Feliciano croisa le regard de l’homme qu’il détestait le plus au monde.  
> « Tous les trois, balbutia Feliciano. C’est l’idée de qui ?  
> • De moi.  
> • Tu as tout à perdre. »  
> Arthur le fit taire avec un nouveau baiser. Feliciano était perdu, mais il ne pouvait que se raccrocher à cette tendresse bienvenue.


	23. Ciel bleu

Arthur pouvait constater que Sadiq ne lui avait pas menti sur un point très important de leur ménage à trois.  
C’était difficile.  
En fait, c’était vraiment difficile entre Feliciano et lui.  
Francis se sentait épanoui, ce qui était assez contagieux. Arthur adorait que son compagnon nage en plein bonheur. Feliciano se plaisait à passer du temps avec Francis, sans aucune contrainte. Arthur aimait voir l’Italien sourire et exprimer sa joie plus souvent. Seulement, depuis qu’ils s’étaient embrassés dans cette ruelle, Feliciano tenait particulièrement à son espace personnel en présence d’Arthur.  
Parfois, sa propension à s’éloigner de lui relevait du comique. Un matin, Feliciano avait presque renversé une table, quand Arthur s’était dirigé au radar dans la cuisine. Impuissant, l’Anglais l’avait observé s’agiter dans tous les sens dans l’espace exiguë en se demandant s’il rêvait encore.  
En d’autres circonstances, Feliciano pouvait se révéler blessant. Arthur s’était déjà fait bousculer par l’Italien, parce qu’il s’approchait trop près de lui. Feliciano refusait que leurs doigts se touchent, ce qui donnait un ballet curieux lors des repas qu’ils prenaient tous ensemble.  
Arthur se montrait patient avec Feliciano.  
Il comprenait sa peur quasiment panique d’être obligé de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, pour maintenir leur trio. Il avait vécu récemment la privation totale de sa liberté. Cette mésaventure avait laissé des traces.  
De ce fait, Arthur évitait de mettre Feliciano dans des situations gênantes autant que possible. Seulement, il lui arrivait de baisser sa garde. Ils se voyaient généralement le week-end. Arthur préférait se détendre que penser non-stop à une distance de sécurité aléatoire selon l’humeur de Feliciano.  
Un autre problème de leur relation avait été l’éloignement géographique de leurs capitales. Londres et Paris n’étaient qu’à une heure de vol. Rome se situait plus loin sur la carte. Arthur passait donc souvent la nuit du vendredi avec Francis. Feliciano, la nuit du samedi. Arthur, la nuit du dimanche, puisque Feliciano partait dans l’après-midi. Ce pourrait sembler en faveur d’Arthur, si on oubliait toutes les réunions de la CEE à Bruxelles auxquels participaient Francis et Feliciano. De son côté, Arthur pouvait invoquer l’entente cordiale pour faire venir son chéri quelques jours.  
Cette question d’organisation avait mis du temps à se mettre en place, car Francis et Feliciano avaient ressenti le besoin de rattraper le temps perdu.  
Arthur les avait sommés de prendre des vacances tous les deux et avait ordonné à Francis de passer le voir régulièrement pendant ce laps de temps.  
Une fois la joie des retrouvailles passées et une certaine frustration anglaise, la question du sexe revenait quand même sur le tapis de manière régulière.  
Stupid frog avait évidemment du mal à assurer pour deux. Il refusait catégoriquement de prendre des stimulants sexuels. D’abord, c’était souvent contre-indiqué pour des personnes jeunes. Francis avait des siècles d’existence, mais possédait un corps entre la vingtaine et la trentaine. Ensuite, il pourrait s’habituer à cette aide qui lui ferait de moins en moins d’effets. Et il tenait à son intégrité physique.  
Arthur et Feliciano avaient perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ils avaient dû se la mettre sous l’oreiller.  
Cet état de frustration était la plus grande difficulté de leur trio.  
De plus, Arthur était toujours attiré par Feliciano et Feliciano évitait les contacts physiques avec lui, alors qu’ils pourraient remédier à ce problème en s’envoyant de temps à autre en l’air.  
Arthur était de plus en plus énervé par le comportement de Feliciano à son égard, mais évitait de le montrer. Quand il voulait vraiment quelque chose, Arthur savait se montrer très patient. Pour l’instant, il se contentait de les entendre faire l’amour et de se masturber en même temps. Feliciano n’ayant pas cet exutoire, il craquerait en premier.  
En se caressant le manche, Arthur faisait très attention à étouffer ses gémissements pour éviter des justifications gênantes. En même temps, ses compagnons étaient assez vocaux pour couvrir tout éclat de voix déplacé. Heureusement, ils n’auraient jamais accès à ses fantasmes où ils les imaginaient ensemble par paquet de deux ou trois dans différentes positions érotiques. Il avait peut-être le regard brillant le matin, en se souvenant de quelques bribes de sa nuit. Ses yeux s’attardaient peut-être un peu trop sur Francis ou Feliciano dans son état comateux du réveil. Francis et Feliciano n’osaient rien lui dire ou ne le remarquaient pas plus que ça. Arthur n’en savait rien. La distance entre lui et Feliciano augmentait toujours après de tels épisodes.  
Le temps passa. Et la méfiance de Feliciano diminuait doucement. Ils arrivaient à se parler durant le week-end de manière amicale, sans la présence obligatoire de Francis. Il était rare que Francis ne soit pas avec eux. Il lui arrivait de sortir faire quelques courses ou d’être rappelé à Paris pour des affaires urgentes, en les laissant tous les deux à l’appartement.  
Arthur cherchait des activités communes avec Feliciano. Ils regardaient des films ou des séries avec Francis. Ils aimaient bien les jeux, tous les deux, particulièrement ceux qui demandaient une intense réflexion, comme les échecs ou le jeu de go. Feliciano restait concentré pendant les parties. Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment.  
Arthur avait tenté de l’intéresser à la broderie. Peine perdue. Il lui avait parlé de magie. Feliciano l’avait écouté par curiosité, mais comme Francis, il n’avait aucun don en la matière. Le domaine de la cuisine dépassait complètement Arthur. Arthur était seulement doué pour préparer le thé. Seulement, Feliciano préférait le café. Et Arthur ne faisait pas bien le café. Sa tentative courageuse avait laissé une vilaine odeur dans l’appartement pendant une semaine. Stupid frog lui avait désormais interdit d’approcher la machine à café. Même si son intention était mignonne, elle aurait pu incendier l’appartement.  
Feliciano préférait la musique classique aux tendances rock actuelles. Il était bien difficile de lui faire oublier l’éducation musicale de Roderich. Ceci causait parfois des tensions quand Mozart croisait les Pink Floyd dans l’appartement.  
En désespoir de cause, Arthur avait discuté littérature et architecture avec Feliciano, leurs sujets de prédilection lors de leurs rencontres diplomatiques. Seulement, Arthur n’avait pas envie de reproduire le week-end ce qu’ils vivaient la semaine.  
Finalement, ils se trouvèrent une activité commune lorsque stupid frog fit encore la grève du sexe.  
« J’ai envie de taper dans un ballon !, s’énerva Feliciano.  
\- Un ballon de quoi ?  
\- De foot. »  
Ils étaient donc partis vers le stade le plus proche pour se dépenser. Le sport était une activité connue pour évacuer les frustrations quelles qu’elles soient, sympathiser et se détendre.  
Après quelques buts, ils se mirent à s’affronter et s’amuser ensemble. Feliciano adorait jouer. Tout comme lui. En essayant de se piquer la balle tour à tour, la distance physique des derniers mois vola en éclats. Ils passèrent un bon moment à se courir après et tenter de marquer dans le but de l’autre, en oubliant toutes les tensions existantes entre leurs deux personnes.  
Franchement, c’était très agréable.  
Au cours d’une bousculade, Arthur se retrouva dans ses bras. Son regard s’attarda sur ses lèvres gonflées par l’effort. Il ne tenta rien, mais se dégagea de leur étreinte maladroite avec difficulté. Il prit une grande inspiration et se replaça en position de défense. Malgré le fait qu’il s’était dépensé, il avait terriblement envie de lui.  
Feliciano le regarda bizarrement.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Tu avais envie de m’embrasser.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- J’ai l’impression que ça ne te tient pas vraiment à cœur. »  
Ces derniers mois, Feliciano s’attendait donc à ce qu’il le séduise ou tente des gestes déplacés. Arthur avait tout fait pour rester agréable et se rapprocher de lui de manière subtile. Il n’avait pas envie que leur trio éclate pour un désir mal maîtrisé.  
« Notre bonne entente me tient à cœur. De mon côté, j’ai l’impression que ma présence t’embête.  
\- Évidemment, tu me dévores du regard. »  
Il n’avait peut-être pas été aussi subtil qu’il le pensait.  
« J’ignorais que tu me plaises se voit autant.  
\- Francis va finir par le capter, si ce n’est pas déjà fait.  
\- Je lui en ai parlé.  
\- C’est pas vrai, se plaint Feliciano.  
\- Je suis honnête avec lui, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Et avec moi ?  
\- Tu le sais. Je ne te l’ai pas caché, quand tu as accepté ma proposition.   
\- J’aurais pensé que tu tenterais quelque chose, mais rien n’est venu...  
\- J’ai laissé notre trio se mettre en place. Tu veux que je tente quelque chose ?, sourit Arthur en se rapprochant de lui.  
\- Mais non ! », râla Feliciano en rougissant au possible.  
Pour détendre l’atmosphère, Arthur lui piqua le ballon et fonça vers le but.  
« Je t’ai eu !  
\- Tricheur ! Reviens ici tout de suite !   
\- Attrape-moi ! »  
Arthur lui tira la langue et s’amusa de le voir lui courir après. Il se montrerait un peu plus entreprenant dans les semaines à venir. Apparemment, ses regards ne laissaient pas Feliciano indifférent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promis, dans le prochain, y a du lemon. Je le sais, parce que j'en ai déjà écrit une partie.


	24. Lune rousse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme il y a nuit spécial Halloween à la Ficothèque Ardente ce vendredi, je poste en milieu de semaine, histoire d'avoir un peu de place pour le week-end. J'espère que j'irai mieux et que je pourrai écrire quelque chose. J'ai un vilain rhume.  
> Si t'étais pas là, Kurea, je crois que je n'arriverai pas jusqu'au bout de cette fiction. Tes reviews me relancent à chaque fois ;).

Il y eut quelques moments gênants dans les semaines qui suivirent.  
Pas toujours du fait d’Arthur.  
Francis prenait également ses aises.

« J’en ai marre de faire les courses, râla Francis. Tu veux bien y aller, Feli ?  
\- Je ne sais pas où c’est, maugréa le brun. On ne me comprend pas toujours quand je parle anglais. »  
Ils parlaient entre eux en français. Arthur avait adopté la langue française en seconde langue officielle à une époque maudite qui devrait disparaître des livres d’Histoire et avait côtoyé Francis de nombreux siècles. Quant à Feliciano, il avait été contraint de la pratiquer lors de l’époque napoléonienne. Comme Arthur était une bille en italien et que Feliciano ne maîtrisait pas totalement l’anglais, ils préféraient s’exprimer dans la langue où ils y auraient le moins de malentendus possibles et inimaginables.  
Parfois, Arthur faisait un effort en italien pour impressionner Feliciano ou l’attendrir. Malheureusement, Feliciano trouvait ce genre d’intervention extrêmement bizarre et écorchait exprès l’anglais pour lui répondre.  
Enfin bref, Feliciano allait faire les courses pour la première fois à Londres.  
« Il me semble qu’il y a un magasin tenu par des Italiens au bout de la rue…, tenta Arthur.  
\- Non, s’énerva Francis. Je veux que tu ailles dans cette boutique-là sur la carte, parce que leurs fruits et légumes sont frais, impeccables et bio en plus. »  
Autant dire qu’il s’était fait royalement ignorer alors qu’il souhaitait aider Feliciano. Francis nota toutes les sorties de métro et donna un plan au brun avant de le laisser tenter l’aventure.  
« Tu n’as pas à l’obliger à faire tous tes magasins habituels, râla Arthur. Les marchands bios sont écossais. Il ne va rien comprendre ! Et ça va lui prendre des plombes !  
\- Il est assez doué pour se faire comprendre, s’en amusa Francis.  
\- Il va se perdre. Et comme tu n’as pas envie de sortir, je devrai aller le chercher… »  
Assis sur la table de la cuisine, Arthur s’arrêta de râler en s’apercevant du manège de Francis. Son compagnon s’était subrepticement rapproché de lui pour caresser le bas du dos sous sa chemise.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu penses faire, stupid frog ?  
\- Il me semble qu’on a l’appartement pour nous tout seul.  
\- Quelle tactique déloyale, en sourit Arthur, alors que la main de Francis remontait agréablement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
\- Tu ne vas pas t’en plaindre quand même.   
\- J’apprécie l’initiative, du moment que Feliciano ignore à quel point tu peux être perfide.   
\- Mais j’ai besoin de ses légumes pour le dîner de ce soir !   
\- Je sens que tu ne vas pas faire que cuisiner dans cette pièce aujourd’hui. »  
Francis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Arthur ouvrit la bouche assez vite, impatient d’apprécier la caresse de sa langue. Leurs ébats se faisaient de moins en moins spontanés et toujours dans la chambre, depuis qu’ils vivaient à trois. Excité par la situation, Arthur enroula sa langue autour de la sienne, la suçota et passa sur son palais sensible. Francis gémit dans le baiser, se plaça entre ses jambes et colla son corps contre le sien. Francis attrapa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour la retenir et la rattraper ensuite, avant d’envahir à nouveau sa bouche. Arthur râla de frustration, quand Francis rompit leur baiser passionné pour le débarrasser de son haut. Son torse nu se retrouva contre la chemise de soie de Francis qu’il déboutonna précautionneusement. Stupid frog aurait pu mettre un vêtement qui se déchirait ou se froissait moins facilement.   
Durant l’opération délicate, Francis déposa tout un tas de baisers dans son cou découvert, le chatouillant parfois, et promena ses mains agréablement sur sa peau.  
Une fois Francis débarrassé de cette gêne, Arthur se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche comme un assoiffé. Ses bras se posèrent d’abord autour de son cou, jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide à redessiner la courbure de son dos et tâter ses fesses. Le souffle tremblant de Francis se mêla au sien, avant qu’ils ne s’embrassent à nouveau. La chaleur et le désir s’emparèrent plus fortement de leurs corps, dans un sursaut de plaisir de leurs langues entremêlées. Arthur sentait le début d’érection de Francis entre ses jambes, ce qui l’excitait d’autant plus. Son sexe commençait à s’ériger et à pulser dans son pantalon, le poussant à vouloir bien plus.   
La peau de leurs torses accolés ne suffisait pas à les contenter.  
Arthur se saisit de la ceinture de Francis pour la déboucler et chasser cet élément gênant. Avant qu’il ne puisse le délester de son sous-vêtement blanc ou s’amuser avec son pénis, Francis le souleva pour le mettre complètement à nu et déposer son pantalon sous ses fesses. Bien que ce soit pratique en de telles situations, Arthur n’aimait pas que stupid frog arrive aussi facilement à porter son corps. Pour un tas de raisons futiles à cet instant précis. Arthur se mordilla la lèvre quand la main de Francis s’attela sur son membre. Son bassin bascula naturellement vers son amant, alors que son sexe prenait de l’ampleur entre ses doigts. Son corps se réchauffa de ces préliminaires, n’attendant que le moment où leurs ébats prendraient une tout autre tournure. Ils s’embrassèrent encore, entre deux gémissements. Arthur réussit à lui enlever son dernier morceau de tissu en se contorsionnant et à jouer à son tour avec son sexe. Il en apprécia la chaleur, la douceur et la longueur de différentes manières. Bientôt, cet organe dur lui ferait énormément de bien. Il frôla la veine en dessous et augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements pour enjoindre son amoureux à passer à la vitesse supérieure.  
Francis gémit son prénom à son oreille et marqua la peau de son cou d’un suçon prononcé. Arthur sentit son corps frissonner de bien-être au milieu de ses différentes caresses, mais râla néanmoins.  
« Il va s’en apercevoir, stupid frog.  
\- Il n’est pas idiot, non plus. »   
En continuant de le masturber, Francis passa sa main sous sa cuisse pour la soulever et accéder à son intimité.  
« Prends-moi vite », gémit Arthur.  
Francis rit de son impatience, même s’il n’en menait pas large non plus. Avec bonheur, ils retrouvaient une certaine forme de liberté qu’ils avaient perdue dans cet arrangement à trois. Ils adoraient Feli, mais de petits moments impromptus comme celui-ci s’étaient bien trop raréfiés.  
En l’embrassant, Francis le prépara juste assez pour que ce ne soit pas inconfortable. Arthur appliqua lui-même le lubrifiant sur le pénis engorgé de Francis. Son corps tremblait d’impatience en caressant la hampe qui s’immiscerait en lui pour provoquer tout un tas de délices copulatoires.  
« Arthur… »  
Par réflexe, Arthur écarta bien les jambes après avoir lâché le sexe de Francis. Son compagnon l’attrapa par les hanches, se positionna et le pénétra en très peu de temps. Arthur s’accrocha à ses épaules et gémit sous la sensation du pénis progressant à l’intérieur de ses parois intimes. Son excitation ne retomba pas lors de l’union de leurs corps, ce qui permit à Francis de bouger assez rapidement en lui.  
Accroché à sa bouche, Arthur enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Francis. En quelques mouvements, Francis trouva sa prostate provoquant une intense vague de plaisir dans son corps. Les mains de Francis se crispèrent autour de ses hanches, quand l’organisme d’Arthur se tendit délicieusement sous sa poussée suivante. Arthur laissa ses gémissements s’échapper librement de ses lèvres en sachant que personne ne les entendrait dans l’appartement. Son bassin allait à l’encontre de celui de Francis, maintenant qu’ils déchaînaient leurs pulsions sexuelles de la plus agréable des manières. Arthur adorait sentir le sexe de Francis se déplacer dans le bas de son corps et taper régulièrement sa prostate. Il aimait se perdre dans ses yeux illuminés par le désir, le plaisir et l’amour. Il se plaisait à entendre ses gémissements. Dans ce moment de partage fabuleux, Arthur laissait ses émotions exploser dans sa poitrine et son corps s’exprimer. Il aimait Francis plus que tout. Leurs joies, leurs peines et leurs déboires quotidiens s’effaçaient lors de ce court-circuitage de l’intellect pour laisser la place à l’essentiel.   
Leur amour avait traversé les siècles.  
Arthur se perdait dans le bonheur de ce qu’il ressentait autant émotionnellement que physiquement.  
Son corps en sueur ne faisait plus qu’un avec celui de Francis et recherchait activement et instinctivement à sublimer tout ce plaisir.  
Leurs bassins se rencontraient de manière frénétique dans les derniers instants de leur ascension. Les parois intimes d’Arthur se contractaient délicieusement autour de la verge de Francis, ce qui leur procurait des sensations encore plus intenses. Sa prostate était de plus en plus sollicitée, dans cet assaut fougueux, et provoquait des délices dans son corps. Leurs bouches se décollaient pour laisser échapper leurs souffles courts, leurs gémissements enthousiastes et leurs prénoms mêlés. Francis attendit le dernier moment pour le masturber et les plonger dans l’extase. Arthur jouit fortement, au moment où il frappa sa prostate, et éjacula dans sa main. Francis le suivit presque immédiatement dans un long râle. Francis les soutint pour qu’ils puissent se reposer tous les deux sur la table.   
« Ah, ça fait du bien ! »  
Dans leur état post-orgasmique, ils entendirent des paquets de course retomber violemment sur le parquet.  
Arthur retint Francis pour qu’il ne s’éclate pas la gueule sur le carrelage dans son état de faiblesse.  
Les yeux ronds, Feliciano s’enfuit dans sa chambre.  
Inutile de préciser qu’il n’avait pas vraiment apprécié de s’être fait virer de l’appartement pour cette raison. Arthur n’aurait pas cru qu’il aurait suivi son conseil d’aller au coin de la rue chez les Italiens au lieu d’écouter Francis. La prochaine fois, il se tairait. Feliciano fit la gueule tout le week-end. Mais bon, stupid frog avait quand même l’intention de reproduire le même type de scénario avec l’un ou avec l’autre.  
C’est ainsi qu’après avoir trouvé la nouvelle collection de thé soi-disant en édition limitée de sa marque préférée dans le premier magasin dans lequel il s’était rendu à Londres qu’Arthur débarqua plus tôt que prévu à l’appartement.  
Stupid frog lui avait menti et utilisé son point faible pour l’éloigner, histoire de découvrir tranquillement les avantages sexuels de la salle de bain avec Feliciano.  
Arthur posa bien en évidence ses achats et se dirigea doucement vers sa chambre pour prendre ses écouteurs.  
Bien que leurs ébats soient excitants, Arthur n’arriverait pas à se masturber avant la fin de ceux-ci et à le faire passer inaperçu. Donc, musique. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Il aurait du mal à passer inaperçu dans sa quête. Il tenta tout de même. Évidemment, il jeta un coup d’œil prudent. Il vit leurs silhouettes érotiques se découper dans la vapeur des vitres de la douche. Feliciano avait posé ses mains contre l’une des parois, laissant ressortir la courbure de son dos. Derrière lui, Francis le prenait de manière lente et sensuelle en l’attrapant par les hanches. Couplé à leurs gémissements, cet aperçu l’excita comme pas possible.  
Il lui fallut attendre d’être absolument seul pour oser fantasmer sur cette vision.  
Évidemment, toutes ces petites folies entraînèrent une nouvelle grève du sexe et des parties de football.  
Arthur ne comptait plus le nombre de ses échecs pour se rapprocher de Feliciano. Il se réjouissait quand il avait droit à un sourire ou un soupir de la part de l’Italien. Le coup de s’emmêler les jambes durant leurs parties de foot était souvent contré avec un petit rire qu’Arthur trouvait de plus en plus agaçant. Il avait l’impression d’amuser Feliciano plutôt que d’arriver à le séduire.   
Feliciano lui avait lancé un regard de tueur, quand il lui avait pris la main lors d’une conversation. Arthur s’était senti blessé, surtout qu’il ne l’avait en rien prémédité. Son corps avait bougé tout seul.   
Heureusement, Feliciano s’habituait petit à petit à ce qu’Arthur ait un geste d’affection à des moments totalement inattendus. Arthur n’était pas très à l’aise avec ce genre de choses. Il ne se forçait donc pas à se conduire de cette manière. Malgré la surprise d’un tel élan, Feliciano ne s’y dérobait plus.  
Par contre, Arthur se posait de plus en plus de questions sur la raison de ses agissements. Au départ, il n’avait vu dans son attirance pour Feliciano qu’une attraction sexuelle. Arthur le considérait alors comme un ami. Seulement, comme le disait si bien Francis, Arthur avait une conception étrange de l’amitié. L’Anglais mettait l’étiquette d’ami aux personnes qu’il estimait et avec lesquelles il possédait un certain nombre d’affinités, mais il ne passait pas forcément du bon temps avec celles-ci. De ce fait, cette « amitié » n’était pas forcément réciproque. Arthur se demandait jusqu’à quel point il s’était fourvoyé avec Feliciano. À présent, ils pouvaient se considérer comme proches à force de partager le même homme et leurs week-ends. Mais proches à quel point ?  
Arthur avait l’impression d’avoir sauté tout un tas d’étapes dans leur relation et d’être complètement perdu. Il était normal que Feliciano n’arrive pas à le suivre aussi vite.  
Si Feliciano ne venait pas le week-end, son absence lui pesait. Arthur était heureux d’avoir Francis rien qu’à lui, mais il lui manquait un petit rayon de soleil dans son appartement. Il ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu’il ressentait et encore moins sur les motifs égoïstes qui l’avaient poussé à élargir son couple.  
Francis sentait qu’il était perturbé et tentait d’aborder plus ou moins subtilement le sujet. Arthur ne desserrait pas les dents. Il n’avait pas envie de blesser l’un ou l’autre avec ses interrogations intimes ou des remarques étranges. Le trio était bien plus fragile qu’il le croyait. Et le problème venait de lui.  
Feliciano avait lui aussi remarqué son changement de comportement. Tout comme Francis, il n’arrivait pas à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il s’était renfermé sur lui-même, parce qu’il se sentait à nouveau dans une impasse émotionnelle et que tout était de sa faute.   
Finalement, Feliciano lui proposa une soirée film, le samedi, alors qu’il aurait pu passer ce temps précieux avec Francis. Arthur ne dit rien, agréablement surpris, et le laissa choisir le premier film. Ces temps-ci, il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de grand-chose. Il sentait que regarder la télévision viderait au moins son cerveau de tous ses ennuis. Et puis, il aimait bien les Sherlock Holmes. Le personnage principal était intelligent…  
« … mais pas très doué avec les sentiments, compléta Feliciano.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu parlais à voix haute.  
\- J’ai la tête ailleurs.  
\- Des problèmes ?  
\- Aucun. »  
Le mot « aucun » était pratique. Il coupait direct la conversation. Il n’allait pas dire à Feliciano qu’il regrettait sa décision de vivre à trois, parce qu’il n’obtenait pas ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Pire, il n’avait pas été conscient que son état émotionnel l’avait chamboulé au point de mettre le bordel dans sa vie. C’était beau l’altruisme naïf. Francis était heureux. Feliciano, probablement aussi, même si Arthur se comportait bizarrement avec lui. Et lui… Il passait moins de temps avec Francis, s’illusionnait à propos de Feliciano et ressentait quelque chose de l’ordre de… la déception… amoureuse.   
Ce mot faisait mal ! Même en pensée ! Il était un parfait idiot !  
Arthur sursauta quand un corps chaud se porta contre lui pour un câlin assez sage. Feliciano posa la tête sur son épaule et ses bras autour de son corps. Sous la couverture, Arthur se sentait agréablement entouré. Sa main se porta sur la taille de Feliciano. Arthur soupira d’aise. Il n’avait plus rien à faire des films sur l’écran. Tout ce qu’il voulait était tout contre lui. Son rire, son sourire, son odeur, sa présence, sa chaleur. Arthur profita de ce moment unique, parce qu’il n’y en aurait peut-être plus d’autres de ce genre avant un bon moment et que ses soucis ne se résoudraient pas comme par magie.


	25. Lune solitaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je vais encore me faire menacer xD.  
> Sinon, Parfum de Lys sortira plus tôt cette semaine, car il y a soirée drabbles vendredi.

Arthur se réveilla dans le canapé, bien au chaud sous un corps et une couverture. Il entendait la respiration paisible de son compagnon de litée. Pas vraiment du matin, Arthur supposa qu’il s’agissait de Francis. Sa main caressa sensuellement le dos de cette personne tant aimée. Arthur glissa légèrement pour plonger son nez dans son cou. On aurait dit que Francis avait changé de parfum. Pourtant, cette odeur lui disait vaguement quelque chose. La personne remua au-dessus de lui perturbée dans son demi-sommeil. Sa main vint trouver sa taille et l’autre s’enroula autour de son épaule pour un câlin.  
Arthur adorait être dorloté le matin. Il n’était pas très vif au réveil. Il avait besoin de tendresse et de douceur pour se lever de bonne humeur. Son dos se cambra, quand leurs corps bougèrent l’un contre l’autre. Arthur chercha sa bouche et la trouva. Il initia un baiser amoureux et l’approfondit ensuite. Il avait envie de jouer avec cette langue… de la découvrir plus quelque part. Bien que son esprit lui envoie des signaux d’alarme, son corps ressentit un vif plaisir lors de cette caresse intime.  
Ne souhaitant pas que Feliciano les retrouve ainsi sur le canapé, Arthur s’arrêta dans ses gestes sensuels de plus en plus pressants et ouvrit les yeux.  
Sa vision se stabilisa à peine qu’il reçut une gifle bien sentie.  
Un peu sonné, Arthur vit Feliciano se lever et courir vers la chambre d’ami.  
Sa joue le brûlait fortement.   
Seulement, la blessure était plus sentimentale que physique.   
Feliciano lui plaisait depuis un moment. C’était comme un refus. C’était un rejet total de ce qu’il pourrait y avoir entre eux. Feliciano avait accepté cet accord pour être avec Francis. Il n’envisageait rien de leur côté. Absolument rien. Il avait certainement arrondi les angles et supporté ses avances pour éviter de briser leur accord.  
Feliciano allait cafter à Francis.  
Arthur eut peur que Francis prenne la défense de Feliciano.  
Son état de confusion de ces derniers temps s’aggrava.   
Il n’était plus tout à fait certain de ses sentiments pour Francis. Tout de même, il avait encaissé récemment que Francis aimait une autre personne depuis plus d’un siècle et qu’il avait facilement accepté cet arrangement à trois. Ce qu’il ressentait pour Feliciano le perturbait bien trop et l’avait poussé à prendre des décisions inconsidérées. Arthur avait mis en danger son couple, tout seul, comme un grand, parce qu’il était perdu dans sa vie sentimentale.  
L’appartement qu’ils partageaient l’oppressa comme jamais.  
Arthur se leva du canapé, ne sachant pas trop s’il devait prendre ses affaires ou partir en pyjama dans la rue tout de suite.  
« Arthur ?  
\- Francis ?  
\- Ça va, mon lapin ? »  
Arthur aimerait lui répondre : « Bien sûr, stupid frog ! » et supporter l’interrogatoire habituel de Francis pour lui arracher la vérité. Seulement, il fallait compter sur une troisième personne pour vendre la mèche bien plus vite. Arthur n’avait pas envie d’expliquer ses doutes à Francis. Il tenait encore à lui, même s’il doutait de beaucoup de choses les concernant. S’il faisait une erreur, il le perdrait définitivement. Feliciano saisirait forcément l’occasion de le garder rien que pour lui. En même temps, il n’y avait quasiment plus grand-chose pour l’en empêcher.  
« Je ne vais pas bien. »  
Francis fut surpris par son honnêteté et le prit dans ses bras.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe, mais ça va s’arranger, Arthur. Je suis là pour toi, dit Francis en passant ses mains dans son dos.  
\- J’ai besoin de prendre mes distances.  
\- Pour réfléchir à quoi ?, râla Francis. S’il y a un problème, tu n’es pas forcément capable de le résoudre tout seul.  
\- C’est moi le problème.  
\- Arthur, tu ne seras jamais un problème. Reste avec nous.  
\- Je ne peux pas. Laisse-moi prendre mes affaires.  
\- Il s’est passé quelque chose ? On ne s’est pas disputé récemment tous les deux. C’est avec Feli ? »  
Arthur se dégagea de son étreinte et partit dans la chambre commune faire sa valise. Francis le suivit pour tenter de le raisonner. Arthur ne l’entendait quasiment plus. Il fut même soulagé quand Francis vit Feliciano dans le couloir et partit l’interroger. Arthur put ainsi profiter de leur discussion pour sortir en vitesse de l’appartement et retrouver sa liberté.  
Il avait besoin de faire le point et de s’éloigner quelque temps.  
Francis le comprendrait.  
Et s’ils l’oubliaient, Arthur serait au moins fixé sur l’attachement qu’ils lui portaient.  
Connaissant Londres comme sa poche, Arthur n’eut aucune difficulté à se trouver un hôtel provisoire et à se saouler la gueule grâce au minibar dans sa chambre. Il avait vomi plusieurs fois, énormément pleuré, mais n’était pas beaucoup plus avancé dans ce qu’il ressentait. La fin du week-end approchait. Francis et Feliciano partiraient de l’appartement. Seulement, Arthur n’avait aucune envie d’y vivre pendant leur absence. Il avait besoin de changement et de nouveauté.   
Il eut alors la mauvaise idée de crécher chez Sherlock.  
Il arrivait que des nations ressentent le besoin de voir leur ville-tête ou leur ville-cœur quelque temps. Les nations ne supporteraient pas aussi bien les réunions régionales sans un tête-à-tête arrangé de temps à autre avec leur ville cœur. Seulement, la tête d’Arthur était très perturbée par son cœur. Le mieux aurait donc été de séjourner dans une maison en bonbons tenue par un enfant de trois ans et de nager dans un océan de peluches. Seulement, cela ne faisait pas très professionnel pour une nation. Et tout le monde se douterait de la fonction vitale de Peter pour Arthur.  
Dans son état de doute, il venait donc de faire la pire des erreurs de jugement.  
Arthur ne faisait qu’aggraver son cas, puisque Sherlock comprenait aussi mal que lui les sentiments provenant de Peter.  
Quant aux fréquentations de Sherlock, n’en parlons même pas. Sherlock avait toujours été assez rebelle avec ses tatouages, sa consommation de produits plus ou moins illégaux et ses réflexions politiques. Il n’attirait pas vers lui les enfants de cœur. Sa nouvelle passion était la tendance punk. Arthur adorait le rock. Et le punk rock était vachement plus transgressif.  
En quelques jours à peine, Arthur changea du tout au tout pour oublier ses sentiments.  
Évidemment, quand il se ramena en réunion avec des cheveux verts, quelques piercings, une cravate avec le signe de l’anarchie et des bracelets douteux, ses frères paniquèrent et appelèrent Francis.  
Les sales traîtres…  
Arthur eut donc Francis au téléphone. Francis lui rappela certaines règles de bienséance, en plaisantant sur le fait qu’il les lui avait bien appris normalement. Son compagnon n’apprécia pas vraiment le : « Va te faire foutre ! » proposé si gentiment par Arthur.   
Arthur n’avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Francis ou avec Feliciano au sujet de son nouveau style de vie.  
Le véritable amour n’existait pas.  
La vie lui avait appris qu’il se ferait toujours baiser par Francis.  
Ces quelques vacances sentimentales lui feraient le plus grand bien.


	26. Eclat de Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ce moment, la Lune prend la grosse tête xD. Elle s'est rapprochée du ciel terrestre et du Soleil, la coquine... Les astres veulent la fin d'Eclipse. Je pense que c'est de bonne augure. xD.

Francis l’avait appelé de nombreuses fois pour tenter de régler le problème. Feliciano avait également essayé de le joindre. L’incompréhension de l’un et les excuses de l’autre sur son répondeur énervaient Arthur au plus haut point.  
Ces deux idiots étaient également en froid !  
Suite à sa fugue, Francis et Feliciano avaient apparemment haussé le ton. Francis pensait que Feliciano avait tout fait pour pousser Arthur à foutre le camp. Quant à Feliciano, il n’appréciait pas vraiment que le comportement d’Arthur lui retombe entièrement dessus. Il s’était d’ailleurs plaint de ses avances répétées à Francis. Et malheureusement, Francis ne savait que penser de l’attirance ambiguë entre Arthur et Feliciano. Ne pas se prononcer sur la question avait mis les nerfs de Feliciano en pelote.  
Arthur avait décidé de ne répondre ni à l’un, ni à l’autre. Comme ça, pas de jaloux et pas de prise de tête.  
Francis et Feliciano auraient pu convoler comme deux amoureux transis pendant son absence. Mais non ! Ils remuaient le couteau dans la plaie et surchargeaient sa messagerie personnelle.  
Arthur avait donc changé de numéro de téléphone pour ses autres proches.  
Balançant tous ses ennuis aux oubliettes, Arthur s’était plongé cœur et âme dans le travail bien fait, les soirées follement arrosées et les discussions politiquement incorrectes.  
Malheureusement, stupid frog avait de la ressource.  
Le lendemain d’une beuverie, Cymru annonça haut et fort à Arthur que son rendez-vous de la matinée avait été miraculeusement annulé la veille et que le représentant de la France avait sauté sur l’occasion pour discuter Entente Cordiale.  
Arthur avait réussi à repousser toute entrevue malvenue avec Francis jusqu’à ce jour.  
Sur cette bonne nouvelle, Arthur avait décoiffé ses cheveux à mi-chemin entre le blond, le rose et le vert, repassé un coup de crayon noir sur ses yeux et foutu sa veste de costard sur sa chaise. Avec ses bagues aux doigts, sa cravate avec des têtes de mort et ses piercings ostentatoire, sa chemise blanche toute gentillette n’en menait pas large.  
« Angleterre, le salua Francis.  
\- France. Tu arrives toujours à te glisser n’importe où. »  
Au vu de sa grimace, Francis avait bien senti le reproche sous-jacent.  
« Tu imagines bien que je suis venu parler d’Entente.  
\- Bien sûr. La politique, avant tout, le provoqua Arthur.  
\- Pas cette fois. Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages.  
\- J’ai pas envie d’y répondre. Et tu peux dire à Feliciano, si jamais tu le croises, que je m’en fous de ses excuses bidons.  
\- Il ne l’a pas fait exprès. C’était un réflexe.  
\- Ah. Maintenant, tu prends sa défense. C’est intéressant.  
\- On a pu en reparler, entre temps.  
\- Vous allez bien ensemble, grogna Arthur, alors qu’une pointe acide s’emparait de son cœur.  
\- Arthur. Je pensais qu’on avait réglé nos problèmes passés…  
\- Moi aussi. »  
Arthur n’avait pas envie de parler de ses sentiments. Il préférait oublier la source de ses souffrances de manière définitive, quitte à finir seul. Il valait mieux ne pas être aimé que mal aimé.  
« Va-t-en, stupid frog.  
\- Pas question. Si tu es tellement jaloux de ma relation avec Feliciano, pourquoi nous avoir proposé cet arrangement ? »  
Arthur ne savait même pas quoi répondre à ce pourquoi. Il rumina sa réponse pendant longtemps, jetant de temps à autre un regard noir à Francis.  
« Je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autre… Et ce n’est pas la jalousie, le problème. »  
Le visage de Francis se décomposa. Il avait parfaitement compris qu’Arthur se sentait encore trahi par un siècle de mensonge dans leur couple. Francis était resté amoureux de Feliciano pendant tout ce temps, sans rien lui dire.  
« Arthur. Au départ, je t’ai menti car j’avais peur des conséquences politiques pour Feliciano et pour moi-même. Tu n’étais pas la même personne à l’époque. Tu me faisais peur. Tu avais tout pouvoir sur mon avenir et celui de Feliciano. Tes envies vengeresses auraient pu nous anéantir…  
\- C’est beau les calculs politiques dans un couple », se moqua de lui Arthur.  
Sa part Angleterre se réjouissait d’avoir terrorisé son rival. Quant à son cœur, il s’agissait d’un coup de poignard de plus dans leur relation. Son compagnon ne s’était pas senti en sécurité avec lui.  
« Je l’ai fait pour une autre raison. Je voulais que l’un de nous trois soit pleinement heureux. Je voulais t’offrir ce que nous n’avions jamais vécu ensemble. Je pensais que tu ne l’apprendrais jamais. Et je t’aime autant que je l’aime. J’étais bien content d’avoir une raison politique pour motiver mon choix entre vous deux. Alors, oui, je t’ai menti, mais je l’ai fait par amour. Et j’ai repoussé toutes les avances de Feliciano par amour pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ta proposition de vous aimer librement tous les deux.  
\- Je sais bien que j’ai fait une belle connerie ce jour-là, répondit amèrement Arthur.  
\- Et moi, j’aurais dû réagir dès que tu t’es intéressé de trop près à Feliciano, s’énerva Francis.  
\- Même pas une petite crise de jalousie, se moqua de lui Arthur. Je l’ai pourtant embrassé plusieurs fois.  
\- J’étais surtout inquiet ! Et je ne savais pas comment réagir ! Je n’ai pas le droit de vous interdire ce genre de choses. Ce serait ridicule ! Il se serait passé quelque chose en dehors de notre trio, je l’aurais très mal pris.  
\- Feliciano ne peut pas me blairer. Et je crois que moi non plus, chantonna Arthur.  
\- Et c’est pour ça que tu as tenté de le séduire ?  
\- Il est très séduisant, mais c’est superficiel.  
\- Superficiel, siffla Francis. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais mis en danger notre arrangement pour quelque chose de superficiel.  
\- J’ai mis en danger notre couple pour des sentiments superficiels, minauda Arthur. Maintenant, c’est trop tard. Le mal est fait. Je suis désolé, Francis. Je crois qu’encaisser ce mensonge, derrière notre couple tellement parfait, a troublé mes sentiments au point de vouloir séduire celui que tu aimes. Je suis tordu, parfois… »  
Arthur lui adressa le sourire le plus torve qu’il avait en magasin. Il se savait particulièrement provocateur en cette période troublée. Ses sentiments blessés l’encourageaient à appuyer sur les points faibles de leur relation pour tout briser sec. Il était beaucoup trop amoureux de ces deux hommes et ne sentait pas véritablement aimé en retour.  
« Je le sais. Et tu ne vas pas bien, insista Francis.  
\- Par ta faute, grogna Arthur. Fous le camp.  
\- Ce n’est pas ton genre d’éprouver des sentiments superficiels. On devrait discuter de tout ceci tous les trois.  
\- Pas la peine.  
\- On pourrait éviter pendant un temps que vous vous croisiez à l’appartement, proposa Francis.  
\- Je n’ai plus envie d’y mettre les pieds.  
\- OK… Si tu veux, on prend un appartement pour nous deux seulement. Et je ferai de même de l’autre côté. Un week-end sur deux, et c’est moi qui me déplace.  
\- Non.  
\- Si je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, comment veux-tu que je fasse ! Je ne peux pas dire à Feliciano que tout s’arrête une nouvelle fois. C’est trop tard, Arthur. Et je ne le veux pas, non plus.  
\- C’est trop tard pour nous deux, sifflota Arthur. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau. J’ai tout un tas de paperasse particulièrement chiante et inutile à remplir.  
\- Je n’abandonne pas de te faire retrouver la raison.  
\- Casse-toi, stupid frog.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de me parler sur un autre ton la prochaine fois qu’on se verra.  
\- Ne me tente pas, stupid frog. »  
Francis claqua la porte. Arthur savait que Francis reviendrait à la charge. Son compagnon de toujours avait forcément établi une stratégie pour le ramener vers lui. Son téléphone sonna. Arthur décrocha nonchalamment.  
« Buongiorno, Arthur. »  
Arthur raccrocha immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Feliciano.  
Les vicieux ! Ils avaient coordonné leur action.  
S’ils s’y mettaient à deux, il n’aurait jamais la paix. Heureusement, il n’avait pas laissé filtrer qu’il squattait chez Sherlock.  
Arthur décida de laisser sa secrétaire personnelle gérer ses appels téléphoniques pour toute la journée. Si France ou Italie du Nord le demandaient pour motif personnel, elle devait leur répondre d’aller se faire foutre. De toute façon, il trouverait facilement quelqu’un pour ce faire.  
Il passa des heures et des heures bénies dans les papiers, les textes de lois et les désordres internes de son pays.  
Malheureusement, ce fut aussi le jour où Romano décida de le joindre pour motif personnel et donc de l’engueuler au téléphone. Au bout de la cinquième insulte, Arthur trouva la force de lui raccrocher au nez et de le mettre sur sa liste rouge d’appel pour la semaine. Il ne manquerait plus qu’Antonio. Et ce serait le pompon !  
Stressé au possible par cette journée de merde, Arthur décida de sortir à nouveau le soir. OK. Il s’était ramassé une vilaine gueule de bois le matin même, mais bon, il récupérerait vite de cet excès. Il était une nation.  
Dans la rue, Arthur alluma une cigarette et se dirigea vers l’appartement de Sherlock pour en finir avec ce qui lui restait de civisme.  
Il enleva son costard et sa chemise blanche pour passer un jean et un T-shirt à moitié troués. Il enfila également des bottines noires et une veste en cuir. A chacun de ses pas, les différentes chaînes présentes sur ses vêtements cliquetaient. Il devenait un autre homme, un mec sans problèmes sentimentaux. Il allait se glisser dans la foule et dire vraiment ce qu’il pensait de la politique de son gouvernement. Les ronds de jambe politiques entre les différentes chambres commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Et puis dire un truc sans conséquence, ça faisait toujours du bien. Il arrivait également que les conversations lui apportent une vision plus complète sur un sujet. Et il adorait ça.  
Ensuite, il s’éclaterait la tronche au gin et le corps sur la piste de danse. Il ferait peut-être tout dans l’autre sens ce soir.  
A peine entré dans le bar, Arthur se porta au comptoir et descendit un premier verre.  
La musique rythmait déjà la salle. Il n’eut aucun mal à se porter sur la piste de danse. De verre en verre entre deux déhanchements, Arthur sentit qu’il était éméché bien plus rapidement que d’habitude. La fatigue, sans doute. Il se mit à chauffer un mec, sous l’emprise de l’alcool. Les cheveux blonds, avec des yeux mordorés. Plutôt beau gosse. Un petit sourire timide. Une lueur de désir. Un corps beaucoup trop proche. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Arthur décida qu’il avait assez testé son pouvoir de séduction. Il n’avait pas envie de se faire coller pendant des heures par un inconnu. De toute façon, il n’était intéressé par aucune forme d’amour ou de sexualité en ce moment.  
Il sortit s’en griller une et commença à repartir vers son appartement.  
Demain, il avait une putain de réunion avec des gens de la haute noblesse.  
Faire bonne figure ou non… Bah, non.  
Arthur émit un cri, quand on l’attrapa par l’épaule. Dans son état, il n’avait pas remarqué qu’il était suivi.  
« Alors, la tapette, on rentre chez soi après avoir allumé des mecs ?  
\- C’était pas une fille ? Oh ! J’ai trop bu, répondit Arthur pour ne pas avoir d’emmerdes. J’ai bien raison de me foutre au lit tout seul.  
\- On te croirait si c’était la première fois. »  
Arthur avisa les trois hommes qui l’encerclaient. Par chance, il était une nation. Et par inconscience, ces hommes n’avaient que leurs poings pour lui défoncer sa gueule d’ange. S’il se faisait tabasser, il pourrait éviter la réunion avec les Lords. Arthur approuvait le programme.  
« Je ne suis pas fan des plans à quatre, les mecs. »  
Se sentant insultés, les trois hommes se préparèrent à le passer à tabac. Arthur déchanta très vite. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’ils le maîtrisent et commencent à lui enlever ses vêtements. Dans sa panique, il envoya un coup de pied environ dans les jambes du plus proche. Il commença à se débattre, le corps tremblant, et se mit à crier. L’un d’eux posa sa main sur sa bouche. Arthur ne se gêna pas pour le mordre. Ensuite, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, quand un coup de feu retentit.  
« Eloignez-vous de lui où je vous plombe tous les trois ! »  
Arthur soupira de soulagement, en reconnaissant l’accent de Feliciano. Il observa les trois voyous déguerpir sans demander leur reste. C’est fou ce qu’un manteau bien épais et un flingue transformaient un homme inoffensif en menace sérieuse.  
« Je n’avais pas besoin de ton aide, se rebella Arthur.  
\- Tu m’en diras tant. Dans la voiture.  
\- Moi, j’ai pas peur de toi…  
\- Tu es bien trop imbibé pour me résister.  
\- Ah ! Résister comment ? »  
Feliciano lui attrapa le bras et le conduisit vers sa voiture. Il l’installa à l’arrière, prit le volant et partit en direction de leur appartement.  
« J’ai pas envie de retourner là-bas.  
\- Si tu me donnes ta nouvelle adresse, ça ne me dérange pas de t’y déposer. »  
Arthur grogna pour toute réponse. Son agression avait réveillé ce qu’il lui restait de jugeote. Il n’allait pas permettre à Francis et Feliciano de venir le faire chier chez lui.  
« C’est une drôle de coïncidence, marmonna Arthur.  
\- Avec Francis, on te surveille à tour de rôle.  
\- C’est pas vrai.  
\- Tu n’es pas difficile à suivre quand tu sors du travail.  
\- J’y crois pas. Vous êtes flippants !  
\- Tu déconnes grave. Si je n’avais pas été là… enfin, tu sais.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous foutre. »  
Feliciano se rangea sur le bas-côté et le foudroya du regard.  
« On tient à toi, imbécile. »  
Feliciano reprit la route. Mouché, Arthur le laissa le ramener chez eux. Instinctivement, il sut que Francis était là aussi. Il dormait très certainement. Feliciano le guida vers la chambre d’ami et l’aida à se mettre plus à l’aise. Une fois sous les couvertures, Arthur repensa à la scène de tout à l’heure et à tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, sans l’intervention de Feliciano. Il ne s’était pas senti aussi vulnérable depuis des années. Arthur tourna la tête vers la chaise à côté de lui. Feliciano s’y était assis pour le surveiller.  
Arthur sentait encore leurs mains sales sur lui. Tout s’était passé très vite. Dans son état d’ébriété, il n’avait pas saisi l’ampleur du danger dans l’immédiat. Bien sûr, il s’était débattu. Réaction instinctive. Il se prenait le retour de manivelle de l’agression, maintenant qu’il était en sécurité. Son corps trembla violemment.  
« Je veux prendre une douche. »  
Surpris, Feliciano le regarda intensément, pesant le pour et le contre. C’était l’une des premières réactions instinctives suite à ce genre d’agression.  
« Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, en étant aussi alcoolisé.  
\- Feli…  
\- Je rapporte une bassine d’eau chaude et de quoi faire. »  
Le silence durant son absence lui parut très oppressant. Il avait peur qu’on lui fasse du mal à nouveau. Gilbert le laissait souvent des jours entiers dans le silence total, avant de revenir s’occuper de lui. Tout, mais pas ça.  
« Hé ! Je suis revenu ! Tu veux que je t’aide ou ça ira ?  
\- Je m’en occupe », gémit Arthur.  
Arthur frotta beaucoup sa peau pour se débarrasser de la sensation. Feliciano était resté pour s’assurer qu’il ne tombait pas dans les pommes. Il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. Il le laissait se réapproprier son corps.  
Quand Arthur s’arrêta dans ses ablutions et rejoignit les draps, Feliciano s’apprêta à sortir de la pièce.  
« Reviens, s’exclama Arthur.  
\- Je vais juste te chercher de l’eau. Tu veux une tisane chaude ?  
\- Oui. »  
Arthur attendit nerveusement qu’il revienne. Il savait qu’il agissait de manière totalement irrationnelle. Tout ceci était du passé. Tout s’était arrêté à temps. Il passerait une main courante au commissariat. Ces types seraient au moins signalés. Le plus problématique était le réveil de ses peurs et son état d’ébriété qui n’arrangeait rien. Son besoin de compagnie l’enrageait contre lui-même. Seul Feliciano était disponible. Il s’imaginait mal réveiller Francis et lui expliquer tout ceci, alors qu’ils étaient en pleine dispute amoureuse. Et c’était pas mieux avec Feli.  
Arthur sursauta en entendant la porte grincer.  
« Je t’ai tout apporté. Je vais rester sur la chaise. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n’auras qu’à me réveiller. »  
Feliciano avait pris un plaid et un coussin avec lui, également. Arthur sirota sa tisane, en essayant de se calmer. Il allait dormir, annuler sa réunion du lendemain et… Il verrait le reste demain matin. C’était étrange de se retrouver à nouveau dans une ambiance familière. Normalement, il devrait être au lit dans les bras de Francis. Son compagnon avait toujours su l’apaiser par sa seule présence dans ce genre d’épreuve. Arthur avait besoin de lui… Tout était trop compliqué entre eux trois, en ce moment. En repensant à leur trio amoureux bancal, Arthur se fit submerger par la tristesse. Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, il se mit à pleurer.  
« Arthur. Ça va ?  
\- Pas du tout. »  
A sa grande surprise, Feliciano se glissa dans les couvertures et le prit dans ses bras. Arthur se lova contre son corps et profita de toute la tendresse que Feliciano lui accordait. Il le regretterait sûrement le lendemain. Seulement, il avait terriblement besoin de toute cette attention.


	27. Alignement céleste

En se réveillant, Arthur nageait en plein dilemme. Rester sous la couette dans les bras de Feliciano ou s’enfuir à toute vitesse de cette prison dorée. En plus, il avait la gueule de bois, ce qui ne l’aidait vraiment pas à réfléchir. Le corps de Feliciano était agréablement chaud. Sa tête s’était posée délicatement sur son torse. S’il bougeait, il le réveillerait à coup sûr. Et bonjour les emmerdes.  
Arthur ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place dans leur trio. Ce n’était pas parce que Francis et Feliciano s’inquiétaient énormément pour lui qu’il ferait machine arrière. Arthur se crispa en entendant Feliciano soupirer dans son sommeil. Arthur se maudit d’être autant en manque de chaleur humaine, d’amour et d’attention.  
C’était bien beau d’envoyer balader ses sentiments, le retour de bâton se révélait toujours cruel. Combien de fois Arthur avait-il tenté de quitter Francis ? Il ne les comptait même plus. Qu’est-ce qui changerait cette fois-ci ?  
Ce n’était pas compliqué de feindre une envie de pisser, de prendre ses affaires et ensuite de se faufiler dehors. Feliciano n’était également pas du matin. Il ne verrait rien venir. S’il ne croisait pas Francis dans les couloirs, son évasion serait un succès total.  
Arthur tenta de se dégager le plus doucement possible de l’étreinte de Feliciano.  
Évidemment, l’Italien ouvrit un œil puis l’autre. Il était encore dans les vapes. C’était sa chance.  
« W.C.  
\- Tu reviens ?  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Arthur se fit discret pour récupérer ses affaires et sortir de la chambre. Malheureusement, stupid frog était réveillé. Le français le prit affectueusement dans ses bras.  
« Bonjour, mon lapin ! Tu es revenu ! Je suis trop content. Je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner.  
\- J’ai suivi Feliciano, parce que je n’avais vraiment pas le choix.  
\- Bien sûr, mon lapin. Profite de la salle de bain, pendant que je suis occupé dans la cuisine. »  
Francis le verrait forcément passer vers la sortie, en étant aux fourneaux. Fucking shit.  
« Tu peux prendre l’une de mes serviettes. »  
Arthur se retrouva ainsi sous la douche, à utiliser les produits de ses compagnons. Les odeurs qui les accompagnaient lui avaient manqué. Il s’agissait autant du parfum d’agrumes de Feliciano ou de cèdre de Francis que de celui des pancakes fraîchement cuisinés. Son traître de ventre se mit à gargouiller.  
L’amour est une drogue. C’était dur d’arrêter.  
Arthur retourna dans la chambre, histoire de tenir sa promesse envers Feliciano, maintenant qu’il était coincé dans l’appartement.  
« Ça sent bon, soupira Feliciano dans le lit.  
\- Francis aux fourneaux.  
\- J’adore quand il prépare le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Merci pour hier. Je partirai après avoir mangé. »  
Feliciano se redressa dans les draps. Il s’était débarrassé de son haut durant la nuit. Arthur ne put s’empêcher de s’attarder sur son torse dénudé.  
« On a besoin de discuter de certaines choses, dit Feliciano en rougissant énormément.  
\- Je suis sûr que Francis s’en donnera à cœur joie tout à l’heure.  
\- Juste nous deux.   
\- J’ai une réunion importante aujourd’hui. »  
Feliciano sortit du lit, seulement en caleçon. Arthur détourna le regard. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’ils avaient dormi quasiment nus l’un contre l’autre.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois. Je n’aurais pas dû réagir aussi violemment…  
\- Au moins, c’est clair, rétorqua Arthur.  
\- Je suis aussi perdu que toi et… Je n’arrive pas à me faire à l’idée qu’on puisse se désirer ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, alors qu’on est heureux avec Francis. »  
Arthur siffla entre ses dents.  
« Ce n’est pas la joie non plus avec Francis, lui révéla Arthur. Le mieux était que je me tire d’ici. Vous êtes très amoureux l’un de l’autre.  
\- Sans toi, ça ne marche pas.  
\- Quoi ? Ça vous excitait de me tromper.  
\- Arthur ! Francis t’a toujours aimé. Et ça ne changera pas du jour au lendemain. Tu lui manques.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Francis sache aimer quelqu’un.  
\- Tu devrais en discuter avec lui.  
\- Je pense que ça ne mènera à rien. Tout comme notre soi-disant discussion…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu peux être imbuvable, quand tes sentiments sont blessés ! »  
Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, histoire de se donner un peu de contenance.  
« Vas-y ! Développe ta pensée qu’on en finisse, s’énerva Arthur.  
\- J’ai un blocage par rapport à nous deux.  
\- Je l’avais remarqué.  
\- Ce n’est pas parce que je ne t’apprécie pas ou que tu ne me plais pas. C’est juste que je me suis toujours imaginé avec une seule personne. J’aime Francis. J’ai pensé qu’on finirait ensemble quand on a commencé notre relation. Et il est retourné avec toi… J’ai accepté ta proposition, parce que c’était la seule manière possible d’être avec lui. Ça ne me faisait pas particulièrement plaisir de le partager avec toi.  
\- Je le savais déjà. Je ne suis pas partageur de base, non plus.  
\- C’est justement le problème ! Tu aimerais qu’on se partage tout. Je n’étais pas prêt pour ça.   
\- Tout est dit. »  
Arthur se dirigea vers la porte pour mettre fin à cette discussion débile. Feliciano lui attrapa le bras et le retourna vers lui. Arthur fut surpris de se faire embrasser par Feliciano. Il pensait que l’Italien n’arriverait pas à aller au-delà de ses convictions intimes. Le baiser devint de moins en moins sage, au fur et à mesure que leurs langues s’apprivoisaient. Empreint au désir, Arthur passa ses mains autour du corps quasiment nu de Feliciano. Il apprécia la douceur de sa peau et les frissons qu’il provoquait. À bout de souffle, Feliciano finit par rompre le baiser.  
« Je veux bien essayer, mais… On y va doucement. D’accord ?  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça, Feli. Je préfère que tu ne joues pas la comédie avec moi. Francis n’a pas à te forcer à agir ainsi pour que je reste, râla Arthur en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Il ne me force en rien. J’ai envie que tu restes. Et j’ai bien conscience que ça marcherait mieux entre nous trois, si je faisais un effort.  
\- Feli, tu n’as pas à te faire violence comme ça…  
\- Je te désire. Et on s’entend bien. C’est juste que je n’arrive pas à m’imaginer avec deux personnes différentes en même temps. On devrait essayer, Arthur. »  
Pour le provoquer, Arthur le caressa de manière plus osée. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos et se posèrent sur ses fesses. Il fondit sur sa bouche pour entamer un nouveau baiser. Feliciano passa ses mains autour de son cou. Sa langue vint à l’encontre de la sienne. Arthur sentit son sexe se tendre. Il rapprocha son corps du sien pour lui faire prendre conscience de toute l’ampleur de son désir pour lui. Il fut satisfait de constater que Feliciano était également à l’étroit dans son caleçon.  
« Et si je te faisais l’amour, là maintenant, ce serait trop rapide ?  
\- Trop rapide, répondit avec sincérité Feliciano.  
\- Tu en as pourtant envie.  
\- Ce n’est pas qu’une question d’envie entre nous trois. »  
Feliciano savait comment lui parler des sentiments les reliant tous les trois. Effectivement, il ne s’agissait pas que de désir. Leur rapprochement pourrait brisait leur trio, s’ils ne faisaient pas attention aux émotions de l’autre.  
« Je n’ai plus qu’à te séduire, alors. »  
Les joues de Feliciano rosirent agréablement.  
Ils s’embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, avant de rejoindre Francis.  
« Les pancakes ont failli refroidir, les taquina-t-il. Ça va mieux entre vous ?  
\- Oui, s’exclama joyeusement Feliciano.  
\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, stupid frog.  
\- Bien sûr, mon petit lapin.  
\- Don’t call me like that ! »  
Le rire de Francis emplit la pièce, alors qu’il leur servait leur petit déjeuner.  
« Ton gouvernement a appelé Arthur. Je leur ai dit qu’il valait mieux annuler ta réunion.  
\- You stupid frog !  
\- Il est dix heures du matin, mon chéri.  
\- J’ai raté la réunion avec les Lords !  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. C’est reporté au mois prochain. Ils auront oublié que tu leur as fait faux bond. C’est super ! Tu peux passer toute la journée avec nous.  
\- D’ailleurs… Vous ne devriez pas être dans vos capitales respectives ?  
\- Effectivement… Mais on était tellement inquiet pour toi qu’on a pris de quoi bosser ici, lui répondit Francis.  
\- Et au cas où, Romano peut s’assurer des urgences.  
\- Ou Picardie. »  
Après s’être assis à côté d’eux, Francis lui prit délicatement la main pour l’embrasser.  
« Je t’aime. Tu le sais. Je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner toutes mes erreurs, que ce soit avec toi ou avec Feliciano. Je ne suis plus l’adolescent fougueux que tu as connu au début de notre relation. J’ai changé. J’ai appris de mes erreurs. J’ai dû les assumer et en payer les conséquences émotionnelles. Tout ce que j’ai fait depuis ma séparation avec Feliciano était par amour pour vous deux. Je vous ai blessé tous les deux, en vous aimant autant l’un que l’autre… Seulement, nous sommes ensemble à présent. On va enfin pouvoir aller de l’avant, Arthur. Et c’est toi qui nous as donné cette chance. Reste. »  
Arthur ne savait plus trop où se mettre entre les propos de l’un ou de l’autre. Tout ceci était beaucoup trop tentateur pour lui.  
« Je vais prendre des dossiers à la maison. »  
Francis posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.  
« Je suis heureux que tu restes avec nous, Arthur. »  
Feliciano lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Tout cet amour et cette attention lui plaisaient énormément. Il était retombé dans ce piège amoureux qu’il adorait tant.


	28. Chasser les nuages

Arthur et Feliciano prenaient leur temps pour s’apprivoiser.   
Ce problème relationnel détournait suffisamment l’attention d’Arthur pour lui éviter une discussion sérieuse avec Francis. Il était beaucoup trop facile de noyer une dispute avec un discours pompeux à la table du petit-déjeuner.  
Arthur se plaisait à embrasser Feliciano, à lui prodiguer des caresses légères et à le séduire par de petites attentions. Feliciano tentait de lui rendre la pareille et à s’impliquer plus dans leur relation. Seulement, Feliciano se sentait encore en faute vis-à-vis de Francis. Ils enchaînaient encore les moments gênants et les frustrations.  
Alors qu’Arthur était en train de méditer sur la question en sirotant son thé, Francis et Feliciano élevèrent la voix sur la question.  
« Tu devrais m’en empêcher !, s’énerva Feliciano.  
\- On ne va pas avoir cette discussion trente-six mille fois. Je ne veux pas m’opposer à ce qu’il pourrait se passer entre vous deux, cria Francis.  
\- Tu devrais être jaloux !  
\- On est tous les trois ensembles, maintenant ! Je serai déçu, si tu jouais avec les sentiments d’Arthur. »  
Arthur réprima sa mauvaise foi habituelle pour rester en dehors de la dispute. De plus, il risquait d’envenimer les choses.  
« Je ne joue pas !  
\- Bien. Et l’amour n’est pas que physique. Tu as déjà dépassé les limites du couple à deux. »  
Feliciano siffla d’indignation. Arthur laissa échapper un petit ricanement discret. Le ménage allait être fait. Feliciano avait tendance à s’armer d’un balai et d’une serpillère, quand il boudait. Quant à Francis, il s’enfermerait dans sa chambre pour bouquiner.  
Il serait temps de passer à l’attaque d’ici quelques minutes.  
Armé de ses produits ménagers, Feliciano se mit à râler en s’attaquant à la poussière des meubles. Arthur le trouvait particulièrement sexy quand il enfilait son tablier. Feliciano ressemblait beaucoup à sa version enfantine. En plus adulte et masculin, mais tout de même, il y avait un reste de féminité dans ses gestes, son attitude et sa manière de porter son foulard blanc dans les cheveux.  
Arthur l’observa tourner à toute allure autour des meubles. Il évacuait sa colère en se battant contre la saleté. Arthur aurait préféré qu’ils chassent cette énergie négative ensemble.  
« Francis peut se montrer très têtu.  
\- Vous ne voyez pas le problème », râla Feliciano.  
Arthur se rapprocha subrepticement de Feliciano. Il posa tendrement sa tête sur son épaule, enlaça sa taille par-derrière et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Il eut droit à un Italien rouge pivoine à cause de son audace.  
« Il y en a effectivement un. »  
Arthur se colla plus franchement à lui, pour le rendre conscient de son désir naissant pour lui.  
« Tu ne t’es toujours pas réconcilié avec Francis, râla Feliciano.  
\- En quoi ça nous concerne dans le moment présent ?, susurra Arthur en caressant son torse à travers son tablier.  
\- Je ne sais pas… Tu ne t’intéresses qu’à moi… C’est inquiétant. Et tu devrais garder tes mains pour toi.   
\- Je n’ai pas envie d’être égoïste. »  
Toutes les tactiques étaient permises dans un trio pour coucher. Pourquoi Feliciano portait-il des pantalons sous son tablier ? Au moins, il était moulant.  
« Arrête, soupira Feliciano. Je ne ferai pas l’amour avec toi.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Arthur, sans cesser ses avances sensuelles.  
\- Parce que tu es encore fâché avec Francis. »  
Feliciano s’éloigna de lui, sans lui accorder plus d’attention et se mit à balayer la cuisine.  
« Mais c’est du chantage, Feliciano, réagit Arthur en le suivant dans la pièce. Il y aura forcément des moments avec des bas avec Francis. Et tout va bien, je te ferai remarquer.  
\- Tu devrais en parler avec Francis », râla Feliciano.  
Apparemment, Feliciano ne lui laissait pas le choix. Arthur savait qu’il n’avait pas crevé l’abcès avec Francis et redoutait le moment de la confrontation. Il s’agissait des problèmes immémoriaux de leur couple à deux. Arthur avait peur des conséquences sentimentales dans leur trio. Le statuquo lui aurait convenu encore longtemps si Feliciano n’y avait pas mis son grain de sel.   
Décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes, Arthur se dirigea vers la chambre des duos. Francis s’était installé dans son fauteuil préféré, enveloppé d’un plaid, et lisait du Maupassant, les sourcils froncés. Ce n’était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour remettre en cause un siècle de vie commune.  
« Francis… »  
Son compagnon émit un grognement à titre préventif.  
« … on en parlera plus tard, mais… Feliciano pense qu’il y a un problème entre nous… et, enfin… tu ne me le dis pas…  
\- Pas maintenant… »  
Francis leva la tête pour réfléchir, puis soupira.  
« Ce soir, quand Feli sera reparti en Italie. »  
Arthur repartit dans le salon, en sachant que la fin de son week-end serait forcément pourrie et qu’il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même jusqu’au soir. Son cerveau cherchait comment faire face à un reproche quelconque de Francis, tout en regardant la télévision. Évidemment, Arthur n’arrivait toujours pas à digérer le fait que Francis lui ait menti tout ce temps pour le rendre heureux. Seulement, son bonheur passait aussi par celui de Francis. Apprendre sa trahison sentimentale après tout ce temps l’avait méchamment picoté et rendu instable émotionnellement. Ce stupid frog ne l’avait toujours pas compris.  
Feliciano échangea quelques mots avec Francis et vint l’embrasser avant de partir. Arthur aurait aimé le retenir contre lui. Ils ne passaient pas assez de temps ensemble à son goût. Feliciano continuait à garder une certaine distance qu’il espérait faire disparaître petit à petit. Il n’était vraiment pas à l’aise de se retrouver entre deux hommes différents en même temps.  
« Je vous appelle dans la semaine. »  
Stupid frog attendit qu’ils se soient mis au lit pour aborder le fond du problème. À peine couché, Francis commença à promener ses mains sur lui, alors qu’ils étaient censés se disputer. Arthur n’était jamais contre de noyer le poisson dans l’eau. Seulement, il avait la tête ailleurs. Il ne voyait toujours pas ce que Francis pourrait lui reprocher, puisqu’il lui avait soigneusement caché ses états d’âme jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt à en parler. Arthur sursauta quand Francis soupira de dépit, après avoir vérifié l’état de son entrejambe.  
Arthur se crispa en sentant son compagnon partir de son côté du lit, en grognant.  
« Euh… je…  
\- Tu ne me désires plus.  
\- Enfin… euh… je… »  
Arthur ne s’était pas attendu à ce reproche-là. En même temps, il était tellement focalisé sur Feliciano qu’il ne s’était pas aperçu de ses manquements conjugaux.  
« Il faut qu’on en discute », insista Francis.  
Pour se faire pardonner, Arthur se colla contre Francis pour un câlin sage. Est-ce que son égarement sentimental était à l’origine de ce manque d’intérêt pour Francis ? Honteux, il se rendit compte qu’il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard depuis qu’il était rentré à la maison. Feliciano accaparait toute son attention.  
« On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, soupira Francis. Il faut que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse à propos de nous deux. »  
Arthur sentit le corps de Francis trembler d’anxiété.  
« Je… je réfléchis…, tenta Arthur.  
\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?, s’en étonna Francis.  
\- Depuis que j’ai appris pour Feli et toi, je suis complètement perdu dans ce que je ressens. »  
Francis passa une main rassurante le long de son dos, en comprenant qu’il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Arthur adorait quand Francis prenait son temps pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Dans leur jeunesse, ils avaient plus eu tendance à se crier des mensonges et à faire des compromis inacceptables.   
« Feli te plaît beaucoup.  
\- C’est quelqu’un de vraiment bien… »  
En réalisant l’horrible vérité, Arthur cacha son visage contre le torse de Francis. Son cœur battit très fort. Il était toujours resté avec Francis, parce qu’il ne trouvait pas mieux. Malgré ses nombreux défauts, Francis n’avait jamais profité de leur vie personnelle pour le trahir en tant que nation. Feliciano représentait tout ce qu’il attendait de l’amour. Arthur paniquait. Paralysé par ses pensées, il ne savait pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de Francis.   
« Arthur, c’était juste une constatation, s’inquiéta Francis. Je ne suis pas contre que vous soyez proches tous les deux. Comme je l’ai dit à Feliciano tout à l’heure, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire. À la base, tout est de ma faute. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »  
Pour une fois, Feliciano avait compris ce qui n’allait pas, bien avant eux. Arthur en tomba encore plus amoureux. Feliciano avait évité d’empirer la situation en se comportant de la sorte. Ils étaient bien trop engagés tous les trois dans cette relation particulière pour faire un faux pas dévastateur. Seulement, il était difficile de dépasser un passé aussi tumultueux.  
« Je… C’est par rapport à toi.  
\- Je m’en doute, l’encouragea Francis.  
\- J’ai l’impression qu’on n’a jamais vraiment été heureux ensemble… »  
Francis se tendit sous cette affirmation difficile.  
« On a quand même vécu de bons moments, depuis que je me suis assagi.  
\- Tout était factice. Tu pensais souvent à un autre, le provoqua Arthur.  
\- J’essayai de ne penser qu’à toi quand on était ensemble.  
\- Tu n’étais pas heureux…  
\- Il fallait que l’un de nous trois le soit complètement, s’emporta Francis. Sinon, ça n’aurait eu aucun sens… Je t’aime. Même si ça te semble bizarre avec tout ce que l’on a vécu, je tiens toujours à toi… Et j’ai peur de ce qu’il pourrait arriver si tu t’éloignes de moi… »  
Arthur écouta le cœur de Francis battre très fort. Ses mains passèrent doucement sur son torse pour le rassurer. Arthur se rendit compte qu’ils avaient déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Francis ne lui avait jamais fait de reproches quand il s’était intéressé à d’autres personnes de manière sentimentale. Pourtant, Francis se doutait de ce qu’il se passait. Arthur avait voulu se séparer de lui, plusieurs fois. À chaque fois, Arthur mettait tout sur le compte d’une expérience sexuelle dans leur couple libre. Il n’avait pas vraiment été honnête avec lui. La mère d’Alfred n’avait pas survécu à l’accouchement. Si Francis était tombé amoureux de Feliciano, c’était parce qu’Arthur n’était plus là pour le combler d’affection et s’était tourné vers une autre personne.  
Francis lui avait fait aveuglément confiance pour toujours revenir vers lui, malgré leurs tromperies respectives. Quand Arthur était allé voir du côté de l’Amérique ou de l’Inde, Francis ne s’était pas immédiatement méfié de ce danger potentiel. Arthur pensait se faire un avis à temps pour récupérer son train de couple. Francis était bien moins naïf que lors de leurs jeunes années. Et lui aussi.  
Francis craignait qu’Arthur et Feliciano se plaisent beaucoup trop.  
Au vu de leurs passés respectifs, Francis trainait le plus de casseroles et pouvait facilement se retrouver exclu de leur arrangement.  
« Quoi qu’il arrive, je ne cesserai jamais de t’aimer, souffla Arthur, conscient qu’il avait ses torts.  
\- Je m’en voulais de penser encore à toi, quand j’étais seulement avec Feliciano. Je voulais commencer une nouvelle histoire d’amour, mais… je m’inquiétais beaucoup pour toi. Tu me manquais. J’étais sans nouvelles. Je pensais que tu m’avais abandonné. Feliciano m’a fait prendre conscience que je t’avais mal aimé. Je m’en voulais encore plus… »  
Arthur lui sourit tendrement, appréciant chacune de ses paroles. Seulement, il devait lui confier sa plus grande crainte.  
« J’ai peur d’avoir aimé une part de Feliciano à travers toi ce dernier siècle, lui avoua Arthur. Il… Il a ce que j’ai toujours attendu de toi. »  
Francis prit une grande respiration pour encaisser cette vérité et en parler.  
« C’est sûrement parce que Feliciano m’a appris à aimer quelqu’un autrement et qu’il m’a fait ouvrir les yeux sur nous. Ce dernier siècle, je voulais t’aimer comme tu le méritais. C’est pour cette raison que je t’ai caché qu’on était encore amoureux après notre séparation. Je savais que la vérité nous aurait fait trop de mal à tous les trois. Je pensais qu’en te restant fidèle et en me taisant, tout se passerait bien.  
\- Vous souffriez tous les deux.  
\- Ce n’est plus le cas, grâce à toi, Arthur. »  
Le silence leur parut bien plus agréable que les dernières heures. Arthur caressait doucement le ventre de Francis, perdu dans ses pensées. La main dans son dos lui procurait également du réconfort. Il appréciait la chaleur et l’odeur de Francis qui l’entouraient à sa juste valeur. Il s’agissait de la volonté propre de Francis de l’aimer ainsi. Ces dernières années avaient été les plus belles de sa vie de couple. Un sentiment d’accomplissement l’envahit jusqu’au plus profond de son être.  
« On est bien tous les trois », murmura-t-il à l’oreille de Francis.  
Arthur glissa sa main sur le ventre de Francis. Il connaissait Francis sur le bout des doigts. Il avait besoin de se sentir désiré et de faire l’amour. Il fallait le rassurer par des actes, car les mots ne suffisaient pas.  
Arthur sentit sa peau frissonner sous ses gestes. Francis tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux emplis d’émotions et de doutes. Arthur se pencha pour l’embrasser tendrement et l’enjamber. Sa langue partit à la recherche de la sienne pour la combler d’attention. Alors qu’Arthur caressait la sensibilité de ses côtes, Francis remontait ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Entre deux baisers, Francis se mit à déboutonner sa chemise de nuit.  
Arthur se débarrassa de son vêtement, tout en regardant Francis dans les yeux, et rougit en sentant ses mains possessives sur ses hanches.  
Ils s’aimaient depuis des siècles et adoraient encore quelques gestes simples.  
Le feu dans son ventre prit de l’ampleur sous les caresses douces de Francis en bas de son dos. Son sexe commença à s’ériger dans son pantalon. Arthur se mordilla la lèvre sous la lueur de désir dans les yeux de Francis. Le bleu du ciel se chargeait de la force de l’orage, prête à éclater et à le combler de plaisir.  
Les mains de Francis remontèrent le long de son torse diaphane et vinrent agacer ses tétons. Arthur resserra ses jambes autour du bassin de Francis, sous la stimulation érotique. Il sentit le pénis de Francis s’ériger un peu plus entre ses cuisses. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, en imaginant cette hampe à l’intérieur de lui.  
La respiration de Francis eut un accroc, quand Arthur passa la langue sur ses phalanges pour finalement en prendre une dans sa cavité buccale.  
« Tu veux ma mort, gémit Francis en frottant son bassin contre le sien.  
\- Je tiens à te garder en vie encore longtemps », susurra Arthur en se déhanchant à son tour.  
Ils haletèrent sous cette friction délicieuse.   
Arthur se pencha vers Francis pour voler un baiser. Francis tenta de le retenir. Il finit par se redresser pour le prendre dans ses bras, le caresser et l’embrasser jusqu’à plus soif. Arthur remonta ses doigts le long de sa nuque et les passa dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il aimait bien leur texture et le fait d’être le seul… enfin, quasiment le seul… autorisé à un tel geste.  
Francis descendit son pantalon sous ses fesses, libérant ainsi son érection, et le fit basculer sur le dos pour terminer de le déshabiller. Tout en l’embrassant, Francis se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement. Arthur frissonna de plaisir en sentant la peau de Francis rencontrer la sienne. Il l’enveloppa de ses bras, quand leurs sexes glissèrent l’un contre l’autre.  
« J’ai envie de toi », gémit Arthur.  
Francis émit un rire, avant de suçoter la peau de son cou. Arthur avisa la bouteille de lubrifiant à côté de sa tête. Stupid frog en avait vraiment envie ce soir pour cacher un tel objet sous son oreiller. Arthur remonta ses jambes le long du corps de Francis comme pour l’inciter à le prendre.  
« Arthur, grogna Francis en parsemant sa peau de baisers.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a stupid frog ? », le taquina-t-il en bougeant son bassin.  
Francis haleta, quand leurs hanches se mirent en mouvement pour obtenir quelques frictions entre leurs verges.  
« Je te veux… »  
Arthur se cambra de manière suggestive, alors que Francis soulevait l’une de ses cuisses pour accéder à son intimité. Le temps de la préparation, ils se taquinèrent à coup de mots et de baisers. Arthur trouvait cet acte aussi intime que frustrant. Il avait tellement envie de sentir la verge de Francis bouger en lui et taper sa prostate qu’il s’impatientait facilement lors de cette étape. Francis arrivait à anticiper ses limites, grâce à la force de l’expérience. Il retira à temps ses doigts et se positionna pour le pénétrer. Arthur sentit ses jambes et son ventre trembler d’anticipation. Il le désirait tellement, maintenant qu’ils avaient résolu leur problème. Francis prit appui sur sa hanche et s’avança dans son intimité.  
« Oh ! Oui », soupira-t-il.  
Arthur enserra la taille de Francis de ses jambes, alors que le plaisir se mêlait à une pointe de douleur dans cette pénétration. Il se sentait possédé par cette verge dure qui ne tarderait pas à se mouvoir dans son corps. Son regard accrocha la bouche haletante et rougie par les baisers de Francis et son regard embué de plaisir. Arthur lui sourit tendrement, quand il finit de progresser en lui dans un gémissement rauque.   
Ils échangèrent un baiser dans ce moment intime.  
Ensuite, Francis toucha son pénis pour lui faire retrouver toute sa superbe. Un peu de liquide séminal s’écoula sous l’excitation de la situation et lui permit de mieux le masturber. Sous le plaisir, Arthur se referma sur le sexe de Francis. Stupid frog prit ce mouvement incontrôlé comme une invitation à l’aimer profondément.  
Arthur retint son souffle, quand il sentit cette hampe dure aller et revenir le long de ses parois intimes. Francis avait posé ses coudes autour de son corps. Il le dominait de sa présence, alors que ses hanches bougeaient lentement et sensuellement au-dessus de lui. Arthur prit une grande inspiration, posa ses mains sur les joues de Francis et se jeta sur sa bouche. Sa langue batailla avec la sienne, accentuant le plaisir de leurs petits bassins. Un peu de salive relia leurs lèvres, quand Arthur gémit sous la sensation magnifique de sa prostate effleurée par le sexe de Francis. Son corps se détendit sous cette sensation et permit à Francis de revenir toucher son point faible. Francis posa sa tête sur son torse quelques instants pour apprécier le mouvement synchronisé de leurs hanches. Ils y allaient doucement pour faire monter le plaisir et exploser de joie corporelle en même temps. Ils connaissaient les caractéristiques de l’autre. Ils savaient comment offrir du plaisir de différentes manières.  
Arthur pouvait laisser son corps réagir instinctivement à cet ébat sensuel. Son pénis désireux était emprisonné entre leurs deux organismes, ce qui lui donnait la sensation agréable d’être masturbé tout en étant pris.  
Francis savait comment lui faire tourner la tête.  
Le plaisir s’accumulait dans son ventre sous l’effet de ses différentes stimulations. Francis continuait à garder ce rythme quasiment hypnotique et haletait à son oreille entre deux baisers sur sa peau. À chaque sensation délectable, Arthur sentait son intimité se resserrer autour de la verge de son amoureux pour lui rendre la pareille.  
Arthur chercha sa bouche pour l’embrasser. Par la suite, il ne la quitta que pour gémir son plaisir sous le regard comblé de Francis.  
Ils s’aimaient depuis des siècles. Depuis le premier regard échangé dans cette forêt enneigé d’Angleterre, Arthur était tombé amoureux de Francis. Et pareillement.   
« Tu me fais toujours autant grimper au rideau, souffla Arthur, tremblant de plaisir et de jouissance latente.  
\- Tu m’as envoûté pour te plaire, j’en suis sûr, s’en amusa Francis au bord de ses lèvres.  
\- Un sort réussi.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie de m’en échapper. Je t’aime… »  
Comblé par cette déclaration, Arthur sursauta sous l’afflux brusque de plaisir et gémit longuement. Concentré sur leur conversation, Francis avait eu un mouvement plus brusque au moment de toucher sa prostate. Fou de concupiscence, Arthur passa ses bras autour de son cou pour murmurer contre ses lèvres.  
« I love you too. »  
Il entendit Francis soupirer de soulagement, avant que leur ébat sexuel devienne plus frénétique. Emportés par leurs émotions, ils laissèrent leurs corps s’exprimer et trouver la voie de la jouissance. Leurs peaux en sueur s’épousaient, se quittaient et se retrouvaient, lors de leurs mouvements érotiques. Le pénis d’Arthur, toujours pris dans l’étau de leurs deux corps, suintait de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et menaçait de l’emporter sous la délectation des frottements. Son intimité se resserrait périodiquement autour de la verge de Francis. Arthur se gorgeait de toutes les réactions de son amoureux et l’appelait dans son plaisir. Leurs bouches, leurs regards et leurs mains se retrouvaient dans l’exaltation du moment.  
Arthur accueillait, en son sein, le phallus de son homme qui lui procurait autant de plaisir qu’il lui en donnait.  
Il allait jouir autour de cette barre de chair dans quelques secondes.  
Il le sentait arriver.  
Dans un souffle délicieux, Arthur se déversa entre leurs corps en massant la verge dure en lui. Francis profita de cette étroitesse pour atteindre l’extase, lors de ses derniers mouvements, et répandre sa semence en lui.   
Envahis par un plaisir libérateur et un état de détente sublime, ils se lovèrent l’un contre l’autre. Arthur profita de ce câlin pour écouter le cœur de Francis battre, sentir son odeur après le sexe et redécouvrir sa peau. Sa bouche s’égara dans son cou et ses mains sur ses fesses. Arthur trouva le moyen de lui faire retrouver toute sa vigueur pour le chevaucher.  
Il allait l’aimer toute la nuit pour tous les jours à venir.


	29. Aurore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première résolution de l'année 2017 : Aller jusqu'au de cette fanfiction !

Arthur nageait en plein bonheur.  
Il était tellement heureux que son gouvernement osa lui poser des questions d’ordre personnel.  
Arthur possédait un caractère assez grognon, évitait d’être avenant et adorait le sarcasme. Le voir sourire plus que de raison, alors qu’une stratégie pour conquérir la France ou pour la déstabiliser économiquement n’avait pas été mise au point, était vraiment inquiétant.  
Il sentait le poids de plusieurs siècles de quiproquo amoureux quitter ses épaules et l’affichait avec une bonne humeur inhabituelle.  
Arthur avait retrouvé l’homme dont il était tombé amoureux dans sa jeunesse et bâtissait une relation avec un autre homme d’exception.  
Avec Francis, tout marchait du feu du tonnerre. Leur complicité retrouvait toute sa force, avec un tel retour de la confiance. Arthur se laissait facilement aller dans les bras de son compagnon. Francis en profitait honteusement. Ils se chamaillaient, s’embrassaient, faisaient l’amour et se câlinaient. Leur amour avait été ravivé des cendres de leurs mésententes et cette flamme passionnée prenait une place conséquente.  
L’Italien n’avait pas su comment réagir en les voyant s’entendre aussi bien à nouveau.   
Arthur et Francis constituaient le couple de base de leur relation. Feliciano pouvait facilement se sentir de trop, s’ils ne faisaient pas assez attention à lui. De plus, ils s’étaient tournés vers lui, chacun à leur tour, quand leur couple battait de l’aile. Qu’en serait-il maintenant qu’ils avaient retrouvé la petite étincelle ?  
Feliciano s’en était ouvertement inquiété, alors qu’Arthur s’était mis en mode câlin contre Francis dans le canapé.  
« Viens ! Il restera toujours une place pour toi », le nargua Francis en ouvrant son bras libre.  
Feliciano avait hésité avant de les rejoindre. Ils évitaient autant que possible de se retrouver aussi proches tous les trois en même temps. Arthur connaissait la tendance de Francis à apprécier autant de compagnies. Feliciano n’était réellement pas prêt à vivre ce genre d’expérience. D’ailleurs, Arthur avait toutes les difficultés du monde à le mettre dans son lit.   
Ils en avaient profité pour rassurer Feliciano sur le maintien de leur trio. Francis lui caressait le dos, alors qu’Arthur lui tenait la main. Feliciano était bien plus concentré sur ce qu’ils lui disaient pour être mal à l’aise.  
Bien que son état sentimental l’amène à coller Francis plus que de raison, Arthur continuait à séduire Feliciano. Il se savait prisonnier du charme de l’Italien. Il lui devait beaucoup. Et il l’appréciait plus que de raison. Bien que Francis réponde enfin à ses attentes, il ne lui suffisait plus. Leur histoire de couple et leurs sentiments avaient bien trop croisé la route de Feliciano.  
Parfois, Arthur lui soufflait dans le cou pour l’énerver. Il prenait le premier prétexte venu pour établir un contact charnel avec lui. Il caressait le bout de ses doigts. Il lui arrivait de pouvoir l’embrasser par surprise. Il adorait particulièrement ces moments-là. Feliciano n’arrivait pas à lui résister. Il ouvrait rapidement la bouche pour se laisser emporter par leur baiser. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à mettre le holà à leurs mains baladeuses. Il arrivait qu’Arthur le mange des yeux et qu’il s’en aperçoive. Feliciano avait ce regard indécis qui plaisait tant à Arthur.   
Il lui plaisait. Il le sentait. Il allait craquer.  
Arthur adorait quand Feliciano lui apportait son thé correctement préparé, touchait la peau de sa nuque et lui souriait le matin. Tous ses petits gestes et attentions prouvaient qu’il s’intéressait à lui et qu’il prenait très au sérieux ses avances.  
Francis ne se mêlait pas de leur petit jeu de séduction et les laisser s’apprivoiser à leur rythme. Arthur captait parfois son petit air rêveur quand ils les regardaient, mais évitait de le commenter. Il connaissait assez bien stupid frog pour deviner son fantasme inavoué.   
Arthur aimait poser sa main dans la cambrure des reins de Feliciano. Il ne sursautait plus quand il se permettait un geste d’affection. Arthur évitait de le faire par surprise. Feliciano avait également des difficultés à faire confiance à un autre homme que Francis en matière de sexe et de sentiments. Arthur le comprenait. Il avait mis du temps à totalement se remettre de sa séquestration. Alors, il prenait encore son temps pour lui faire accepter ses caresses. Il se permettait parfois des gestes osés en présence de Francis. Non pas pour exciter le français, mais pour rassurer leur italien. Feliciano avait besoin de l’approbation totale de Francis dans leur arrangement.  
Feliciano cédait du terrain petit à petit, baissant sa garde de plus en plus, intensifiant leur baiser et rendant les caresses.  
Il allait craquer.  
Arthur en était persuadé.


	30. Eclipse partielle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres ! J'ai un plan pour terminer l'histoire ! Alors, il y en aura un de plus sur AO3 à la toute fin, une sorte de bonus bien... ça s'appelle lemon party sur mon plan... je pense que mes intentions sont claires comme de l'eau de citron.

Tout s’était enchaîné très vite.  
Arthur était arrivé dans la matinée à Venise, pour passer du temps seul avec Feliciano.  
La présence constante de Francis n’était pas vraiment l’idéal pour leur permettre de créer un lien émotionnel.  
Arthur était persuadé que leur relation allait au-delà de l’attirance physique.  
Il désirait tout de Feliciano. Sa présence, ses états d’âme, ses attentions, son sourire, ses petites manies, ses principes, son intellect, son corps…  
Assoiffé, Arthur se jeta de nouveau sur sa bouche.  
Ils avaient visité la ville des amoureux, aussi magnifique et complexe que pouvait l’être Feliciano.  
Dans son pays et sa fierté de nation, Feliciano devenait encore plus attirant. Il était en osmose avec les lieux. Il respirait son Histoire, la luminosité ambiante, les bruits alentour, l’odeur du café mêlée aux embruns, la tendresse des roses aux balcons et les passions amoureuses.  
Arthur s’était laissé à l’embrasser plusieurs fois dans la journée, sans rechercher plus qu’un peu d’affection. Feliciano s’était de plus en plus impatienté. Il avait recherché à approfondir les échanges volés au coin des ruelles sombres de Venise. Sa langue retrouvait fréquemment la sienne. Ses mains étaient happées par sa peau pâle. Comme à présent.  
Feliciano était presque nu, contre lui.  
Les mains pâles d’Arthur tremblaient d’émotions sur sa peau dorée par le soleil.  
Il le désirait autant que Francis.   
Il ne s’agissait pas d’un coup vite fait, d’un plaisir égoïste ou d’une relation stérile.  
Non. C’était important.  
Leurs caresses avaient de la valeur.  
Ils s’abandonnaient ensemble pour la première fois.  
En se débarrassant maladroitement de ses derniers vêtements, Feliciano l’entraîna par la main dans la chambre.  
Bien que le soleil ne se soit pas encore couché à l’horizon, la pièce restait assez sombre. Quelques rayons traversaient les persiennes pour les plonger dans la pénombre. Arthur sourit avant d’embrasser Feliciano. Le ciel s’éclipsait de leurs ébats, lors de ce rendez-vous privé entre le soleil et la lune. Il se moquait des métaphores de Francis en son for intérieur, même s’il les appréciait. Arthur aimait bien être comparé à un astre aussi fascinant pour les hommes, à l’origine de nombreux mythes. Dans ses bras, son opposé respirait le sud et la lumière dans tous ses gestes. Il détestait l’avouer, mais l’optimisme de Feliciano attirait également les regards, les envies et les désirs. Et Feliciano n’était pas la moitié moins d’un idiot, comme aimeraient le penser certains.  
Arthur l’invita dans le lit d’un mouvement entraînant.  
Il ne cessait de l’embrasser et de découvrir son corps à travers tous ses sens, alors que son bas-ventre brûlait de désir.  
Arthur voulait autant le rassurer que faire durer l’instant.   
Feliciano ferma la lumière de la table de chevet, les plongeant dans l’obscurité.  
Arthur tenta de s’y habituer. Il ne distinguait quasiment plus les traits de son amant à cause de la tête de lit, ce qui le gênait dans sa recherche de plaisir. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui pour rétablir cette lumière.  
« J’ai envie de te voir, honey. »  
Les joues de Feliciano rosirent agréablement.  
Arthur n’avait pas envie d’un corps sans visage contre le sien.  
Feliciano ne réussit pas à trouver ses mots, alors Arthur l’embrassa et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Arthur roula sur le côté en espaçant ses baisers, caressa sa hanche et vint toucher son sexe dressé. La respiration de Feliciano eut un accroc contre son épaule. Sous le plaisir provoqué, Feliciano se porta contre lui et prit en main son érection. Arthur ne put s’empêcher de gémir et de rechercher sa bouche.  
Ils prenaient le temps de découvrir l’autre de manière intime. Quelle caresse rendrait fou de concupiscence l’autre ? Comment lui procurer plus de plaisir ? Comment le faire languir ? Juste avec une main, voire les deux. Arthur souriait quand il sentait Feliciano se tendre vers lui. Il appréciait autant les baisers papillon sur sa peau que les appositions langoureuses de leurs bouches. La sensation nouvelle de cette main aventureuse sur son pénis l’excitait énormément. La caresse restait cependant assez légère pour faire durer le moment. Arthur se gorgeait de son odeur, de son souffle court et de ses yeux brillants. Il lisait tout un tas d’émotions sur son visage. Il ne pourrait plus s’en passer.  
Quand la jouissance les faucha, Arthur contempla jusqu’au bout l’extase de Feliciano.  
Le regard de son amant ne le fuyait pas. Feliciano acceptait ce plaisir avec lui et sa présence dans son lit.  
Heureux, Arthur posa la tête sur son torse pour profiter de ce moment de détente.  
Il savait qu’il aurait encore envie de lui.  
Arthur couchait avec le même homme depuis très longtemps. Il était curieux de toutes les manières de satisfaire sexuellement Feliciano. Il avait envie de le voir jouir encore et encore. Sa main se mit à caresser sa hanche. Il voulait connaître tout de sa peau, de ses points érogènes, de sa verge et de son intimité. Sa bouche embrassa son épaule, avant de mordiller la jonction avec son cou. Il le sentit tressaillir. Son sexe se réveilla, lors de cette douce étreinte. Il le désirait encore.  
« Feli », gémit-il à son oreille.  
Lorsqu’il se releva, le regard lointain de Feliciano l’inquiéta.  
« Ça va ?  
\- Oui… C’est que… On l’a fait… J’ai du mal à réaliser… »  
En lui souriant, Arthur se mit à agacer le téton gauche de Feliciano avec l’arrondi de son pouce. Est-ce qu’il était sensible à cet endroit-là ?  
« J’ai très envie de recommencer, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Je n’en doute pas, soupira d’aise Feliciano.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- On n’est sûr de rien, nous concernant…   
\- Quoi qu’il arrive, ça ne remettra pas en cause notre accord avec Francis », clarifia Arthur.   
Arthur se méfia de la teneur de la conversation. Il préférait ne pas se casser la tête sur leur avenir, alors qu’ils vivaient un moment unique dans leur relation.  
« Il n’y a aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal entre nous, le rassura-t-il.  
\- Je sais…  
\- Ça fait plusieurs mois qu’on se tourne autour, alors qu’on est heureux avec Francis. Ce n’est pas une passade », râla Arthur.  
Feliciano se mit à rire de son air bougon.  
« Tu es trop adorable comme ça, l’embêta-t-il en lui touchant le nez avec un doigt.  
\- Fais attention. Je ne vais pas rester adorable longtemps. »  
Ses mains passèrent sur le haut des cuisses de Feliciano avant d’en caresser l’intérieur. À son grand plaisir, Feliciano écarta instinctivement les jambes. Arthur se plaça entre elles et vint l’embrasser.   
« Est-ce qu’il y a tout ce qu’il faut dans la table de nuit ? »  
Feliciano rougit furieusement à sa question taquine. Évidemment, l’Italien avait prévu qu’ils feraient l’amour. Arthur n’en menait pas plus large avec ce qu’il se trimballait sur lui. Le tiroir à côté de lui était simplement plus proche. Il n’allait pas laisser ce bel italien alangui tout seul dans les draps.  
Arthur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en prenant le nécessaire.  
Avant de le préparer à leur union, Arthur prit le temps de l’exciter complètement. Il colla sa peau contre la sienne en l’embrassant. Son bassin se frotta contre le sien, alors qu’il caressait la courbure de son dos. Feliciano gémit entre ses lèvres. Sa langue se rétracta dans sa bouche pour laisser passer ce son exquis. Arthur rattrapa la fuyarde pour la cajoler. Son corps s’électrisa de ce toucher mouillé et délicieux. La chaleur s’emparait de son bas-ventre, alors que son sexe prenait de l’ampleur. Le pénis de Feliciano se dressait également contre son abdomen. En parcourant son torse de baisers, il descendit la main pour se saisir de sa verge.   
Feliciano gémit plus fortement.   
Arthur sentait ses mains sur la ligne de ses épaules et parfois dans ses cheveux. Il aimait bien leur toucher aérien qui trouvait certains de ses points faibles. En descendant le long de son ventre, Arthur trouva judicieux d’utiliser sa bouche pour le détendre complètement. Il lécha son sexe avant de l’enfourner dans sa bouche.  
Feliciano ne s’y attendait absolument pas. Son cri de plaisir le transporta. Il avait déjà envie d’être en lui, de le sentir se resserrer autour de sa verge et de lui procurer la satisfaction particulière de se faire prendre par un homme. Il s’attela à le préparer, tout en continuant sa fellation. Ses yeux partaient souvent en direction du visage de Feliciano. Il voulait le voir perdu dans les sensations qu’il lui offrait. Il accepta facilement ses doigts, en raison de l’excitation et de sa vie sexuelle active des derniers temps.  
Arthur n’en pouvait plus de le voir se tortiller sous lui à la recherche du plaisir, sans qu’il n’en prenne autant. Il lâcha son sexe et se redressa. Il lui prit les hanches et se positionna entre ses cuisses. Après un bref regard de connivence, il le pénétra enfin.  
L’anglais n’avait pas tellement l’habitude de cette configuration charnelle. Il se faisait plus souvent prendre par Francis que l’inverse. Il progressa alors lentement profitant de la chaleur autour de son sexe.  
Feliciano attrapa sa main. Il grimaça légèrement sous l’intrusion, avant de se détendre peu à peu. Arthur resta un moment immobile, attendant que les traits de son visage se détendent. Feliciano lui sourit en resserrant ses cuisses autour de ses hanches. Arthur frissonna sous l’afflux de plaisir causé par l’étroitesse subite. Il ne put s’empêcher de bouger dans cet antre délicieux. Les sensations agréables remontaient le long de sa verge que ce soit en repartant ou en revenant. Il sentait le corps souple de Feliciano se plier à ses mouvements. Ils se mirent à rechercher tous les deux ce point de plaisir masculin. Arthur éprouva une grande satisfaction, lorsque Feliciano se tendit en un cri muet et étreignit intimement sa verge. Ses hanches se mirent en action pour retrouver autant de fois que possible cette allégresse sexuelle. Feliciano gémissait fréquemment, recherchait sa bouche et ses caresses, et allait à l’encontre de ses mouvements.  
Arthur attrapait ses hanches pour se mouvoir librement en lui. Un geste tendre lui échappait souvent quand les émotions menaçaient de les submerger. Un regard, un appel, des mots tendres se mêlaient à leurs cris de plaisir. Alors que les sensations délectables remontaient le long de sa verge et alimentaient la tension dans son ventre, Feliciano se tordait sous la stimulation anarchique de sa prostate. Feliciano agrippa le drap de toutes ses forces, alors qu’il s’approchait des portes de la jouissance.  
Feliciano était beau dans le plaisir. Il se laissait aller. Il lui faisait confiance. Ses yeux mordorés brillaient de joie corporelle et d’émotions fortes dans la pénombre. Ses cheveux fins se collaient contre son front, alors que sa bouche restait parfois silencieuse sous la force des sensations.  
Arthur se pencha pour caresser son visage avec tendresse et baiser sa bouche une dernière fois avant le paroxysme de leur activité.  
Feliciano lui adressa un regard amoureux qui le chamboula.  
Il finit par jouir quelques instants plus tard, en l’emportant avec lui.  
Cet orgasme avait été meilleur que le précédent. Arthur retrouva son humeur sage et câline, dans cet état de détente. Son organisme profitait de cette mollesse bienvenue et son cerveau lâchait prise. La chaleur de Feliciano l’entourait. Il nicha son visage dans son cou. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, bien plus fort que l’attirance physique. Arthur était bien dans les bras de Feliciano. Il y restait sans crainte. Cette affection allait bien au-delà, mais Arthur préférait ne pas mettre de mots trop importants sur ce qu’il ressentait.   
Pourtant, il se savait très amoureux.  
Arthur tressaillit, quand Feliciano partit à nouveau à l’exploration de son corps. Après quelques minutes lascives, Arthur convint qu’ils n’étaient pas complètement rassasiés. Ses mains recherchèrent la peau de Feliciano, alors que son excitation reprenait.  
S’ils s’écoutaient, ils feraient l’amour toute la nuit.  
Le réveil fut bien tardif et difficile.


	31. Brouillard

Fuyant le froid du matin, Arthur se rapprocha du corps chaud de Feliciano. Entre le rêve et le réveil, il se rappelait les moments merveilleux qu’il avait passés avec cet homme.  
Il pouvait s’agir d’un bref sourire le matin, d’un regard de connivence en pleine réunion ou d’une étreinte intime.  
Arthur déposa un baiser entre les omoplates du brun et sourit dans son demi-sommeil.  
Feliciano avait été étonné qu’il se mette sur le dos, relève ses cuisses et les place contre ses hanches. Arthur pensait que ce coquin de Francis avait déjà inversé les rôles avec Feliciano. Francis préférait clairement prendre ses amants, mais se laissait parfois aller à une petite entorse à ses principes. Pas avec Feliciano, apparemment.   
Feliciano avait été adorable à bredouiller qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait de cette manière-là. Excité par cette facette innocente de Feliciano, Arthur l’avait rassuré et guidé pour que cet acte charnel soit plus qu’agréable.  
Arthur embrassa à nouveau la peau de Feliciano. Il aimait bien l’odeur de l’Italien. Il se parfumait souvent ou utilisait des gels douches assez odorants. Il en changeait fréquemment. Parfois, il sentait tout simplement le café.  
Arthur avait compris qu’ils ne le feraient pas souvent dans cette configuration. Feliciano semblait avoir une nette préférence pour le plaisir anal, même s’il ne l’avait pas clairement formulé. Arthur aimait cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il arrivait à faire passer des messages, sans les exprimer à voix haute. Pourtant, il s’agissait d’un grand bavard.  
Arthur adorait quand il leur racontait ses journées. Sa vie à Rome était bien remplie, puisqu’il arrivait à leur faire part de détails de sa vie de tous les jours sans mentionner ses activités politiques. Il faisait parfois allusion à une rencontre ou à un accord. Généralement, la nouvelle leur était déjà parvenue. Quand il l’écoutait, Arthur pouvait sentir le soleil de l’Italie, les discussions des gens ordinaires, le goût des aliments, la beauté de la mer et des montagnes et la joie de vivre.  
Feliciano était heureux avec eux.  
Arthur pouvait le sentir sous ses doigts.  
Feliciano était complètement détendu.  
L’Italien s’était lentement abandonné à ses caresses et à son affection. Il n’avait connu que Francis comme expérience agréable. Arthur avait vite compris qu’il lui fallait éviter certains gestes brusques. Il n’avait aucune difficulté à saisir l’importance de le préserver des souvenirs douloureux de la précédente guerre. La nervosité de Feliciano s’envolait au fur et à mesure des expériences heureuses. Feliciano devenait de plus en plus spontané, ce qu’Arthur adorait par-dessus tout. Il était toujours agréable de recevoir un baiser inattendu ou petite attention de sa part.  
Francis surveillait l’évolution de leur relation. Son inquiétude légitime concernant leur jeune couple disparaissait au fil des jours. Parfois, il leur rappelait de s’intéresser aussi à lui. Pris dans leur amour naissant, ils leur arrivaient de délaisser momentanément Francis. Heureusement, le français savait comment les ramener vers lui. Une caresse, un baiser, l’évocation de quelques souvenirs, un geste romantique… Il les avait facilement dans la poche. Il restait assez en retrait pour leur permettre de renforcer leur relation, mais ne s’effaçait pas pour autant de leur vie.  
Arthur lui était reconnaissant d’être aussi compréhensif et de gérer seul leur équilibre pour le moment.  
Arthur lui enverrait des roses rouges à son travail. Francis serait embarrassé de justifier un soudain intérêt anglais pour sa personne, mais terriblement comblé. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre d’attention. Arthur lui glisserait aussi un petit mot.  
Sa main caressa tendrement la hanche de Feliciano. Son amant soupira de bien-être. Après un petit moment, il se retourna pour se blottir dans ses bras. Arthur embrassa ses cheveux et profita de ce câlin matinal.  
Il était étonné d’accepter aussi facilement cette relation à trois. Auparavant, il ne supportait pas les coucheries extra-conjugales de Francis et leurs soirées libertines avec d’autres nations. Avec Feliciano, tout était différent. Naturel, même. Il n’était pas seulement question de respect, mais de sentiments. Arthur se rendait compte qu’il était très amoureux de Feliciano. Il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Pour l’instant, ils se laissaient porter par leur attirance et leur affection. Il était toujours difficile de deviner ce que ressentait vraiment l’autre.  
Feliciano restait proche de lui. Il lui manifestait toutes sortes d’attention, mais restait très mystérieux sur ses sentiments.  
Arthur craignait d’en parler beaucoup trop vite, comme avec Francis.  
« Buon giorno… Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
\- Good morning. C’est rien, Feli.  
\- Je ne crois pas. Je te connais bien, maintenant. »  
Arthur promena ses mains dans le dos de Feliciano, cherchant ses mots. Un « Je t’aime. » n’osait pas franchir ses lèvres. Il embrassa l’épaule de Feliciano. Il n’arrivait à exprimer sa tendresse que par des gestes. Ce n’était pas encore le moment.  
Arthur sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de l’appartement. Il ne connaissait qu’une seule personne pour insister autant un dimanche matin en laissant son doigt appuyé sur la sonnette.  
« J’avais un mauvais pressentiment, râla Arthur. Il faut que tu te caches.  
\- Hein ?  
\- C’est America ! »  
Alfred n’était pas connu pour sa patience. Il se mit à tambouriner à la porte.  
« Papa ! Daddy ! Ouvrez-moi !  
\- On arrive, cria Francis en robe de chambre.  
\- Sinon je défonce la porte ! »  
Arthur sortit Feliciano du lit.  
« Il faut qu’on te cache ou qu’on trouve une raison à ta présence, ici et vite. On n’a encore rien dit à nos enfants. Il ne faut pas qu’Alfred l’apprenne trop brutalement. Il serait capable de se confier à n’importe qui !  
\- Vous avez honte de moi !, se plaint Feliciano.  
\- Non ! Feli ! Ce serait mieux qu’on en discute tous les trois avant de les en informer. »  
Feliciano eut une moue boudeuse, en comprenant qu’il devait se conformer aux directives de ses compagnons.  
« Feli. Tu peux rester dans le lit de la chambre d’ami, proposa Francis. On dira que tu es venu nous rendre une visite amicale. Promis, on en discutera ensemble un autre jour. Alfred, arrête de taper cette pauvre porte !  
\- Il fait froid dehors ! Et il pleut !  
\- Je me demande s’il grandira un jour, râla Arthur.  
\- Eh ! On t’aime, Feli. Il faut simplement l’annoncer en douceur à nos enfants. »  
Arthur ne put s’empêcher de rougir devant cette déclaration de Francis. Feliciano ne put également pas cacher son embarras. Francis venait de parler en son nom et en celui d’Arthur sur des sentiments encore flous.  
« Je veux entrer ! »  
Arthur embrassa Feliciano et se hâta vers la porte en pyjama.  
« Daddy ! », s’exclama joyeusement son fils en le prenant dans ses bras.  
Effectivement, il pleuvait dehors. Alfred venait de ruiner son pyjama en le trempant complètement. D’ailleurs, son fils s’empressa de dégueulasser aussi les affaires de Francis avec un « papa » tonitruant.  
« Arrête de faire autant de bruit. On a un invité dans la maison.  
\- Oh ! Qui ?  
\- Feliciano. Il est venu nous voir ce week-end.  
\- Ah… »  
Arthur et Francis échangèrent un regard de connivence. Leur fils était capable de les faire surveiller dans le contexte de la guerre froide. De plus, la France était l’un des alliés les moins dociles des États-Unis. Il était même tout à fait probable qu’ils soient sur écoute. De toute manière, ils ne passaient que des appels d’ordre personnel depuis leurs appartements privés. Alfred était peut-être déjà au courant que ses parents vivaient avec Feliciano depuis un certain temps.  
« Que nous vaut l’honneur de ta visite ?, demanda Francis. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Et bonjour, au fait, commença Francis.  
\- Et tu pourrais arrêter de venir le dimanche matin, très tôt, à l’improviste, râla Arthur.  
\- Bonjour, papa. Bonjour, daddy. Il n’y a que le dimanche que je ne travaille pas.  
\- Good morning », marmonna Arthur.  
Il serait en train de farnienter avec Feliciano dans le lit, si Alfred ne s’était pas décidé à venir les voir à l’improviste.  
« On va s’asseoir, d’abord.  
\- Oh ! Tu crois que tu vas faire peur à tes vieux parents, s’en amusa Francis. Qu’est-ce que tu es venu nous dire de si important ? Tu t’es trouvé quelqu’un ? »  
Eux aussi avaient des services de renseignement, voyons.   
Ils se demandaient quand leur fils leur avouerait que les dessous de la guerre froide se révélaient plutôt torrides.  
« Mais non, papa ! C’est à propos de Matthew. »  
N’ayant aucune information à ce sujet, ils s’en inquiétèrent. Matthew avait la particularité d’être la nation la plus discrète au monde, même lorsqu’elle s’apprêtait à faire une énorme bêtise. Heureusement, Matthew était un être réfléchi… et sage… Il n’était indépendant que depuis peu de temps. De plus, si Alfred se faisait du souci, il devait s’agir d’un problème important.  
« Dis-nous tout.  
\- Alors… Je n’aurais pas dû autoriser Matthew à espionner le camp adverse durant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale…  
\- C’est du passé, Alfred, grommela Arthur. Il nous a été bien utile…  
\- Mais il a continué à jouer les espions ! Il a même changé de pseudonyme pour qu’on ne se rende compte de rien. Au bout d’un moment, j’ai quand même eu l’un de ses dossiers en main propre et j’ai reconnu son écriture sur une note…  
\- Matthew a toujours réussi à se montrer discret et à s’en sortir, Alfred, le raisonna Francis. Je comprends que tu veuilles l’arrêter. Toutes les nations se sont infiltrées dans d’autres pays pour obtenir des informations par elles-mêmes. Ton frère essaie de t’aider grâce à ses capacités particulières. Il s’agit de l’un de tes meilleurs alliés. Il fera forcément des choses dangereuses pour son pays.  
\- Je le sais depuis quelque temps, révéla Alfred. J’ai simplement râlé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt.   
\- Et tu ne nous as rien dit.  
\- En fait, il sévit en Europe. »  
Leurs alliés outre-Atlantique avaient quand même la fâcheuse manie de fouiller dans leurs affaires.  
« C’est rare qu’il donne des informations côté Ouest, précisa Alfred pour noyer le poisson dans l’eau. Il passe quasiment tout son temps à Berlin-Est…  
\- Il a été enfermé de l’autre côté du mur ?, s’en inquiéta Arthur.  
\- En quelque sorte, grimaça Alfred.  
\- Il aimerait qu’on aille le récupérer, demanda Francis. On peut monter une opération…  
\- Pas la peine. Il a un très bon contact là-bas. Il peut passer d’un côté et de l’autre du mur, comme ça lui chante. Mais il préfère rester côté Est, la grande majorité du temps !  
\- Je me doute que certaines nations ne soient pas enchantées par la main mise russe, suggéra Arthur.  
\- Justement. J’ai saisi l’occasion de le voir très récemment pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui… Je m’inquiétais pour lui ! Matthew ne m’a rien dit sur la manière dont il procédait. J’ai voulu lui interdire d’y retourner.  
\- Alfred, ton frère est indépendant. Tu ne peux pas lui donner des ordres.  
\- Il m’a filé dans les pattes pour retourner là-bas ! Je suis en colère ! On sait très bien quelle nation pourrait s’occuper de Berlin-Est. »  
Arthur et Francis pâlirent à vue d’œil. Leur bébé d’amour pourrait se retrouver entre les sales pattes de Gilbert.  
« Et j’ai trouvé que la plupart des documents confidentiels provenaient bien de Gilbert Beilschmidtt, précisa Alfred. Il faut qu’on ramène Mattie à la raison. Je suis persuadé qu’il est son contact… Et je ne pense pas que Matthew passe son temps à Berlin-Est juste par devoir… Enfin, vous voyez quoi… Il peut mettre n’importe quel homme sur cette mission.  
\- Il y va lui-même, soupira Francis.  
\- Pour voir Gilbert, grogna Alfred.  
\- Tu n’es pas sûr que ce soit Gilbert, tenta Arthur.  
\- Il y a de fortes chances quand même. Je préférais que vous soyez au courant. Et puis, Matthew fait sûrement des cachotteries parce qu’il s’agit de lui ! Papa, tu as bientôt une rencontre de la francophonie !  
\- J’ai compris, soupira Francis. Seulement, il se peut que Canada envoie Québec à sa place.  
\- Insiste pour qu’il soit présent…  
\- Comment a-t-il fait ?, marmonna Arthur. On l’a tout de même vu régulièrement.  
\- Il passe quand il veut de l’autre côté. Ensuite, il lui suffit de prendre l’avion, s’énerva Alfred. Il nous mène par le bout du nez… »  
Alfred sursauta en remarquant la présence de Feliciano. Leur amant italien s’était rapproché doucement des conversations. Il était tout aussi inquiet qu’eux pour Matthew. Il savait ce dont Gilbert était capable.  
« Ton frère est libre de ses mouvements, murmura Feliciano. Quand Gilbert te tient vraiment, tu es sa marionnette. Tu ne peux pas t’enfuir. Je suis étonné que Matthew puisse aller et venir à sa guise.  
\- On ne sait pas ce que Gilbert lui fait, grogna Alfred. Tu pouvais te déplacer Feli. Et pourtant, tu étais sous son emprise.  
\- Pas aussi loin. Est-ce que les informations qu’il t’a ramenées sont exactes ?  
\- Elles m’ont bien servi.  
\- Je ne sais quoi en penser. Ça fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas revu Gilbert. Et Matthew est peut-être en contact avec une nation en relation avec Gilbert. L’Est de l’Europe est très vaste. Et il y a les villes également. Tu ne peux pas savoir, Alfred.  
\- Je parlerai à Matthew de nos inquiétudes, Alfred. Tu te fais peut-être du souci pour rien », le rassura Francis.   
Arthur espérait vraiment que Matthew ne se soit pas retrouvé dans une situation inextricable. Il connaissait aussi bien que Feliciano les méthodes de Gilbert. Il avait été séquestré dans une prison et abusé pendant des années. Feliciano avait été tenu de lui obéir er de se soumettre à ses désirs, en étant victime d’un odieux chantage. Cette nation était capable de tout. Elle avait totalement perdu la raison.  
Que leurs fils ne soit pas entre ses mains !  
Arthur et Francis s’inquiétèrent énormément quand, piqué au vif, Matthew leur suggéra de s’occuper de leurs fesses et leur demanda comment se portait Feliciano. Apparemment, leur petit ange se considérait comme assez grand pour décider quoi faire dans sa vie sentimentale. D’après lui, Gilbert aurait retrouvé la raison dans un camp de travaux forcés dans le froid glacial de la Sibérie. Russie lui avait réservé un traitement de choc qui l’avait réveillé de son égarement. Si ! Il savait ce qu’il faisait ! Il n’en avait pas parlé, parce qu’il redoutait leur désapprobation. Tout se passait bien. Mais oui, mais oui… Mais bien sûr que oui ! Il ne retournerait pas régulièrement en Allemagne de l’Est, si Gilbert le maltraitait tous les jours. Il pouvait rompre à n’importe quel moment. Gilbert aurait toutes les difficultés à échapper à Russie plus de vingt-quatre heures.  
Gilbert avait de la chance de se trouver de l’autre côté d’un mur.  
Ceci n’avait pas empêché Arthur d’envoyer un espion surveiller Gilbert et lui donner un avertissement inamical.  
Matthew l’avait engueulé juste après.  
Les enfants grandissaient trop vite. Et les nations déchues redevenaient trop vite des personnes honorables.


	32. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... Comment dire que je suis extrêmement à la bourre pour mes textes ? Heureusement, j'avais un chapitre d'avance ! C'est fini la marge ! Cette fic aura ma mort sur la conscience xD.  
> J'ai été très mal en point ce week-end. Donc, je n'ai pas terminé l'OS pour le défi de la Saint Valentin au dimanche soir et encore moins pour aujourd'hui. Et donc, pour combler le vide, je sors le chapitre d'avance.   
> En intervertissant les dates, ça devrait passer niquel ;).

Leur vie à trois commençait à devenir légèrement chaotique.  
Francis avait cessé de les laisser prendre leurs marques et reprenait ses mauvaises habitudes. Arthur en avait conclu que le français était terriblement en manque d’affection et de sexe… Surtout de sexe. L’affection ne s’était pas délitée au fil du temps. Il avait toujours eu sa dose de câlins sages. Seulement, monsieur Bonnefoy était très porté sur la chose et avait décidé de rattraper le temps perdu.  
Il arrivait qu’Arthur surprenne Francis et Feliciano en plein acte charnel. Et inversement. Et vice-versa. Il paraîtrait même que certains jours l’un d’entre eux s’est amusé avec les deux autres. De manière séparée, toutefois. Et pas seulement, Francis. Il y aurait même peut-être un jour ou deux où tous les couples s’étaient unis. Seulement, il s’agissait d’un sujet encore tabou entre eux. Il n’y avait que des suppositions au sujet de qui avait couché avec qui et quand exactement en chaque fort intérieur.  
Bref, Arthur ne contrôlait plus rien. Il en était de même pour ses deux compagnons. Cette spontanéité rendait leur vie à trois bien plus exaltante. Alors que tout avait été planifié au départ pour ne léser personne, ils évoluaient à présent dans un joyeux bordel. Ils suivaient leurs envies et leurs allants amoureux à cause de stupid frog ! Évidemment, c’était entièrement de sa faute. Ils étaient incapables de lui résister plus de cinq minutes. Et stupid frog en profitait.  
Arthur s’était d’ailleurs figé dans la cuisine au petit matin. Il voulait juste se faire un thé. Encore endormi, il eut du mal à s’éloigner de la vision des fesses de Francis en train de tressauter entre les jambes écartées de Feliciano sur le plan de travail. Et bon, le temps qu’il se remette du choc et que ses compagnons s’en aperçoivent, ils en avaient terminé avec leurs petites affaires. Pire, Feliciano avait gémi le prénom d’Arthur en pleine jouissance en le remarquant. Arthur était bien trop choqué pour se rendre à quel point la scène avait été érotique. En y repensant un peu plus tard, il en rougirait assurément.  
« Je cherchais juste mon petit déjeuner, se plaint Arthur.  
\- Bien sûr, mon lapin, soupira Francis. On ne voulait pas te réveiller… Retourne dans le salon. Je t’apporte tout ça. »  
Arthur papillonna des yeux quand Francis lui apporta son thé et ses biscuits, entièrement nu. Auparavant, il lui aurait fait une méga crise de jalousie et lui aurait ordonné de se rhabiller. Arthur préférait amplement profiter du spectacle des deux nations nudistes dans son appartement. Quelques traces de leur précédent ébat parcouraient leurs peaux. Ils sentaient également le sexe. Arthur se concentra sur son repas pour éviter que son cerveau turbine bien trop sur ce qu’il venait de se passer en cuisine. Il s’habituait trop bien à ce genre de situation.  
Feliciano partit prendre une douche, alors que Francis prenait place sur le canapé à côté de lui.  
« Arthur, on pensait vraiment que tu dormais. Désolé… ça va ?  
\- Je ne m’y attendais pas. C’est tout. »  
Francis s’amusa avec ses cheveux, ce qui le fit grogner.  
« Tu es adorable, mon lapin.  
\- I’m not your bloody rabbit.  
\- J’adore quand tu somnoles le matin. Il pourrait arriver n’importe quoi, tu ne broncherais pas.  
\- Grrr… »  
Francis embrassa sa joue en se rapprochant de lui.  
« Ça t’a plu ?, insista Francis, joueur comme pas possible.  
\- Est-ce que tu apprécies vraiment qu’il crie mon nom à ce moment-là ? Laisse-moi mon espace vital, stupid frog.  
\- J’ai été agréablement surpris.  
\- À d’autres…  
\- Tu ne peux même pas savoir comme c’était bon. »  
En se visualisant la scène, Arthur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La bouche entrouverte de Feliciano au moment de la jouissance, ses yeux pétillants, ainsi que l’étonnement de Francis à cet instant opportun l’échaudèrent. Sans compter la proximité d’un stupid frog complètement à poil, Arthur perdait déjà ses moyens.  
« On commence à se réveiller à ce que je vois, susurra Francis avant de poser les lèvres dans son cou.  
\- Francis, ça me met mal à l’aise. »  
Heureusement, son compagnon écoutait de plus en plus ses réticences et ses besoins. Francis savait qu’Arthur avait du mal à formuler ce genre de chose et lui laissait le temps de s’exprimer.  
« Pardon… Je ne voulais pas te brusquer…  
\- Je ne suis pas prêt… pour certains trucs.  
\- Bien sûr, mon lapin.  
\- Et je pense que c’est pareil pour Feliciano.  
\- Je le sais bien, Arthur.  
\- Ce n’est pas en grignotant du terrain de mon côté que tu nous mettras tous les trois dans le même lit. »  
Touché, coulé. Arthur apprécia cette victoire matinale à sa juste valeur. Francis rougissait jusqu’aux oreilles, parce qu’il s’était fait griller en beauté.  
« Feli est peut-être encore naïf sur certaines de tes méthodes, mais pas moi…  
\- Ce thé stimule bien tes neurones… À moins que ce ne soit ma proximité…  
\- Dans tes rêves, stupid frog. »  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.  
« Je dois m’en aller ce soir. J’avais envie de passer aussi du temps avec toi.  
\- Tu te rends compte que tu aimes beaucoup le sexe. »  
Arthur vit une certaine culpabilité se peindre sur le visage de Francis.  
« Je le sais bien… Je vous aime tous les deux…  
\- Et, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Je suis comblé sexuellement par mon harem.  
\- You stupid frog !  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore dit comme bêtise ?, demanda Feliciano en revenant en peignoir.  
\- Qu’il devrait se couvrir, proposa Arthur.  
\- Que je vous adore…  
\- Qu’il aime nos fesses surtout, précisa Arthur.  
\- Mais on le savait déjà, plaisanta Feliciano.  
\- Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ! C’est pas juste !   
\- Tu devrais aller te laver, Francis, soupira Feliciano.  
\- Je reviens vous embêter juste après. »  
Feliciano et Arthur attendirent que Francis soit dans la salle de bains pour éclater de rire.  
« Mais c’est un vrai gosse !, s’exclama Feliciano.  
\- Un pervers, plutôt, râla Arthur.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas délaissés au moins.  
\- Il ne serait pas là, nous trouverions bien de quoi nous occuper, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Sans lui, nous ne serions pas ensemble…  
\- Qui sait ? », répondit sérieusement Arthur.  
Feliciano ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Arthur le regardait intensément, en attendant sa réaction. Il n’y aurait pas eu Francis, il était persuadé que Feliciano l’aurait tout de même intéressé.  
« On ne pourra jamais savoir. Et il est là, de toute façon, bredouilla Feliciano.  
\- Ses mains resteront toujours à portée.  
\- Désolé pour ce matin. Je… Il est… Enfin, tu vois.  
\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à l’intérieur. Désolé, aussi.  
\- Tu crois que Francis fait exprès de provoquer ce genre d’incident ? »  
Arthur releva le nez de sa tasse, avec un air pensif. Effectivement, les coïncidences étaient nombreuses.  
« Francis aime beaucoup pimenter le sexe, répondit Arthur de manière évasive. Va savoir ce qu’il mijote dans sa tête.  
\- En même temps, c’est moins monotone… »  
Arthur se demanda s’il s’était enlisé dans le quotidien avec Feliciano. Ils sortaient souvent se promener tous les deux dans la ville. Ils allaient voir un cinéma de temps en temps. Ils faisaient l’amour de manière régulière… Peut-être un peu… beaucoup… de manière classique par rapport à l’autre monstre des coucheries.  
« … enfin, ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire.  
\- C’est noté, le nargua Arthur.  
\- J’en ai assez avec un seul qui fait des folies de son corps, plaisanta Feliciano.  
\- Il n’a pas à s’octroyer ce monopole. Il me semble qu’on n’est que tous les deux pendant quelques jours. »  
Arthur avait déjà prévu quelques petites réjouissances, comme un restaurant et une excursion. Seulement, stupid frog mettait la barre bien haute en matière de parties de jambes en l’air. Arthur connaissait quelques points faibles de Feliciano, grâce à Francis. Il lui fallait mettre en pratique quelques petites astuces pour le faire grimper au rideau.  
« Je sens que je vais dormir pendant les premiers jours de ma rencontre diplomatique.  
\- Je saurai me montrer raisonnable.  
\- Comme la fois où on l’a passé tout le week-end au lit…  
\- Je ne suis pas aussi monotone que tu le crois.  
\- Je n’aurais jamais dû dire ça.  
\- Il ne faut jamais me lancer un défi, honey. »  
Feliciano prit la place précédemment occupée par Francis. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et posa la tête sur son épaule. Feliciano était une personne aussi tactile que Francis. Ses gestes restaient la plupart du temps sages et chaleureux. Arthur les appréciait d’autant plus. Avec Francis, la caresse de trop était toujours au rendez-vous. Avec Feliciano, tout dépendait de son humeur. Arthur commençait à connaître les signes annonciateurs d’une envie particulière chez Feliciano. Et là, Feliciano souhaitait juste se poser contre lui. Arthur embrassa le haut de sa tête et profita de sa présence, le temps que Francis fasse ses ablutions matinales.  
Le temps s’écoula lentement jusqu’au repas de midi. Francis s’occupait surtout de préparer son voyage. Feliciano et Arthur farnientaient devant leur série préférée. Ils commentaient certains évènements du scénario, se disputaient parfois pour des bêtises et s’en amusaient après.  
Cette détente bienvenue leur permettait d’oublier les tracas de la vie quotidienne. Arthur et Francis s’inquiétaient encore pour Matthew. Leurs fils étaient au courant qu’ils vivaient une relation à trois. Ils les avaient conviés récemment pour leur expliquer la situation sans partir dans des détails gênants. Matthew en avait profité pour remonter dans l’historique tumultueux de ses parents. Bref, ils n’auraient pas été des exemples de stabilité parentale et n’auraient donc rien à redire sur son comportement. Arthur avait toujours cru qu’Alfred était leur enfant le plus indiscipliné. En fait, Matthew était simplement rentré plus tard dans l’adolescence. Il se rebellait de manière verbale et vivait tranquillement son indépendance politique et ses jeunes bêtises. Sa facilité à disparaître l’aidait grandement à faire ses propres erreurs. Seulement, la relation entre Matthew et Gilbert perdurait bien trop pour que ce soit une simple amourette.  
Arthur en frissonnait d’horreur. Seulement, il devait faire confiance à son fils. Matthew ne lui cacherait pas quelque chose de sordide. En tout cas, il l’espérait de tout son cœur. De plus, les rapports de ses espions mentionnaient que Gilbert avait retrouvé un esprit sain. Il ne devrait pas s’inquiéter. Tout allait bien. Et il serait là pour Matthew au cas où.  
Feliciano surveillait également de près les agissements de Gilbert. Il avait son propre réseau d’informateurs déployés sur tout le territoire Est.  
Le mur tomberait bientôt.  
Et là, ils se confronteraient à Gilbert en personne.  
« Le papa poule devrait oublier ses soucis, le taquina Feliciano.  
\- Je ne pourrai jamais m’empêcher de me faire du souci pour Alfred ou Matthew. Je les ai tenus dans mes bras, alors qu’ils n’avaient que quelques jours. Ils étaient tellement vulnérables à l’époque. Et ce sont de jeunes nations au milieu de vieilles nations…  
\- Ils ont appris des meilleurs. Les nations grandissent au moment opportun. Je suis resté un enfant bien plus longtemps que de nombreuses nations, parce que les vieilles nations me maintenaient dans un état chaotique. Mes siècles d’existence ne m’ont pas empêché de faire des erreurs d’adolescent… Au moins, Matthew n’entraîne pas son pays dans ses histoires de cœur.  
\- Heureusement, je n’ai rien su à l’époque, le taquina Arthur.   
\- Tu m’aurais rayé de la carte. J’étais en situation de faiblesse. Et je t’avais offensé.  
\- J’en avais seulement l’opportunité, précisa Arthur. Mon état émotionnel ne m’aurait pas permis de réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire une bêtise pareille. Je l’aurais forcément regretté. Ton jumeau a la vengeance dans le sang. Plusieurs nations ne me l’auraient jamais pardonné, à commencer par Francis. Il est dangereux de jouer avec les sentiments des nations. Matthew n’en est pas assez conscient. Prusse pourrait se faire griller par Russie.  
\- Matthew prend seulement le risque de se trouver en territoire ennemi. Nous savons tous les deux qu’il peut être très vite récupéré par son frère surprotecteur. Les documents confidentiels ne passent pas côté Est. Il ne se met pas dans une mauvaise posture, énonça Feliciano.  
\- Il est amoureux d’une nation avec un passé criminel. De plus, cette nation s’est attaquée aux membres de sa famille. Cette nation est détestée par toute la communauté internationale suite à un procès. Et Russie s’est fait une joie de l’enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique en Sibérie rempli de courants d’air et de bizarrerie. Et maintenant, cette nation trahit Russie. Mauvais plan.  
\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me faire l’avocat de ce diable, soupira Feliciano. Mais il y a une chose certaine, c’est que Matthew l’aime malgré son passé. Alors, il doit avoir changé. Il a été quelqu’un de bien. Il peut le redevenir.  
\- Il a intérêt. S’il fait du mal à mon fils, il va disparaître définitivement de la carte.  
\- Je savais que tu pouvais prendre ce genre de décision impulsive, se moqua de lui Feliciano.  
\- En éliminant Prusse, je ne risque pas grand-chose.  
\- Allemagne n’appréciera pas quand même.  
\- J’avais oublié celui-là.  
\- Donc, on ne détruit pas la Prusse, lui dit Feliciano.  
\- Ou on le met à l’écart politiquement…  
\- Arrête de faire turbiner ton cerveau. Pour l’instant, ton fils aime cet homme.  
\- Tu ne supportes plus Gilbert toi aussi.  
\- Oui, mais je pense aux sentiments de Matthew avant tout. »  
Arthur se montait déjà un film comme quoi Gilbert passait par l’intermédiaire de Matthew pour retrouver une certaine crédibilité internationale. Il n’avait pas intérêt à se servir de la naïveté de son fils.   
« Dis donc, tu es tendu comme un arc, Arthur. Je croyais que vous regardiez la télévision, râla Francis.  
\- Prépare-lui un bon repas. Il pense encore à conquérir la planète. C’est le manque de sucre, plaisanta Feliciano.  
\- Quoi ?, s’égosilla Arthur. Mais je… Non ! »  
Évidemment, ils se moquèrent de sa réaction et continuèrent à le taquiner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après le repas vient forcément la sieste pour les Latins. Stupid frog en profita pour l’entraîner avec lui dans la chambre.  
« Tu as de la suite dans les idées, sweety, se moqua de lui Arthur entre deux baisers.  
\- Et j’ai de quoi nous amuser ensemble. »  
Francis brandit des menottes et un bandeau.  
« Heu…  
\- Il n’y a qu’avec toi que je peux assouvir ce genre de pulsion. »  
Arthur adorait la lueur dangereuse qui dansait dans les yeux de Francis. Il savait ce que son compagnon désirait lui faire subir. Arthur détestait avouer qu’il aimait se soumettre aux pulsions dominatrices de Francis. Et pourtant, il le laissait faire. C’était tout simplement bon.  
« On dirait que ça t’a manqué.  
\- Terriblement. »  
Arthur se retourna dans ses bras. Francis lui attacha le bandeau sur les yeux avec une sensualité exaltante. Arthur sentit ses sens se décupler au fur et à mesure que Francis le déshabillait. Tout était fait avec lenteur. Il sursautait à chaque baiser sur sa peau nue ou à chaque caresse volée. Il laissait Francis déplacer chaque partie de son corps. Il abandonnait tout contrôle. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il pouvait arrêter leurs ébats à n’importe quel moment. Il suffisait d’un mot, d’un tout petit mot, pour être délivré de cette union particulière.  
Quand Francis eut terminé de s’amuser avec son corps tremblant, il le déposa sur le matelas et l’attacha à la tête de lit. Entièrement nu, Arthur frissonnait quand la bouche de Francis se déposait sur lui et quand ses mains naviguaient sur son corps. De temps à autre, Arthur ne ressentait plus aucune stimulation extérieure. Son corps se tendait vers son compagnon. Il tirait légèrement sur les menottes. Il haletait dans l’attente d’une caresse. Francis reprenait sa douce torture au moment qu’il jugeait le plus opportun.  
Le sexe d’Arthur se dressait doucement sous l’effet des attentions de son compagnon. Francis connaissait ses points faibles et ses attentes. Il savait comment le combler dans ce genre de moment. Arthur sursauta quand Francis embrassa le bout de son pénis sans s’y attarder plus longtemps. Le plaisir avait été vif.   
Francis le marqua ensuite d’un suçon à l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Ses mains explorèrent le creux d’un genou, l’aplat d’un ventre, la courbe de son flanc et la tendresse de son téton. Arthur souhaitait bien plus, mais connaissait les goûts de son compagnon. Il plaisait à Francis de le voir se tordre de désir pour lui et de s’impatienter. Arthur trembla quand il sentit le souffle de Francis sur ses lèvres. Il succomba au baiser inattendu et au plaisir de sentir son corps nu contre le sien.  
« Je t’aime, Arthur. »  
Son cœur s’affola à cette déclaration. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Un sentiment de bonheur s’empara de tout son être.  
« I love you », soupira-t-il.  
Il entendit le rire de Francis avant de recevoir un nouveau baiser. Le corps imposant de Francis s’était posé de tout son poids sur le sien. Leurs sexes en érection se rencontraient dans une douce friction. Arthur aurait aimé que cette sensation plaisante dure plus longtemps. Seulement, Francis était reparti à la conquête de son corps, prêt à le faire chavirer à la moindre occasion. Arthur appréciait que Francis le fasse languir de la sorte. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il lui réservait réellement. Les sensations de l’union charnelle n’en étaient que sublimées. Francis recouvrit son corps de baisers avant de le laisser soupirer après une caresse.  
Arthur gémit fortement quand Francis prit son sexe en bouche et le prépara en même temps. Il se contint de ne pas jouir dans cette bouche chaude et taquine qui le prenait de plus en plus loin. Les doigts qui lubrifiaient son intimité lui semblaient insuffisants à le contenter. Il en voulait bien plus.  
Sans le prévenir, Francis abandonna ses précédentes activités. Il le retourna très vite sur le ventre. Arthur gémit d’inconfort quand les menottes se croisèrent entre elles et tendirent plus fortement ses bras. Francis caressa l’arrière de ses cuisses, remonta vers ses fesses et les écarta légèrement. Arthur frissonna d’anticipation. Il désirait que Francis le prenne. Son pénis avait quitté la douceur de sa bouche pour le toucher léger des draps. Son bassin ressentait un vide maintenant qu’il ne sentait plus les allers et venues de ses doigts bienfaiteurs. D’ailleurs, ses hanches bougeaient d’elles-mêmes contre le tissu.  
« Tu as envie que je te possède », susurra Francis en massant ses fesses.  
Arthur marmonna un truc incompréhensible qui amusa Francis. Il poussa ensuite un cri quand Francis posa les lèvres sur son intimité et lapa légèrement la peau sensible.  
« Je n’ai pas bien entendu, se moqua-t-il de lui.  
\- J’ai envie de toi, grogna Arthur.  
\- Il me semble bien que tu es fou de désir pour moi, s’en réjouit Francis en s’emparant de ses hanches.  
\- Prends-moi, stupid frog. »  
Francis présenta la tête de sa verge contre son anus et le pénétra lentement. Arthur serra les dents le temps de s’habituer à cette présence longue et dure. Son dos était légèrement cambré pour accepter complètement le phallus à l’intérieur de son corps. Francis attrapa ses hanches pour commencer à se mouvoir en lui. Après quelques doux mouvements, Francis s’allongea sur lui et ricana à son oreille. Arthur dut légèrement soulever son bassin pour soulager son sexe compressé contre le matelas. Francis saisit sa hanche droite et reprit ses va-et-vient lents. Arthur haletait sous la friction du pénis contre ses parois intimes et le poids de son compagnon. Francis le maintenait sous sa poigne et limitait ses mouvements, contrôlant entièrement son corps. Arthur serrait fortement les menottes pour prendre un appui, alors que Francis le prenait toujours aussi lentement. Le plaisir affluait déjà dans ses veines d’être complètement à sa merci. La situation l’excitait comme pas possible. Son érection frottait contre les draps et améliorait nettement son plaisir. Le souffle excité de Francis se perdait sur sa nuque. Arthur l’entendait prendre son pied, à chaque gémissement échappé. Francis se plaisait à soumettre son corps. Quand il trouva sa prostate, Francis en profita pour accentuer et accélérer ses coups de reins. Son étreinte se resserra également. L’un de ses bras bloquait ses hanches alors que l’autre passait en travers de son torse pour bloquer ses épaules.  
Par jeu sexuel, Arthur tenta de se dégager de son étreinte. Il n’était absolument pas crédible. Il gémissait comme un beau diable sous l’assaut du plaisir. Francis martelait sa prostate lors de ses mouvements frénétiques et l’empêchait de s’y soustraire.  
Complètement soumis, Arthur profitait de la bestialité soudaine de son amant. Il l’encourageait même par des cris et des injonctions. Son sexe bougeait rapidement en lui, créait un plaisir prostatique intense et l’emmenait vers des sensations fortes et rapides. Son bassin accumulait une tension importante dans cet acte charnel et menaçait de l’emporter vers l’orgasme. Il n’avait pas forcément besoin que Francis touche son pénis pour le faire jouir. Ses poignets tiraient sur les menottes. Il aurait aimé le toucher et encore plus le voir. Il l’entendait gémir et siffler à son oreille. Il savait à quel point il était bon de le prendre comme ça. Il se resserrait sur son sexe à chaque parole osée. Francis lui faisait complètement perdre la tête. Son corps attendait chaque retour de cette barre de chair avec impatience.   
Feliciano les entendait sûrement à travers tout l’appartement.  
Cette pensée l’excita encore plus.  
« J’y suis presque, Arthur.  
\- Encore ! Francis ! Encore ! »  
Le corps de Francis glissait bien contre le sien. Il s’immisçait profondément en lui. Il lui faisait voir les étoiles à chaque fois qu’il touchait fortement sa prostate. Son pénis relâchait déjà du liquide préséminal. Son ventre se tendait de plaisir à chaque mouvement du sexe en lui et du frottement des draps. Son corps fut traversé par une sensation intense de bien-être, quand Francis revint en lui. Quand il repartit en sens inverse, Arthur resserra ses parois internes pour le garder en lui et l’enjoindre à terminer son œuvre. Il sentait encore son poids et sa présence l’écraser. C’était bon, c’était excellent. Arthur se sentit partir dans un cri puissant. Tout son corps avait été traversé par le plaisir, alors qu’il éjaculait en de nombreux soubresauts. Francis grogna et mordit son épaule en déversant sa semence dans son intimité. Il lui fallut quelques allées et venues supplémentaires pour prolonger son orgasme. Arthur se tendit légèrement quand sa prostate lui donna quelques secondes de plaisir supplémentaire.  
Ils finirent par s’effondre sur le lit, heureux et repus sexuellement.  
Francis le détacha assez rapidement et l’emmena contre lui. Il ne lui enleva pas son bandeau, le laissant encore dans une situation de vulnérabilité. Arthur n’avait aucune difficulté à s’abandonner totalement à Francis. Il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas dépasser les limites de leurs accords intimes. Et ça lui faisait du bien de compter autant sur quelqu’un.   
Un sourire illumina son visage.  
Il pouvait aussi compter sur Feliciano.  
D’ailleurs, à leur retour de sieste, Arthur put constater à quel point Feliciano pouvait s’inquiéter pour lui. Il avait vu les marques rouges sur ses poignets et l’avait questionné à ce sujet. Même s’il ne comprenait pas ce fantasme, Feliciano avait voulu s’assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Arthur trouva particulièrement mignon et érotique que Feliciano embrasse ses blessures.  
Ses hommes allaient le rendre fou d’amour.


	33. Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot important de l'auteur, si vous voulez tout suivre jusqu'à la fin :
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sur fanfiction.net sera le dernier. Par contre, pour ceux qui sont sur AO3, vous en aurez deux en même temps ce jour-là. Je préfère écrire le bonus un peu olé olé avant la fin. Et comme vous n'avez pas de moyen d'être informé de la mise en ligne d'un chapitre sur AO3, ce sera plus simple que ces deux chapitres tombent en même temps que la fin ici.
> 
> En résumé, la prochaine notification de mise en ligne sur fanfiction.net sera la dernière pour tout le monde. 1 chapitre sur fanfiction.net, deux chapitres sur AO3.
> 
> Oui, Kurea, la torture mentale touche à sa fin ! xD.

Arthur ne comprenait pas totalement sa tendance à en faire des tonnes pour Feliciano.

Pour Francis, Arthur s'était cassé principalement la tête pour le ramener vers lui et chasser tout individu indésirable. Par la suite, leur routine s'était mise en place de manière assez naturelle. Il leur arrivait de se faire de petites surprises et de passer des vacances ensemble. La plupart du temps, ils étaient obligés de se consulter avant de passer une soirée romantique. Leurs obligations de nation les empêchaient souvent de se laisser aller à du spontané, mais ne les rattrapaient pas toujours.

Avec Feliciano, Arthur n'avait pas d'efforts à fournir pour qu'il vienne à Londres chaque week-end. C'était peut-être la culpabilité qui l'avait poussé à organiser une bonne partie de leurs congés communs.

Ou autre chose qu'il préférait nier à fond.

Leur relation n'était pas clairement établie. Bien sûr, ils couchaient ensemble et s'affectionnaient tout particulièrement. Ils commençaient à se sentir complices. Arthur ne savait pas encore quels étaient les sentiments de son amant. Il se demandait si Feliciano avait accepté son arrangement pour retourner dans les bras de Francis, quelles que soient les conséquences.

Arthur doutait, même si Feliciano faisait tout pour le mettre à l'aise.

Arthur s'était très vite enflammé pour les beaux yeux de l'Italien. Alors que du côté de Feliciano, tout avait pris un certain temps.

Ce n'était pas la culpabilité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Arthur en attendait beaucoup plus de la part de Feliciano et s'étonnait de ce qu'il ressentait encore pour lui.

Ainsi, après une journée en plein air, Arthur l'avait convié à déguster un excellent repas sur une péniche. La nuit était tombée sur Londres, ce qui donnait une ambiance particulière à l'instant. La lumière des habitations étincelait sur les rives, tandis que les éclats de voix des personnes de sortie les atteignaient par-dessus le remous des flots.

Romantique à souhait.

Arthur s'était senti stressé au début de leur voyage sur les eaux, mais s'enchantait peu à peu des yeux de Feliciano qui brillaient de bien-être et de plaisir.

« Tu as fait tout ça, pour moi, lui sourit Feliciano.

\- Il me semble que je n'ai invité que toi », répondit immédiatement Arthur d'un air énamouré.

Sensible à ses efforts, Feliciano se pencha vers lui pour voler ses lèvres. Arthur passa les doigts sur sa joue en une caresse légère. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'il goûtait aux délices de sa bouche.

Ils en étaient au dessert.

« J'ai bien envie de faire un tour dans la cabine, Capitaine, murmura Feliciano.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que l'équipage nous entende », soupira Arthur.

Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à assumer leur amour à trois de manière publique. Les gouvernements du Royaume-Uni et de France n'avaient jamais été favorables à la vie de couple des deux ennemis ancestraux. Si l'on rajoutait une puissance économique aussi proche, géographiquement parlant, ils en entendraient parler pendant des siècles. De plus, les autres nations risquaient de les abreuver de remarques désagréables ou de se méfier d'une telle alliance sentimentale.

« On se fera discrets… Et si jamais, j'assumerai totalement qu'on cocufie Francis, plaisanta Feliciano.

\- Ce serait le comble », en ricana Arthur.

Arthur suivit Feliciano dans les couloirs. L'espace d'un instant, le baiser précédemment volé sur le restaurant à ciel ouvert lui sembla osé. Il oublia tout, quand Feliciano se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche. Arthur ouvrit précipitamment la porte et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Les lueurs des rives éclairèrent leurs corps unis dans le plaisir et leurs regards saturés par les joies de l'amour.

Ils passèrent les derniers instants de leur traversée sur le bastingage du bateau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'était imprudent, mais tellement agréable.

Le lendemain, Feliciano proposa de rester à l'appartement pour s'affronter lors d'une partie d'échecs. Arthur aimait particulièrement s'amuser de manière intellectuelle avec Feliciano. Ils étaient tous les deux doués pour les jeux de stratégie. Dans une ambiance feutrée, Feliciano lui caressa la main dès qu'il vola l'un de ses pions. Ils échangèrent immédiatement un regard complice. Les défis et les gages mettaient toujours du piment dans ce genre d'affrontement. Ils en vinrent rapidement à partager des baisers endiablés, à se retrouver complètement débraillés et à rouler sur le tapis du salon. Arthur ne fut jamais aussi ravi d'être échec et mat. Feliciano avait usé de tous ses charmes pour le vaincre. Et il adorait cette facette de sa personnalité.

Le mercredi, ils passèrent la journée dehors à profiter d'un rayon de soleil. Arthur trouva amusant d'embrasser Feliciano à certains endroits de la ville de Londres. Feliciano semblait déconcerté quand il passait d'un baiser sur un pont célèbre à celui échangé dans une petite ruelle sombre.

« Il me semble que tu partages avec moi quelques souvenirs de Francis.

\- À plusieurs époques différentes, évidemment. »

Arthur ressentait le désir irrépressible de les relier tous les trois. Le regard incertain, Feliciano se mit à sourire de plus en plus franchement en comprenant peu à peu cette envie particulière.

« Est-ce que j'aurais le droit à quelques anecdotes amusantes ?

\- Tu veux que je décompte le nombre de fois où on a failli se faire arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur ?

\- Combien de fois vous êtes-vous fait arrêter ?

\- Féli !

\- Je savais que la police vous avez coffré au moins une fois ou deux, s'en amusa-t-il.

\- On s'est retrouvé une dizaine de fois derrière les barreaux. Heureusement, mes services nous sortaient de là très vite.

\- Ce serait tellement embarrassant que le représentant du Royaume-Uni partage la cellule de celui de la France pour une telle raison.

\- Exactement.

\- Ce serait embarrassant pour nous aussi, le taquina Feliciano.

\- Heureusement, cette loi a été abrogée.

\- Vous avez fait l'amour aussi ? »

Arthur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, en se souvenant de quelques nuits agitées. Francis revenait souvent en France complètement épuisé par son séjour en Angleterre. Selon les gouvernements, il leur avait été difficile d'avoir une chambre pour se retrouver dans l'intimité.

« Il fait jour, Feli.

\- Je sais ce que l'on va faire cette nuit, alors. »

Il n'avait pas fait tellement froid au bord de la Tamise. Évidemment, Feliciano avait râlé contre les températures fraîches du nord de l'Europe. Il avait suggéré que les bords du Tibre étaient bien plus favorables à une telle activité.

Le jeudi, Arthur trouva une invitation à Rome pour une semaine, à côté de son bol de thé. Hagard, il regarda Feliciano pour obtenir confirmation. Son Italien l'embrassa en chuchotant qu'il était trop mignon au réveil.

Arthur n'aimait pas vraiment quand on disait qu'il était mignon. Le matin, ce genre de gentillesse passait malheureusement sans problème. Feliciano connaissait à présent son point faible. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour le cajoler, le temps que son thé fasse de son effet.

Arthur l'emmena ensuite profiter des environs de Londres et lui montra sa résidence secondaire. Il hésitait jusque-là à lui montrer son refuge. Il fut étonné que Feliciano préfère qu'ils passent leur week-end dans cette maison plutôt que dans son appartement. Arthur avait pensé que Feliciano était particulièrement citadin, puisqu'il avait principalement vécu à Venise. Apparemment, il n'en était rien. Feliciano l'encouragea même à plus entretenir sa roseraie, car il aimait bien le parfum qui se dégageait de cette partie du jardin.

Ils viendraient plus souvent.

Ils passèrent donc la fin de la semaine à prendre leur marque dans cette maison et aux alentours. Arthur était particulièrement ému et ravi de passer du temps dans l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux. Avec Feliciano.

Le dimanche fut particulièrement difficile.

Feliciano devait partir pendant plusieurs semaines en voyage diplomatique.

Dans la voiture, Feliciano lui sourit en découvrant le pendentif en forme de croissant de lune caché dans ses affaires.

« C'est pour que je veille sur toi, plaisanta Arthur.

\- Avec Francis, on s'était dit qu'il te fallait un petit soleil quelque part.

\- Vous l'avez caché dans l'appartement.

\- Le tout est de savoir où. »

Arthur joua donc à deviner là où les deux filous avaient planqué son cadeau, en interrogeant Feliciano dans la voiture.

Pour l'instant, il savait où il brûlait de découvrir le soleil.

L'après-midi passa dans une horrible fébrilité. Feliciano n'arrêtait pas de vérifier sa valise et de râler contre les heures d'attente à l'aéroport. Arthur tentait de profiter de ses derniers instants avec Feliciano. Il ne le reverrait pas avant un bon moment. Seulement, Feliciano courait dans tous les sens. À bout de force, Arthur finit par l'immobiliser contre lui et à trouver un moyen efficace de le détendre. Il réussit à lui enlever ses vêtements sans les froisser et à le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il s'abandonne dans ses bras.

D'après un témoignage italien, Arthur aurait laissé passer quelques mots assez fleur bleue durant l'acte charnel.

Malheureusement, le temps des « au revoir » à l'aéroport arriva bien plus vite que prévu.

Feliciano avait passé une semaine très agréable avec lui. L'Italien se retourna et se dirigea lentement vers le pont d'embarquement.

Arthur s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait une mise au point sur leurs sentiments. Il avait préféré profiter de cette semaine plutôt que de l'interroger sur ce sujet sensible. Il trouverait un moment plus favorable pour en discuter avec lui.

Feliciano s'arrêta, reprit sa route, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Il se tourna vers Arthur et courut dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi, Arthur ! »

Feliciano l'embrassa passionnément devant toutes les personnes évoluant dans l'aéroport.

Arthur plongea dans la chaleur et la luminosité de ce soleil amoureux et l'entoura de ses bras sombres pour le garder encore quelques secondes rien que pour lui.


	34. Rencontre astrale (Partie 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voui ! Voui ! Voui ! J'ai terminé Eclipse ! Et ce très long lemon de 10 000 mots environ. Pour que ce soit plus facile à lire, je l'ai coupé en deux parties.  
> Je crois que je suis complètement lessivée par cette histoire. Même si j'ai souvent pris plaisir à l'écrire, c'était assez éprouvant. Merci à Kurea de m'avoir suivi et beaucoup encouragé et, également, à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.  
> Sortez vos bavoirs et vos mouchoirs, un méga lemon vous attends.

Arthur bougea légèrement la tête contre l’épaule de Francis. Il hésita. Finalement, il posa le bras en travers de son ventre. Il sentit la présence de Felicano tout au bout de ses doigts. La main de Francis dans son dos tressauta légèrement.  
En théorie, ils regardaient ensemble la télévision.  
Pendant que Francis était happé par l’histoire, Arthur profitait de la chaleur de son corps, du mouvement envoûtant de sa respiration et de son odeur familière. De l’autre côté, Feliciano s’était également lové contre Francis. Frileux comme tout, il s’était également enfoui sous une couverture.  
Arthur trouva la peau fine du ventre de Francis sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Leur attirance physique remonta le long de son bras pour embraser son corps. Il prit une grande inspiration qui empira la situation. Francis avait encore mis ce parfum envoûtant qui le rendait tout chose.  
Évidemment, sa main rechercha encore cette sensation agréable et caressa en de petits gestes cette zone sensible.  
Arthur sentit Francis se tendre contre lui de la même tension sexuelle.  
Il jouait clairement avec le feu.  
Feliciano n’allait pas apprécier qu’il tente autant Francis en sa présence.  
Depuis que leurs sentiments avaient été mis à nu, l’équilibre de leur couple à trois s’était renforcé. Francis ne ressentait plus la gêne que leur égarement avait provoquée. Arthur et Feliciano se sentaient bien plus libres de s’aimer. Un grand nombre de barrières, de non-dits et de blocages avaient volé en éclats. Ils étaient devenus plus démonstratifs et affectueux, qu’ils soient tous ensemble ou par deux… Quelque part, ils se laissaient aller à leurs sentiments et testaient les limites de leur arrangement.  
Les sourcils froncés, Arthur s’inquiéta de l’agitation de Francis. Il sursauta quand il rencontra une autre main et se retira rapidement de l’espace entre la peau et la chemise de Francis.  
« J’aime me sentir désiré », commenta Francis, avec un rire dans la voix.  
Arthur croisa les joues honteuses de Feliciano. Ses yeux mordorés se révélaient dilatés par le désir.   
Arthur le trouva irrésistible. Troublé, il rompit le contact visuel. Il s’accrocha au haut de la chemise de Francis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait. Il n’était pas particulièrement en manque de sexe ou d’affection. Pourtant, il avait envie d’eux plus que jamais. À la fin du film, il ignorait vers lequel il se tournerait pour éteindre l’incendie qui ravageait son corps.  
Il ne désirait pas choisir.  
Sa main descendit naturellement le long du torse de Francis.  
Francis se racla la gorge.  
« Je vous conseille d’arrêter de me tenter. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien d’ici cinq petites minutes.  
\- Je suis persuadé que tu as mis des aphrodisiaques dans la nourriture. T’as commencé, d’abord… », râla Arthur.  
Francis ne put s’empêcher de rire devant la mauvaise foi évidente d’Arthur.  
« Comme si j’étais coutumier du fait…  
\- Il t’arrive de le faire, grogna Feliciano.  
\- Mais je demande votre avis au préalable… je n’oserai pas le faire pour nous trois », soupira Francis.  
L’alarme interne des plans foireux s’alluma dans l’esprit d’Arthur.   
Arthur était persuadé que Francis fantasmait depuis longtemps sur ce genre de configuration.   
Il releva prudemment la tête pour observer son compagnon. Francis était visiblement attiré par cette idée plaisante de partie de jambes en l’air à trois. Il se contenait pour le moment. Arthur pouvait le sentir à la tension de ses muscles. Le désir le tiraillait et menaçait d’exploser dans sa tête, coupant en lui toute inhibition morale. Il suffirait de peu pour mettre le feu aux poudres.  
« J’ai rien fait de tel…, se justifia Francis.  
\- On le sait, sweetie », le rassura Arthur.  
Arthur réfléchit intensément à comment désamorcer la situation. Il croisa le regard perdu de Feliciano. Leur compagnon ne comprenait pas les enjeux de la soirée et la force de cette pulsion. Ils ne pouvaient l’entraîner là-dedans.  
La gorge sèche, le corps figé, Arthur chercha à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.  
Ils les aimaient tous les deux. Ils les désiraient tous les deux. Là, maintenant.  
Seulement, Feliciano ignorait jusqu’où ils pouvaient l’embarquer dans la débauche de leurs corps.  
Ce serait idiot d’entraîner dispute ou pire pour du sexe.  
Animé par ses sentiments, Arthur se redressa difficilement.  
« Feli, il vaut mieux que tu nous laisses, dit-il en se portant inconsciemment contre Francis.  
\- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de me coucher ? »  
Arthur ne savait pas comment le formuler à voix haute. Il craignait que le dire encourage Francis à se laisser porter par cette envie. D’ailleurs, Francis agrippa avidement sa hanche. Arthur ne savait pas ce qu’il y avait dans l’air ce soir qui les rendait aussi excités et à fleur de peau. Il devait gérer pour leur bien à tous.  
Ils avaient toujours réussi à ne pas se battre sur ce terrain-là.  
« Fais-moi confiance, s’il te plaît. »  
Arthur glapit de surprise, quand Francis s’appliqua à le marquer d’un suçon dans le cou.   
« Attends encore un peu, Francis, se plaint Arthur. Feli, il va devenir ingérable. Va-t’en ! Je m’en occupe… »  
Pourquoi Feliciano se relevait-il aussi sensuellement contre le corps de Francis ? Le mouvement avait été lent, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à se détacher d’eux. La couverture avait glissé, dévoilant une épaule dénudée. En même temps, Feliciano n’avait pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Francis le tenait fermement contre lui.  
« Francis !  
\- Hum…  
\- On ne peut pas obliger Feliciano à faire ça. Calme un peu, tes ardeurs ! »  
Vaincu par le peu de raisons qui lui restait, Francis arrêta de maltraiter sa peau et bascula la tête en arrière.  
La bouche entrouverte, une véritable invitation aux baisers, Feliciano réalisait enfin dans quoi ils s’engageaient.  
Attisé par cette vision érotique, Arthur détourna le regard. Malheureusement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la peau offerte de son épaule et du haut de son torse. Il devait aussi lutter contre ses propres aspirations charnelles.  
Arthur avança la main pour le repousser. Seulement, ses doigts partirent délivrer les boutons restants de sa chemise.   
« Décide-toi vite », soupira Arthur, à bout de souffle et de résolution.  
Arthur sentit la main droite de Francis remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant une nouvelle vague de désir et durcissant son sexe dans son pantalon. Il était certain que la gauche avait caressé de la même manière un autre corps.  
Son regard embrumé par le désir croisa celui tourmenté de Feliciano.  
Arthur reçut comme une décharge électrique, sous l’intensité de cet échange.  
Et son souffle se coupa quand Feliciano se jeta sur lui.   
Leurs bouches se happèrent de manière instinctive.   
Leurs langues passèrent la barrière de leurs lèvres gémissantes pour la plus délicieuse des sensations.  
« Mais ne faîtes pas ça ! », monta dans les aiguës Francis, incapable de résister à la tentation.  
Leurs raisons envolées, leurs corps s’attirèrent comme deux aimants par-dessus celui de Francis, alors qu’ils s’embrassaient encore. Feliciano suçota sa langue et revint la cajoler dans sa bouche. Arthur se pendit à son cou, reprit son souffle et s’attela à le rendre fou en s’appropriant ses lèvres à nouveau. Francis ne tarda pas à remonter ses mains le long de leurs jambes, à s’attarder sur leurs fesses et à passer sous leurs hauts.   
La présence simultanée de ses compagnons troubla son cœur et électrisa ses sens. À l’instant, Arthur ne vivait que pour les sentir au plus proches. La chemise de Feliciano déserta sa peau, ce qui attira de nombreuses caresses. Les jambes de Francis s’étaient prudemment écartées pour que leurs genoux basculent entre elles sur le canapé.  
À bout de souffle, ils se retrouvèrent séparés par ce sursaut en avant.  
« Je n’ai pas envie d’être en reste », râla Francis en les tenant par la ceinture.  
Feliciano se mit à rire et déposa un bref baiser sur sa bouche. Amusé par la frustration de Francis, Arthur l’embrassa sur la joue. Francis se pencha vers Feliciano pour capturer ses lèvres. Arthur eut à peine le temps de passer le col au-dessus de sa tête que Francis s’intéressa à son cas. Sa langue trouva sa vieille compagne très vite.  
Quatre mains s’attelèrent à lui retirer avidement ses vêtements. Il s’agissait d’une sensation enivrante qu’Arthur ne connaissait pas. Bien sûr, il avait couché avec plusieurs personnes en même temps par le passé. Seulement, c’était différent. Il était dans les bras de ses compagnons. Ils les aimaient. Il en avait envie.  
Arthur se cambra en sentant une bouche embrasser sa peau tandis qu’une main épousait le creux de ses reins. Elles n’appartenaient pas à la même personne. Il connaissait la façon dont Feliciano parcourait son corps de baisers et la forme de la main de Francis par cœur. Il gémit fortement contre les lèvres de Francis. Ils allaient le rendre complètement ivre de plaisir.  
Arthur repoussa comme il put Francis pour déboutonner sa chemise. Feliciano le suivit dans la manœuvre. Leurs doigts s’effleuraient sur les attaches. Leurs yeux s’accrochaient. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient parfois.  
Et Francis les observait, haletant, au-dessus de son corps.  
Arthur vit Francis déboucler sa ceinture avec fébrilité.  
« Besoin d’aide, stupid frog ? », se moqua de lui Arthur en caressant ses flancs.  
Francis déglutit, reprit son souffle et vint chercher ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches.  
« C’est demandé, si gentiment », soupira Francis.  
Arthur jeta un coup d’œil prudent vers Feliciano qui se débarrassait également de ses derniers vêtements. Ses mains tremblaient également et son regard se faisait plus incertain. Évidemment, Feliciano n’avait jamais vécu ce genre de relations sexuelles et s’était jeté bien trop vite dans cette aventure.  
Ils auraient dû en parler.  
Dès que ses compagnons furent entièrement nus, Arthur prit l’initiative de caresser leurs érections. Ils gémirent sous la sensation. Surpris, Feliciano agrippa leurs épaules. Arthur se pencha vers l’oreille de Francis et murmura.  
« Juste ça, pour le moment… Pour Feli. »  
Comprenant son intention, Francis hocha la tête, prit son visage en coupe et l’embrassa avidement. Le corps d’Arthur se crispa de plaisir. Ils avaient décidé de le prendre en main tous les deux en même temps. Arthur sentait les doigts différents tâtonner pour trouver leur place le long de son pénis engorgé. Il dut rompre le baiser avec Francis. Il ne put retenir les gémissements au bord de ses lèvres. Il se contint comme il put pour ne pas serrer les poings autour de leurs sexes. Il eut peur de perdre l’équilibre sur le canapé. Heureusement, Francis le tint par les hanches. Arthur posa la tête sur son épaule. Un plaisir intense s’était frayé un chemin dans son petit bassin et le poussait à bouger ses hanches dans le fourreau créé par ses deux compagnons. C’était bon. Il activa à nouveau ses mains le long de leurs pénis. La caresse était douce, légèrement humide, et exaltante. Il redécouvrait les aspects différents de leurs sexes, leurs masses, leurs longueurs, leurs duretés et leurs points sensibles. Arthur avait du mal à se concentrer pour ne pas se mélanger entre les deux. Empreint au plaisir, il sentait l’odeur de Francis tout près de lui et croisait le regard excité et amoureux de Feliciano.  
Arthur gémit de surprise, quand Francis décida de répartir les rôles autrement.  
« Tu vas venir bien trop vite », le taquina Francis.  
En guise de représailles, Arthur lui mordilla le lobe de l’oreille. Francis le retenait toujours par les hanches. Seulement, l’autre main française avait migré vers le sexe de Feliciano. Dans la manœuvre, Francis avait chassé les doigts anglais de Feliciano. Arthur n’avait plus qu’à se concentrer pour donner du plaisir à Francis, tandis qu’il profitait des attouchements de Feliciano.  
Ses amants soupirèrent d’aise, sous l’afflux de sensations plus précises. Arthur posa sa main libre près de leurs genoux et s’amusa à stimuler la peau sensible à l’arrière de cette zone. Il les sentit se tendre de plaisir chacun à leur tour. Ils prononcèrent son prénom d’une manière terriblement sensuelle.  
C’était certain. Il allait venir rapidement sous le coup de l’excitation. La tension devenait de plus en plus forte dans son bassin, au fur et à mesure que les sensations remontaient le long de son sexe.  
D’ailleurs, Feliciano ne l’aida pas à se réfréner en stimulant la veine sous son sexe puis son gland avec son pouce. L’italien lui adressa d’ailleurs un sourire joueur. Évidemment, seul Francis pouvait l’atteindre et il s’en amusait. Arthur passa les doigts entre l’anus et les bourses de Francis et appuya légèrement. Cette stimulation prostatique externe enchanta Francis et le poussa à plus d’ingéniosité envers Feliciano.  
Juste retour. Arthur ricana en entendant Feliciano gémir le prénom de leur compagnon, sous une caresse un peu plus osée sur le bout de son sexe.  
La main de Feliciano se fit plus légère sur lui, avant de reprendre de plus belle ses gestes.  
Il allait jouir sous le regard simultané de ses amoureux. Bientôt, très bientôt.  
Feliciano happa son regard. Sa bouche gémissante se posa sur la sienne, à la recherche de sa langue. Leurs muscles buccaux glissèrent l’un sur l’autre. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils aperçurent le visage de Francis tout proche. Un petit bout rosé irrésistible dépassait de sa bouche. Feliciano se pencha vers lui pour jouer avec. Pris d’un élan subit, Arthur réussit à glisser sa langue contre les leurs.  
Le contact fut bref, mais extrêmement électrisant.  
Un sursaut, un gémissement commun, des regards embrasés, un étau resserré, un plaisir vif.  
Ils jouirent ensemble.  
Terrassé par les sensations et les émotions, Arthur se porta contre le corps chaud de Francis. Il sentit Feliciano s’affaler près de lui et entremêler ses doigts avec les siens. Sa respiration ne voulait pas se calmer. Ils l’avaient fait. À trois. Ce devait finir par arriver, se rassura mentalement Arthur. La force de leur amour les y aurait poussés un jour ou l’autre. Francis aimait le faire comme ça. Arthur découvrait le plaisir de s’y adonner avec ses amours, bien différent de celui des coucheries du passé. Feliciano s’était laissé embarquer dans cette pulsion.  
Ils l’avaient fait.  
« Tout va bien, pour vous deux ?, demanda anxieux Francis.  
\- Hum… Il me semble que les bonnes personnes sont réunies sur ce canapé », le taquina Arthur.  
Francis caressa tendrement sa nuque et la base de ses cheveux.  
« Je ne pensais pas que ça me plairait autant », soupira Feliciano avec un sourire apaisé.  
Arthur ouvrit les yeux et aperçut l’autre main de Francis remonter le long du corps de Feliciano.  
Connaissant ce petit coquin de Francis, il restait encore sur sa faim.  
« On n’est pas allé au fond du sujet, Feli. »  
Stupid frog était tellement prévisible.  
« Il me semble que ce que tu as en tête demande une discussion au préalable, négocia Arthur en faisant de petits cercles sur le torse de Francis. Je sais ce dont tu es capable…  
\- Ce dont nous sommes capables, mon petit lapin.  
\- Feliciano ne sait pas où il met les pieds, stupid frog. Réfléchis deux secondes avec ton cerveau… et pas avec ta queue. »  
Arthur se tourna vers Feliciano. Il ne devrait pas être autant désirable, quand il rougissait comme ça. En même temps, la main française sur ses fesses ne l’aidait pas à garder son calme.  
« Si Feliciano veut tout arrêter, on stoppe tout, décida Arthur.  
\- Je propose que ce droit de véto soit appliqué à tous les trois, dit sérieusement Francis.  
\- Le tout est de savoir si nous sommes capables de nous arrêter, murmura Feliciano.  
\- Je garderai Francis à portée de coups de pieds ou de poings.  
\- Ce n’est pas drôle, Arthur !, se plaint Francis.  
\- Et… on se décide un peu plus sur ce que l’on veut faire avant de recommencer, balbutia Arthur.  
\- J’ai bien envie d’être entre vous deux », s’en amusa Francis en glissant la main dans le dos d’Arthur.  
Surpris, Arthur frissonna sous la caresse et la proposition.  
« Tu veux que je te prenne ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? La stimulation de tout à l’heure m’a légèrement émoustillé, sourit Francis.  
\- Et moi ?, demanda nerveusement Feliciano.  
\- Je vais te manger tout cru », plaisanta Francis.  
Francis se déporta vers Feliciano. Il l’embrassa, l’allongea sur le canapé et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il attrapa ensuite la main d’Arthur pour le rapprocher de lui. Avec un rire, Arthur se laissa faire et attrapa l’une des chevilles de Feliciano.  
« Ça vous va, comme ça ? »  
Feliciano piqua un fard phénoménal qui les amusa tous les deux. Ils le laissèrent faire son choix. Arthur sentait à peine sa verge durcir contre l’une des cuisses de Francis. Il était rare qu’il le pénètre. Dans cette configuration, il serait celui qui aurait le plus de maîtrise sur leurs déhanchements. Sa peau se réchauffa agréablement sous l’anticipation.  
Les yeux de Feliciano brillèrent de désir. Son corps se cambra agréablement. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.  
« Je vous fais confiance. »  
Arthur sentit son cœur battre très vite. Sous ses doigts, Francis frissonna devant un tel abandon. Feliciano savait les retourner dans tous les sens. D’ailleurs, il se redressa pour voler les lèvres de Francis puis plus difficilement les siennes.  
Arthur perdait à nouveau tout sens commun sous les attouchements de cette langue et le corps souple entre ses doigts. Le sang affluait dans son pénis pour le faire bander. Il se sentait à nouveau prêt pour un autre round.  
Dans un soupir, Arthur laissa Feliciano retourner sur le dos. Francis s’attaqua à couvrir le corps du brun de baisers. Arthur voyait Francis se courber et reculer et Feliciano passer ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. Son regard croisa celui aimant de Feliciano. Il perçut la légère lueur d’appréhension que cette soirée inédite lui procurait, mais aussi sa volonté de se laisser faire et d’en profiter.  
Arthur se poussa en arrière et promena ses mains sur le corps courbé de Francis. Sa peau l’attirait toujours autant. Il flatta les flancs, les pectoraux, puis la ligne de son dos. En arrivant à ses fesses, Arthur se demanda où il pourrait trouver du lubrifiant. Francis ne pratiquait pas souvent le sexe anal. Il faudrait bien le détendre avant de le posséder.  
Arthur ricana quand une petite bouteille tomba sur la moquette.  
« Alors, on cache ce genre de chose sous les coussins du canapé ?  
\- C’est utile », se justifia Francis.  
Feliciano rit en se rendant compte de quoi ils parlaient. Francis se pencha pour attraper l’objet. Après s’être servi, il le passa à Arthur.  
« Fais-en bon usage, mon lapin. »  
Arthur décida de lubrifier ses mains pour le masturber. Il entendit sa respiration se couper quand il toucha délicatement son pénis en semi-érection. Arthur débuta de lents va-et-vient pour le rendre bien dur. Il fallait le distraire suffisamment pour qu’il accepte ses doigts ailleurs. Arthur déposa des baisers dans son dos et varia les caresses.  
Il se redressa soudainement en entendant Feliciano gémir plus fortement.  
Entre ses jambes écartées, la chevelure blonde de Francis montait et redescendait sur son érection.  
Avec une sensualité bouleversante, Feliciano s’arqua lentement et passa ses doigts dans les boucles de cheveux. Sa bouche entrouverte sur ses soupirs d’aise invitait à la ravir. Malheureusement, elle se trouvait trop éloignée pour la ravager avec sa langue.  
La main droite d’Arthur remonta le long de la jambe de Francis jusqu’à son entrée. Tout doucement, il inséra un premier doigt. Malgré l’excitation, son amant était serré. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en pensant à quel point ce serait délicieux de le prendre. Il le prépara lentement, en continuant à embrasser sa peau et à toucher son sexe, et alla jusqu’à lui mettre trois doigts.  
Arthur pouvait observer Feliciano prendre du plaisir dans la fellation de Francis. Son visage exprimait tout le bien-être physique qu’il ressentait. Le haut de son corps se cambrait par moment. Ses yeux brillaient dans la semi-obscurité et happaient ses sentiments.  
Arthur lâcha l’organe chaud et dur entre ses doigts pour caresser avec une phalange la colonne vertébrale de Francis. Son compagnon frissonna de tout son être, comme l’avait prévu Arthur. Il s’agissait de l’un de ses points faibles.  
« On continue comme ça, sweetie ? »  
Ses mains caressèrent ses fesses, pour expliciter sa pensée. Son désir ne faisait que grimper en flèche, sans qu’il reçoive d’attention physique. Il avait envie de sexe. Là, maintenant. Il pouvait encore se contenir un peu. Arthur hésitait à pénétrer immédiatement Francis, quitte à modifier leur plan de départ.  
Francis arrêta de sucer Feliciano et se redressa.  
« On va aller jusqu’au bout de l’idée. »  
Arthur laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.  
« Juste quelques minutes », le rassura Francis avant de l’embrasser.  
Sa langue ne fit qu’un tour dans sa bouche, mais cette danse suffit à l’enflammer encore plus.  
« Dépêche-toi, stupid frog. »  
Tremblant de frustration, Arthur regarda Francis positionner un coussin sous le fessier de Feliciano tout en le rassurant. Il devait se calmer. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, sa main se dirigea vers son propre sexe pour relâcher quelque peu la tension dans son corps. Ce plaisir vif atténua sa frustration et permit de juguler ses pulsions.   
Avec une certaine délectation, il observa ensuite les muscles fessiers de Francis se tendre entre les jambes de Feliciano. Au soupir de l’Italien, Francis venait certainement de le faire sien. Son bassin ne tarda pas à bouger dans un rythme lent et sensuel.   
Il était bien agréable de le voir se déhancher de dos et donner du plaisir à leur amour commun. Les cuisses de Feliciano se resserraient autour de ses hanches de manière répétée. Entre deux halètements, Feliciano balbutia :  
« Et Arthur ?  
\- Encore un peu.  
\- Ah ! Encore, là !  
\- J’ai trouvé, Arthur », plaisanta Francis en s’arrêtant difficilement.  
Arthur relâcha son sexe et se précipita vers Francis. La chaleur de son corps l’appelait de tout son être. Il allait pouvoir le toucher, s’immiscer en lui et bouger dans son intimité à la recherche d’un plaisir commun.  
« Mais continue, se plaint Feliciano. Tu avais trouvé ma prostate.  
\- C’était un petit peu le but de la manœuvre », se moqua de lui Francis.  
Arthur écarta suffisamment les jambes de Francis pour coller son corps au sien. Francis se tendit d’appréhension quand Arthur positionna correctement son érection. Pour le détendre, Arthur embrassa sa nuque, caressa son torse et avança doucement son bassin. Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa quand sa verge pénétra dans cet étau chaud et serré. Sa main partit à la recherche de la hanche de Francis. Seulement, elle dévala plutôt la jambe de Feliciano pour se poser entre eux. Le contact des deux peaux aussi proches était tout simplement excitant. Ses compagnons sifflèrent sous la sensation.  
Arthur progressa encore en Francis, écartant les chairs aussi loin que possible.  
Le plaisir remontait délicieusement le long de sa verge pour se loger dans son bassin.   
Il gémit fortement, quand il fut complètement entré. C’était tout simplement grisant d’avoir le contrôle de leur ébat et d’avoir le sexe entouré par cette chaleur accueillante.  
Il bougea lentement, recherchant cette petite boule de nerf si appréciable.  
Francis se détendit peu à peu, reprenant de la vigueur sous ses coups de reins et les baisers échangés avec Feliciano.  
Pour l’instant, Francis attendait pour transmettre l’énergie de ses déhanchements à Feliciano.  
Arthur continuait à déposer des baisers sur sa nuque ou à la mordiller. Ses mains se perdaient sur son corps de plus en plus réceptif à ses allers et venues. Arthur ressentit de la fierté quand Francis se resserra brusquement autour de lui et gémit fortement. Pour s’assurer de son mouvement, il le répéta plusieurs fois et obtint à chaque fois satisfaction de la part de Francis.  
« On y va », murmura-t-il à son oreille.   
Arthur recula lentement le long des parois intimes de Francis. Avec un léger temps de décalage, Francis partit également en arrière. Arthur ne savait plus s’il repartait ou revenait en Francis. Et c’était bon. Feliciano émit un soupir de surprise sous la sensation dans son petit bassin. Arthur repartit en avant, bousculant les hanches de Francis pour qu’elles reviennent dans leur position initiale.  
Arthur était certain d’avoir touché la prostate de Francis vu la façon dont son intimité s’était resserrée autour de lui. Le corps de Feliciano avait eu un soubresaut. Ils entendirent une sorte de juron en italien, quand ils repartirent en arrière.   
Avec un sourire, Arthur revint vers l’avant. Il bougeait lentement pour permettre à Francis de le suivre et à Feliciano de s’habituer à cette manière de faire l’amour. Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Francis en plongeant son regard dans celui de Feliciano.  
Il adorait le voir pantelant et excité par cette configuration.  
Les yeux de Feliciano papillonnaient entre eux, alors que ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer son plaisir. Ses mains cherchaient à atteindre Francis. Il fallait vraiment qu’il se penche pour que Feliciano puisse le toucher facilement. D’ailleurs, Francis s’amusait à alterner les caresses sur le corps de Feliciano et à s’abaisser pour lui voler ses lèvres. À chaque fois qu’il bougeait, Arthur devait réajuster sa position pour glisser profondément en lui.  
Le corps de Francis l’accueillait d’une façon absolument délicieuse. La lenteur de ses mouvements lui permettait d’apprécier totalement les frictions de son sexe dans cet étau charnel. Francis se serrait autour de lui à chaque sursaut de plaisir, quelle que soit la personne qui le lui procurait. Ses réactions étaient complètement aléatoires et grisantes. Arthur avait connu cette exaltation des sens de se mouvoir en un homme et d’être possédé par un autre. Il pouvait imaginer ce que Francis ressentait entre leurs deux corps aimants et s’adaptait à ses réactions.  
Francis transpirait et gémissait énormément sous ses coups de reins, contenant l’arrivée de son orgasme.  
Arthur savait comment le faire grimper au rideau de cette manière-là, tout comme Feliciano connaissait les astuces pour le faire basculer.  
Les mains d’Arthur caressaient son torse sensuellement, frôlant les tétons érigés et flattant ses flancs.  
Francis bascula la tête en arrière. Arthur en profita pour chercher sa bouche. Leurs langues purent se toucher ainsi que la commissure de leurs lèvres. Ils sentirent plus qu’ils ne virent Feliciano se cambrer sous le plaisir prostatique. Arthur remonta sa main le long de sa cheville et cajola sa jambe. Il revient plus énergiquement en Francis, à la pensée qu’il pouvait les toucher tous les deux. Son mouvement allait en Francis qui partait en Feliciano. Il leur procurait des sensations fortes quasiment en même temps.  
D’ailleurs, ils ne se trompaient pas là-dessus. Ils soupiraient son prénom, l’enjoignant à plus, beaucoup plus et encore plus. Arthur adorait les entendre. Bien que la tension sexuelle lui montait à la tête, il ne pouvait accélérer le mouvement.   
Ils frissonnaient de bien-être sous ses doigts.   
Suavement, Arthur continuait à se mouvoir, amenant progressivement les bienfaits du partage de leurs corps à leurs paroxysmes.  
Arthur avait chaud de basculer ses hanches ainsi, tout contre le corps brûlant de Francis et entre les jambes torrides de Feliciano. La tension dans son ventre se révélait puissante et menaçait de l’emporter à tout moment. Seulement, le rythme de ses mouvements entretenait plus la flamme qu’elle ne l’embrasait. Sa main se crispa sur le genou de Feliciano, quand il plongea encore dans l’étroitesse et la chaleur de Francis. Il n’avait pas envie que cela s’arrête.  
Son pénis dur allait et venait dans un rythme hypnotique. Les sensations enivrantes remontaient le long de sa verge massée par ce fourreau de chair et picotaient son aine. Le parfum de Francis se mélangeait avec l’odeur du sexe. Les jambes douces de Feliciano tremblaient sous la jouissance qui s’annonçait. Ses hanches, juste après celles de Francis, s’étaient logées entre ses mains.  
Arthur mordit l’épaule de Francis sous une sensation plus vive. Francis râla, alors que son corps se tendait une nouvelle fois sous la stimulation de sa prostate. Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux et complice, avant de porter leurs mains vers l’érection de Feliciano.  
Ils se connaissaient.  
Ils seraient bientôt emportés par la finalité de leur danse sensuelle.  
Après un sourire, ils se tournèrent vers Feliciano pour l’observer dans les derniers instants de leur union.  
Sa verge suintait déjà de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et ne tarderait pas à se déverser dans leurs mains jointes.  
Arthur se rendit alors compte d’à quel point ils gémissaient fort. Ils haletaient, lâchaient parfois un prénom et soupiraient à la recherche de l’instant fatidique. Feliciano se tordait sous leurs déhanchements et leurs attouchements, recherchant avidement l’air entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux trahissaient tout ce qu’il ressentait : l’amour, le désir, l’abandon et le plaisir. Arthur était certain qu’il en était de même dans son regard et celui de Francis.  
Ils les aimaient tellement.  
Il n’avait rien de mieux que de les sentir se tendre vers l’extase et d’être en partie à l’origine de leur état.  
Arthur s’avança encore profondément en Francis. Il recula et revint rapidement dans une urgence corporelle. Il y était presque. Si Francis continuait à l’enserrer ainsi, il allait jouir dans les prochaines secondes. Les cris enthousiastes de Feliciano ne l’aidaient vraiment pas à se contenir. Francis se retenait de s’exprimer, certainement parce qu’il souhaitait tenir le plus longtemps possible. Feliciano était proche. Très proche de les embarquer tous les deux avec lui.  
Arthur pompa plus fortement le sexe de Feliciano.  
Il leur fallut encore quelques allées et venues absolument exquises pour que Feliciano jouisse fortement.  
Son sperme avait jailli dans sa main. Ses jambes s’étaient refermées autour d’eux. Francis avait saisi violemment ses hanches pour profiter pleinement de ses spasmes orgasmiques, en de rapides allées et venues, et l’avait suivi dans un grognement animal. Arthur vint et revint encore quelques fois dans l’intimité de Francis, prolongeant ses sensations en stimulant sa prostate. Les contractions sporadiques autour de sa verge l’achevèrent lors d’une dernière poussée vive et profonde. L’orgasme fouetta ses veines alors qu’il éjaculait aussi loin que possible dans son corps et que son esprit s’envolait ailleurs.  
Ils s’affalèrent dans le canapé, les uns sur les autres, leurs êtres fauchés par ce plaisir intense.  
Après quelques minutes de détente profonde, Arthur songea que le dos de Francis était bien confortable et que le canapé avait bien tenu le coup. Il était persuadé que stupid frog avait des arrière-pensées quand il achetait du mobilier. Stable, large et long, le canapé. Arthur déposa un baiser entre ses omoplates pour le remercier de son esprit pratique.  
Francis grommela un truc incompréhensible et Feliciano soupira quelque chose d’encore moins articulé.  
Arthur ne put s’empêcher de ricaner.  
« Si c’est ta fierté qui parle, je te défonce tout à l’heure, mon petit lapin, baragouina Francis.  
\- Il faudrait encore avoir de l’énergie.  
\- Ne me défie pas, sur ce terrain-là. Tu vas perdre. »  
Arthur était persuadé que les courbatures du lendemain seraient terribles. D’après ses souvenirs, Francis pouvait enchaîner plusieurs séances de sexe torride d’affilée. En même temps, Arthur n’avait jamais protesté quand le diable prenait au corps son petit ami.  
Francis se releva, le fit glisser sur le canapé et le prit dans ses bras.   
Arthur observa Feliciano se dégager de leurs corps. Avec sa souplesse, il n’avait aucune difficulté à se faufiler. Il les embrassa tour à tour après une accolade et partit vers la cuisine.  
« Vous voulez de l’eau ? Ou autre chose ?  
\- Pourquoi pas de l’eau ! Arthur a l’air tout desséché.  
\- C’est pas drôle, stupid frog. Ne lui dis pas de venir arroser les vieilles plantes que nous sommes. Je ne pars pas dans tes délires métaphoriques !  
\- Si tu le dis, mon lapin. Je n’y avais même pas pensé », s’en amusa Francis en lui caressant la joue.  
Évidemment, stupid frog décida de s’approprier ses lèvres pour l’empêcher de râler. Arthur se surprit à fondre encore sous l’adresse de sa langue. Il adorait quand elle bougeait de cette manière contre la sienne, l’enroulant presque et la cajolant intimement. Francis se rapprocha de lui, en posant ses mains sur son corps. La fièvre de leurs ébats revenait en quelques caresses. Son corps frissonna en recherchant la chaleur toute proche de Francis. Son sexe reprenait déjà de la vigueur. Des gémissements d’impatience franchissaient ses lèvres.  
« Je t’en fais de l’effet, le taquina Francis.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il se passe, lui avoua Arthur, dépassé par son propre désir.  
\- Parfois, c’est juste une histoire de timing, le rassura Francis. J’ai rien mis dans la nourriture…  
\- Je te crois… »  
La tendresse dans le regard de Francis l’émoustilla encore plus.


	35. Rencontre astrale (Partie 2)

« La situation t’excite ?, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille. Ou alors, tu te sens plus serein avec nous deux ? »  
Sa voix grave le rendait toute chose à chaque fois. Et pourquoi lui posait-il ce genre de questions ? Il n’allait jamais y répondre. Plutôt crever.  
Arthur piqua un fard monstrueux, quand Francis s’attaqua au lobe de son oreille.   
Entre temps, Feliciano revint avec de petites bouteilles d’eau pour chacun. Son corps était marqué par leurs précédents ébats. Un ou deux suçons, quelques griffures, des tâches suspectes. Arthur porta le regard sur son propre organisme. Il n’était pas plus épargné. Francis, également.  
« Vous vous chauffez à nouveau ?, demanda fébrilement Feliciano en leur passant les bouteilles.  
\- Stupid frog a commencé.  
\- Je n’en doute pas, répliqua Feliciano.  
\- Tu peux te joindre à nous », proposa immédiatement Francis.  
Feliciano hésita, luttant contre ses envies et sa raison. Finalement, il se posa près d’Arthur et atterrit dans ses bras. Le câlin se révélait bien plus sage qu’avec Francis. Arthur sentait que Feliciano avait encore du mal à apprécier la situation. Tout ceci était nouveau pour lui.  
« Tu peux nous dire d’arrêter quand tu veux, lui rappela Arthur.  
\- Je sais, soupira Feliciano. Seulement, je me sens bien avec vous… Et je suis trop curieux. »  
Arthur l’embrassa sur la tempe et descendit la main le long de son dos. Tel un animal, Feliciano s’étira sous la caresse et frotta le nez contre sa nuque.  
« Arthur… »  
Arthur se cambra en sentant plusieurs mains explorer sa peau brûlante. Il les voulait encore. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il était certain qu’ils trouveraient comment s’agencer l’un dans l’autre.   
Il tentait de s’intéresser autant à l’un qu’à l’autre, dans ses caresses. Il savourait les différences entre leurs peaux, leurs sensibilités et leurs corpulences. Leurs yeux reflétaient le même désir et le même amour. Entre deux baisers tendres, Arthur ne put s’empêcher de murmurer :  
« Je vous veux, tous les deux.  
\- Je ferai en sorte d’exécuter ton souhait », susurra Francis à son oreille.  
Arthur allait se retrouver entre eux. Son corps se réchauffa agréablement à cette idée. Son sexe se dressa un peu plus. La main de Francis flatta l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Francis souhaitait le faire sien. Quant à Feliciano, il l’accueillerait avec plaisir.  
Arthur tourna la tête vers Feliciano. L’Italien baladait ses mains sur son torse, attisant doucement l’érotisme de la situation. Après un sourire, ils s’embrassèrent lentement. Arthur goûta à la saveur de sa bouche et à la dextérité de sa langue. Quand ils prenaient ainsi leur temps, ces attouchements intimes leur provoquaient des frissons dans tout le corps et alimentaient la passion qui les habitait. De plus, Francis continuait à toucher l’intérieur de ses jambes, se rapprochant doucement de son sexe.  
Arthur put le voir se baisser du coin de l’œil. Il sursauta, quand une étreinte humide engloba son pénis en érection. Il gémit dans la bouche de Feliciano et repartit la conquérir de plus belle. L’une de ses mains se perdait dans la nuque et les cheveux de Francis et l’autre terminait de s’abreuver de la peau de Feliciano.  
Le brun manifesta son plaisir quand Arthur prit en main son phallus. Le toucher si intimement était particulièrement satisfaisant. Les joues de Feliciano rosissaient sous les sensations. Son souffle devenait plus court et entrecoupé de soupirs. Ses yeux brillaient intensément.   
Francis lécha son sexe et le reprit délicieusement en bouche. Sous l’afflux terrible de plaisir, les doigts d’Arthur tremblèrent autour du pénis de Feliciano. Francis accéléra son va-et-vient et l’enjoignit à écarter les jambes. Enthousiasmé par les mouvements de cet étau humide, Arthur bascula légèrement le bassin pour permettre à son amant de le préparer à la suite. Sa tête partit en arrière. Feliciano déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et sur la peau tendre dévoilée. Francis dut bloquer son bassin pour continuer sa fellation. Sa langue passa sur le dessous de son sexe, avant de s’enrouler autour du gland. Arthur gémit fortement quand Francis se mit à téter l’extrémité de son phallus.  
Il était très dur et n’aspirait qu’à plonger dans sa bouche encore et encore.  
Francis profita de son état d’excitation pour lui mettre un doigt lubrifié. Étant parfaitement détendu, Arthur n’eut aucun mal à l’accepter. Feliciano se releva légèrement et se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser encore. La main d’Arthur n’arrêtait pas de flatter son sexe, alternant les caresses sensuelles et les rythmes soutenus. À la manière dont Feliciano explorait sa bouche, Arthur sut qu’il devait calmer le jeu s’il souhaitait se déhancher en lui.  
Arthur était presque prêt. Trois doigts le pénétraient. Une bouche vertueuse le suçait, tandis qu’une autre, plus voluptueuse, lui ravissait des baisers.  
Il arrêta de masturber Feliciano, préférant poser les mains sur sa peau brûlante. Un gémissement de protestation suivit son abandon.  
« Je serai très vite en toi », le rassura Arthur en prenant sa joue en coupe.  
Felicano rougit énormément.  
« Tout va bien ?, s’inquiéta Arthur.  
\- Je… Oui… L’un puis l’autre, en si peu de temps… Je ne sais pas. Ça me fait un drôle d’effet… »  
Feliciano était en train de réaliser qu’un autre homme allait le ravir et jouir dans son corps.  
« Il s’agit de nous, voulut l’apaiser Arthur. Un mot, et on arrête. »  
Arthur le prit tendrement dans ses bras, alors que Francis se stoppait et se relevait pour les enlacer à son tour.  
« J’en ai terriblement envie, avoua Feliciano. C’est ce qui me fait bizarre.  
\- Alors, laisse-toi aller, susurra Francis. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. Tu le sais. »  
Feliciano soupira fortement, puis sourit :  
« De toute façon, je couche avec vous deux depuis longtemps », plaisanta-t-il.  
Dans un rire, Francis se leva et entraîna Feliciano avec lui. Suivant le mouvement, Arthur se mit debout. Il put constater que Feliciano et Francis n’avaient en rien perdu leur excitation. Après quelques baisers endiablés, Francis positionna Feliciano contre un mur et tendit la main vers Arthur. Arthur se laissa emporter par son compagnon qui le plaça contre le dos de Feliciano. Son érection frotta délicieusement contre le bas de ses reins. Feliciano se cambra légèrement en sentant la barre de chair et lui adressa un regard empli de tendresse. Arthur tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Francis lui sourire.  
« Comme ça ? », demanda-t-il en posant les mains sur ses hanches.   
Le contact charnel le brûlait de concupiscence. Pour ne pas le brusquer et le sentir obligé, Arthur laissa Feliciano répondre en premier.  
« C’est d’accord.  
\- Aucun problème. »  
Avec fébrilité, Arthur promena ses mains sur le corps de Feliciano pour le détendre. Il déposa quelques baisers sur la ligne de ses épaules. Feliciano se retourna suffisamment pour échanger un baiser vorace avec lui. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure presque au sang.  
« Prends-moi vite », murmura-t-il.  
Sous cette provocation osée, Arthur délaissa à regret sa bouche et le remit sensuellement en place. En quelques caresses, il réussit à glisser l’une de ses jambes entre les siennes pour les écarter. Feliciano prit appui sur le mur et se cambra ostensiblement quand il saisit ses hanches. Excité au possible, Arthur positionna son bassin et le pénétra enfin. Il progressa lentement dans son intimité resserrée, se gorgea des sensations de plaisir remontant le long de son pénis et apprécia le long gémissement satisfait de Feliciano. La pensée que Francis était encore en lui quelques minutes auparavant le traversa et renforça son excitation.   
Arthur ne put s’empêcher de bouger, peu de temps après avoir rentré son sexe au plus loin. Ayant déjà été possédé, Feliciano l’accueillait facilement. Ses mouvements prirent facilement de l’amplitude en quelques va-et-vient. Ses bras enlaçaient étroitement Feliciano, sa bouche mordillait la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, son pénis se gorgeait du plaisir des frottements intimes.  
Arthur recherchait avec délectation ce point faible qui rendrait fou Feliciano.  
Quand il le sentit se resserrer sur sa verge, Arthur revint avec plus de force et de précision.  
Feliciano laissa échapper plusieurs exclamations enthousiastes à partir de ce moment-là. Arthur eut beaucoup de mal à s’arrêter dans ses mouvements. Feliciano trembla contre lui, sous l’arrêt brutal des sensations, et serra sa main dans la sienne. L’intimité de Feliciano massait agréablement son sexe, en attendant la reprise de l’acte charnel. Arthur respira fortement l’odeur salée de son compagnon. Ses cheveux courts étaient mouillés par la sueur de leurs précédents ébats. Tout ceci ne le dérangeait pas. Ils l’avaient mis dans cet état.  
La chaleur de Francis l’enveloppa. Arthur le laissa les manipuler à sa guise. Il posa la tête sur le dos de Feliciano quand Francis se fit une place entre ses cuisses. Les jambes de Feliciano s’étaient encore plus écartées dans la manœuvre, lui permettant de s’enfoncer encore plus en lui.  
Arthur retint son souffle, quand Francis commença à le pénétrer. Ensuite, il prit une grande inspiration en sentant son phallus progresser dans ses chairs. La gêne était minime. Il avait l’habitude que Francis s’approprie ainsi son corps. Ce membre dur allait bientôt se mettre à l’œuvre et lui donner des émois délicieux. Francis souffla sensuellement sur sa nuque, quand il parvint à loger son pénis au plus profond. Les bras de Francis les enlacèrent tous les deux en même temps, pour quelques instants de calme avant le déchaînement de leur passion. Arthur se retrouvait entouré de la chaleur et la présence de leurs deux corps aimants.  
Son sexe en érection était toujours entouré de manière exquise, alors que son intimité venait d’être comblée par un membre tout aussi dur.  
Le pénis de Francis se retira en partie, le faisant frémir d’anticipation, et créa un vide en lui. Il revint lentement à sa place, se frottant contre les parois sensibles. Tout ceci était plaisant. Le sentir bouger, trouver son plaisir, et lui en procurer, c’était exaltant. Le souffle de Francis était court. Parfois, il déposait des baisers sur sa peau. Francis réajusta sa position. Arthur serra la mâchoire, quand le sexe de Francis buta sur sa prostate. Son corps s’électrisa sous le plaisir ressenti. Arthur sentit le sourire de Francis contre sa peau. Son compagnon accéléra légèrement ses mouvements pour percuter ce point de plaisir au creux de son corps.  
Arthur sentit Feliciano s’impatienter contre lui. Il les entendait commencer à prendre leur pied. Il avait certainement envie de ressentir le même plaisir qu’Arthur en ce moment, celui d’être possédé par un homme. Arthur désirait d’expérimenter très vite les deux sensations : celle d’être pris et de prendre.  
« Francis, gémirent-ils en même temps.  
\- J’aimerais bien vous entendre encore une fois.  
\- Dans tes rêves, stupid frog.  
\- Francis, s’il te plaît !  
\- Ne dis pas ça comme ça, Feli. Tu me fais toujours craquer, soupira Francis.  
\- Je sais bien », lui tira la langue Feliciano.  
Francis se calma et partit lentement en arrière. Avec un sourire, Arthur suivit le mouvement. Quand leurs corps partirent vers l’avant, Arthur trembla fortement, sous la stimulation de sa prostate combinée à son avancée dans l’intimité étroite de Feliciano. Un long gémissement de surprise s’échappa de ses lèvres, sous le plaisir vorace.  
Il avait oublié à quel point ce genre de situation était sexuellement intense.  
Son esprit ne pouvait penser qu’à suivre les déhanchements de Francis pour encore et encore plus de joie érotique. À chaque fois qu’il partait en arrière, les frottements le long de son pénis et de ses parois intimes l’amenaient à frissonner. Il devait faire preuve de tout son contrôle pour ne pas s’enfoncer en Feliciano ou ne pas combler le vide à l’intérieur de lui.   
Vers l’avant ou vers l’arrière, il n’avait pas à décider. Il devait laisser le contrôle à Francis de leurs ébats et maintenir les hanches de Feliciano pour glisser facilement en lui.  
Quand il était ramené vivement vers l’avant, la pénétration rapide provoquait des sensations exquises tout le long de son pénis. Feliciano l’accueillait tellement bien dans sa chaleur et son étroitesse. Il se refermait sur lui dans un sursaut quand il percutait sa prostate. Francis faisait de même avec lui. Son pénis s’enfonçait dans ses chairs et trouvait son point de plaisir à des moments différents de son avancée en Feliciano. Arthur enserrait plus fortement le phallus pour retarder le moment où il repartirait en arrière.  
Seulement, Francis se retirait partiellement, Arthur suivait délicieusement ce déhanchement, et ils revenaient en place, emboités suavement l’un dans l’autre et goûtant à des bonheurs charnels différents.  
Francis arrivait à maintenir un rythme plus rapide que le sien. En même temps, la posture debout facilitait leurs coups de reins et intensifiait le plaisir.  
En sueur, Arthur se raccrochait comme il pouvait au corps de Feliciano. Ses mains quittaient parfois son bassin pour l’étreindre d’une autre manière. Il appréciait particulièrement de le rapprocher de son torse, quand il se logeait profondément dans son organisme. Feliciano haletait sous leurs forces répercutées et soupirait dès qu’il ressentait de l’allégresse. Son corps était cambré vers l’avant. Il maintenait une certaine distance avec le mur grâce à ses bras et tendait ses fesses vers Arthur pour éviter de se blesser.  
De ce fait, Arthur revenait vigoureusement en lui, en appréciant la résistance qu’il déployait contre la surface murale.  
Quant à Francis, il s’évertuait à intensifier ses allées et venues, en accompagnant Arthur autant que possible. Il manipulait son bassin pour l’aider à repartir de l’antre chaud et vivant autour de son pénis et le bousculait pour l’y faire revenir.  
Arthur ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne pensait qu’à tenir aussi longtemps possible pour que ses deux amours jouissent avec lui. Ses baisers se perdaient sur l’épaule de Feliciano. Il lui arrivait de le mordre sous une possession plus vive de Francis. Feliciano gémissait alors de plaisir et de douleurs mélangées. Arthur tentait de se faire pardonner par des coups de langue ou des embrassades plus douces.  
Feliciano ne se tint plus qu’avec un avant-bras. Arthur enlaça ses doigts avec ceux libres de Feliciano sur son ventre. En le maintenant ainsi, il l’aidait à ne pas se rapprocher de trop du mur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, quand il sentit la main de Francis recouvrir les leurs.  
Arthur se laissa bercer par le rythme de leurs déhanchements passionnés. Il partait et revenait. Il plongeait son sexe dans un étau chaud, doux et serré, tandis qu’un organe dur le possédait et percutait son centre de plaisir avec vigueur. La combinaison du plaisir prostatique et pénétrant conquérait tout son organisme d’une tension immense. Et il les aimait comme un fou. Ses sentiments renforçaient ses sensations. Ils faisaient l’amour tous les trois. Il n’y avait aucun d’eux dans une chambre séparée, frustré au possible.  
Feliciano était là, juste contre lui, et, derrière lui, il y avait Francis.  
Et il allait jouir là où Francis avait éjaculé peu de temps auparavant.  
Ses mains tremblèrent sur le corps de Feliciano. Il espérait que le plaisir l’emportait sur une possible gêne de sa part et qu’il se sentait libre de formuler ses craintes.   
Son deuxième grand amour frissonnait de bien-être sous ses doigts. Feliciano gémissait fortement quand Arthur se glissait tout au fond de lui et touchait sa prostate. Arthur connaissait ses réactions. Feliciano prenait son pied et était proche de basculer. Tout se passait bien.  
Libéré de cette peur, Arthur se tendit sous la libération émotionnelle de ses ressentis physiques. L’intensité du plaisir conquit à nouveau son bas-ventre. Francis l’emplit à nouveau, stimulant la boule sensible dans son intimité. Arthur partit en avant pour conquérir entièrement Feliciano. Le soupir de satisfaction qui s’échappa de ses lèvres les électrisa tous les trois.  
Arthur se sentit presque partir, lors du mouvement suivant. Ses amants n’étaient pas en reste, au vu de leur fébrilité. Arthur se saisit du sexe de Feliciano pour le masturber. La satisfaction l’envahit quand Feliciano gémit et se resserra autour de lui. Sous les sensations procurées par ses deux amants, Arthur eut des difficultés à se contenir. Il désirait que Feliciano jouisse avant lui pour profiter de ses étreintes intimes post-orgasmiques.  
Sa main s’activa plus énergiquement sur le phallus de Feliciano.  
Empressé, Francis les entraîna dans un rythme plus erratique. Ils effectuèrent encore quelques mouvements au bord du plaisir ultime, griffant des peaux enivrées et se répercutant l’un dans l’autre.  
Arthur se sentit brusquement poussé par Francis à l’intérieur de Feliciano. Des sensations intenses traversèrent son sexe. Il s’était enfoncé loin dans ce fourreau vivant et avait percuté violemment son centre de plaisir. Dans le même temps, sa main s’était resserrée dans son mouvement le long du pénis de Feliciano. Dans un cri, son amant se mit à jouir autour de lui. Le sperme chaud s’écoula entre ses doigts, alors que l’intimité de son amant massait agréablement son phallus.  
Dans un gémissement enthousiaste, Arthur laissa Francis le porter en arrière, le ramener dans cette étroitesse changeante et stimuler sa prostate. Il fut alors emporté par un puissant orgasme qui le fit trembler de la tête au pied. Alors qu’Arthur éjaculait dans l’intimité de Feliciano, Francis renforça son ultime plaisir en touchant à nouveau sa prostate. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa à ce moment-là. Arthur enlaça Feliciano, quand Francis les rejoignit à son tour en quelques allées et venues dans son corps.  
Lessivé, Arthur se raccrocha aux présences de ses deux amours. Il avait rarement éprouvé autant de plaisir. L’orgasme s’était faufilé dans toutes les fibres de son être et l’avait rendu complètement faible et ivre de cette sensation. Son esprit ne pensait qu’aux sentiments éprouvés pour les hommes à ses côtés. Francis réussit à les faire s’étendre par terre. Arthur se retrouva enveloppé par Feliciano à sa gauche et Francis à sa droite. Il se perdit dans cette chaleur humaine réconfortante. Ils avaient toute sa confiance et son amour. Et son corps, aussi. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres, en repensant à leurs ébats amoureux.  
Feliciano se cala plus confortablement sur son torse. Arthur enroula un bras autour de lui. Francis avait préféré poser sa tête sur son ventre et passer ses bras entre leurs deux corps.  
Arthur se sentait particulièrement bien.  
Il dormirait presque sur le sol du salon.  
Quand les battements de leurs cœurs se furent calmés, Francis décida de les traîner jusqu’à leur chambre. Stupid frog avait prévu un lit assez grand pour les accueillir tous les trois. Arthur ricana en se glissant dans les couvertures. Il trouva assez rapidement le corps de Feliciano et s’y blottit. De l’autre côté de Feliciano, Francis se positionnait pour les enlacer tous les deux.  
Le souvenir de leurs premières nuits, ensemble tous les trois, lui revint en mémoire. À ce moment-là, Arthur ignorait tout de l’ancienne relation amoureuse entre Francis et Feliciano. Il ne pensait qu’à mettre à l’abri une nation en grande détresse. Arthur éprouva un sentiment de bonheur. Ils avaient surmonté cette épreuve et avaient concilié deux amours a priori impossibles. Le petit plus résidait dans la création d’une nouvelle idylle amoureuse entre Feliciano et lui.  
Arthur embrassa l’épaule de Feliciano et s’endormit contre les deux hommes de sa vie.  
Arthur ne sut combien de temps il s’assoupit. Par contre, il était sûr qu’on tentait de le réveiller. On gigotait dans ses bras et on le caressait. Et ils s’y mettaient à deux.  
L’esprit embrumé, Arthur ouvrit les yeux et rechercha ses compagnons. Son esprit endormi mit du temps à reconnaître l’étincelle de désir qui brillait dans les yeux de ses hommes. Ils voulaient encore faire l’amour… Arthur soupira :  
« Irrécupérables. »  
Quatre mains se mirent à explorer son corps, pour le réveiller complètement. Elles s’attardaient sur les zones érogènes de sa peau. L’engourdissement de son corps rendait la sensation agréable, comme si elle provenait de ses rêves. Son organisme se réchauffa lentement, remettant d’aplomb son esprit et stimulant son désir. Arthur commençait à bander sous l’effet des différents attouchements.  
L’anglais ne put s’empêcher de sourire.  
« Vous en avez vraiment envie.  
\- J’aimerais être entre vous deux, soupira Feliciano près de ses lèvres.  
\- Et tu l’as dit à Francis, en déduisit Arthur.  
\- Oui, gémit-il avant de l’embrasser.  
\- Je pense qu’on devrait exaucer son souhait, appuya Francis, situé au-dessus d’eux. On en a bien profité, tout à l’heure. »  
Arthur se perdit dans le baiser, goûtant à nouveau ses lèvres tendres, et jouant avec cette langue mutine. Il adorait ce moment de calme qui précédait la tempête. Il pouvait partager un moment de tendresse et laisser son corps reprendre de la vigueur. Arthur s’arqua contre Feliciano, quand leurs langues glissèrent sensuellement l’une contre l’autre.  
Quand Feliciano reprit son souffle, Arthur approuva cette nouvelle partie de jambes en l’air. Bien qu’hébété par son court repos, il était de nouveau excité. Il se rendait compte à quel point Feliciano désirait découvrir de nouvelles sensations avec eux. Leurs débuts d’érection se frôlaient légèrement, intensifiant leurs volontés de se perdre l’un dans l’autre.  
Connaissant Francis, Feliciano allait le prendre.  
Arthur croisa le regard du blond qui baladait ses mains le long du corps de Feliciano. Francis souriait légèrement, attentif aux réactions de Feliciano. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Arthur adora la tendresse dont il faisait preuve tant dans ses gestes que dans l’expression de son visage. Leurs doigts se trouvèrent sur le dos de Feliciano, leur envoyant une décharge de désir.  
Arthur remarqua le sexe bandé de Francis, ce qui l’attisa encore plus.  
Pendant ce temps, Feliciano avait déposé des baisers sur ses épaules et son torse. Il caressait sa peau et se lovait contre lui. Arthur se rapprocha de lui et bascula légèrement son bassin pour mettre en contact leurs sexes. Sous ce plaisir naissant, Feliciano s’accorda avec lui pour frotter leurs pénis ensemble et les rendre aussi durs que possible. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec enthousiasme. Feliciano entrouvrit les lèvres. Arthur en profita pour glisser la langue dans sa cavité buccale. Il explora chaque recoin et s’amusa à cajoler le muscle lingual de son amant dans la manœuvre. Le contact humide et langoureux lui plaisait énormément. Son corps se réchauffait et s’excitait contre celui de Feliciano. Ses mains rencontraient souvent celles de Francis dans ses caresses. Il en avait à nouveau terriblement envie.  
Délaissé, Francis les arrêta dans leurs déhanchements et plaqua Feliciano sur le dos.  
Surpris, Feliciano dévisagea ses deux amours qui le surplombaient.  
Arthur crut bon de lui rappeler les bases de leur accord :  
« Tu peux dire non à n’importe quel moment.  
\- Je sais », lui sourit tendrement Feliciano.  
Pendant qu’ils s’échangeaient un regard amoureux, Francis réussit à attraper un coussin et à le glisser sous les fesses de Feliciano. L’Italien rougit à ce geste, comprenant que Francis l’installait confortablement pour la suite de leurs ébats. Ce fut ensuite au tour d’Arthur de colorer ses joues. Francis lui avait sensuellement murmuré :  
« Quand le moment sera venu, tu le chevaucheras. »  
Arthur hocha la tête et observa Francis se pencher sur l’érection de Feliciano. Le français prit délicatement le sexe en bouche, sous le soupir satisfait de leur amant. Arthur se sentit durcir, en étant témoin de cette fellation. Le regard bleu de Francis se révélait aussi coquin que séducteur, alors qu’il s’occupait de donner du plaisir à Feliciano. Francis avança la main et se mit à caresser le phallus d’Arthur. Électrisé, Arthur sortit de sa torpeur pour apprécier les gestes experts de Francis sur cette partie de lui.  
Revigoré par le plaisir, Arthur quitta l’étau des doigts sur lui et s’allongea en face de Francis. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, avant de passer chacun leur langue sur le pénis dressé de Feliciano. Pour récompense, ils entendirent le gémissement intense de l’Italien.  
« Vous allez finir par me tuer !  
\- Dis-nous d’arrêter avant qu’on commette cette terrible erreur, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Mais continuez », se plaint Feliciano, avec des étoiles de plaisir dans les yeux.  
Tour à tour, ils passaient la langue sur cette longueur. Dans le feu de l’action, ils promenaient parfois leurs muscles humides en même temps. Arthur était particulièrement excité des contacts inattendus avec la langue de Francis. Le gland était doux et chaud sous la sensibilité de ses lèvres. Après l’avoir embrassé, il le prit en bouche pour le téter. Arthur aperçut les doigts de Francis se glisser entre les cuisses de Feliciano.  
Le corps de l’Italien se cambra, quand Francis le pénétra d’une phalange. Son sexe progressa plus loin dans la bouche d’Arthur. Après quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, Arthur fut remplacé par Francis dans cette tâche.  
Arthur s’allongea à côté de Feliciano et le regarda prendre son pied. Feliciano se tourna vers lui. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient sortir des gémissements. Ses yeux brillaient de luxure. Sa peau s’était réchauffée de couleurs agréables. Il était tellement désirable. Arthur l’embrassa, tout en flattant son corps de ses mains. Un soupir lui échappa, quand Feliciano alla directement s’emparer de son sexe pour le masturber. Feliciano tremblait déjà sous le plaisir provoqué par la bouche de Francis et accélérait ses mouvements sur son sexe.  
« Francis, tout doux », grogna Arthur.  
Attentif, Francis se redressa et contempla son œuvre sur le corps de l’Italien.   
« Tu nous veux, tous les deux ? »  
Feliciano hocha la tête.  
« Je m’occupe un peu d’Arthur, avant qu’on passe aux choses sérieuses. »  
Feliciano gémit de frustration.  
« Francis, tu devrais être moins bon à ce genre de choses… Hmm ! »  
Son amant français avait décidé de le prendre en bouche. Arthur préféra ne pas penser que cette cavité avait accueilli un autre sexe quelques secondes auparavant. Il devrait s’habituer à ce genre de situation excitante. Il était persuadé que ses amoureux aimeraient reproduire l’acte charnel à plusieurs.  
Alors que Feliciano reprenait un semblant de calme, Arthur devenait de plus en plus excité. Francis passait la langue sur son pénis, puis l’englobait en entier. C’était chaud, humide et agréable. Le blond était en travers du brun et s’évertuait à ne pas gêner Feliciano dans ses mouvements.  
Arthur sentit Francis le préparer sommairement pour la suite. Il en avait tellement envie qu’il acceptait facilement ses doigts.  
« Francis, je veux bien plus ! »  
Feliciano ne put s’empêcher de rire, quand Arthur se retrouva frustré par l’arrêt brutal de sa fellation.  
Hébété, Arthur laissa Francis le mettre en position. L’anglais se retrouva à cheval sur le corps d’un italien rougissant. Le blond se retourna et vit Francis se positionner entre les cuisses de leur amant commun. Feliciano ne pourrait pas bouger durant l’acte. Il n’aurait qu’à se concentrer sur son propre plaisir et à apprécier les attentions de ses hommes.  
« On peut y aller ?, demanda Francis.  
\- D’accord, déglutit Feliciano.  
\- Tu es sûr ?, s’enquit Arthur.  
\- Absolument sûr.  
\- On y va alors », dit Arthur.   
Arthur sentit Francis se rapprocher de lui, puis lut sur le visage de Feliciano l’instant de la pénétration. Tout ceci lui paraissait diablement érotique. Fébrilement, Arthur attendit que Francis effectue quelques déhanchés en Feliciano et touche sa prostate. Connaissant Feliciano, il arriva à le pressentir avant même qu’il ne se mette à gémir.  
Excité par la situation, Arthur passa une main derrière lui. Il toucha le pénis de Feliciano pour s’assurer de sa dureté. Il frémit en pensant qu’il allait s’abaisser dessus. Francis arrêta de se mouvoir pour lui laisser le temps de se positionner. Feliciano l’observait faire avec une certaine nervosité. Il le voulait. Ses mains caressaient ses jambes pour l’encourager. Arthur sentit le gland à son entrée. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit pénétrer le sexe dans son intimité. Il déplaça lentement son bassin vers le bas, écartant ses parois sensibles avec la barre de chair à sa disposition. Arthur avait le contrôle du plaisir qu’il partageait avec Feliciano. Tout comme Francis possédait celui qu’il avait avec le brun.  
En terminant sa descente, Arthur apprécia les différentes émotions sur le visage de Feliciano. Leur compagnon découvrait la sensation d’être empli par un pénis et de caler le sien dans le corps d’une autre personne. La surprise et le plaisir prédominaient dans son attitude.  
« Tout va bien, honey, se moqua de lui Arthur.  
\- Et vous allez bouger, réalisa Feliciano.  
\- C’est un peu le principe, le taquina Francis. Toujours ok ?  
\- Oui », soupira Feliciano.  
Francis commença à bouger dans un rythme lent et sensuel. Arthur attendit d’être habitué à la sensation à l’intérieur de lui, pour se relever et s’abaisser à la recherche de son plaisir prostatique. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Feliciano appréciait le traitement qu’ils lui réservaient. Il gémissait et se tordait de plaisir sous les deux sensations combinées. Il lâchait des jurons en italien, quand sa prostate était touchée au moment même où Arthur l’accueillait au plus profond.  
Arthur ne tarda pas à trouver la position la plus appropriée à son plaisir. Son rythme s’accéléra légèrement à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait pas aller vite dans cette position, s’il souhaitait la tenir jusqu’au bout. Il aimait bien se servir de l’excitation de Feliciano pour se faire du bien et lui en procurer. Il allait et venait sur cet organe dur, ajustait son mouvement pour frapper sa prostate ou être écarté au plus profond. Arthur prenait appui sur le ventre de Feliciano. Il essayait d’éviter de lui faire du mal dans la manœuvre. Et il plongeait son regard dans le sien, veillant à ce qu’il ne ressente aucun malaise dans cette situation.  
Feliciano s’abandonnait totalement à leurs déhanchements et à ses ressentis. Il expérimentait un acte charnel intense. Il ne pensait plus. Il n’était plus qu’émotion et sensation physique. Ses lèvres gonflées par le désir restaient ouvertes sur des exclamations de joie purement sensorielle.  
Arthur adorait être l’une des deux personnes à l’origine de son état.  
Avec amour, Arthur continua à se déplacer autour de son sexe engorgé pour leur procurer de délicieuses sensations de frottement. Parfois, Arthur sentait les mains de Francis sur son corps ou sur les cuisses de Feliciano. Des baisers atterrissaient souvent sur sa peau brûlante. Il devinait également les déhanchements de Francis et leur vitesse grandissante. Sa présence se rapprochait de son dos et repartait légèrement en arrière, avant de revenir. Francis profitait de l’immobilisme de Feliciano pour le prendre vigoureusement.  
Lors de leurs précédents ébats, ils avaient été obligés de se contrôler pour être en rythme. Ils n’avaient pas à exercer un tel contrôle cette fois-ci. Pour épargner les muscles de ses cuisses, Arthur se déhanchait sensuellement sur Feliciano. Pendant ce temps, Francis pouvait se déchaîner comme il le souhaitait.  
Là, Arthur vit que Feliciano ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous cette douce torture. Pris énergiquement, il fondait sous la stimulation répétée de sa prostate et se pâmait sous la masturbation plus lente de son phallus. La tension dans son corps, son agitation et ses expressions vocales ne laissaient place à aucun doute sur la suite des évènements.  
Arthur attrapa sa main, juste avant qu’il jouisse de manière puissante. En quelques soubresauts, Feliciano se déversa en lui. Frissonnant, Feliciano se perdait dans l’intensité de son orgasme, complètement coupé de la réalité.  
Frustré au possible, Arthur releva son bassin pour sortir le pénis de son corps et se pencha à quatre pattes au-dessus de Feliciano. Il avait l’air d’aller bien. Il souriait d’ailleurs, sous l’effet des endorphines provoquées par le sexe. Il était très difficile de tenir jusqu’au bout la première fois qu’on s’adonnait à ce genre de pratique.  
Rassuré, Arthur tenta de chasser l’excitation dans son corps. Il n’avait pas réussi à atteindre l’extase contrairement à Feliciano et à… Rectification, Feliciano était le seul à avoir atteint l’orgasme.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches, stupid frog ?  
\- À ton avis ? »  
Arthur croisa le regard embué de Feliciano, alors que Francis le pénétrait. Il ne put s’empêcher de gémir sous le retour des sensations. Feliciano lui sourit doucement, comme pour lui signaler que la situation ne le gênait pas, et l’embrassa.  
« Allez, jusqu’au bout… Je vous regarde. »  
Arthur frissonna de tout son être. Feliciano pouvait se révéler d’un érotisme affriolant, avec ses mots osés et son regard mordoré. Arthur gémit fortement. Francis venait de toucher sa prostate. En quelques minutes, il était passé d’un phallus à un autre dans son corps. Tout ceci l’excita énormément.  
Francis accéléra les mouvements de ses coups de reins. Arthur vint à leur rencontre pour intensifier la pénétration. Le pénis de Francis partait et revenait vite stimuler sa prostate. Le plaisir affluait rapidement dans son bassin pour l’emporter loin, très loin. Sous l’emprise des déhanchés de Francis, Arthur gémissait son plaisir contre la bouche tendre de Feliciano.   
Bien que terrassé par le plaisir, Feliciano lui volait sa bouche et jouait avec sa langue pour l’achever.  
La tension dans son ventre s’accumulait dangereusement à présent. Les mains nerveuses de Francis sur ses hanches annonçaient également la fin proche de son compagnon. Francis bougea énergiquement, renouvelant un plaisir intense à chaque possession profonde de son corps. Arthur gémit et se tordit de plaisir, quand une main ferme le masturba enfin. En quelques mouvements, il fut terrassé par la jouissance.  
Son sperme gicla sur le ventre de Feliciano, quand Francis déversa son plaisir dans son corps.  
Emporté vers un bien-être intense, Arthur put rouler sur le côté quand Francis se retira d’entre ses cuisses.  
Dans son état de félicité, Arthur se porta contre Feliciano et rechercha l’endormissement. Il était persuadé qu’il aurait plein de courbatures le lendemain. Un sourire idiot s’afficha sur son visage. Il se souviendrait toute la journée de leurs premiers ébats amoureux à trois.  
Quand ils prendraient le petit-déjeuner ensemble, quand ils se lanceraient dans de grandes discussions, quand ils feraient les courses, quand ils passeraient à côté du salon et de son fameux canapé, quand ils regarderaient un film, quand ils prendraient place dans leur chambre, quand ils croiseraient leurs regards, ce souvenir leur collerait à la peau.  
Arthur sentit la main de chacun dans la sienne et s’endormit sur un sentiment amoureux.


	36. Ciel, lune et soleil

Amusés, Francis et Arthur se concertèrent d’un sourire.  
Le moment était venu.  
Ils s’étaient consultés pour faire une demande particulière à Feliciano. Ils l’avaient invité au restaurant et l’avaient promené toute la soirée. Ils avaient joué aux hommes mystérieux, pour aiguiser la curiosité de Feliciano. L’Italien n’avait pas arrêté de leur poser des questions, lors de cette soirée romantique à trois.  
C’était dans l’intimité de leur chambre qu’ils s’agenouillèrent devant le brun pour lui donner un écrin.  
Emu, Feliciano découvrit la fine bague en or et la demande en épousailles.  
Ils ne pourraient jamais se marier, mais ils pouvaient se faire cette promesse.  
Le « oui » franchit timidement ses lèvres, avant qu’il les prenne dans ses bras.  
Arthur et Francis avaient fait fondre leurs deux bagues pour en forger trois nouvelles. Evidemment, les bijoux étaient très fins, mais représentaient parfaitement leur histoire fragile.  
Feliciano embrassa d’abord Francis, puis se porta contre les lèvres d’Arthur.  
Des « oui », des « si » et des « yes » sortaient de sa bouche entre deux baisers.  
Feliciano gémit quand Francis mordilla sa nuque et qu’Arthur aventura ses mains sur ses cuisses.  
Il les attira dans leur lit, pour s’unir ensemble.  
Ils n’avaient franchi ce cap que très récemment. Parfois, le choix était bien trop difficile pour laisser l’un d’eux se morfondre seul dans sa chambre.  
En cette occasion particulière, il se révélait bien nécessaire de la passer tous les trois ensemble et de s’épuiser jusqu’au petit matin.  
Malheureusement, le réveil ne fut pas aussi heureux que prévu.  
Tout d’abord, ils étaient affreusement en retard à la réunion internationale située au rez-de-chaussée de l’hôtel.  
On aurait pu les laisser roupiller tous les trois tranquillement, si un certain Allemand ne s’était pas autant inquiété pour son meilleur ami Feliciano. Comme ils dormaient tous les trois ensembles, l’Italien ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre officielle.  
Le retour de Gilbert dans les réunions internationales n’avait vraiment pas aidé à calmer les esprits.  
Ainsi, ils furent sortis du lit par un Ecossais bruyant et moqueur, avant qu’un Espagnol paniqué débarque dans leur chambre.  
« J’aurais jamais cru ! Vous remettez le couvert !  
\- C’est pas ce que tu crois », grogna Arthur.  
Arthur n’était pas du matin. Il l’était encore moins quand ses frères venaient l’enquiquiner.  
« Je suis désolé, cria Antonio. J’ai voulu les arrêter de vous chercher partout.  
\- C’est quelle heure ?, soupira Francis.  
\- Dix heures du matin. Je vois qu’on s’est bien amusé, se moqua d’eux Alba. Petit frère, j’ai toujours su que tu étais aussi pervers que France.  
\- Je ne suis pas pervers, se défendit Arthur.  
\- Vous deux, vous faîtes la paire. Ça vous manquait de débaucher des jeunes. Alors, Feli, il paraît qu’ils sont bien ?  
\- Dégagez de notre chambre, se mit en colère Feliciano. Et arrêtez de mâter mes compagnons ! »  
Arthur se tourna derechef vers Antonio. Certaines animosités disparaissaient difficilement. Puis, il se tourna vers son frère. Il le soupçonnait depuis très longtemps d’avoir eu une aventure avec Francis, pendant qu’il avait le dos tourné.  
« On a réveillé le dragon anglais ! Sauve qui peut ! On vous attend en salle de conférence.  
\- Je suis désolé, dit Antonio avant de s’éclipser.  
\- Tout le monde va être au courant, soupira Francis en retombant dans les draps.  
\- Nos histoires de cœur ne regardent que nous, râla Feliciano.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que ça peut leur faire qu’on dorme ensemble », grogna Arthur.  
Evidemment, les commérages allèrent bon train. Il n’y avait rien de pire que des ragots de ce type pour foutre en l’air une réunion internationale. Ils durent supporter des regards troublés, curieux voire dégoûtés. Mais aussi intéressés. Certaines nations crurent qu’Arthur et Francis reprenaient une certaine liberté sexuelle.  
La personne qui avait le malheur de se renseigner sur le sujet était fusillée du regard par Feliciano. Arthur l’avait rarement vu aussi jaloux. D’ailleurs, Feliciano avait tendance à laisser sa chemise entrouverte sur quelques suçons passionnés, histoire de rappeler avec qui le « couple » avait passé la nuit. Arthur essayait de les cacher et de lui mettre une écharpe. Il essaya même de le convaincre qu’il avait froid. Sans succès.  
Ils en étaient à se demander si une annonce publique de leur vie à trois serait préférable à toutes ces élucubrations, quand Gilbert osa pointer le bout de son nez.  
Sur leurs gardes, ils l’écoutèrent leur faire mille et une excuses pour son comportement et ses conséquences. Il leur expliqua à quel point il regrettait ses actes. Son séjour en Russie avait été comme un électrochoc qui avait ramené sa raison. Les quelques détails sur sa détention en Sibérie suffirent à leur faire froid dans le dos.   
Gilbert ne se pensait pas digne de retrouver son amitié avec Francis. Il leur demandait simplement de laisser Matthew vivre sa relation avec lui. Il espérait leur montrer qu’il était devenu quelqu’un d’autre que leur fils appréciait. C’était bien trop important pour que ce passé qu’il ne supportait plus influence ce nouveau départ.  
Francis répliqua que, comme n’importe quels parents protégeant leur enfant, ils l’auraient toujours à l’œil. Arthur expliqua par a + b comment il serait sans pitié s’il faisait souffrir Matthew. Feliciano précisa qu’il aiderait Arthur dans ce genre d’entreprise.  
Gilbert hocha la tête timidement et partit rejoindre Matthew.  
Leurs fils accueillit Gilbert avec un petit sourire tendre et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.  
« Je crois qu’ils sont malheureusement amoureux, grogna Arthur.  
\- On n’a pas à juger notre fils pour ses choix sentimentaux, tenta Francis.  
\- Gilbert a quand même pas intérêt à déconner », résuma Feliciano.  
De loin, chaque membre de trio montra leurs yeux puis Gilbert. Il eut un sourire crispé, durant son étreinte avec le Canadien.  
Au final, ils n’eurent pas à faire de grands discours, puisque Romano s’en chargea pour eux en début de séance.  
« Bande d’idiota ! J’en ai marre de vous entendre jacasser ! Si vous croyez que le couple de bâtards est de nouveau open bar, vous vous mettez le doigt bien profond ! Putain ! Vos services de renseignement sont minables ! J’ai honte de parlementer avec vous…  
\- Romano chéri, modère tes propos, tenta Antonio.  
\- Laisse-moi continuer, idiota !   
\- Leur vie sexuelle n’a aucune incidence sur la politique, se permit Ludwig.  
\- Toi, t’en as pas, bâtard aux patates. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Oui, je sais que c’est gratuit, idiota, mais ça fait du bien. Lâche mon pantalon ! Je resterai debout ! Francis et Feliciano s’aiment depuis l’époque de Napoléon ou l’Empire Franco-Italien de mes deux… Après cette époque magnifiquement tyrannique en Europe, le couple franco-anglais a fermé ses portes aux inconnus.  
\- Tu vois que tu peux être poétique quand tu le veux vraiment.  
\- J’ai pas demandé ton avis, idiota ! Bref, Arthur a su que l’amant de Francis était Feliciano que très récemment. Et finalement, ça s’est plutôt bien arrangé.  
\- Merci pour ce résumé, Romano, grinça des dents Arthur.  
\- Donc, foutez la paix à mon jumeau. Il doit se concentrer pour bosser correctement. On s’en fout qu’ils préfèrent se compliquer la vie dans un couple à trois. »  
Le discours de Romano permit à de nombreuses nations de retrouver leur calme. Certaines nations, particulièrement passionnées par les histoires d’amour, commencèrent de savants calculs dans l’optique de leur poser des questions indiscrètes. A son grand désespoir, Feliciano dut répondre pendant des heures aux interrogations d’Elizabeta. Certaines nations demandèrent confirmation des dires de Romano. Arthur et Francis refusèrent encore de nombreuses propositions de nations célibataires ou échangistes et renforcèrent les propos de Romano, le confident de Feliciano.  
Le tout finit par se tasser.  
Les plus observateurs remarquèrent leurs alliances et leurs petits gestes affectueux.  
Comme ils n’avaient plus à se cacher, ils se permirent de s’embrasser ou de se prendre dans les bras en public.  
En remarquant que leur trio perdurait, les doutes et les espoirs se ternirent.  
Ils rayonnaient ensemble, tellement ils étaient heureux de se côtoyer.  
Francis était le support de la chaleur solaire de Feliciano et de la fascination nocturne d’Arthur.  
Ses astres l’attiraient irrémédiablement.  
Leur union formait la plus belle des éclipses.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de fin : Et c'est parti ! Dès le prochain chapitre, on part en pleine seconde guerre mondiale !
> 
> Je préfère battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. Je viens de m'apercevoir que reprendre les projets laissés en cours de route, ça ne fonctionne pas des masses. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Eclipse refroidisse de trop. J'y tiens beaucoup à cette bête.
> 
> Commentaires :
> 
> Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Francis et Feliciano ne s'entendaient pas.*(*Mais bien sûr, Arthur !). J'avais trop envie de placer ce commentaire.
> 
> L'épidémie évoquée dans ce chapitre est la grippe espagnole, donc la grippe de 1918, qui décima une grande partie de la population mondiale. Elle a fait plus de morts que la guerre et plus de morts que la peste en très peu de temps. On dit grippe espagnole, parce que les espagnols ont été assez sympas pour faire croire que ça venait de chez eux et ainsi protéger la France d'une nouvelle invasion allemande. En fait, la propagation en Europe s'est fait à partir de la France qui l'a chopé des USA qui l'ont chopé de l'Asie. La France a pris très cher (c'est pour ça qu'on s'affole dès qu'une épidémie mondiale de grippe pointe le bout de son nez, faut nous comprendre.). Cette hécatombe mondiale a permis la création de l'OMS, ce qui a permis d'empêcher la propagation d'autres maladies.
> 
> Feliciano et Arthur parlent du retournement de veste de l'Italie lors de la première guerre mondiale.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires


End file.
